Kuroko no Gakuen
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, remaja SMA biasa yang kurang terlihat berhasil menarik perhatian siswa populer tak terkalahkan. Kehidupannya diwarnai dengan Rainbow Head dan satu stalker. /Lagi-lagi Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Aku terlalu terpaku dengan mata merah-kuning keemasan miliknya./ Apa dia hantunya ya?/ (Maaf, summary kurang, cover hasil edit/ multichap, shoai, first fanfic) Ch16 Update!
1. Kepala Strawberry

**Kuroko no Gakuen**

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

 **/…../** Pesan penulis

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kepala Strawberry**

Pada pagi yang cerah, seorang anak terbangun dari tidurnya. Terdengar suara dering jam berisik di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih benda itu dan membuatnya diam. Matanya yang masih mengantuk terpaku pada sinar matahari pagi di jendela. Untuk sesaat Ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dengan mata yang terpaku pada atap kamar tidurnya. Ia berpikir tentang hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini, 'Kenapa Ia harus bangun di pagi hari?'. Pandangannya lalu berubah menuju dinding dekat lemari pakaian dan melihat seragam sekolah yang tidak biasa dirinya pakai.

'Ah, hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk SMA.'

Anak itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, merapikan rambut adalah hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat akan pergi ke sekolah. Ia menatap ke cermin dan melihat rambut sewarna biru langit yang berusaha Ia turunkan dengan sisir. Entah apapun yang dilakukannya saat tidur, Ia selalu terbangun dengan rambut berantakan yang menyebalkan. Selesai dengan kegiatan di kamar mandi, Ia mengambil dan memakai seragam barunya. Seragam biru SMA Teikou lengkap dengan dasi dan blazer putih.

Anak itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan, makanan sudah tersedia diatas meja dengan rapi.

"Selamat pagi Ibu."

"Ah, selamat pagi Tetsuya! Sarapan sudah siap, Kau bisa langsung makan."

Wanita yang dipanggil Ibu itu memperhatikan Tetsuya dengan seksama.

"Seragam itu cocok sekali denganmu, terlihat serasi dengan rambut dan mata yang kita miliki."

'Ya, rambut dan iris mata berwarna biru muda yang sudah diturunkan secara turun-temurun dari keluarga Ibu. Entah gen ini berasal darimana tetapi ini bukan warna yang jelek.'

Sarapan pagi dilakukan dengan tenang. Cerita dari ibu kepada anaknya adalah musik yang mengiringi kegiatan sarapan. Ibu yang selalu tersenyum dan anak tanpa ekspresi. Sarapan pagi yang damai adalah rutinitas dari keluarga Kuroko.

"Ibu, Aku berangkat."

"Ah, selamat jalan Tetsuya. Kau tidak lupa membawa bekalmu, kan?"

"Aku sudah membawanya Ibu."

"Hati-hati dijalan, berkenalan yang baik dengan temanmu. Jangan malu meskipun ini hari pertamamu."

"Baik Ibu."

 **oOo**

Kuroko Tetsuya berangkat dari rumahnya menuju sekolah baru dengan perasaan yang biasa. Ia tahu dengan persis jalan yang akan dilewati, toko yang akan dilewati, dan penjaga toko yang mungkin dilihatnya. Ia juga tahu kira-kira seperti apa tata letak bangunan di sekolah barunya. Kuroko bersekolah di SMP Teikou dan Ia pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi bagian SMA. Ia hanya pindah beberapa meter dari SMP-nya, banyak juga murid yang memilih jalan yang sama dengannya. Mungkin karena cara itu terkesan lebih mudah.

Saat berjalan Kuroko beberapa kali melewati anak yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Sejak dulu Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga Ia berhasil membuat temannya terkejut dengan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba. Dengan kondisi yang dimilikinya Ia bisa menyelinap diam-diam sehingga tidak tertangkap saat terlambat.

' _Kuroko, kau kurang menunjukkan ekspresimu, makanya banyak yang tidak menyadari kehadiranmu.'_

Hal ini adalah pernyataan yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh orang yang mengenalnya. Ia sering dilupakan saat pembagian kelompok, pembagian makan siang, aktivitas keluar sekolah, bahkan saat pelajaran.

'Bukannya ingin bermaksud seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Diriku memang sudah seperti ini dan rasanya hal ini bukan sesuatu yang harus benar-benar diubah.'

Dengan kemampuaannya yang aneh, kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya terus berlanjut.

 **oOo**

Sesampainya di sekolah, halaman sekolah sudah dipenuhi dengan _stand – stand_ kegiatan club. Kuroko belum memikirkan akan mengikuti club yang mana. Waktu SMP Ia mengikuti _Reading Club_ karena bisa memberikan ketenangan baginya untuk membaca buku apapun. Selain itu, club tersebut juga tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan yang menyita banyak waktu. Saat melewati deretan _senpai-senpai_ yang menyuarakan club-nya masing-masing, terlihat ada club membaca. Mungkin Ia akan mempertimbangkan club tersebut, tetapi sekarang Ia belum mau memikirkannya.

'Ini masih hari pertama sekolah, tidak perlu terburu-buru.'

Hari pertama dibuka dengan pidato kepala sekolah dan ucapan selamat datang. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _homeroom_ oleh wali kelas masing-masing. Kuroko memperhatikan beberapa murid dikelasnya, kelas 1-B. Yang pertama adalah orang yang duduk didepannya. Murid tersebut mempunyai rambut merah dengan gradasi yang semakin gelap, matanya juga berwarna merah darah. Namanya adalah Kagami Taiga, Ia tinggal di Amerika dari kelas 5 SD sampai SMP. Kagami memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan besar. Ia bilang bahwa dirinya menyukai basket.

'Hm, dia seorang atlet basket rupanya. Dia memiliki aura yang kuat dan sangar. Cocok dengan namanya, _Taiga_.'

Yang kedua adalah orang yang duduk disampingnya. Orang berkulit hitam yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna biru tua. Ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Aomine Daiki dan bergabung dengan club basket semasa SMP. Mukanya menunjukkan eskpresi yang malas dan mengantuk tapi Ia sepertinya bisa menujukkan aura yang kuat jika sedang serius. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Kagami dengan perawakan tubuh yang mirip.

'Hm, dia pasti bisa berteman baik dengan Kagami-kun, mereka memiliki hobi yang sama. Dengan kulit yang seperti itu Ia pasti juga pernah disebut _ganguro_.'

"Berikutnya Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Kuroko mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? … Kuroko-kun? Hmm, dimana dia duduk?"

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Um, permisi. Saya ada disini _Sensei_."

"Eeeh? Kau ada dibelakang Kuroko-kun! Maaf, _Sensei_ tidak melihatmu."

'Aku pasti semakin tidak terlihat jika di depan ada Kagami-kun dan disamping ada Aomine-kun. Kedua orang ini memiliki hawa yang cukup besar untuk menutupi diriku.'

"Perkenalkan, nama Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saya berasal dari SMP Teikou. Hobi saya adalah membaca novel dan dulu pernah tergabung dalam _Reading Club_. Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun ke depan."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari murid lain.

"Eh? Apa kau sadar tadi anak berambut biru muda saat masuk kelas tadi?"

"Eh? Aku tidak sadar."

"Aku juga berasal dari SMP Teikou tapi tak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin dia dulu murid pindahan di tahun terakhir."

"Mukanya tadi tidak berekspresi sama sekali, hawa keberadaannya juga tipis. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

Kuroko kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dalam hatinya, Ia menghela napas dan merasakan _déjà vu_ yang sudah dialaminya berkali-kali.

/ **Maaf, penulis tidak tahu mengenai urutan nama di Jepang. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika urutan pemanggilan diatas salah.** /

 **oOo**

 **(Satu bulan kemudian)**

Di waktu istirahat, Kuroko akan pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang. Ia juga membawa novel bersamanya untuk dibaca setelah makan siang. Terkadang Ia juga pergi ke perpustakaan setelah makan siang. Di atap sekolah Ia bisa makan dengan tenang dan tidak perlu membuat orang disekitarnya terkejut karena tiba-tiba tercium harum makanan dari makan siang dibawanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan beberapa orang yang saling mengobrol.

"Jika kita tidak bisa makan dikantin, kita bisa makan disini. Aku dengar dari temanku kalau tidak ada yang pernah menggunakan atap saat istirahat _–ssu_."

"Hoo, lumayan juga nih. Hari ini cerah dan tidak terik jadi kita bisa makan dengan santai. Sehabis itu Aku juga bisa tidur siang sampai waktunya pulang."

"Pantas saja namamu berubah menjadi Ahomine."

"Apa Bakagami? Kau lebih bodoh dariku!"

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin nama kalian berubah, gunakan waktu kalian untuk belajar _nanodayo_."

"Midorimacchi benar _–ssu_. Kalian selalu saja membuat keributan kalau bertemu."

"Apa Kise? Kau yang selalu ribut ini itu. Kalau tidak, kau pasti nangis seperti bocah."

"Heei~, Aku ingin cepat makan siang. Kalian tidak bisa makan kalau ribut terus." *kruk*krus*kruk

"Kau sekarang sedang makan Mukkun."

"Tapi~ ini bukan makan siang Sacchin."

Enam orang dengan rambut yang berbeda-beda keluar dari pintu dan mencari tempat untuk makan.

'Hm, Aku mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka memang sedang baik karena masuk ke club yang sama walaupun sering ribut tapi itu pertanda yang baik. Dan itu pasti Kise Ryota, Ia sering ke kelas untuk menjemput Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun di kelas. Aneh, biasanya tidak ada yang kemari.'

Keenam orang tersebut mulai duduk dan memakan bekalnya. Kuroko duduk dibalik ruangan kecil yang ada di atap sekolah jadi dirinya tidak terlihat oleh keenam orang tersebut. Kuroko sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karena bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka tanpa mereka ketahui. Tetapi Ia sudah lebih dulu disini dan makan siangnya juga belum habis. Jadi Ia hanya mengintip dari tempatnya.

'Mereka bisa membentuk kelompok _Rainbow Head_ dengan warna rambut mereka yang berbeda-beda. Ah, tapi Aku juga seperti itu. Mereka pasti dari club basket dengan fisik seperti itu. Lalu yang perempuan, hmm, rasanya pernah lihat. Oh, itu teman kecil Aomine-kun. Ia sering ngobrol dengan Aomine-kun.'

"Aomine-kun! Aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal jadi kenapa masih beli." Momoi yang duduk di sebelah Aomine menunjukan benda yang ada di tangannya.

Aomine lalu melihat bekal makanan yang bentuknya kurang jelas. **/ Entah kenapa, bekalnya sedikit disensor. /** "Masakanmu selalu tidak bisa dimakan, Satsuki! Dan Aku sudah bilang tidak usah buat bekal lagi."

"Tapi Aku harus belajar makanya Aku membuatnya."

"Oi! Jangan jadikan Aku sebagai kelinci percobaanmu. Aku bisa mati."

Pemuda berambut kuning mulai angkat bicara. "Aomine-cchi, jahat _–ssu._ Sebagai teman yang baik kau harus bertahan."

"Diam, Kise! Sebaiknya kau makan saja bekal Satsuki!" Aomine lalu menengok ke samping untuk berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya. "Oi, Kagami! Apa kau tidak bisa mengobati Satsuki dari penyakitnya?"

"Aku tidak sakit, Aomine-kun!"

Kagami memperhatikan bekal buatan Momoi lalu menelan ludah yang tertahan. "Momoi, kalau kau ingin belajar masak dariku, bisa saja. Tapi cara mengajarku keras _desu_ "

"Kyaa! Kagamin memang baik. Beda dengan Ahomine!"

Di sebelah Kagami terlihat pemuda berambut ungu yang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan makanannya. "Kau bisa masak Kaga-chin?~ Aku ingin coba masakanmu."

"Yaah, walaupun Ia Bakagami, kemampuan memasaknya setara dengan istri yang baik." Aomine berkata dengan nada santai.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Ahomine! Harusnya suami yang baik."

"Suami yang baik tidak harus pintar masak, Baka!"

"Itu adalah cara Aomine-kun untuk memujimu Kagamin." Momoi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dari teman masa kecilnya yang mulai genit.

Di bagian atap yang lain Kuroko juga ikut berpendapat. 'Hm, muka Kagami-kun terlihat memerah.'

Pemuda berambut hijau akhirnya bersuara. Pemuda tersebut duduk dengan bahu yang tegak. "Kalau kalian ribut terus, kalian tidak bisa mengunyah dengan baik _nanodayo_."

"Oh, ya Midorima-cchi! Akashi-cchi tidak makan bersama kita?"

"Akashi mempunyai keperluan yang harus diurus jadi Ia tidak akan ikut hari ini."

"Akashi-cchi hebat _–ssu._ Aku dengar Ia akan dijadikan sebagai wakil kapten walau masih kelas satu. Tapi terkadang Aku suka merinding kalau Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum _–ssu_."

"Akashi berasal dari keluarga terpandang _nanodayo_. Ia memiliki kemampuan analisis dan memimpin yang baik."

'Akashi? Ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi dalam kelompok _Rainbow Head_. Apa kepalanya juga berwarna selain hitam? Dan sepertinya Ia juga hebat dalam basket.' Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Kuroko membayangkan kira – kira warna apa lagi yang bisa masuk kedalam kelompok _Rainbow Head_.

Obrolan keenam orang tersebut terus berlanjut dan Kuroko juga terus mendengarkan sambil makan. Dari obrolan tersebut Kuroko mengetahui nama ketiga orang lainnya. Selain itu, Ia juga mengetahui bahwa si kepala hijau menyukai ramalan zodiak Oha-Asa dan si kepala ungu sangat suka makan snack. Kise juga bekerja sebagai model sehingga banyak perempuan yang suka meneriakinya.

Akhirnya waktu berlalu dan keenam orang tersebut kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah keadaan sudah sepi Kuroko juga kembali ke kelasnya.

 **oOo**

 **(Tiga minggu kemudian)**

Kuroko akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan teman di kelasnya dan mereka adalah Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka bertiga berada di kelompok yang sama saat pelajaran _home economics_. Kuroko berhasil mengagetkan mereka beberapa kali dan semenjak itu mereka bertiga mulai terbiasa dalam berinteraksi. Aomine dan Kagami ingat kebiasaan Kuroko makan di atap sekolah. Oleh karena itu, jika hari cerah dan tidak terik, Aomine dan Kagami akan ikut makan bersama Kuroko. Dengan begitu anggota _Rainbow Head_ yang lain akhirnya berkenalan dengan Kuroko. Tetapi saat makan bersama, tidak pernah terlihat satu kepala lagi yang terkadang mereka sebut dalam obrolan mereka.

Akashi Seijuurou, wakil kapten tim basket SMA Teikou, anak laki-laki dari CEO Akashi Group, salah satu anggota OSIS, pintar dalam akademik dan olahraga, terkenal sebagai murid yang sangat dapat diandalkan. Singkatnya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah sempurna di SMA ini, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Ia juga terkenal ketat dalam latihan basket dan terkadang kejam. Kemenangan harus selalu ada dan semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang telah diatur. Jika kau membantahnya, Ia akan menyiksamu sampai kau mengikutinya. Dirinya selalu menang, oleh karena itu Ia selalu benar dan dirinya adalah _absolute_.

'Hm, bisa dibilang Akashi Seijuurou ini sangat _wow_ dan arogan. Di masa lalu kau memang selalu menang tapi di masa depan belum tentu kau selalu menang karena masa depan tidak bisa diketahui secara sempurna.'

Kuroko berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan Akashi karena bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tidak terlihat masuk kedalam dunia yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Jadi dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengetahui secara lebih lanjut.

Saat ini Kuroko sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia mencari buku yang kira-kira menarik untuk dibaca. Sekilas terlihat sesuatu berwarna merah diantara buku-buku dan rak yang menutupi pandangannya. Kuroko sekali lagi memperhatikan warna merah itu.

'Oh, itu kepala manusia. Ternyata ada juga disini yang warna rambutnya seperti itu. Warnanya lebih terang dan menyala dari rambut Kagami. Berarti dia adalah Kepala Strawberry dan sudah pasti lolos audisi untuk masuk kedalam _Rainbow Head Group_.'

Setelah itu Kuroko kembali dengan aktivitasnya mencari buku. Rak demi rak Ia telusuri sambil melihat judul buku yang ada. Sekolah ini terbilang memiliki jumlah buku yang sangat banyak. Jumlahnya jelas jauh berbeda dengan perpustakaan yang ada di SMP. Mulai dari buku pelajaran, buku keterampilan, buku ilustrasi, buku cerita kuno dan modern.

"Buku apa yang sedang kau cari?"

'Eh?'

Kuroko dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuatnya kaget. Matanya melebar karena kaget tetapi dengan cepat kembali dengan normal sehingga mukanya kembali tidak berekspresi.

'Dia adalah Kepala Strawberry. Aneh, biasanya tidak ada yang pernah sadar keberadaannya kalau Ia sedang sendiri. Dan biasanya orang lainlah yang terkejut.'

"Um… novel yang menarik untuk dibaca."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

'Eh? Sudah ada novel ditangannya'

Kuroko mengambil buku itu dan membaca sinopsis buku tersebut. Ia memperhatikan judul, ilustrasi, pengarang, judul bab.

'Hm, ini genre misteri dan cukup menarik dari sinopsisnya. Aku juga pernah membaca buku lain dari pengarang ini. Boleh, ini menarik perhatiannya.'

"Kau boleh segera membacanya jika kau memang mau membacanya."

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan buku yang ingin kau pinjam?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak ingin meminjam buku."

'Terus kenapa bisa disini.'

"Baiklah, Aku akan membacanya. Terima kasih dan permisi."

Kuroko berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat untuk membaca. Ia pergi menuju _spot_ yang memang biasa Ia tempati untuk membaca. Ia membuka buku dan mulai membaca.

 **(20 menit kemudian)**

"Apakah buku itu menarik?"

'Eh? Kepala strawberry lagi!'

"Um… cukup menarik. Aku baru membaca bagian awalnya dan penasaran untuk tahu kelanjutannya."

Kepala Strawberry lalu memberikan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. "Bagus! Artinya perkiraanku mengenai seleramu itu benar."

"Eh? Maaf, apa kau mengenalku?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Aku sering melihatmu bersama dengan anggota club basket saat sedang istirahat. Aku hanya penasaran kau seperti apa."

'Hmm, orang ini penasaran dengan club basket atau denganku. Aneh. Aku juga bingung apakah Aku harus menjawab atau tidak. Tapi tadi itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Jadi lebih baik Aku diam, tetapi kenapa dia bisa penasaran?'

"Maaf, ada urusan yang harus Aku selesaikan sekarang. Jadi Aku permisi dulu." Pemuda berambut merah berdiri dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

"Ah, baiklah."

 **(Tiga menit berlalu)**

'Siapa dia?! Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya? Dan dia menyadari keberadaanku. Sebelum ini Aku belum pernah melihatnya ada di perpustakaan. Oh, Aku juga tidak menanyakan namanya.'

Kuroko merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Tetapi Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi karena hal tersebut percuma. Orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tidak ada disini jadi Ia kembali membaca buku sampai waktu istirahat selesai.

 **oOo**

Sepulang sekolah Kuroko tinggal di perpustakaan sampai tutup. Kagami memberitahunya bahwa latihan hari ini akan selesai lebih cepat jadi mereka bisa pulang bersama jika Kuroko bersedia menunggu. Setelah dari perpustakaan, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka di dekat gerbang sekolah saja. Sebelumnya, Aomine sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Kuroko kalau mereka sudah selesai latihan. Kuroko berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah sambil memperhatikan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melihat matahari sore yang ingin terbenam.

'Warna oranye yang indah. Sudah lama Aku tidak memperhatikan matahari yang terbenam atau terbit.'

"Sedang memandangi matahari sore?"

Kepala Kuroko langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. 'Ehhh! Kepala strawberry lagi! Aku tidak sadar kalau ada yang sedang menuju kemari.'

"Sekolah sudah sepi dan ini sudah sangat sore. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

"Ah, baiklah."

Kuroko segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi melewati kepala strawberry.

'Lagi-lagi, Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Aku terlalu terpaku dengan matanya yang entah kenapa menatap dengan tajam. Mata merah sewarna rambutnya dan mata kuning keemasan. Hmm, kenapa bisa begitu? Kalau begitu seharusnya Ia memiliki warna rambut merah dan kuning'

Kuroko menuju gerbang sekolah dan melihat teman-temannya menunggu.

"Kuroko-cchi!"

Kise berlari dan ingin memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan isyarat berhenti. "Maaf Kise-kun tapi Aku tidak suka dipeluk olehmu."

Mendengar penolakan Kuroko, Kise menjadi sedih. "Kuroko-cchi! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada teman dekatmu _–ssu_."

"Kau hanya teman biasa Kise-kun."

"Kuroko-cchi jahat _–ssu_ (Kise nangis). Dan Kise berhasil bertambah sedih lagi. Tetapi, hal itu berhasil berlalu dengan cepat. " _Ne,_ Aku dengar dari temanku bahwa ada rumor hantu di perpustakaan. Apakah itu kau, Kuroko-cchi? Kau selalu bisa menjadi hantu dimana pun kau berada bukan."

"Aku bukan hantu Kise-kun. Kalau Aku hantu, Aku pasti akan bertengger dipunggungmu."

Setelah selesai mengunyah, Murasakibara juga mau ikut mengobrol. "Ehh~ apa rumor itu benar Kise-chin? Jarang ada yang bisa melihat hantu, mereka pasti kesepian."

"Benar, hantu yang kesepian pasti senang sekali bisa mengganggu Kise yang sangat cerewet." Aomine berhasil melihat kesempatan baginya untuk ikut bercanda.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Aomine-cchi! Aku jadi mulai merinding _–ssu._ (Kise nangis lagi)"

Di sebelah Aomine, Kagami menatap punggung Kise dengan tatapan sedikit takut. "Pembicaraan ini tidak menyenangkan, jangan membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal."

Aomine mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Kagami dan Ia mulai tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau takut dengan hantu Bakagami? Aku bisa menemanimu tidur malam ini jika kau takut hantunya muncul di kamarmu."

"Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini, Leo menduduki peringkat ke-10 dan memiliki _lucky item_ berupa garam _nanodayo_. Garam bisa digunakan untuk mengusir setan jadi kau bisa menyiapkannya Kagami." Midorima merasa kalau Kagami butuh pengetahuan dari Oha-Asa sehingga Ia akhirnya bisa ikut mengobrol.

"Kenapa Aku harus menyiapkannya?! Memangnya di rumahku ada setan?"

"Hantu bisa berada dimana saja, Baka! Jadi kau selalu bisa menghubungiku kalau takut."

"Kenapa Aku harus menghubungimu?! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ahomine!"

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil tapi kau juga belum dewasa Kagami." Aomine makin merasa senang melihat Kagami yang emosinya sudah naik.

"Kagami-kun tinggal sendirian. Jadi kalau kau kesepian, kau juga bisa menghubungi Aomine-kun." Bersama Aomine, Kuroko juga merasa senang melihat Kagami yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa jadi Aku yang kesepian?!"

"Aomine-kun peduli denganmu Kagamin, jadi kau tidak usah malu." Dan akhirnya Momoi juga ketularan perasaan senang dari Aomine.

"Hmmm~" *kruk*kruk*krus* "Aku mau makan es, ayo kita ke _konbini_." Tetapi, ternyata hal itu tidak berhasil menular ke Murasakibara.

Mereka bertujuh terus berjalan menuju _konbini_. Kuroko yang berjalan dibelakang mengajak Kise berbicara.

"Um, Kise-kun. Kira-kira rumor hantu itu muncul sejak kapan?"

"Kata temanku sudah dua minggu yang lalu. Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa Kise-kun."

'Apa dia hantunya ya?'

Kuroko terbenam dalam pikirannya. Ingatan pertemuan dengan kepala strawberry kembali muncul.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ini fanfiction pertama author jadi banyak banget yang kurang. Rasanya pengen banget buat fanfiction sendiri setelah banyak baca yang udah ada.**

 **Belum yakin soal judulnya & belum cari tau kalau itu udah dipakai atau belum.**

 ***Maaf, ceritanya panjang dan ada yang kurang penting. Ngak nyangka bisa nulis hampir 3 ribu kata.**

 ***Romancenya belum ada tapi di chapter selanjutnya pasti ada. Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Waktu update selanjutnya belum ditentukan**


	2. Idestitas Sebenarnya

**Kuroko no Gakuen**

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **Chapter pertama sudah direvisi**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

 **/…../** Pesan penulis

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Identitas Sebenarnya**

 **(Seminggu Kemudian)**

Sejak pertemuannya yang pertama, Kuroko kembali bertemu dengan Kepala Strawberry sebanyak dua kali. Pertama, saat sedang mencuci tangannya di toilet. Tiba-tiba Kepala Strawberry keluar dari bilik WC yang ada di belakangnya. Ia memberi salam kepada Kuroko dan mengatakan kalau sapu tangan yang dimilikinya memiliki warna yang serasi dengan rambutnya. Kedua, saat sedang membuang sampah di tempat pembakaran, tiba-tiba Kepala Strawberry muncul dengan membawa tempat sampah. Ia mengatakan kalau dirinya diminta untuk membuang sampah yang ada di Laboratorium Biologi. Setelah itu, Kepala Strawberry mempersilahkan dirinya dan berjalan kedalam gedung. Pertemuan dengannya hanya berjalan dengan singkat dan sampai saat ini Kuroko belum menanyakan namanya.

Setelah pertemuannya yang ketiga dengan Kepala Strawberry, Kuroko menjadi lebih sering melihatnya. Di lorong kelas, di kantin, saat pelajaran olahraga, saat pelajaran di kelas, dan di perpustakaan.

"Apakah buku yang kau baca itu menarik, Tetsuya?"

'Eeeeh! Kepala Strawberry lagi! Dan di situasi yang sama. Lalu, Tetsuya? Memangnya Aku pernah mengenalkan diri? Ia juga langsung memanggilku Tetsuya?'

Dengan hati yang sedikit terkejut Kuroko tetap menjawab dengan tenang. "Menarik. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jalan ceritanya. Selain itu, tiba-tiba muncul tokoh tidak terduga yang awalnya sudah meninggal. Tokoh utama yang terlihat tidak bisa bangkit lagi ternyata akhirnya bisa bangkit lagi. Jadi, ini sangat tidak terduga."

"Hm, ini kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku."

"Kau juga tidak pernah mengatakan banyak hal…. Um, maaf tapi Aku belum mengetahui namamu."

Kepala Strawberry ternyata merasa sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku Tetsuya?"

"Karena Aku ingin dekat denganmu Tetsuya. Selain itu, Aku ini _absolute_ dan tingkatanku lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi Aku boleh memanggilmu sesukaku bahkan nama pertamamu."

'Hm, rasanya aku pernah mendengar sesuatu mengenai ini tapi kapan ya? Dan lagi Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.'

Kepala Strawberry lalu sedikit tersenyum. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau sedikit bermain? Kalau kau berhasil mengetahui siapa diriku, Aku akan mentraktirmu makanan dan buku apa saja yang kau inginkan."

'Ia benar-benar aneh. Apa untungnya kalau Aku mengenalnya. Bukannya ini cuma keuntungan sepihak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku merasa kalau Ia akan terus menemuiku dan Aku tidak mau terus terkejut oleh kehadirannya.'

"Baiklah, Aku ikut bermain Kepala Strawberry."

"Siapa kepala strawberry?"

"Kau. Itu sebutanmu karena Aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Ganti nama itu dengan sebutan lain." Ini adalah perintah pertama yang keluar dari Kepala Strawberry.

"Aku tidak mau mencari nama lain. Kalaupun dicari, Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan tersebut. Selain itu kalau Aku berhasil, Aku akan segera menggantinya."

"Apa Kau tidak bisa memikirkan nama yang lebih berkharisma?"

"Bagiku kau seperti hantu yang suka muncul tiba-tiba dan bisa ada dimana saja. Sebutan itu muncul pertama kali di kepalaku karena melihat warna rambutmu. Maaf, Aku tidak bisa memikirkan nama yang lain."

"…"

'Sepertinya Ia setuju.'

"Aku punya urusan lain yang harus diurus sekarang jadi Aku pergi duluan. Selamat bermain, Tetsuya."

'Ia tersenyum.'

 **oOo**

Kuroko Tetsuya memandangi buku yang sedang Ia baca. Ia terduduk dengan tenang di belakang meja belajar yang biasa digunakannya. Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak Kuroko bersedia ikut bermain dengan Kepala Strawberry.

'Huh! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Aku harus memikirkannya lebih dulu sebelum lanjut membaca. Yang kudapat setelah berpikir selama dua hari ini adalah Kepala Strawberry itu mirip denganku. Ia suka muncul tiba-tiba dan pasti membuatku terkejut. Mungkin ini apa yang sering dirasakan oleh orang disekitarku. Maaf, hal itu natural bagiku.'

'Satu kemungkinan lagi adalah dia adalah hantu perpustakaan yang sedang jadi rumor. Tapi dia terasa begitu nyata. Memang terkadang Ia memberikan aura yang menakutkan dan Aku selalu sendiri saat berbicara dengannya sehingga tidak bisa memastikannya dengan orang lain. Jadi, Aku perlu mengikutinya tapi bagaimana Aku tahu Ia ada dimana. Ah, dia bisa muncul dimana saja. Aku hanya perlu mengikutinya setelah Ia muncul di hadapanku. Akan kutunjukan padanya kalau Aku juga bisa membuatnya terkejut.'

 **oOo**

Saat itu adalah waktu jam pelajaran kelima. Kuroko izin kepada guru dan pergi menuju toilet. Saat Ia keluar dari toilet, terlihat olehnya dari jendela, Kepala Strawberry sedang berjalan di sisi lain gedung tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko segera menuju ke tempat tersebut. Ia memelankan langkahnya saat sampai di sisi seberang.

'Hm, dia sudah tidak ada disini.'

Kuroko terus berjalan menuju tangga. Dilihatnya sekilas warna merah sedang menaiki tangga.

'Itu pasti dia.'

Kuroko berjalan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau ketahuan dan dikira _stalker_. Kepala Strawberry menuju lantai tiga lalu berjalan menyebrangi jembatan menuju ke gedung utara. Kuroko menunggu Kepala Strawberry sampai memasuki gedung dan pandangannya menghilang dari jendela. Lalu Ia berjalan dengan cepat sambil membungkukan badan.

'Tadi dia menuju arah ini.'

Kepala Strawberry terlihat berjalan menuruni tangga. Kuroko terus mengikutinya dengan tenang.

'Apa yang dilakukannya di gedung ini saat jam pelajaran? Apa kelasnya sedang belajar di luar kelas?'

Gedung utara didominasi oleh ruang laboratorium, ruang kesenian, ruang club, kantin, dan ruangan lain yang dibutuhkan untuk pelajaran di luar kelas. Kepala Strawberry terlihat memasuki toilet yang ada di lantai dua. Kuroko lalu berhenti dan menunggu sampai Ia keluar.

'Dia pergi ke toilet di gedung seberang? Apa dia punya kebiasaan tertentu? Tapi waktu itu Aku menggunakan toilet yang ada di gedung selatan.'

Kepala Strawberry keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju tangga. Ia terus berjalan ke ujung dan masuk ke ruangan paling ujung dengan kunci yang ada di saku celananya. Kuroko langsung berhenti dan bersembunyi.

'Kepala Strawberry bisa saja tiba-tiba keluar. Aku tidak boleh bersembunyi di dekat sana. Itu ruangan apa ya? Dan apa yang dilakukannya di sana?'

Dua menit kemudian, Kepala Strawberry keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Ia berjalan dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Kuroko berjalan ke ruangan yang ada di ujung. Di depan pintunya tertulis 'Club Shogi'.

'Dia anggota Club Shogi? Dia mungkin memang anggotanya. Dia punya kunci ruangan ini. Ok! Kepala Strawberry bukan hantu. Hantu tidak butuh kunci untuk masuk.'

Kepala Strawberry terus berjalan dan melewati lorong yang menghubungi gedung selatan dan utara, kemudian sampai di pintu masuk gedung selatan dimana loker sepatu berada. Kepala Strawberry berjalan kesalah satu loker dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu luar. Kuroko menunggu Kepala Strawberry berjalan keluar lalu segera menuju ke bagian loker sepatu yang sama. Kuroko memeriksa beberapa loker yang dicurigainya. Ia akhirnya menemukan loker yang dicari dan melihat nama yang tertera.

"Eh?"

'Ini milik Midorima Shintaro. Huh! Aku tahu Midorima-kun seperti apa dan itu bukan dia.'

'…'

'…'

'Aaaah! Dia pasti menukar sepatunya! Ia memasukan sepatu dalamnya di loker Midorima-kun dan meletakkan milik Midorima-kun di lokernya.'

'Kalau begitu sia-sia saja Aku memeriksanya.'

/ **Maaf, penulis tidak tahu bagaimana pengaturan letak loker di Jepang. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada yang merasa aneh**. /

Kuroko segera menuju lokernya dan berganti dengan sepatu luar lalu berjalan keluar. Ia berjalan keluar dengan tenang dan hati-hati karena tidak mengetahui posisi dari targetnya. Kuroko berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola. Saat itu sedang dilakukan pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas tiga. Kepala Strawberry terlihat berjalan menuju gymnasium yang tidak sedang dipakai. Kuroko segera mempercepat langkahnya dan mengikuti. Kuroko sampai di pintu gymnasium dan mengintip kedalam.

'Apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan bola basket itu?'

Kepala Strawberry berdiri di depan ring dengan bola basket ditangannya, Ia memandangi ring di depannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian Ia memantulkan bola tersebut dua kali ke bawah dan menembak ke ring.

'Hm, tembakannya bagus. Ia tidak melompat dan bola masuk dengan mulus tanpa memantul dan menyentuh ring.'

Kepala Strawberry menembakan bola sebanyak lima kali. Semuanya masuk dengan mulus. Tembakan yang terakhir bernilai tiga angka. Ia selalu menguubah posisinya tiap tembakan.

'Wow, sepertinya dia jago basket. Dia bisa menembak dari posisi manapun dan bisa mencetak 3 angka. Ah! Dia berjalan ke tempat bola.'

Kuroko segera menjauh dari pintu dan bersembunyi semak – semak terdekat. Ia takut terlihat jika terus mengintip. Kuroko menunggu dengan sabar sampai targetnya keluar. Kepala Strawberry keluar dari gymnasium dan segera berjalan cepat menuju gedung selatan.

'Apa lagi yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang?'

Kuroko tetap mengikutinya dengan hati-hati. Saat sampai di pintu masuk, Kepala Strawberry sudah mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu dalam. Ia lalu pergi menuju tangga. Kuroko masuk dan mengganti sepatunya kemudian pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Kepala Strawberry. Kepala Strawberry naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ke salah satu ruangan.

'Itu ruangan OSIS. Kenapa Ia berkeliling kemana – mana dan suka masuk ke suatu ruangan? Pantas saja dia bisa muncul dimana saja.'

Tiga menit kemudian Kepala Strawberry keluar dan berjalan menuju tangga. Kuroko menunggu sampai Kepala Strawberry menghilang di balik dinding. Kuroko mulai beranjak dan memeriksa tangga tapi Ia tidak bisa menemukan si target.

'Ia pergi ke atas atau ke bawah?'

Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa meilhat ada tanda – tanda Kepala Strawberry. Ia naik ke atas karena mengira Kepala Strawberry mungkin kembali ke kelasnya tapi Ia tidak terlihat. Ia coba turun ke bawah untuk mencari tapi juga tidak ketemu. Ia juga memeriksa toilet tapi tidak ada. Kuroko naik ke atap dan Ia juga tidak menemukannya.

'Apa Ia berjalan – jalan di gedung utara lagi? Hah… Sekarang sudah hampir waktu istirahat. Aku akan menunggu disini saja.'

'Apa yang dilakukannya hari ini? Berkeliling kemana-mana. Ia berhenti di beberapa tempat tapi tidak lama.'

'…'

'Atau Ia sudah tahu kalau dirinya diikuti makanya Ia bermain-main. Haaah… kenapa dirinya baru sadar sekarang?'

Kuroko merasa depresi dengan apa saja yang baru dipikirkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada teman-temannya mengenai Kepala Strawberry.

 **oOo**

 **(Dua hari kemudian)**

Saat itu adalah waktu istirahat. Kuroko dan _Rainbow Head_ pergi ke atap untuk makan disana. Mereka membuka bekalnya masing-masing dan mulai makan.

"Mmm~ Aku lapar sekali. Sehabis ini Aku harus makan snack."

"Kau harus menyiapkan makanan yang sehat untuk cemilan, Murasakibara. Kau terlalu banyak makan snack dan junk food _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Tapi, Aku suka itu Mido-chin~ Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mencobanya." Murasakibara lalu menawarkan salah satu _Maiubo_ yang dibawanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau kesehatanku turun _nanodayo_."

Aomine lalu melihat kesempatan. "Kalau dia tidak mau, Aku mau Murasakibara."

"Ehh~ Tidak mau. Mine-chin selalu mengambil terlalu banyak."

"Kau juga selalu mengambil bekal Kagami-cchi _–ssu_." Tentu saja Kise Ryota juga tidak mau ketinggalan obrolan.

"Kau masih punya bekal dariku Aomine-kun! Jangan ambil punya Mukkun." Momoi menunjukan bekal yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Bekalmu masih berbahaya. Padahal kau sudah diajari oleh 'istri terbaik', tapi masih saja seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Ahomine! Kita sudah pernah membahasnya, jangan bahas lagi." Kata-kata _istri terbaik_ ternyata sudah menjadi umpan bagi Kagami.

"Kau harus senang Kagami! Orang yang mengatakan itu adalah laki-laki terbaik bagimu." Aomine tertawa dalam hati karena pancingannya sudah berhasil.

"Sejak kapan Kau jadi yang terbaik Aomine! Kau cuma laki-laki bodoh."

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri! Kau tidak pernah menang melawanku Bakagami."

"Itu hanya dalam basket. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Aku juga mau ikut _–ssu!_ Aku juga akan mengalahkan Aomine-cchi." Ternyata Kise juga ikut terpancing oleh Aomine.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjadi rivalmu kalau kau selalu berisik Kise." Tetapi Midorima berhasil memutuskan tali pancingnya.

"Kau jahat Midorima-cchi!"

"Kise-kun, Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Whoah! Sejak kapan kau ada disampingku _–ssu!_ " Kise melonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya karena mendengar suara halus dari tempat yang semula tidak Ia perhatikan sebelumnya.

Kuroko merasa bosan dengan reaksi Kise sehingga Ia menjawabnya dengan nada yang sangat datar. "Sejak tadi, Kise-kun."

"Ada apa Kuroko-cchi?"

"Kise-kun, apa kau pernah melihat murid berambut merah selain Kagami-kun? Dia sepertinya juga murid kelas satu."

"Merah? Tentu saja. Akashi-cchi juga berwarna merah."

"Akashi-cchi?"

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kita pernah cerita denganmu, Kuroko-cchi."

'Akashi? Oh, Aku ingat. Ia adalah murid yang terkenal itu. Wakil ketua tim basket yang arogan tapi dapat diandalkan. Ia juga sering disebut _absolute_ dan sempurna.'

"Ada apa dengan Akashi-cchi _–ssu_?"

"Apa hanya dia yang memiliki rambut merah selain Kagami-kun?"

"Kalau yang kau tanya itu murid kelas satu berarti iya _–ssu_."

"Oh, begitu."

Aomine merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang Akashi yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Dirinya tahu kalau Kuroko belum berkenalan dengan Akashi. "Kau sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Akashi, Tetsu. Ia terkadang suka kejam dan kau tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Bakagami pernah diserang gunting olehnya."

"Ia memang seram tapi sepertinya tidak jahat _desu_. Kau bisa bertanya dengan Midorima, Kuroko. Dia sekelas dengannya dan suka main Shogi bareng." Kagami kembali bernostalgia mengenai gunting dan dirinya.

"Midorima-kun, apakah Akashi-kun juga bergabung dengan Club Shogi?"

"Tidak, Ia hanya terkadang suka bermain dengan beberapa anggotanya. Di luar hal itu, menurut ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini Aquarius memiliki _lucky item_ berupa bidak Shogi dan menduduki peringkat ke-3. Kau bisa meminjamnya dari club Shogi." Midorima merasa beruntung karena dirinya mempunyai kesempatan untuk membagikan pengetahuan Oha-Asa kepada kaum awam.

'Hm, Basket… Midorima-kun… Shogi… Kalau tidak salah, dia juga anggota OSIS kan. Kurasa Ia memang Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi…'

"Apa Akashi-kun suka muncul tiba-tiba dimanapun?"

"Kau yang suka muncul tiba-tiba Kuroko. Dia tidak punya keberadaan yang tipis sepertimu, dia cuma sekali-kali membuatmu terkejut." Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman dengan Kuroko, Kagami memberikan penjelasan singkat.

'Hm, mungkin sudah waktunya Aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun.'

 **oOo**

Mereka bertujuh terus melanjutkan obrolannya setelah makan siang.

"Midorima, _lucky item_ untuk Virgo hari ini apa?" Aomine merencanakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Hari ini Virgo memiliki miniature patung Liberty _nanodayo_."

"Oi, Kagami! Di rumahmu pasti ada miniature patung Liberty, kan?"

Dengan perasaan curiga, Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Ada, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Ok, hari ini Aku main ke rumahmu, Bakagami."

"Mau apa Kau ke rumahku?"

"Aku juga mau ikut Kagami-cchi!"

"Jangan Kise! Hari ini peruntungan Gemini tidak baik jika bersama dengan Leo." Midorima merasa cukup puas karena hari ini pengetahuan Oha-Asa bisa disuarakan.

"Benar, hari ini Aku cuma mau bermain dengan Kagami."

"Kalau begitu Aku mau main ke rumah Kuroko-cchi."

"Aku juga mau ikut, Tetsu-kun!" Tentu saja Momoi juga mau ikut. Momoi sudah berhasil ditaklukan oleh Kuroko walaupun Kuroko tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu Kise-kun. Kau mengganggu ketenanganku."

"Jahat _-ssu_! Kenapa tidak ada yang mau main denganku."

"Kise-chin!~ Hari ini kau bisa menemaniku membeli Maiubo rasa baru kalau kau mau.~"

"Aku tidak mau bermain ke _konbini_ terus Murasakibara-cchi."

Kise menutupnya dengan menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter pertama sudah direvisi. Ternyata banyak kata-kata yang berubah jadi aneh dan typo.**

 ***Maaf, ceritanya panjang dan ada yang kurang penting.**

 ***Lagi-lagi di chapter ini kurang romancenya tapi di chapter selanjutnya pasti ada, bukan, tapi harus ada. Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Waktu update selanjutnya belum ditentukan**


	3. Rencana Selanjutnya

**Kuroko no Gakuen**

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Rencana Selanjutnya**

Sehabis pulang sekolah Kuroko Tetsuya menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Kagami mengatakan padanya kalau latihan hari ini akan selesai lebih cepat sehingga mereka bisa pulang bersama sehabis itu. Setelah perpustakaan tutup, Kuroko bergerak menuju bagian loker sepatu.

"Selamat sore Tetsuya!"

'Aku mengenal suara ini. Suara Kepala Strawberry alias Akashi Seijuurou.'

Kuroko membalikan tubuhnya dan menyapa Akashi. "Selamat sore juga Akashi-kun!"

"Ooh, kau sudah tahu siapa namaku. Tapi apakah kau sudah mengenalku lebih jauh?"

"Aku hanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan temanku mengenai dirimu."

"Kenapa lama sekali Tetsuya? Tempo hari Aku sudah memberikanmu banyak bantuan." Akashi mengerutkan keningnya sebagai tanda ketidakpuasan.

"Jadi Akashi-kun memang bermain-main denganku tempo hari. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Aku hanya senang mendapatkan perhatian Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kita menuju ke tempat lain untuk membicarakan ini?" _Tidak puas tapi tetap senang_. Status di media sosial untuk Akashi hari ini.

'Apakah itu perlu? Disini juga tidak apa-apa.'

[ _Read The Mind turn on_ ]"Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita, Tetsuya."

'Tapi Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun.'

[ _Read The Mind turn on_ ] "Aku sudah mengakatan kepada Taiga dan Daiki kalau Aku akan pulang bersamamu."

"Eh?!" 'Dia membaca pikiranku.'

"Berarti semuanya sudah jelas. Ayo kita pulang!"

"…" Kuroko terdiam setelah melihat kemampuan menakjubkan Akashi.

"Kau harus segera mengganti sepatumu Tetsuya."

Kuroko mau cepat pulang karena itu, Ia menurut saja dengan Akashi. "Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko mengganti sepatunya dan berjalan keluar. Mereka melewati gerbang sekolah dan berjalan ke arah rumah Kuroko.

"Kita mau bicara dimana Akashi-kun?"

"Di taman dekat rumahmu."

'Taman? Memang ada taman. Tapi memangnya dia tahu rumahku dimana.'

"Akashi-kun tahu letak rumahku?"

"Tentu saja Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Itu hal yang mudah bagi anggota OSIS."

'Jadi semua anggota OSIS mengetahui alamat semua murid?'

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mau bermain denganku?"

"Karena kau menarik dan Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku dengar bahwa ada murid yang bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba, selain itu muncul rumor mengenai hantu di sekolah. Setelah Aku periksa, ternyata itu adalah Tetsuya."

Kuroko merasa penasaran dengan perkataan Akashi. Ia bingung dengan bagaimana caranya kata – kata tersebut ada. "Kapan pertama kali Akashi-kun melihatku?"

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah. Semua _senpai_ yang menawarkan club mengabaikanmu. Kau berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja. Selain itu, Aku suka matamu Tetsuya."

'Kenapa kau juga tidak mengabaikanku? Ini pertama kali ada yang menyadarinya pada penglihatan yang pertama.'

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam diam. Walaupun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Kuroko memikirkan banyak hal. Semua hal mengenai Akashi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang kosong. Karena sudah hampir jam 05.30 sore, saat itu taman sudah sepi.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar mengenaiku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menceritakan semua hal mengenai Akashi yang sudah didengarnya dari _Rainbow Head_. Akashi mendengarkan dalam diam dan sama sekali tidak menyela.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai diriku Tetsuya?" Dalam hati Akashi mengira – ngira kira – kira jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulut orang yang diminatinya itu.

"Akashi-kun seperti hantu. Aku kira kau adalah rumor hantu perpustakaan. Akashi-kun juga sering mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan dan senyum yang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kuroko. "Kau sangat jujur Tetsuya, Aku jadi lebih menyukaimu. Tapi Aku bukan hantu. Aku hanya senang memperhatikan dan mengikutimu."

"Kalau seperti itu, kau bisa jadi _stalker_ Akashi-kun."

"Tidak masalah. Jadi, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Um, Aku sangat suka vanilla milkshake yang ada di Maji Burger. Selain itu, ada novel misteri ringan yang ingin kubeli."

"Baiklah. Hari Minggu ini temui Aku jam 10.30 siang di depan stasiun. Kita akan pergi ke toko buku lalu ke Maji Burger. Kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu pada hari itu, tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu."

"Akashi-kun tidak bertanya denganku dulu?"

"TIdak. Itu adalah perintah bagimu."

'Sebenarnya di hari Minggu, Aku memang tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa. Tapi dia harus bertanya dulu, kan?'

"Aku ini _absolute_ Tetsuya. Jadi kau harus mendengarkanku."

"…" Kuroko masih belum bisa menghadapi kemutlakan Akashi jadi dirinya memilih untuk diam.

Merasa kalau pembicaraannya sudah selesai, Akashi memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Sekarang sudah gelap, kau harus segera pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu Akashi-kun, rumahku sudah dekat."

"Aku yang mengajakmu untuk berbicara jadi Aku akan mengantarmu. Ingat, kau harus mendengarkanku Tetsuya."

"…"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum senang pada Kuroko.

 **oOo**

Keesokan harinya Kuroko makan bersama dengan _Rainbow Head_ di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di belakang sekolah. Mereka memilih tempat tersebut untuk melakukan perubahan suasana. Memang tempat ini tidak se- _private_ di atap sekolah tetapi tempat ini tetap menyenangkan untuk dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Saat itu _Rainbow Head_ sangat ingin sekali berdiskusi dengan Kuroko mengenai pertemuannya dengan _leader_ mereka kemarin, oleh karena itu perhatian mereka hari ini jatuh pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan Akashi-cchi _–ssu_?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba pulang bersamanya Kuroko?" (Kagami)

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau pernah bergaul dengan Akashi, Tetsu."

"Tetsu-kun ayo cerita mengenai kegiatanmu kemarin!"

"Kuro-chin~, apa Aku boleh mencoba kue buatan ibumu?"

Kuroko mengangkat kotak makanannya dan menawarkan Mursakibara. "Silahkan Murasakibara-kun, ibuku memang membuatkan lebih untuk yang lain."

"Terima kasih.~"

"Murasakibara, jangan mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko ke hal yang lain _nanodayo_." Midorima ternyata juga penasaran dengan Kuroko.

"Tapi Aku hanya ingin makan kuenya Mido-chin.~"

"Sudahlah, jadi kenapa Akashi ingin menemuimu, Tetsu?"

Kuroko mulai memikirkan kembali pengalamannya bersama Kepala Strawberry. 'Hmm, kira-kira darimana Aku harus menjelaskan hal ini? Apa Aku harus menjelaskannya dari awal?'

"Akashi-kun ingin berbicara padaku mengenai permainan yang diberikannya kepadaku."

"Permainan apa _nanodayo_?"

"Aku harus menemukan siapa dirinya."

"Jadi karena itu Kuroko-cchi kemarin bertanya mengenai Akashi-cchi. Tapi kenapa kau bisa bermain dengannya _–ssu_."

Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakannya dari awal mengenai pertemuannya dengan Akashi dan keanehan yang dialaminya juga mengenai pertemuannya kemarin.

"Akashi terdengar menakutkan Tetsu. Ia seperti _stalker_. Walaupun kau menceritakannya dengan tanpa ekspresi tapi Aku tahu kalau kau pasti terganggu. Ia bisa muncul dimana saja secara tiba-tiba." Setelah mendengar cerita Kuroko, Aomine cukup bersimpati dengan Kuroko dan sedikit menghina Akashi.

"Dia memang aneh tapi dia bukan hantu Aomine-kun. Dan Aku tidak punya suatu hal yang mencolok sehingga ada _stalker_ yang menguntitku."

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Akashi itu aneh. Jadi wajar saja kalau seleranya juga aneh dan tertarik denganmu." Kagami berkomentar dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak aneh Kagami-kun."

"Apa kau serius mengatakan hal itu Kuroko?"

"Aku serius."

"Ya sudahlah. Jadi kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi hari Minggu ini?" (Kagami)

"Kuroko-cchi~! Aku takut kalau Akashi-cchi tiba-tiba akan mengancammu. Ia terkadang bisa jadi kejam _–ssu_." Seperti Aomine, Kise juga bersimpati dengan Kuroko dan sedikit menghina Akashi.

"Kita hanya membeli buku dan ke Maji Burger, Kise-kun."

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang direncanakannya _–ssu_."

"Kau memang tidak pernah bisa menebak Akashi tapi Ia seorang _gentleman_ _nanodayo._ "

"Kau memang benar, Shintarou."

"Tapi Kuroko-cchi terlalu polos untuk bisa berhadapan dengan singa seperti Akashi-cchi. Dia akan langsung dimakan." Kise meratapi nasib Kuroko yang sudah menjadi korban Akashi.

"Aku ini bukan orang yang akan langsung menyerang, Ryouta. Aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya kemudian melakukannya dengan tenang."

"Aka-chin~, kau mau permen ini?" Murasakibara menawarkan permennya untuk sedikit menyadarkan Kise.

"Tidak usah Atsushi."

"…" Akhirnya kepala Kise menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang dengan suara yang tidak asing.

"Uwaah! Sejak kapan kau ada disini _–ssu_!"

Akashi menatap Kise dengan tajam. "Reaksimu sangat lambat Ryouta."

Kise mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada sebagai tanda permohonan. "Maafkan Aku Akashi-cchi. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Permintaan maafmu diterima. Aku juga sudah memikirkan cara untuk mendisiplinkanmu."

"Tidaaaaak _–ssu_!"

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Akashi?" (Kagami)

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa teman-temanku yang sedang berkumpul, Taiga."

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan Tetsu-kun?" (Momoi)

"Tetsuya itu spesial, Ia tak akan membuatku bosan. Ia _straightforward_ dan langsung _to the point_ meskipun tidak banyak bicara."

"Kyaaaa! Akhirnya ada yang berpikiran sama denganku. Tetsu-kun memang paling menarik, baik, dan _cute_." Momoi mulai berimajinasi dalam pikirannya.

Midorima menatap kedua temannya. Yang satu menatap Kuroko dengan tenang dan yang satu lagi sedang tersipu malu. "Sepertinya kalian memikirkan hal yang berbeda _nanodayo_."

"Shintarou, sehabis pulang sekolah kau harus ikut bersamaku untuk menemui _Sensei_."

"Baiklah, Akashi."

Pandangan Akashi lalu kembali pada Kuroko. "Tetsuya jangan lupa dengan rencana kencan kita hari Minggu ini. Pastikan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita."

"Itu bukan kencan, Akashi-kun. Kau hanya memberikanku hadiah kemenangan."

"Aku memang hadiah yang paling baik bagimu, Tetsuya."

' _Akashi/Akashi-cchi/Akashi-kun akan kencan dengan Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuroko-cchi/Tetsu-kun!_ '

"Aka-chin~ apa kau mau kue ini?"

"Aku mau Atsushi."

"Eh?~ Baiklah ini untukmu."

' _Akashi/Akashi-cchi/Akashi-kun/Akachin baru saja menerima tawaran snack dari Murasakibara/ Murasakibara-cchi/Mukkun/diriku! Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya! Oh, itu kue dari ibu Kuroko/ Tetsu/Kuroko-cchi/Tetsu-kun/Kurochin._ '

"Apa kalian memikirkan sesuatu mengenai dririku."

" _Tidak!_ "

"Baiklah, Aku permisi dulu. Ada keperluan yang harus diurus. Sampai jumpa Tetsuya dan yang lain."

' _Ahh, dia hanya mengatakannya kepada Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuroko-cchi/Tetsu-kun/Kurochin._ '

"Sampai jumpa juga Akashi-kun."

"Jadi Tetsu-kun janjian jam berapa dengan Akashi-kun?" (Momoi)

 **oOo**

Hari Jumat malam di rumah, Satsuki mulai menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai masuk kedalam grup chat. Kemudian beberapa orang lainnya juga masuk kedalam grup tersebut.

Momo-chan : _Semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti Akashi-kun dan Kuroko-kun hari Minggu ini._

Ryouta-cchi : _Aku ikut-ssu! Ini pasti menarik!_

Kaga10 : _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Momoi? Itu kehidupan pribadi mereka?_

Momo-chan : _Tapi Aku penasaran dengan Tetsu-kun, Kagamin._

Taiga-chan : _Yo, Bakagami. Kau pasti juga khawatir dengan Tetsu kan?_

Kaga10 : _Apa yang kau lakukan Ahomine?! Kenapa mengganti nama online-mu menjadi namaku!_

Taiga-chan : _Ini belum tentu namamu Bakagami. Masih banyak orang lain yang mempunyai nama ini. Tapi kalau kau ingin namamu yang kugunakan, itu tidak masalah._

Ryouta-cchi : _Aomine-cchi, so sweet sekali -ssu!_

Kaga10 : _Tidak! Aku tidak mau namaku kau gunakan dengan sembarangan. Ganti nama itu!_

Ryouta-cchi : _Tidak boleh begitu –ssu! Itu bukti perhatian dari Aomine-cchi kepada Kagami-cchi._

Momo-chan : _Kyaaa! Kagamin pasti sekarang sedang merah mukanya!_

Kaga10 : _Apa-apaan kalian berdua! Jangan main-main._

Taiga-chan : _Apa kau bisa mengirimkan foto mukamu kepadaku Bakagami? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya._

Kaga10 : _Mukaku tidak merah Ahomine! Kalau begini terus lebih baik Aku log out saja._

Midotaro : _Hal utama yang akan dibahas adalah mengenai Kuroko. Jangan penuhi grup chat ini dengan bualan kalian._

Shin-chan : _Shin-chan, Aku juga menggunakan namamu!_

Midotaro : _Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Takao?_

Shin-chan : _Shin-chan memang paling mengerti diriku! Kau langsung tahu identitasku. Aku diajak oleh Momo-chan untuk bergabung._

Midotaro : _Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang akan menggunakan nama itu. Dan lagi apa kau sudah tahu kalau kita berkumpul untuk membicarakan apa?_

Shin-chan : _Kyaaa! Shin-chan sudah mengakui diriku! Senangnya~. Tentu saja Aku sudah tahu._

Momo-chan : _Kalian berdua memang so sweet sekali!_

Ryouta-cchi : _Huweeh! Aku juga ingin punya orang yang mengerti diriku –ssu~._

Midotaro : _Ini sudah saatnya kita membahas hal yang penting, jangan perpanjang bualan kalian._

Taiga-chan : _Kau yang membuatnya panjang Midorima._

Midotaro : _Bukan Aku!_

Umaiubo : _Jadi, apa kita jadi pergi ke Maji Burger Minggu ini?_

Momo-chan : _Tujuan kita adalah mengikuti Tetsu-kun bukan makan Mukkun!_

Umaiubo : _Tapi mereka akan kesana kan?_

Midotaro : _Jadi apa kalian semua setuju untuk mengikuti mereka? Kita tidak bisa meremehkan Akashi. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan._

Taiga-chan : _Aku ikut. Oleh karena itu, kita tidak boleh mengikutinya bersama-sama. Kita bisa mengikutinya secara terpisah._

Shin-chan : _Kita bisa mengikutinya secara berpasangan atau bertiga.(^,^)_

Kaga10 : _Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Kalian tahu sendiri, Akashi itu seperti apa._

Taiga-chan : _Kau harus ikut Kagami. Sehabis itu kita bisa one on one di lapangan basket biasanya._

Kaga10 : _Baiklah._

Shin-chan : _Aku juga mau one on one dengan Shin-chan._

Midotaro : _Diam Takao! Baiklah jadi semua yang ada disini akan ikut. Kita berkumpul jam 10 pagi di café seberang stasiun. Jangan terlambat!_

Momo-chan : _Ok! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu. (~,~)_

Umaiubo : _Jangan lupa membawa cemilan.~_

Momo-chan : _Kami tidak akan bisa membawa cemilan yang cukup untukmu Mukkun._

Umaiubo : _Kalau begitu bawa saja sebisanya~_

Ryouta-cchi : _Ok-ssu! Jangan berdandanan yang mencolok._

Taiga-chan : _Kau yang paling mencolok Kise!_

Ryouta-cchi : _Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menutupi daya tarikku Aomine-cchi._

Taiga-chan : _Ok, Kise tidak akan ikut hari Minggu nanti._

Ryouta-cchi : _Jahat –ssu. Aku akan tetap ikut.~_

Shin-chan : _Ok, Jadi apa diskusi selanjutnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ***Lagi-lagi di chapter ini kurang romance-nya tapi di chapter selanjutnya pasti ada, bukan, tapi harus ada. Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Waktu update selanjutnya belum ditentukan**


	4. Kencan Bersama (Part 1)

**Kuroko no Gakuen**

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

 **/…../** Pesan penulis

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Kencan Bersama (Part 1)**

Pagi yang cerah datang menyapa Kuroko Tetsuya di tempat tidurnya. Pada hari Minggu itu, Ia terbangun cukup pagi jika dibandingkan dengan Minggu biasanya. Mungkin hal ini terjadi karena Ia akan pergi bersama temannya hari ini tapi ini bukan teman yang biasanya. Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang tidak biasa dan juga berteman dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Kuroko juga merasa bingung apakah Ia boleh menganggap Akashi sebagai temannya dan bagaimana pandangan Akashi terhadapnya.

Tadi malam Akashi meneleponnya untuk mengingatkan kembali mengenai rencana hari ini. Kuroko berpikir bahwa panggilan tersebut hanya sebentar dan sebenarnya Akashi hanya tinggal mengirimkannya email jika Ia hanya ingin mengingatkan dirinya. Tetapi panggilan tersebut berlangsung lama karena Akashi juga bertanya mengenai kabar Kuroko, apa saja yang dilakukannya hari ini, bagaimana hubungannya dengan teman sekelas, apa saja percakapannya dengan _Rainbow Head_ , buku apa yang ingin dibelinya dan buku apa yang menjadi favoritnya. Kuroko tidak merasa keberatan untuk menjawab itu semua karena toh itu bukan rahasia yang harus disimpannya. Tapi Ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan menanyakan banyak pertanyaan mengenai dirinya. Kuroko juga ingin bertanya kepada Akashi tapi Ia masih merasa segan dan belum ada saat yang tepat.

'Sebaiknya Aku langsung bangun saja.'

Kuroko bangun dan menuju ke bawah, mengucapkan selamat pagi pada ibunya dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya sampai waktu menunjukkan baginya untuk berangkat. Kuroko berangkat lebih awal karena berpikir bahwa Akashi adalah seseorang yang sangat tepat waktu. Ia tidak mau terlambat. Kuroko tiba lebih cepat 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di pintu masuk stasiun.

 **oOo**

 **(Café Sebrang Stasiun)**

Momoi Satsuku terlihat sedang memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang menunggu di depan stasiun.

"Tetsu-kun sudah datang di depan stasiun. Ia datang lebih cepat, Kuroko memang teman yang baik."

Di sebelah Momoi duduklah seorang _ganguro_ yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ di tangannya. "Ia baru datang sekarang. Harusnya kita juga baru datang sekarang juga Satsuki."

"Tidak bisa Aomine-kun. Kita harus merencanakan seperti apa nanti saat kita mengikuti mereka."

Bersebrangan dengan Momoi terdapat pemuda berambut hijau yang juga memperhatikan pemua biru muda yang sedang menunggu tersebut. "Itu benar _nanodayo_. Kita harus menentukan kelompok karena kita akan mengikuti mereka secara terpisah. Tapi kita masih kekurangan dua orang lagi."

"Itu mudah. Kelompok 1: Midorima & Takao; Kelompok 2: Aku & Kagami; Kelompok 3: Satsuki, Kise, & Murasakibara." Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Midorima tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _handphone_.

Kagami yang merasa namanya baru saja disebut merasa terpanggil dan menatap curiga orang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa Aku harus sekelompok denganmu Aomine?"

"Karena Aku memang ingin seperti itu. Kita berdua ini adalah _ace_ , kita adalah kelompok terdepan untuk membuat kegiatan hari ini berhasil. Dan juga kita berdua sekelas dengan Kuroko sehingga kita paling terbiasa dengannya. Apa ada yang tidak setuju lagi?"

Dengan ekspresi yang biasa terpampang di wajahnya Takao menyetujui apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Aku senang bisa sekelompok dengan Shin-chan."

"Aku tidak keberatan _nanodayo_." Midorima menjawab sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

Sebagai satu – satunya orang yang belum bertemu teman sekelompoknya, tentu saja Momoi merasa cemas. "Aku tidak masalah. Tapi Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri disini jika mereka berdua benar-benar terlambat."

 **(5 menit kemudian)**

"Maaf _–ssu._ Hah… hah… Aku terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja ada hal mendadak. Aah… capek." Kise Ryota datang dengan nafas terburu dan keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Tanpa memberikan waktu istirahat Miorima langsung bertanya kepada Kise dengan nada sedikit ketus. "Ini sudah hampir waktunya mereka bertemu Kise. Kau yakin kalau Kuroko tidak melihatmu kan?"

"Eh… Kuroko-cchi sudah datang?"

"Sudah. Ia sudah menunggu di depan stasiun _nanodayo_."

"Tidak, kurasa Ia tidak melihatku _–ssu_. Ia tidak memperhatikan café ini."

"Aku akan segera menelepon Murasakibara _nanodayo_." Midorima langsung mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan langsung memencet beberapa tombol.

 **oOo**

Saat itu Kuroko sedang memperhatikan seorang anak SD yang sedang membaca jalur kereta api bersama anak lain yang terlihat lebih muda.

'Mungkin mereka adalah kakak-beradik yang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.'

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya."

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah cerah yang sedang tersenyum ramah. Pemuda itu memakai celana jeans hitam dengan kaus merah yang dibalut jaket tipis berwarna putih.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama disini?"

"Tidak, Aku baru saja menunggu kira-kira lima menit."

"Ok, apa kau sudah siap melihat buku yang kau sukai?"

"Tentu saja sudah siap Akashi-kun."

"Ayo kita pergi Tetsuya."

 **(Café Sebrang Stasiun)**

"Kau lama sekali Murasakibara. Akashi sudah sampai _nanodayo_."

Murasakibara datang dengan santai bersama benda – benda yang selalu setia dengan dirinya, berbagai macam cemilan.

"Maaf Mido-chin. Aku harus membeli snack kesukaanku dulu.~"

"Ah, mereka masuk kedalam stasiun. Kita harus segera bergerak." Momoi melihat Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan bersama memasuki stasiun.

"Momoi, Aku dan Takao akan mengikuti mereka terlebih dahulu. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan mereka _nanodayo_. Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai posisi mereka."

"Ok, Midorin. Berikutnya kau Kagami jadi kau harus bersiap-siap."

Midorima dan Takao segera keluar dari café dan berjalan ke stasiun.

"Baiklah, Aku akan bersembunyi dengan benar." (Kagami)

"…"

"…"

Aomine lalu bangkit dari tempat duuknya sambil melihat ke arah stasiun. Tentu saja Ia tidak lupa dengan pasangannya hari ini. "Ok, Kagami saatnya kita pergi. Kencan kita sudah dimulai."

"Ini bukan kencan Ahomine! Kenapa Aku harus membututi kencan orang lain jika Aku sendiri sedang berkencan."

"Ini kencan dengan gaya yang berbeda. Jadi Ayo segera bergerak!"

Kagami dan Aomine keluar dari café.

"Ki-chan, Mukkun sebentar lagi kita juga akan berangkat. Ki-chan pakai topi dan kacamata ini." Momoi lalu memberikan topi dan kacamata yang memang Ia siapkan untuk Kise.

 **oOo**

 **(Di dalam Kereta)**

"Takao melapor kepada Momoi. Pelaku sedang memojokkan Kuroko di dekat jendela dengan alasan kereta yang penuh. Ganti!" Sambil melihat ke sudut gerbong yang lain, Takao terkadang melapor kepada Momoi dengan bantuan _headset_ yang ada di telinganya.

"Aomine kepada Satsuki. Aku ada di gerbong sebelah mereka tapi Aku tetap bisa melihatnya. Ganti." Aomine memantau Akashi dan Kuroko dengan melihat jendela di pintu antar gerbong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Momoi, Aomine?" Kagami merasa curiga dengan Aomine yang berbicara sendiri di balik tudung jaket-nya.

"Ini salah satu walkie-talkie yang berhasil didapatkan Satsuki." Aomine lalu memperlihatkan walkie-talkie yang terhubung dengan _headset_ di telinga Aomine. "Sangat berguna hah! Oh ya apa kau juga ingin kupojokkan ke dinding sama seperti mereka Kagami? Aku akan melindungimu, gerbong ini cukup ramai."

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu Baka! Kenapa kau selalu saja menggodaku?" Kagami lalu menghalangi dirinya dengan Aomine karena Aomine bergerak menekati dirinya.

"Karena menggoda adalah salah satu cara pendekatan Bakagami. Mukamu yang bersemu merah itu terlihat _cute_ , hampir sama dengan warna rambutmu."

"Lebih baik kau diam saja Ahomine!"

Saat itu Kuroko sedang berdiri menghadap ke jendela. Ia memperhatikan pantulan bayangan dirinya dan Akashi. Ia sadar bahwa Akashi sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa karena tatapan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia tidak biasa diperhatikan oleh orang selain keluarganya. Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk berbalik ke arah Akashi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak ada Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin memandangimu. Aku ingin merekam semua gerak-gerikmu."

"Aku tidak banyak melakukan pergerakan. Jadi Kau tidak perlu selalu memandangiku."

"Aku suka melihat reaksimu karena kupandangi terus Tetsuya."

Kuroko sedikit menghembuskan napas sebagai tanda tidak puas. 'Hah… kalau ini Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.'

Kuroko lalu menatap Akashi dengan serius. "Maaf Akashi-kun, tapi Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau dipandangi terus-menerus."

"Aku akan selalu memandangi dan mengawasimu jadi kau harus terbiasa."

"Kau tidak boleh mengucapkan kata 'selalu' semudah itu Akashi-kun."

"Aku ini _absolute_ Tetsuya. Jika Aku mengatakan 'selalu', itu karena hal tersebut memang akan selalu terjadi. Jadi kau tidak perlu mempersoalkannya lagi."

'Kenapa Ia selalu bisa mengunci rapat-rapat mulutku.'

Yang dipandangi dengan serius, ternyata hanya mengeluarkan senyum menggoda. Dan hal ini membuat Kuroko sedikit tiak senang.

"Karena Aku mengenalmu Tetsuya."

'Lagi-lagi Ia menjawab tanpa mendengarku berbicara. Kalau begitu Aku tidak perlu berbicara dengannya kan? Toh Ia sudah tahu apa yang kupikirkan.'

"Tidak Tetsuya. Aku tetap ingin mendengar suaramu."

"…"

"Aku ingin mendengarmu Tetsuya jadi jangan diam terus."

"Tentu saja Aku akan bicara. Kalau tidak, kau akan berbuat semaumu kepadaku."

"Aku suka pemikiranmu Tetsuya."

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Akashi-kun."

 **oOo**

"Takao kepada Momoi. Akashi berbicara kepada Kuroko dan Ia mengeluarkan senyum menyeramkan, mungkin Ia sedang menggoda Kuroko. Ganti."

Midorima berbicara dengan suara pelan sambil memperhatikan teman berambut merahnya yang sedang mengusili orang di depannya. "Matamu itu memang sangat berguna di saat seperti ini ya Takao."

"Tentu saja, Aku sering menggunakannya untuk mengawasi Shin-chan."

"Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat seperti _stalker_ Takao."

"Tapi Aku ingin selalu melihatmu Shin-chan."

Midorima lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Takao. "Kau membuatku merinding Takao."

"Hahaha… Kau tidak mungkin takut denganku Shin-chan, karena kau sudah menjinakanku."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi _owner_ -mu _nanodayo_ dan Aku tidak takut denganmu."

"Kau tidak perlu malu Shin-chan."

Takao lalu kembali memegang _headset_ -nya dan mengarahkan benda tersebut pada mulutnya. "Takao kepada Momoi dan Aomine. Sepertinya mereka akan turun di stasiun berikutnya. Ganti."

 **oOo**

Kuroko dan Akashi sampai di stasiun yang mereka tuju dan mulai berjalan keluar. Sekelebat rambut warna-warni yang ditutupi topi dan tudung terlihat samar. Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah toko buku yang dituju. Setelah sampai mereka segera menuju ke bagian novel yang ada di lantai dua.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di sekitar sini ada toko buku Akashi-kun."

"Ini adalah toko buku langgananku. Toko buku ini memang jarang didatangi oleh anak SMA. Mereka banyak menjual buku lain yang tidak dijual di toko buku lainnya. Kau pasti akan menyukai tempat ini."

"Dari luar tempat ini memang lebih terlihat seperti klub membaca pribadi daripada toko buku. Suasananya tenang dan ada ruangan khusus untuk membaca. Ini tempat yang bagus. Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku Akashi-kun. Aku jadi tahu lokasi tempat buku lain yang menyenangkan."

"Kalau kau mau, lain waktu Aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Kita bisa mengaturnya untuk kencan kita yang berikutnya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan heran. "Apa kau selalu menganggap kegiatan pergi bersama temanmu itu kencan? Dan lagi Aku juga tidak yakin apakah kita ini teman atau tidak."

"Tidak, Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu karena kau lebih spesial dari teman Tetsuya. Jadi kau tidak perlu bingung soal hal itu lagi."

"Kita belum kenal selama berbulan-bulan. Bagaimana bisa Aku lebih spesial dari teman?"

"Karena kau spesial maka kau tidak membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan. Aku sudah melihatmu sejak awal kita masuk sekolah jadi itu bukan masalah."

"Maaf, tapi Aku tidak mempunyai pandangan yang sama denganmu."

"Sekarang memang belum tapi nanti kau akan mempunyai pandangan yang sama."

'Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.' Kuroko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti Tetsuya."

'Dia mulai lagi.'

"Membaca pikiranmu merupakan suatu tantangan tersendiri bagiku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Hah… sulit sekali untuk mengalahkanmu Akashi-kun."

Akashi tertawa kecil setelah mendengar pendapat Kuroko. "Kau sudah tahu moto hidupku Tetsuya."

 **(Di luar toko buku)**

"Kita tidak bisa masuk begitu saja ke tempat ini, kita akan dicurigai _nanodayo_. Tempat ini tidak cukup ramai untuk menutupi kita. Sebaiknya tiga orang saja yang masuk."

Midorima memperhatikan toko buku sambil bersembunyi di balik gang kecil. Teman – temannya berkumpul di samping dan di belakang sambil memperhatikan tempat yang terlihat cukup elegan untuk ukuran mereka.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tempat ini, kalian saja yang masuk. Kami akan menunggu diluar. Ayo Bakagami!" Aomine lalu berjalan keluar dari gang sambil menarik pakaian Kagami.

Kagami langsung menarik tangan Aomine untuk lepas dari pakaiannya. "Memangnya kenapa kau harus tertarik dengan tempat ini?! Bodoh! Yang terpenting itu mengawasi Kuroko."

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita menunggu disana saja, Bakagami sayang."

"Aku bukan perempuan!"

Kagami tidak terima dengan perkataan Aomine sehingga Ia mengikutinya untuk berdebat. Kagami dan Aomine meninggalkan grup _Rainbow Head_.

"Aku juga tidak mau masuk~. Aku tidak bisa makan disana." Murasakibara melihat cemilannya dengan serius. Ia juga berpikir kira – kira cemilan apa yang Ia makan selanjutnya.

"Hah… Aku kurang begitu cocok dengan tempat ini _–ssu_."

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk Midorin, Takao-kun!"

Momoi, Takao, dan Midorima masuk kedalam toko buku.

 **oOo**

''Akashi-kun, Aku ingin melihat bagian yang lain."

"Baiklah Tetsuya. Ayo kita kesana."

Di balik rak – rak buku yang cukup tinggi terlihat dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan buku sama sekali meskipun mereka ada di toko buku. Perhatian mereka justru tertuju kepada dua remaja yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai sepasang saudara.

"Kyaaa! Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan terlihat seperti pasangan normal." Dalam hati Momoi sedikit terkejut karena melihat sisi temannya yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Akashi terlihat berbeda kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya dan memberikan komentar. "Mereka tidak terlihat normal _nanodayo_. Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali dan Akashi seperti mengeluarkan seringai yang tersembunyi. Ini seperti melihat singa yang berjalan dengan kelinci aneh. Si Kelinci tidak begitu peduli dengan Si Singa dan Si Singa sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memakannya."

"Imaginasimu cukup hebat Shin-chan." Takao berusaha menahan tawanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya Ia mendengar temannya yang serius tersebut berimajinasi.

"Mereka terlihat serasi meskipun Akashi-kun sedikit berbahaya tapi itulah cinta." Momoi menatap kedua temannya di sebrang seperti sedang menonton film drama.

"Aku lebih melihat obsesi daripada cinta _nanodayo_."

"Ternyata kau cukup mengerti hal seperti ini Shin-chan."

"…"

"Midorin, Takao-kun, kita mendekat ke rak yang ada disana."

Kuroko dan Akashi mengelilingi beberapa bagian yang ada di toko buku tersebut kemudian Takao, Midorima, dan Momoi yang mengikuti dari belakang. Sesekali Akashi mencoba untuk melihat ke arah penguntitnya tetapi Midorima selalu menyadarinya lebih dulu sehingga mereka bisa langsung bersembunyi.

"Akashi-kun menyeramkan~. Ia mengeluarkan aura gelap sambil melihat kemari. Apakah kita sudah ketahuan?" Momoi merasa cemas melihat keadaan mereka yang hampir saja ketahuan.

"Kurasa belum _nanodayo_. Kalau Ia sudah mengetahuinya Ia akan langsung mengirimkan pesan mengancam kepada kita untuk berhenti."

"Kurasa kita harus mengikutinya dengan jarak yang lebih jauh lagi Shin-chan."

"Mereka sepertinya menuju ke ruang baca _nanodayo_. Kita akan mudah terlihat jika masuk kesana. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar Momoi. Kita bisa melihat mereka dari café yang ada disana. Ruang baca terlihat dari luar karena mengunakan kaca besar."

Momoi, Takao, dan Midorima segera keluar dan berjalan ke café. Disana ternyata sudah ada Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka sudah duduk berdua di dekat jendela dan merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk mengawasi toko buku tersebut.

"Jadi dari tadi kalian disini Kagamin?" Momoi berbicara sambil bertolak pinggang. Ia lalu melihat teman kecilnya yang sedang meminum minumannya. Momoi berharap semoga Aomine tidak menyusahkan Kagami tadi.

"Tidak, tadi kami berjalan – jalan kesana sebentar. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko dan Akashi?"

"Mereka mencari buku dan melihat – lihat sekeliling toko. Akashi beberapa kali merasa curiga jika ada yang mengawasi mereka tapi sepertinya kami belum ketahuan _nanodayo_."

"Apa ada yang mencurigakan dengan mereka?" (Kagami)

"Tetsu-kun bersikap seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi dan Akashi-kun memang selalu terlihat mencurigakan."

Aomine akhirnya mulai memandang teman – temannya yang baru saja datang. "Berarti Akashi belum berbuat apa-apa kepada Tetsu kan?"

"Akashi tidak akan melakukan kegiatan yang mencolok dan sembrono _nanodayo_. Ia akan menyerang mentalnya secara diam-diam."

"Hah… hal seperti itu takkan pernah bisa kita cegah." (Aomine)

"Mana Kise dan Murasakibara?"

"Seperti biasa, Murasakibara membeli cemilan dan Kise ikut supaya dia bisa jalan-jalan. Dia memang tidak bisa diam." (Kagami)

"Ah Tetsu-kun duduk disana." Momoi berhasil melihat rambut Kuroko dari kejauhan.

 **oOo**

Sementara itu dengan Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Kita bisa duduk disini Tetsuya. Tempat ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan jendela."

Akashi menunjuk salah satu tempat bagian belakang. Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tersebut dan mulai duduk dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Buku seperti apa yang kau beli Akashi-kun?"

"Ini buku mengenai psikologi manusia, ditulis oleh psikiater yang sudah bekerja diluar negeri selama 30 tahun. Didalam buku ini juga disertakan cerita mengenai pasien-pasien yang pernah ditanganinya."

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan buku seperti itu Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, Aku tertarik mengenai cara bagaimana manusia berpikir lalu bertindak."

"Hm, Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengenai apa yang dipikirkan seseorang. Aku hanya melihat kira-kira kebiasaan seperti apa yang dikeluarkannya pada suatu situasi. Dari sana Aku memperkirakan seperti apa dirinya dan kira – kira apa yang dipikirkannya."

Akashi selalu merasa senang setiap kali mendengar perkataan Kuroko mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang sulit untuk dicari.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai diriku Tetsuya?"

"Kau masih misteri bagiku Akashi-kun. Kau masih belum menunjukkan kepadaku semua yang ada dirimu. Kau menunjukkan dirimu sebagai siswa teladan yang populer dan dapat diandalkan tetapi mungkin kau hanya tidak mau kalah dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau selalu ingin jadi yang terbaik, kau selalu menganggap dirimu benar karena itu semua orang harus mendengarkanmu."

"Kau mengenal moto hidupku dengan baik Tetsuya."

"Tetapi kau terlihat arogan Akashi-kun. Dan terkadang orang lain menjadi sedikit takut denganmu."

"Aku tidak arogan Tetsuya. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang memang ada dalam diriku. Aku hanya jujur bukan menyombongkan diri. Dan kau tidak perlu takut denganku, Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Tetapi tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak pernah kalah atau salah Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak pernah kalah sebelum ini Tetsuya dan Aku akan membuat hal itu terus berlanjut. Seorang Akashi tidak boleh kalah."

"Hm… saat ini Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Ok, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau membaca bukumu dan ceritakan padaku apa yang sudah kau baca."

"Kau tidak mau membaca buku ini? Kau tidak masalah dengan _spoile_ r?"

"Aku suka mendengarmu bercerita, itu tidak masalah Tetsuya."

"Hm, baiklah."

Akashi dan Kuroko masing-masing mulai membaca bukunya. Sementara itu dengan kelompok _Rainbow Head_ yang mengawasi di café, mereka semua sudah berkumpul secara lengkap. Murasakibara sudah membeli cemilan yang diperlukannya dan sekarang Ia sedang makan kue. Yang lain mulai bergantian mengawasi dengan teropong yang dibawa Momoi.

"Mereka sekarang sedang membaca buku. Terkadang Akashi berhenti membaca dan memandangi Tetsu. Ternyata lucu juga melihatnya seperti itu dengan Tetsu. Aku tidak percaya kalau Ia akan tertarik dengan Tetsu atau mungkin karena itu Tetsu makanya Ia bisa tertarik."

Di bagian ujung bangku terlihat pemuda rambut kuning yang sedang ngambek dengan mata sedikit berkaca – kaca. "Tidak! Akashi-cchi mau mengambil Kuroko-cchi _–ssu_. Hiks…hiks…"

"Tetsu-kun memang menarik Aomine-kun. Kau harus belajar menyukai seseorang dengan serius jika mau mengerti." (Momoi)

"Kurasa Aku tidak pernah main-main Satsuki."

"Aku yang pertama kali tertarik dengan Kuroko-cchi _–ssu_! Dia tidak boleh mengambilnya begitu saja. Hiks…hiks…"

Kagami lalu menatap Aomine dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau bermain dengan Mai-chan, Aomine. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya memikirkan wanita dengan pikiran yang kotor."

"Itu hanya hobi dan apa kau cemburu Kagami? Aku bisa berhenti bermain dengan Mai-chan tetapi kau harus jadi penggantinya." Sekarang giliran Aomine yang tersenyum mengejek meski dengan tatapan yang hangat.

Kagami langsung naik pitam dengan muka yang ingin menyaingin warna rambutnya. "Aku ini bukan wanita Ahomine! Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku!"

"Kyaaa! Aomine-kun menggoda Kagamin!"

"Huwah…! Akashi-cchi memandangi Kuroko-cchi lagi _–ssu._ " Sekarang teropong sudah berpindah ke tangan Kise.

"Karena Aku ingin dan suka melakukannya Kagami. Dengan begitu perhatianmu akan ada padaku." (Aomine)

"Aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu Ahomine!"

"Aku suka wajahmu yang merah itu Bakagami."

"…"

"Hahaha… kalian melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak percaya kalian melakukannya di depan kami. Apakah mereka selalu seperti ini Shin-chan?" Hari ini Takao merasa puas karena Ia bisa banyak tertawa dengan hanya melihat ke orang – orang di dekatnya.

Midorima hanya menghela napas setelah melihat kelakuan Aomine dan Kagami. "Mereka bodoh jadi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi Takao."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _–ssu_? Kuroko-cchi tidak boleh tertangkap oleh Akashi-cchi. Hiks… hiks…"

"Aku tidak bodoh Midorima! Kalau Aomine memang iya." (Kagami)

"Tapi Kagami tidak masalah kalau Aku bodoh kan?" (Aomine)

"…" Kagami mencoba untuk diam tetapi akhirnya Ia berbicara juga. "Sudah kubilang kalau Aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu, Ahomine."

"Aku ini bodoh Bakagami." (Aomine)

"…"

Takao langsung tertawa lagi. "Hahaha… mereka melakukannya lagi Shin-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan kalau seperti ini."

Kise yang dari tadi diabaikan akhirnya bertanya langsung kepada teman – temannya. "Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang peduli denganku dan Kuroko-cchi _–ssu_?"

"Aku peduli dengan Tetsu tapi tidak denganmu Kise."

"Tetsu-kun itu spesial, Ia tidak akan semudah itu tertarik dengan Akashi-kun, Ki-chan."

"Bagaimana bisa Kuroko tertarik denganmu kalau kau selalu menangis terus Kise." (Kagami) **/ Maaf Kise! Author selalu membuatmu menagis. /**

"Kuroko pernah bilang kalau Ia tidak suka denganmu _nanodayo_. Jadi kau menyerah saja Kise."

"Kau tidak boleh menyuruh orang lain menyerah semudah itu, Shin-chan. Kau harus menyuruh Kise mencoba dulu lalu Ia baru akan benar-benar sadar dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Itu sama saja menyuruhnya kalah Takao."

"Kalian jahat sekali _–ssu_!"

"Kise-chin~ kalau kau selalu memberiku cemilan, Aku akan peduli denganmu."

"Huwah! Kalian semua memang jahat _–ssu_!"

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Wah! Chapter yang ini jadinya panjang banget.**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Waktu update selanjutnya belum ditentukan**


	5. Kencan Bersama (Part 2)

**Kuroko no Gakuen**

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Kencan Bersama (Part 2)**

Setelah selang beberapa waktu, Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi dari toko buku tersebut dan pergi ke Maji Burger. Mereka kembali ke stasiun dan menaiki kereta untuk kembali ke stasiun awal tempat mereka menunggu. Dari situ mereka berjalan menuju Maji Burger. Setelah sampai, mereka segera memesan makanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di taman terdekat saja Tetsuya?"

"Baiklah, Aku tidak masalah. Kau ingin pesan apa Akashi-kun? Biar Aku pesankan."

"Tidak usah, Aku tidak ingin memesan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kuroko menatap heran Akashi.

"Kita tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan _junk food_ Tetsuya, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Kuroko tahu mengenai hal itu dan dirinya bukanlah pecinta _junk food_. Dia hanya sangat menyukai _vanilla milkshake_ yang ada di Maji Burger. "Um… tapi vanilla milkshake disini enak Akashi-kun."

"Aku akan minum bersamamu Tetsuya."

"Eh, bersama?! Jadi Aku pesan satu gelas lagi Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak. Kita pesan yang besar saja lalu minum berdua. Dan tentu kau akan mendapatkan bagian yang lebih banyak."

"Ini bukan soal siapa yang dapat lebih banyak Akashi-kun. Kenapa kita harus meminumnya dalam satu gelas?"

"Karena Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian denganku Tetsuya!"

"Huh. Baiklah. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini di taman." Kuroko merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Akashi. Ia merasa Akashi bersikap special terhadap dirinya.

"Kau ternyata keras kepala Tesuya."

"Tentu saja. Bukan kau yang membentuk kepalaku Akashi-kun."

"Ternyata kau bisa bercanda Tetsuya." Akashi tertawa mengejek.

Kuroko lalu berkata dengan ekspresi serius yang terlihat datar. "Aku tidak bercanda Akashi-kun."

"…"

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Akashi-kun."

Akashi lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Baiklah, Aku suka dengan dirimu yang bersemangat."

Akhirnya Kuroko dan Tetsuya sampai ke depan staff Maji Burger. Kemudian mereka memesan vanilla milkshake ukuran besar dan segera keluar dari Maji Burger. Mereka segera bergerak menuju taman yang ada di dekat tempat itu. Mereka mencari bangku taman dan duduk disana.

Dari kejauhan kelompok _Rainbow Head_ memperhatikan sepasang temannya yang sedang duduk berduaan. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pagar yang terbuat dari batu bata dengan tanaman diatasnya. Pagar tersebut bisa menutupi tubuh besar mereka dengan baik, terutama Midorima yang rambutnya bisa tersamarkan oleh tanaman tersebut.

"Hm, kupikir mereka akan duduk di Maji Burger." (Takao)

"Di dalam Maji Burger terlalu ramai Takao. Akashi pasti akan mencari tempat lain _nanodayo_. Kemana Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Aomine?"

"Mereka tadi masuk ke Maji Burger Midorin. Kagami dan Mukkun sudah lapar, Aku juga memesan minuman." (Momoi)

"Huh, Kita tadi baru saja dari café kan."

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan nafsu makan Kagami dan Murasakibara, Shin-chan."

Di sebelah Takao, Kise memperhatikan Kuroko yang dianggap sebagai teman baiknya dengan ekspresi yang tidak sabar. Ia ingin sekali mengajak pergi Kuroko ke tempat lain. "Huh… Akashi-cchi berhasil menyuap Kuroko-cchi dengan vanilla milkshake ukuran besar kesukaannya _–ssu_. Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana."

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke tempat dimana Akashi-kun berada, Ki-chan?"

"Mau tapi tanpa Akashi-cchi."

 **oOo**

Sementara itu dengan Akashi dan Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kelompok lain yang mengikuti mereka.

"Apa kau masih ingin membahas hal yang kita perdebatkan tadi Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun."

"Minum dulu vanilla milkshake-mu Tetsuya."

"Um… Baiklah."

Kuroko mulai meminum vanilla Milkshake-nya dan Ia mulai terhanyut dengan rasa kesukaannya itu. Ia menikmati setiap cairan yang melewati lidahnya.

'Aah, ini memang yang terbaik. Aku tidak bisa berhenti meminumnya.'

Akashi lalu mengeluarkan senyumyang menggoda. "Minuman itu memang kesukaanmu Tetsuya. Aku jadi ingin mencobanya di dalam mulutmu."

Kuroko lalu berhenti minum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalihkan perhatianku Akashi-kun." Tetapi Kuroko berhasil menangkis godaan tersebut atau mungkin Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi rasanya sangat enak bukan?"

Sesaat kemudian wajah Kuroko lalu berubah menjadi lebih cerah dari yang biasanya. "Iya. Ini memang sangat enak. Kau tidak akan percaya seperti apa rasanya saat Aku pertama kali minum vanilla milkshake. Pengalaman pertamaku adalah di Maji Burger. Aku selalu ingat rasanya setiap Aku membelinya di tempat lain, tidak ada yang lebih enak dari yang pertama kali."

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku Tetsuya. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Kau memang harus mencobanya, ini rasa yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan." Kuroko lalu mengambil sesutau dari plastic kecil yang ada di sampingnya. "Ini sedotannya, tadi Aku meminta lebih."

"Tidak usah Tetsuya."

Kemudian Akashi meminum vanilla milkshake yang dibelinya. Kuroko memeperhatikan Akashi yang sedang meminum tersebut. Ia penasaran dengan reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan Akashi. Dan ternyata wajah Akashi tidak menunjukan banyak perubahan. Akashi hanya terlihat tersenyum karena dirinya iperhatikan oleh Kuroko.

"Ternyata Akashi-kun bukan orang yang keberatan untuk berbagi minuman dan ciuman tak langsung."

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan melupakan rasa dimana Aku berbagi minuman denganmu. Dan aku tidak mempunyai masalah dengan ciuman dari Tetsuya."

Kuroko lalu menatap Akashi selama beberapa menit. "Um… Apa kita memikirkan hal yang berbeda Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak Tetsuya, itu hal yang sama."

"…"

Kuroko kembali meminum milkshake-nya.

"…" "Apa kau mengalihkan perhatianku lagi Akashi-kun?"

"Aku memang ingin selalu mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, kurasa kita membicarakan hal yang berbeda."

"Maksud pembicaraan kita sama Tetsuya. Kalaupun tidak sama, Aku akan membuatnya sama."

"Hah… Aku tidak mengerti. Kurasa kita harus diam dulu dan menikmati minuman ini Akashi-kun."

Lalu mereka berdua minum secara bergantian. Sementara itu dengan _Rainbow Head_ yang sudah lengkap.

"Aku tidak percaya! Akashi tidak hanya minum vanilla milkshake dari Maji Burger tetapi juga berbagi minuman dengan Tetsu. Mungkin besok Akashi akan kalah. Ada yang ingin menantangnya?" (Aomine)

"Aku mau! Aku selalu ingin mengalahkannya." (Kagami)

"Jangan menantangnya secara gamblang Bakagami, nanti kau bisa diserang lagi olehnya." (Aomine)

"Midorima, apa besok kau memiliki _lucky item_ berupa gunting?" (Kagami)

Midorima akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya dari melihat kelakuan dari Akashi dan Kuroko. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum mendengar ramalan untuk besok _nanodayo_. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu besok jika itu adalah benda tajam."

"Kurochin memang baik.~ Ia tidak pernah menolak untuk berbagi makanan dengan orang lain."

"Masalahnya bukan itu Murasakibara-cchi. Apakah Akashi-cchi pernah memintamu untuk berbagi cemilan?"

Murasakibara berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Uuuum~ tidak pernah. Aku akan membelikan Aka-chin satu kotak Maiubo jika Ia melakukannya."

"Kyaaa! Aku juga ingin berbagi minuman seperti itu dengan Tetsu-kun. Baiklah, besok Aku akan membuat vanilla milkshake untuk Tetsu-kun." Melihat kejadian di depannya Momoi justru mulai membayangkan dirinya sedang berduaan dengan Kuroko. Mungkin salah satu tujuan Momoi mengikuti Kuroko adalah untuk mencari informasi mengenai kegiatan kencan apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya bersama Kuroko.

Aomine langsung menoleh ke belakang sambil panik sendiri. Di kepalanya lalu terbayang Kuroko sudah jatuh pingsan. "Jangan Satsuki! Kau bisa membuatnya trauma dengan minuman kesukaannya."

"Kalau begitu Aku akan berlatih dulu denganmu _, Dai-chan_."

"Hei! Sudah kubilang Aku bukan kelinci percobaanmu dan jangan panggil Aku 'Dai-chan'."

"Shin-chan kita juga bisa minum _oshiruko_ bersama. Kita minum dalam kaleng yang sama dengan dua sedotan." Di sebelah Momoi, Takao justru mendapat inspirasi mengenai kegiatan bersama Midorima.

"Hentikan imajinasimu Takao. Aku tidak mau berbagi minuman denganmu."

"Tidak boleh pelit Shin-chan. Tapi kau masih mau meminjamkan catatan pelajaranmu padaku kan!"

"Kau tidak akan lulus jika Aku tidak melakukannya bodoh."

Dari kejauhan Kise memberi semangat kepada Kuroko walaupun Ia tidak ingin suaranya terdengar. "Kuroko-cchi! Kau tidak boleh kalah dengan Akashi-cchi. Kau tidak boleh terperangkap olehnya."

 **oOo**

Kuroko yang sudah memuaskan dahaganya. Tiba-tiba dirinya seperti mendengar suara Kise yang memintanya untuk tidak menyerah. Oleh karena itu, Ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Akashi.

'Kenapa bisa terdengar suara Kise? Baiklah Aku tidak akan menyerah Akashi-kun.'

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun kenapa kau ingin minum bersamaku? Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang menyukai minuman manis."

"Aku bukannya tidak bisa makan makanan manis. Aku hanya tidak begitu suka dengan itu. Makanan manis kesukaanku adalah makanan manis yang kumakan bersamamu."

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat seperti menggodaku Akashi-kun?"

"Karena kau memang harus digoda untuk berpaling kepadaku Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, tidak baik untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata manis kepada sembarang orang."

"Kau itu bukan orang sembarangan, kau itu spesial. Kau bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai milikku sendiri."

"Akashi-kun, apakah Aku harus merasa senang dengan perkataanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Itu salah satu pujian terbesar dariku kepadamu."

"Aku ini bukan milik siapa-siapa. Mungkin bisa dibilang Aku ini milik Ibuku karena Ia yang melahirkanku tapi Ibuku tidak pernah mengaturku seperti benda yang dimilikinya."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya supaya Aku bisa memilikimu Tetsuya?"

"Orang yang hanya bisa memilikiku adalah diriku sendiri, Akashi-kun. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Apa kau terpengaruh oleh Daiki?" Akashi berkata dengan ekspresi heran.

"Tidak. Ini pemikiranku sendiri."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku akan mengubah pemikiranmu itu. _Dua orang yang bisa memiliki dirimu adalah Kau dan Aku._ Kau akan berbagi denganku Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak ingin diduakan Akashi-kun."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikan dirimu sepenuhnya kepadaku. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah."

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata godaan."

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya kalau sedang bersamamu Tetsuya."

"…"

"Ayo kita minum lagi _milkshake_ -nya Akashi-kun."

Mereka berdua kemudian meminum kembali vanilla milkshake yang sudah tidak begitu dingin sampai habis. Kemudian mereka mulai beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah. Akashi akan mengantar Kuroko terlebih dahulu sampai rumahnya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau dekat dengan Ryouta?"

"Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Kise-kun. Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Besok Aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengannya."

Sementara itu, dengan _Rainbow Head_ yang berencana akan pulang ke rumah.

Dalam hatinya Kise bisa merasakan sesuatu. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba Aku merinding _–ssu_.'

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Buat chapter ini ada omake soalnya cerita intinya cuma sedikit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **Ingin Melakukan Apa**

Setelah Kuroko dan Akashi pulang dari taman. _Rainbow Head_ juga memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ok, sekarang waktunya kita _one on one_ Bakagami. Seperti biasa, Aku akan mengalahkanmu." (Aomine)

"Tidak, Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu. Tapi kita tidak membawa bola Aomine." (Kagami)

"Kita bisa mengambilnya di rumahku jadi ayo kita pulang." (Atau kita bisa melakukan hal lain, _one on one_ bisa apa saja.) "Ayo kita pulang Satsuki!"

"Ok! Sehabis ini kau mau apa Dai-chan?" (Momoi)

"Um… melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat Kagami terlihat lebih menarik." (Aomine)

"Itu terlalu ambigu Dai-chan."

"Memang. Dengan begitu akan semakin menarik kan?"

 **oOo**

"Shin-chan, sehabis ini kita akan pergi kemana?" (Takao)

"Pergi ke toko barang antik langgananku untuk membeli _lucky item_." (Midorima)

"…"

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa Aku ikut?" (Takao)

"Kau akan tetap ikut walaupun Aku mengatakan kalau Aku tidak perlu ditemani." (Midorima)

"Jadi, kau sudah terbiasa denganku Shin-chan."

"Terbiasa atau tidak terbiasa, kau akan terus menempel denganku walaupun Aku mengatakan Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Hahaha… kau memang lucu Shin-chan. Aku merasa senang sekali.

"…"

 **oOo**

"Hm~, Aku mau kemana ya? (Murasakibara)

Dering email masuk dari handphone terdengar.

' _Atsushi, bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Apa temanmu sehat-sehat saja? Sekarang Ibu sedang membuat kue. Kalau kau sudah pulang, kau bisa langsung memakannya sewaktu masih hangat.'_

"Ok~, Aku akan pulang Ibu."

"Aku akan _menghancurkan_ kue buatan ibu dalam perutku."

Murasakibara mengeluarkan senyum seringainya.

 **oOo**

"Sehabis ini Aku harus ngapain _–ssu_?" (Kise)

"Kagami-cchi akan _one on one_ dengan Aomine-cchi, mereka pasti tidak akan mau diganggu. Kuroko-cchi tidak suka Aku main di rumahnya. Aku tidak mungkin ikut bersama Midorima-cchi, Ia pasti akan terus ribut. Aku akan ke _konbini_ kalau ikut dengan Murasakibara-cchi."

"Aku kesepian _–ssu_!"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke tempat Kasamatsu _Senpai_ saja. Aku akan curhat mengenai apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Ia memang selalu menendangku tetapi Ia selalu mendengarkanku."

"Aku datang _Senpai_!"

Saat itu di rumah Kasamatsu.

"Hm, entah kenapa Aku merasa tidak enak."

.

.

 **sSs**

 **Ketahuan**

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, Taiga, dan Satsuki."

Akashi menatap dengan tajam orang – orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

"…" Dan mereka hanya terdiam sambil terhanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

'Huwaah! Akashi-cchi akan menghabisi kita! Kenapa kehidupan SMA ini begitu singkat.' (Kise)

'Cih, ternyata Ia sudah tahu. Kalau begitu kami tidak perlu diam-diam kemarin. Jadi apa yang ingin dilakukan Akashi sekarang?' (Aomine)

'Aku harus mempersiapkan diri. Aku harus bersiap-siap dengan segala benda tajam yang akan datang _desu_.' (Kagami)

'Ternyata Ia memang sudah tahu _nanodayo_.' (Midorima)

'Uum… sehabis ini Aku ingin makanan kesukaanku. Aka-chin mau juga tidak ya?' (Murasakibara)

'Oh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus mengeluarkan strategi terbaik untuk menghadapi Akashi-kun.' (Momoi)

Akashi bertanya sekali lagi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

"Kami mengikutimu dan Kuroko _nanodoyo_."

"Huwaaah! Midorima-cchi?!"

Momoi tiba – tiba maju ke depan sambil membawa tumpukan benda yang tipis. "Akashi-kun, ini hasil foto-foto yang sudah kukumpulkan dari kegiatan yang kami lakukan kemarin. Kau bisa segera memeriksanya."

Akashi mengambil foto-foto dari Momoi dan mulai melihat satu – persatu.

"Besok, berikan padaku _memory card_ dari foto-foto ini."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun."

"Mari kita mulai latihan hari ini! Lakukan latihan hari ini dengan serius, Aku akan memberikan menu latihan yang terbaik. Dan Shintaro, setelah latihan selesai Kau harus memastikan kalau seluruh lantai di gymnasium yang digunakan tim basket sudah dipel dengan baik. Itu adalah bagianmu untuk Takao."

Tentu saja Midorima hanya mengangguk patuh. "….. Baiklah Akashi."

Pada hari itu _Rainbow Head_ mendapatkan jumlah menu latihan yang belum pernah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya. Setelah latihan selesai, mereka semua segera menuju keluar dan muntah – muntah. Tetapi hanya Akashi saja yang ekspresi mukanya tidak berubah.

"Ugh~… makanan yang sudah kumakan, rasanya seperti keluar semua. Dan entah kenapa rasanya seperti mau keluar lagi. Ugh…" (Murasakibara)

Dari belakang Momoi mengelus – elus punggung Murasakibara agar temannya yang satu ini bisa merasa dengan baik. "Sudah kubilang jangan makan cemilan sebelum latihan, Mukkun."

"Sial! Padahal Satsuki sudah menyuapnya." (Aomine)

"Berarti Dia akan membunuh kita kalau Momoi-cchi tidak menyuapnya. Huwek…." (Kise)

Akhirnya, latihan hari tersebut berakhir dengan selamat.

.

.

* * *

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Waktu update selanjutnya belum tahu kapan soalnya belum dapet ide**


	6. Belajar Darimu

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' Pikiran karakter

"….." Pembicaraan karakter

 **/…../** Pesan penulis

* * *

 **love akashi-kun** : Iya, susah banget ngebuat karakter ngak keluar jalur. Di fanfic ini Akashi tidak dibuat menjadi oreshi  & bokushi tapi karakternya lebih ke yang bokushi.

Makasih buat review-nya

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Belajar Darimu (Part 1)**

Hari ini kelas 1-B mempunyai jam pelajaran olahraga yang sama dengan kelas 1-A. Siswa laki-laki akan melakukan basket di gymnasium dan siswa perempuan akan melakukan renang. Kuroko Tetsuya bersama-sama dengan Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga berjalan bersama – sama menuju gymnasium. Aomine dan Kagami merasa sangat senang karena bisa bermain basket dalam pelajaran. Mereka bahkan merencanakan untuk _one on one_ jika mereka diberikan waktu bebas. Kuroko tidak begitu ahli dalam pelajaran olahraga, oleh karena itu Ia merasa biasa – biasa saja. Tetapi hari ini kedua temannya berjanji untuk mengajarkan basket padanya.

"Jadi pada hari ini kita akan melakukan pelajaran olahraga bersama karena siswa perempuan melakukan pelajaran renang. Kalian juga akan melakukan kelas bersama lagi saat pelajaran renang berikutnya dan olahraga lain dengan tempat yang terbatas. Sekarang kita akan melakukan pemanasan secara berpasangan jadi bergabunglah dengan salah satu teman kalian." ( _Sensei_ )

Tiap murid mulai mencari pasangannya masing-masing. Kuroko yang mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis biasanya baru mendapat pasangan di saat terakhir karena tidak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya! Ayo kita melakukan pemanasan bersama."

"Ah, selamat pagi Akashi-kun! Um… baiklah, jadi selama ini Akashi-kun ada di kelas sebelah."

Akashi kemudian merasa sedikit kecewa. "Apakah diriku tidak cukup menarik sehingga kau tidak mencari tahu kelasku?"

Kuroko lalu memberikan ekspresi sedikit bingung. "Bukan begitu Akashi-kun. Sepertinya dulu Aku sudah pernah tahu kelasmu tapi Aku melupakannya begitu saja."

"Jadi kau mudah melupakanku Tetsuya. Baiklah, mulai hari ini kita akan lebih sering melakukan kegiatan bersama. Siang ini Aku akan makan siang bersamamu jadi Aku akan menemuimu di kelas nanti."

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Kurasa Aku tidak akan melupakanmu dengan mudah lagi sekarang."

"Tidak. Kuantitas dalam berinteraksi merupakan hal yang penting untuk membentuk suatu hubungan. Jadi kita harus lebih sering bersama lagi."

'Hm, Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya hubungan seperti apa?'

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pemanasannya. Kalian harus mengikuti gerakanku!" ( _Sensei_ )

Pemanasan segera dimulai dan pembicaraan mereka berdua terpotong. Setelah itu mereka semua diminta untuk berlari mengelilingi gymnasium selama 20 menit. Setelah berlari, mereka kembali ke bagian tengah gymnasium dan beristirahat selama 2 menit lalu melakukan latihan _dribble_.

Akashi masih terus menempel dengan Kuroko yang sedang terengah – engah. "Tetsuya apa kau ingin menjadi lebih baik dalam basket?"

"Ah, Aku mau Akashi-kun. Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam olahraga."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah. Aku akan melatihmu."

Akashi kemudian melatih Kuroko dasar-dasar men- _dribble_ bola. Kuroko menuruti semua apa yang dikatakan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun sepertinya kau terlalu dekat."

"Harus seperti ini jika sedang mengajarimu Tetsuya."

Dari kejauhan terlihat Aomine dan Kagami.

Aomine yang berdiri di sebelah Kagami mulai memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang melakukan pendekatan. "Akashi benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatannya dengan baik ya Kagami."

"Hm, benarkah? Bagiku Ia hanya terlihat seperti pelatih yang sangat antusias terhadap muridnya, Aomine."

"Jadi bagimu terlihat seperti itu." Aomine menatap Kagami dengan heran. "Aku juga bisa menjadi pelatih yang sangat antusias bagimu. Mau coba?"

Kagami langsung menolak Aomine. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin Aku meminta rivalku untuk melatihku. Lagi pula gayamu itu _freestyle_."

"Kalau begitu Aku bisa mengajarkan hal lain."

"Aku tidak mau diajari oleh Ahomine."

"Justru karena kau Bakagami makanya harus diajari."

Setelah latihan _dribble_ selesai. Mereka lanjut dengan latihan _passing_. Kuroko berpasangan dengan Akashi lagi.

"Supaya _passing_ -mu bisa ditangkap dengan baik, akan lebih baik jika kau melakukan kontak terlebih dahulu dengan rekan tim-mu."

"Baik Akashi-kun."

Sekarang giliran Midorima dan Takao yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Sambil mengambil bola Takao mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Midorima. "Kenapa hanya Kuroko dan Akashi yang melakukan latihan secara berdua, Shin-chan?"

"Akashi meminta izin _Sensei_ untuk memberikan latihan khusus bagi Kuroko." Midorima lalu mengoper bola yang dipegangnya dengan mantap.

"Jadi Ia juga bisa mempengaruhi guru. Shin-chan, kau tidak meminta izin juga supaya bisa berlatih denganku."

"Kenapa Aku harus melakukan itu _nanodayo_ lagipula kau juga tidak pernah minta. Kau harus bertanya dulu, selain itu latihan khusus sebaiknya dilakukan setelah latihan inti selesai."

"Hahaha… Shin-chan memang perhatian. Tapi apa kau tidak capek kalau kau melatihku setelah latihan club-mu selesai?"

"Kau tahu kalau Aku terkadang suka latihan sendiri setelah latihan club-ku selesai. Kau bisa datang saat itu jadi kau tidak usah menungguku di luar lagi."

"Aku sangat terharu Shin-chan. Ternyata selama ini kau selalu tahu."

"Tidak selalu _nanodayo_. Kau hanya kebetulan duduk di depanku."

Setelah latihan _passing_ selesai, murid-murid diberikan waktu bebas. Mereka boleh bertanding atau berlatih lagi. Kelas 1-B bertanding dengan kelas 1-A. Aomine mengajak Kagami untuk _one on one_. Mereka tidak diajak bertanding karena level mereka terlalu tinggi untuk diikuti oleh murid lain. Midorima mulai berlatih _shooting_ dengan Takao. Akashi terus menempel dengan Kuroko.

"Yo! Bakagami. Ini waktunya Aku mengalahkanmu untuk kesekian kalinya." (Aomine)

"Diam kau! Aku pasti mengalahkanmu Ahomine!" (Kagami)

"Tetsuya, ayo kita _one on one_!" (Akashi)

"Akashi-kun, kau itu bukan Aomine-kun, jadi jangan katakan hal itu kepadaku." (Kuroko)

"Ini latihan khusus. Sekarang lewati Aku sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Setelah itu kita akan latihan _passing_ dengan cara yang berbeda." (Akashi)

"… Baiklah." (Kuroko)

Akhirnya pelajaran olahraga berakhir dan semua murid pergi untuk berganti baju dan mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

"Akashi-kun terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku bisa mempelajari basket."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa belajar lebih banyak lagi Tetsuya."

Akashi dan Kuroko kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing kemudian mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

 **oOo**

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang berdering. Aomine dan Kagami mengajak Kuroko untuk makan di atap sekolah. Oleh karena itu, Aomine pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanannya bersama Kise. Kuroko dan Kagami lalu bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke atap. Kemudian tiba-tiba muncul Akashi dari pintu belakang kelas dan berjalan menuju ke Kuroko.

'Eh? Akashi-kun. Ah, Aku lupa. Ia mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama.'

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menungguku Tetsuya. Kau akan makan dimana?"

"Aku akan makan di atap bersama yang lain Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke atap."

Di samping Kuroko Kagami bertanya kepada Akashi. "Hari ini kau akan bersama kami, Akashi?"

"Iya, apa Tetsuya tidak bilang kepadamu Taiga."

Kagami lalu menggaruk – garuk kepalanya. "Um, Kuroko…"

Kuroko langsung berbicara kepada Akashi. "Maaf, Aku lupa Akashi-kun."

Akashi lalu berbicara dengan tegas. "Tetsuya, hilangkan beberapa hal di kepalamu dan gantikan itu dengan diriku. Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu lupa kepadaku."

"Tapi Aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja dan Aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Kau harus bisa mengatur kepalamu sendiri."

"… Aku akan mencobanya."

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan ke atap. Disana ternyata sudah hadir Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan Takao.

"Uum~ Aka-chin, kau akan makan bersama kami hari ini?"

"Iya Atsushi"

Sejak _Rainbow Head_ mengikuti Akashi dan Kuroko, mereka menjadi semakin sadar dengan perasaan yang dimiliki sang wakil kapten untuk Kuroko. Dan mereka bertanya – tanya apakah Kuroko juga mengetahui hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kise dan Aomine sampai di atap sekolah.

"Yo! Kami berdua sampai."

"Kalian lama sekali Daiki, Ryouta."

"Uwaah! Akashi-cchi ada disini. Dan… Kuroko-cchiiiii, Aku rindu padamu!"

Semua _Rainbow Head_ dan Takao kecuali Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise segera terpaku di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan Kise.

' _Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu di depan Akashi!_ '

Saat Kise berlari menuju Kuroko, Akashi segera menghalangi Kise dan Ia menarik kerah baju Kise. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar Kise dengan nada yang tajam. Matanya berkilat menatap Kise. Wajah Kise segera berubah pucat setelah diberikan tatapan seperti itu.

Akashi berbicara dengan suara rendah yang menekan tapi tetap pelan sehingga mungkin hanya Kise yang mendengar. "Apa kau mau mati hari ini Ryouta? Melakukan hal itu di depanku. Tetsuya bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau rindukan."

"Um... Maafkan Aku Akashi-cchi. Aku tidak mau mati hari ini."

"Jangan datang terlambat lagi hari ini! Kau akan kuberi lebih banyak lagi jika terlambat."

"Baiklah Akashi-cchi. Hiks… hiks…"

"Akashi-kun, kenapa tiba-tiba Kise-kun menangis? Tidak baik jika kau suka membuat orang lain menangis." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tidak puas.

"Itu memang kebiasaannya Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikannya. Ayo kita mulai makan!"

Mereka segera mulai makan dengan keadaan diam tapi akhirnya suasana bisa mencair setelah Takao mulai berbicara. Setelah itu percakapan yang ada saat makan siang kembali seperti semula.

Selama kegiatan makan berlangsung, Akashi tidak lupa untuk memperhatikan pemuda birunya.

"Akashi-kun kenapa kau menatapku terus?"

"Aku ingin tau cara makanmu seperti apa Tetsuya."

"Ini bukan cara yang spesial Akashi-kun.

"Tapi dirimu itu spesial."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya dalam hati. 'Lagi-lagi Ia melakukannya.'

Akashi kemudian berbicara kepada para _Rainbow Head_ yang tergabung dalam tim basket. "Kalian ingat kan kalau saat kelas remedial ujian nanti dilakukan, kita mempunyai pertandingan di minggu itu. Jadi kalian semua harus lulus semua ujian tanpa terkecuali."

"Satsuki, pinjami aku catatanmu." (Aomine)

"Kau memang tidak bisa selamat tanpa diriku ya Aomine-kun." (Momoi)

"Aku juga mau Momoi-cchi! Catatanmu sangat rapi." (Kise)

"Eh?! Bagaimana ini!" (Kagami)

"Ada apa Kagamin?"

"Aku tidak tidak begitu mengerti dalam pelajaran dan nilaiku sangat buruk terutama di Bahasa Jepang. Tapi bukannya nilai ujian tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan pertandingan basket." Kagami berbicara sambil menggaruk – garuk kepala dang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau itu adalah Bahasa Jepang, Kagami-kun."

"Eh benarkah Kuroko? Aku mohon bantuanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pelajaran yang lain, Bakagami?" (Aomine)

"Um… Aku akan mengusahakannya…"

"Satsuki, buat rencana belajar sebelum ujian. Kita akan memastikan mereka lulus semua." (Akashi)

"Baiklah Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya bagaimana dengan nilai-nilaimu?"

"Um… nilai-nilaiku…"

"Tetsu ada di kisaran rata-rata. Tidak bagus dan juga tidak buruk." (Aomine)

"Kalau begitu kau akan ikut dengan kami Tetsuya. Kau bisa sekaligus mengajari Taiga."

"Shin-chan, Aku juga mau diajari." (Takao)

"Hah… tidak ada pilihan lain _nanodayo_. Kita akan mulai hari ini Takao."

"Yeeeey! Belajar di rumah Shin-chan."

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan siang masing-masing. Masa itu adalah masa dimana murid-murid SMA Teikou akan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ujian. Kuroko juga mulai membuka kembali catatannya dan mulai me- _review_ pelajaran yang ada. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Kagami jadi dia harus menyiapkan yang terbaik.

 **oOo**

Dua hari kemudian, Kuroko mendapatkan email dari Momoi bahwa mereka akan mengadakan belajar bersama di rumah Kagami besok Minggu. Momoi juga memberitahu waktu dan alamat rumah dari Kagami. Kuroko sudah mempersiapkan bahan _review_ untuk Kagami dan mengira – ngira soal seperti apa yang akan keluar nanti. Ia tidak sabar untuk menantikan kegiatan ini karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia akan belajar bersama di rumah teman SMA-nya. Ia jarang belajar bersama-sama dengan temannya jadi hal seperti ini selalu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

Hari belajar bersama akhirnya tiba. Kuroko saat itu sedang berjalan menuju rumah Kagami. Seharusnya tidak lama lagi Ia akan menemukan sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Ah sepertinya itu adalah gedungnya."

Kuroko segera mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke halaman gedung tersebut. Ia melihat ada sebuah gerobak besar yang ditarik dengan sepeda diletakkan dekat tempat parkir sepeda. Lalu Kuroko masuk ke gedung dan Ia melihat Midorima dan Takao.

"Selamat pagi Midorima-kun, Takao-kun."

Midorima dan Takao langsung menengok ke belakang. "Eh, Kuroko? Apa kau sejak tadi sudah berada disini?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai Midorima-kun."

"Ohh selamat pagi, biasanya kau selalu saja sudah ada secara tiba-tiba." (Midorima)

"Selamat pagi Kuroko! Perkenalkan ini adalah Tanuki-chan. _Lucky item_ untuk Cancer hari ini." (Takao)

"Selamat pagi Tanuki-chan." 'Lucu juga, Tanuki itu membawa basket di tangannya.'

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memberinya nama Takao?"

"Dengan begitu akan terlihat lebih lucu Shin-chan."

"…." Midorima kemudian menatap _lucky item_ miliknya dengan serius. Perlahan terlihat seikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita segera naik keatas!" (Takao)

Ketiga orang tersebut masuk kedalam lift dan menuju lantai dimana tempat Kagami berada. Mereka tiba dan keluar dari lift tersebut kemuian menuju tempat Kagami. Midorima lalu membunyikan bel pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Aomine.

Aomine memberi salam dengan santai. "Selamat datang di rumah Kagami Taiga! Ia sekarang sedang mempersiapkan makanan di dapur."

"Selamat pagi Aomine-kun."

"Oh, pagi Tetsu. Ayo segera masuk kedalam."

Mereka bertiga lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Mereka melepas sepatu dan segera bergerak menjauhi _genkan_.

"Sayang! Ketiga tamu kita sudah datang!" (Aomine)

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Sayang' hah! Jangan bertindak seperti tuan rumah!" (Kagami)

"Tidak kah kau pernah membayangkan seperti apa kira – kira jika ada teman yang berkunjung ke rumahmu dimana kau sudah tinggal bersama pasanganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu! Lagipula kenapa kau membayangkannya sekarang!"

Rumah Kagami merupakan apartemen yang cukup besar untuk dihuninya sendiri. Kagami seharusnya tinggal bersama Ayahnya tetapi pada akhirnya Ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Perabotan di dalamnya sederhana dan terdapat beberapa alat olahraga serta majalah-majalah basket.

"Huwah! Tempatmu cukup besar Kagami. Apa kau tinggal sendiri saja disini?" (Takao)

"Ah, sekarang Aku memang tinggal sendiri Takao."

"Kau tidak bersama Momoi, Aomine?" (Midorima)

"Tidak. Aku malas bangun lebih pagi untuk bersiap-siap kesini jadi tadi malam Aku menginap disini. Ini hari Minggu jadi seharusnya Aku bisa tidur lebih lama dari hari biasanya."

"Tetapi Aku dengar kau selalu tidur di kelas _nanodayo_."

"Selamat pagi Kagami-kun. Kau sedang membuat apa?"

"Ah pagi Kuroko! Aku sedang membuat cemilan untuk kita belajar nanti. Siap tahu ada yang lapar."

"Tenang saja, Murasakibara-kun dan kau pasti akan lapar."

"Benda apa yang kau bawa itu Takao?" (Kagami)

"Ini Tanuki-chan milik Shin-chan. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya di rumah makanya ikut dibawa kemari."

"Jadi kau sekarang bermain dengan patung hewan Midorima." (Aomine)

"Itu adalah _lucky item_ untuk hari ini _nanodayo_."

"Aomine siapkan gelas-gelas dan barley tea untuk mereka! Oh ya, siapkan gelasnya lebih banyak lagi untuk yang belum datang!"

"Baik Kagami sayang!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi! Kau mau kuhajar hah?!"

"Nanti kau bisa sedih kalau menghajarku Bakagami."

"Justru Aku akan mendapatkan kedamaian kalau berhasil menghajarmu Ahomine!"

"Hahahahahaha…. Hahhhahah…."

"Diam Takao"

'Mereka suka sekali membuat keributan. Untung, Kise-kun belum ada disini.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering bel pintu. Aomine segera keluar dari ruangan dan menuju pintu masuk. Tak lama kemudian muncul Momoi dan Kise yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Uwaaah! Tempat ini besar Kagami-cchi!" (Kise)

"Jadi kau hanya tinggal sendirian saja di tempat sebesar ini. Pantas saja Aomine-kun betah main kesini. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau menginap disini Aomine-kun? Aku kan jadi ke rumahmu dulu tadi." (Momoi)

"Kau tidak harus selalu tahu dimana keberadaanku Satsuki."

"Pagi Kagami-cchi! Kapan-kapan Aku akan main ke rumahmu. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan cemilan. Sekarang Aku akan membersihkan ini." (Kagami)

"Eh, jadi kau sudah membuat sesuatu. Padahal Aku juga mau membuat cemilan." (Momoi)

"Satsuki, hari ini kita akan belajar untuk ujian bukan untuk membuat senjata biologis." (Aomine)

"Huh! Aomine-kun baka! Kemampuanku sudah berkembang tahu."

"Iya, senjata biologisnya sekarang lebih ampuh kan?"

"Dasar ganguro! Aomine baka!"

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Kali ini yang masuk adalah Akashi dan Murasakibara.

"Pagi!~ Maaf mengganggu. *kruk*kruk*kruk" (Murasakibara)

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu." (Akashi)

"Selamat pagi Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun." (Kuroko)

"Huwaah! Sejak kapan kau ada dibelakangku Kuroko-cchi?! Dan kau melupakanku."

"Maafkan Aku Kise-kun."

"Tetsu-kuuun!"

"Eh~ Kuro-chin sudah ada disini?"

"Selamat pagi Tetsuya." Setelah tersenyum kepada Kuroko, Akashi langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi keras. "Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, Taiga, Satsuki, Takao, dan Tetsuya. Apa kalian sudah siap untuk belajar hari ini. Aku berharap kalian tetap serius walaupun ini adalah hari libur. Dan terima kasih untuk Taiga karena sudah menyediakan tempat."

' _Dia hanya memberi salam kepada Kuroko saja!_ '

Mereka semua kemudian mulai duduk berkeliling di sekitar meja dan mulai menyiapkan alat tulis dan buku yang diperlukan.

"Disini kita mempunyai tiga orang yang mempunyai kemungkinan sangat besar untuk gagal. Taiga, Daiki, Ryouta, kalian harus mendapatkan perlakuan khusus. Untuk sesi pertama kita akan mempelajari ilmu alam. Atsushi dan Satsuki akan belajar dengan Tetsuya dan Kazunari. Kemudian Daiki, Taiga, dan Ryouta, kalian akan menghadapi Aku dan Shintaro." Akashi menajamkan tatapannya yang ditunjukan untuk Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami.

' _Dia mengatakan_ _ **menghadapi**_ _bukan_ _ **mengajari**_ _._ '

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai. Pelajari sebisa kalian dalam dalam rentang waktu ini lalu kita akan mengadakan tes singkat."

Sesi belajar pertama dimulai. Terdapat dua perbedaan suasana antara kedua kelompok tersebut. Terdapat suasana yang menegangkan di kelompok Akashi, bahkan Midorima juga merasa sedikit tegang. Tetapi itu berhasil membuat ketiga orang tersebut berkonsentrasi.

Setelah sesi belajar selesai, diadakan tes singkat dimana suatu soal yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya dibagikan kemudian dijawab.

Tes singkat selesai dan semua jawaban dikumpulkan kemudian langsung diperiksa Akashi dengan cepat.

Untuk bagian awal, Akashi mulai dengan Aomine. "Daiki kenapa kau selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan huruf katakana?"

Tanpa merasa curiga Aomine langsung menjawab Akashi. "Oh, itu adalah gayaku dalam menjawab soal."

Akashi lalu mengeluarkan senyuman yang sedikit mengerikan dengan penekanan pada perkataan yang dikeluarkannya. "Daiki, jika kau mau, kau bisa belajar di rumahku untuk menulis huruf hiragana yang baik dan benar. Kita juga bisa sekaligus belajar Bahasa Jepang. Aku tahu suatu cara dimana kau bisa belajar dengan cepat."

Dengan instingnya Aomine merasakan suatu bahaya dari perkataan Akashi barusan. "Tidak usah Akashi. Aku akan belajar sendiri saja."

Sekarang giliran Kagami. "Taiga, apa kau ingin bercita-cita sebagai komedian?"

Kagami menatap Akashi dengan bingung. "Er, tidak."

"Tapi jawaban dan alasan yang kau berikan ini seperti kau sedang bermain 'Tsukkomi Terbaik!' dengan si pembuat soal dimana Akulah yang membuat soal ini. Apa kau mau bermain denganku Taiga?" Nada suara yang digunakan juga dikeluarkan untuk menegaskan kata – katanya.

"Tidak Akashi. Aku tidak mengajakmu bermain."

Yang terakhir adalah Kise. "Ryouta, kenapa sebagian jawabanmu ngawur?"

Kise sudah panic duluan saat melihat Aomine dan Kagami. "Maaf Akashi-cchi. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi."

"Kalian bertiga benar – benar membutuhkan pelatihan khusus hah?" (Akashi)

"…"

"Baiklah kita akan lanjut ke pelajaran selanjutnya. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian secara keseluruhan."

Kegiatan belajar dan selalu diakhiri dengan tes singkat. Terkadang formasi belajar berubah bergantung pada pelajaran yang ada.

"Sekarang kita akan belajar dengan Tetsuya untuk Bahasa Jepang. Jadi jika kalian bertiga berani membuat Tetsuya menangis dengan ketidakmampuan yang kalian miliki, Aku akan memberikan hukuman fisik pada masing-masing dari kalian." (Akashi)

Kuroko lalu menatap Akashi dengan kesal. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada temanmu Akashi-kun. Dan Aku juga bukan anak yang cengeng."

' _Untung Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuroko-cchi itu kurang ekspresi.'_

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai."

 **(Beberapa jam kemudian)**

"Huwaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau soal yang diberikan Akashi-cchi itu lebih sulit dari yang diberikan _Sensei_?"

 **/ Akashi sedang menerima telpon diluar /**

Sesi belajar sudah selesai dan sekarang mereka sudah bebas untuk melakukan kegiatan lain.

"Bagaimanapun juga julukan ' _Miracles_ ' baginya bukan hanya berarti untuk basket. Julukan itu juga berlaku untuk akademik." Aomine beristirahat sambil tiduran di lantai. Otaknya merasa lelah setelah sudah lama tidak dipakai untuk memikirkan pelajaran sekolah. "Tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah selama bukan berkaitan dengan basket."

"Kau terlalu masa bodoh Aomine. Kalau kita tidak bisa melewati ini, kita tidak akan ikut bertanding." Kagami sekarang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja yang mereka gunakan untuk belajar.

"Tentu saja Aku bisa melewati ini, Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu _Taiga-chan_."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?!" Posisi duduk Kagami langsung tegak lagi.

"Kita sedang berada di rumahmu jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau Aku memanggil namamu. Oh ya, kau juga boleh memanggil namaku."

"Huh! Aku tidak mau. Dan jangan panggil Aku seperti itu lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak usah malu kalau kita sedang berdua saja Bakagami."

"…" "Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu Ahomine!"

"Hah~, kalian berdua mulai lagi. Kalian pasti bisa memberikan tontonan yang menarik dalam _reality show_ mengenai pasangan yang baru saja menikah _–ssu_." (Kise)

"Shin-chan kita juga bisa ikut acara itu." (Takao)

"Diam Takao! Mereka itu hanya Ahomine dan Bakagami." (Midorima)

"Kaga-chin~ Aku lapar!" (Murasakibara)

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyediakan makanan yang sudah kubuat."

"Aku akan membantumu Kagamin." (Momoi)

"Kagami-kun, biar kubantu."

"Ah, baiklah. Hm Kuroko, kemana saja kau tadi?"

"Aku duduk di belakangmu Kagami-kun."

"Jangan duduk di belakangku Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau Aku tiba-tiba menabrakmu."

"Entah kenapa, Akashi-kun selalu memperhatikanku. Karena itu Aku duduk di belakangmu supaya pandangannya sedikit terhalang. Dengan begitu Aku tidak akan merasa selalu diperhatikan."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

"Tentu saja. Akashi-kun membuatmu sangat fokus tadi."

"Benar. Ia bisa menyerangku kalau tahu Aku mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi kira – kira kenapa Ia memperhatikanmu ya?"

"Ia pernah bilang kalau diriku ini spesial."

"Kau memang spesial Tetsu-kun. Aku akan hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengan orang sepertimu dan kau adalah orangnya. Jadi jangan merasa rendah diri lagi." (Momoi)

"…"

"Makanan sudah siap! Ayo kita makan!" (Kagami)

Semua orang mulai bergerak ke meja yang ada di dekat dapur. Mereka mulai mengambil makanan yang ada dan mulai ada. Kagami ternyata juga menyediakan kue. Ia mulai memotong kue tersebut dan meletakannya di piring. Saat itu juga, Akashi masuk kembali kedalam dan bergerak ke tempat mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, makanan yang ada mulai habis.

"Hmm~, nyam nyam… Ini enak."

"Kau boleh menghabiskannya Murasakibara."

Setelah kegiatan makan selesai, mereka mulai menyalakan TV dan mengobrol. Kegiatan belajar sudah selesai jadi selanjutnya adalah kegiatan bebas.

"Taiga, terima kasih hari ini kau sudah bersedia memberikan tempatmu dan menyediakan makanan bagi kami." (Akashi)

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga harus berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah mengajariku."

"Kalau begitu Aku dan Tetsuya permisi dulu. Kami akan pulang duluan."

"Eh? Aku akan pulang duluan." (Kuroko)

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah Tetsuya."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Akashi-kun."

"Tidak, kita akan pulang bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Aku menginginkannya."

'Apa yang dipikirkannya?'

"Sebaiknya kau menurut saja Kuroko. Walaupun kau terus ribut dengannya, pada akhirnya kau pasti akan pulang bersama dengannya _nanodayo._ " (Midorima)

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, Aku akan pulang. Teman-teman Aku pulang duluan. Kagami-kun terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalian berdua!"

Akashi dan Kuroko keluar dari tempat Kagami dan bergerak ke bawah untuk keluar dari gedung apartemen. Mereka lalu mulai berjalan ke arah rumah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" (Kuroko)

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya Tetsuya? Bukankah sudah jelas tadi." (Akashi)

"Kenapa hanya bersama dengan diriku? Kita juga bisa pulang bersama yang lain."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang dan mereka masih ingin berada disana. Lagipula, kalaupun kita pulang pada waktu yang bersamaan, kita takkan berjalan ke arah yang sama."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Sudah kubilang kalau Aku menginginkannya Tetsuya."

"Jadi kau hanya mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

"Akhirnya kau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan."

"Tapi justru hal itu yang paling tidak Aku mengerti."

"Aku tertarik denganmu Tetsuya. Jadi Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lebih sering."

"…." "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa Akashi-kun."

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara kalau memang tidak ingin."

"…."

"Apa kau baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini?" (Akashi)

"Iya." "Apa ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Akashi-kun?" (Kuroko)

Akashi lalu tersenyum hangat. "Iya dan Aku senang dengan jawabanmu. Memang itu yang kuharapkan."

"Apa kau juga ingin agar diriku tertarik denganmu?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya. Hal itu sudah tergambar dengan jelas kan."

"Jadi Akashi-kun mau agar Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu muncul dimana saja kau berada, mengajakmu bermain, membaca pikiranmu, pergi kencan denganmu, dan pulang bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu tapi sebaiknya kau melakukannya dengan caramu sendiri."

"…." "Baiklah, Aku akan memikirkan cara yang tepat."

"Jadi, kau mulai tertarik denganku Tetsuya?"

"Aku tertarik dengan Akashi-kun yang tertarik denganku. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa tertarik denganku."

"Hahaha, kau memang menarik Tetsuya. Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu."

"Tolong jangan anggap Aku sebagai mainan Akashi-kun."

"Kau bukan mainan, Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu seperti itu. Tapi Aku sangat senang jika kau mau bermain denganku."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan Aku akan mengajakmu bermain."

'Hm, Akashi-kun tersenyum senang.'

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Pasti kurang ya, idenya lagi sedikit buntu. Karakternya juga semakin OOC. Tapi waktu buat yang ini ngak nyangka kalau sampai 3rb kata, awalnya mau dibagi dua tapi tanggung, ya sudahlah! Makasih banyak bagi yang udah follow dan favorite!**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Waktu update selanjutnya belum tahu kapan soalnya ide belum terlalu jelas**


	7. Kenapa Kau Seperti itu Tetsuya?

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Kenapa Kau Seperti itu Tetsuya?**

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang duduk di kelasnya sambil mendengarkan _Sensei_ yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas. Udara panas terasa dan banyak terdengar obrolan – obrolan mengenai kegiatan di musim panas. Setelah _Sensei_ selesai memberikan pesan – pesannya dan kelas diperbolehkan bubar, semua murid langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengobrol satu sama lain atau ada yang langsung berlari keluar kelas.

'Liburan musim panas memang selalu bisa menaikkan semangat.'

Kuroko juga mulai bergerak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil tas dan bersiap – siap pergi ke perpustakaan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kuroko dimintai tolong untuk menjadi salah satu petugas perpustakaan. Kuroko tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, toh Ia juga sering kesana. Ia bertugas pada hari – hari tertentu saja dan Ia harus menunggu sampai perpustakaan tutup lalu membenahi buku dan mengunci pintunya, setelah itu Ia akan melapor kepada _Sensei_ yang bertugas.

"Kuroko, apa yang akan kau lakukan selama liburan nanti?" (Kagami)

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah, Kagami-kun. Kegiatanku akan menyesuaikan dengan apa yang dilakukan keluargaku." (Kuroko)

"Kau tidak bermain sesuatu atau pergi ke sesuatu tempat Kuroko? Tapi maksudku tanpa keluargamu."

"Aku belum mempunyai alasan atau ajakan untuk berkegiatan diluar."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menonton pertandingan kami Tetsu. Aku akan memberitahumu waktunya. Jika kau kosong, kau bisa datang. Aku jamin permainan kami bukan permainan yang membosankan." (Aomine)

"Benar dengan begitu kau tidak akan di rumah saja Kuroko."

"Baiklah, Aku akan menantikan pemberitahuannya. Sekarang Aku permisi dulu."

"Apa hari ini kau juga bertugas Tetsu?"

"Iya, Aomine-kun."

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat bertugas!"

Kuroko memberi salam lalu pergi ke perpustakaan. Hari ini seperti yang Ia duga akan menjadi hari yang sepi pengunjung. Sebagian besar murid – murid yang datang bermaksud untuk mengembalikan buku lalu pergi tanpa membaca buku yang lain. _Sensei_ mengatakan kalau Ia boleh langsung pulang kalau perpustakaan dan sekolah sudah benar – benar sepi. Pada hari seperti ini memang biasanya tidak ada yang akan menghabiskan waktunya membaca di perpustakaan sekolah. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk tetap ada sampai waktu tutup. Ia tidak mempunyai kegiatan apa pun dan membaca di perpustakaan bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

'Hm, _**Permainan Menyenangkan Berkelompok**_ , Aku baru tahu kalau ada buku ini disini. Memangnya ada permainan apa saja.'

'Oh ya, Aku pernah bilang kalau Aku akan bermain dengan Akashi-kun. Tapi mau main apa ya? Dan Ia juga berlaku seperti biasanya. Dalam sehari Aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya minimal sekali, Oh bukan sekali, tapi dua kali. Ia juga lebih sering makan bersama kami dan terkadang mengirimkan pesan padaku. Tapi hari ini Aku belum melihatnya, mungkin karena ini hari terakhir masuk sekolah sehingga Ia menjadi sibuk.'

'Hm, Hp-ku bergetar. Ada pesan dari Kagami-kun.'

' _Kuroko, hari ini kami akan pergi makan setelah latihan. Kata Akashi, kau harus ikut dan kau bisa menunggu kami di gymnasium._ '

'Sehabis ini Aku memang tidak ada kegiatan apa pun tapi apakah Aku harus benar – benar ikut? Ah, ada pesan lagi.'

' _Kata Akashi, kau benar – benar harus ikut karena Ia itu absolute._ '

'Kau tidak nyambung Akashi-kun. Baiklah Aku akan ikut, dia pasti akan menyeretku jika tidak ikut.'

 **oOo**

Dari luar gymnasium terdengar suara gesekan sepatu olahraga. Kuroko sampai di depan pintu dan melihat anggota klub basket berlarian sambil membawa bola. Mereka sedang berlatih dalam bentuk pertandingan dan kelompok _Rainbow Head_ juga sedang bermain tapi mereka tidak bermain dalam satu tim. Kuroko berjalan masuk ke dalam dan Ia naik ke lantai dua supaya tidak mengganggu mereka yang sedang latihan.

'Kalau disini pandanganku akan lebih luas. Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun satu tim lalu sisanya adalah Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Midorima-kun.'

'Wah, Midorima-kun menembak dengan melewati garis tengah lapangan. Hebat! Ini pertama kalinya Aku melihat tembakan seperti itu. Hm, Kagami-kun berhadapan dengan Aomine-kun, mereka hebat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Pantas saja mereka berdua cepat dekat. Kise-kun dan Kagami-kun bergantian menjaga Aomine-kun. Murasakibara-kun sangat tinggi, Ia bisa dengan mudah menghalangi orang – orang yang mau memasukan bola. Lalu Akashi-kun, hm, dia kelihatan tidak begitu mencolok tapi gerakannya sangat fleksibel. Ah, dia tiba – tiba memotong operan lawan dan sekarang berhasil melewati Kagami-kun. Mereka semua sangat hebat, pantas saja mereka cukup terkenal. Aku harus melihat mereka di pertandingan resmi, pasti menarik.'

Setelah itu latihan terus berlangsung sampai selesai.

'Wah, setiap hari mereka berlatih seperti ini dan waktunya selama ini. Pasti rasanya capek sekali tapi mereka tidak terlihat kelelahan. Mereka pasti sangat menyukai basket. Ok, ini waktunya keluar, mereka semua sudah kembali ke ruang ganti.'

Kuroko lalu keluar dari gymnasium dan menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Kemudian Kuroko melihat Takao melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan berjalan menuju Kuroko.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu yang lain Kuroko?

"Halo Takao-kun. Iya Aku sedang menunggu yang lain. Apa kau baru saja selesai dari klub Memanah?"

"Ah, iya. Ini hari terakhir sebelum liburan jadi kami berlatih lebih lama. Berarti kau juga akan ikut makan bersama kami kan?"

"Iya, Aku juga ikut."

"Kuroko, apa hubunganmu dekat dengan Akashi?"

"Dekat? Tidak, hubunganku dengannya sama seperti yang lain."

"Benarkah? Tapi Ia selalu berusaha dekat denganmu dan kau mengikutinya. Kalau kau tidak dekat dengannya, kurasa kau terkadang akan menolaknya."

"Aku tidak selalu setuju dengannya. Hanya saja Akashi-kun tidak mudah untuk ditolak. Ia akan selalu mendesakmu sampai kau mengikutinya. Jadi Aku berpikir bahwa, mungkin ini memang caranya dalam berteman."

"Jadi tindakannya selama ini, menurutmu karena Ia hanya mau berteman denganmu? Tapi kau merasa kalau tindakannya terhadapmu itu berbeda dengan yang lain bukan?"

"Aku memang merasa seperti itu. Ia suka menggodaku dan mengatakan kalau Aku ini spesial. Aku sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannnya tapi kurasa Ia tidak sedang melakukan hal yang jahat kepadaku. Jadi Aku menerimanya begitu saja sebagai temanku." **/ Kuroko sedang mengaktifkan Friend Zone disini XD /**

"…. Hm… yah, semoga saja Akashi bisa sabar denganmu."

"Aku sedang tidak menguji kesabarannya Takao-kun."

"Hahahaha… baiklah." "Ah, itu mereka. Mereka sudah selesai. Shin-chan! Aku sudah menunggumu!"

"…." Dari kejauhan Midorima bisa menengar suara Takao.

Di sebelahnya Kise tersenyum senang melihat Midorima yang ingin dan tidak ingin menjawab panggilan Takao. "Kau harus membalas panggilan sayang itu Midorima-cchi. Kau juga menunggunya kan?"

"Diam kau Kise!"

"Biarkan saja Ki-chan. Takao bisa menyukai Midorin memang karena sifatnya yang seperti itu." (Momoi)

"Tolong jangan mengatakan yang tidak – tidak mengenai diriku. Mana mungkin Ia menyukai diriku."

"Wah! Midorima-cchi cemas _–ssu_. Hahahaha…"

"Tsk, Aku tidak mau meladenimu lagi Kise."

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di gerbang sekolah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Tetsuya."

"Tidak apa – apa Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, Ayo kita makan _–ssu_!"

Mereka berdelapan berangkat menuju rumah makan yang dituju. Tempat itu adalah _family restaurant_ yang memang suka dikunjungi oleh pelajar dan lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari SMA Teikou. Disana ternyata sudah menunggu satu orang yang merupakan kenalan salah satu dari mereka.

Melihat kakak kelasnya, Kise langsung mendekati orang tersebut. "Kasamatsu _senpai_ , sudah lama tidak bertemu! Kau pasti merindukanku!"

Orang yang dipanggil Kasamatsu itu langsung berteriak kepada Kise setelah Ia mendekat."Diam Kise! Kau terlalu berisik. Kau bisa mengganggu orang lain."

Mereka kemudian pergi menuju tempat yang cukup untuk mereka semua. Mereka duduk dan memulai percakapan.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah _senpai_ di SMP-ku dulu. Namanya Kasamatsu Yukio dan dia adalah seorang kapten tim basket. Hebat kan! Ia sangat tegas dan mempercayaiku. Aku menghormatinya _–ssu_."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkannya Kise! Salam kenal, Aku Kasamatsu Yukio, murid kelas tiga SMA Kaijou. Aku sangat menantikan pertandingan bersama kalian."

' _Dia bisa mengendalikan Kise dengan baik! Kami semua mohon bantuannya Senpai._ ' Mereka semua, kecuali Kise mengangguk kepada Kasamatsu.

"Mereka semua menerimamu dengan baik _Senpai_. Aku tidak menyesal mengajakmu kemari _–ssu_."

"Mereka mungkin membutuhkan pengalih perhatian, Kise." (Kasamatsu)

"Eh?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kasamatsu-san. Kita bisa mengobrol mengenai tim masing – masing kalau begitu." (Akashi)

"Dia adalah wakil kapten yang baru saja naik _–ssu_ , namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Kemudian yang ini adalah Midorima Shintaro, penggemar ramalan zodiak Oha-Asa; Takao Kazunari, penggemar setia Midorima-cchi; Murasakibara Atsushi, penggemar cemilan; Kagami Taiga, penggemar sangat setia basket yang bodoh dan banyak makan; Aomine Daiki, penggemar basket, dirinya sendiri, dan Kagami-cchi; Momoi Satsuki, manager tim basket dan penggemar Kuroko-cchi. Lalu Kuroko Tetsuya, teman dekatku yang keberadaannya tipis.

Kasamatsu langsung terkejut begitu Kise mengenalkan Kuroko. "Eh? Aku tidak sadar kau ada disana. Hm, mungkin karena duduk di ujung."

"Halo, salam kenal Kasamatsu-san. Aku teman biasa Kise-kun dan yang lain."

"Kuroko-cchi, Aku selalu menganggapmu teman dekat baikku _–ssu_."

"Jangan samakan Aku dengan dirinya Tetsuya. Sudah pasti Aku ini bukan teman biasa."

"Tolong jangan ikut – ikutan Akashi-kun. Kau memang teman yang cara bertemannya tidak biasa."

"Oi! Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh hah! Kau juga bodoh Kise! Dan apa – apan itu penggemar Kagami-cchi!" (Kagami)

"Aku bukan penggemarnya, Kise! Dia itu cuma orang yang selalu minta kukalahkan, baik basket walaupun hatinya." (Aomine)

"Aku tidak terima perkataanmu itu! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Aho!"

"Aku akan selalu terima tantanganmu Kagami."

"Shin-chan, Aku akan menyemangatimu setiap hari!" (Takao)

"Diam Takao! Penggemar setia itu apa?!" (Midorima)

"Penggemar setia itu orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu Shin-chan."

"Berisik Takao!"

"Aku jelas – jelas bukan penggemar biasa Ki-chan, tapi penggemar setia. Walaupun terkadang memang sulit untuk selalu memperhatikan Tetsu-kun." (Momoi)

"Uwaah~ makanan ini terlihat sangat enak. Maaf, kami mau pesan!~" (Murasakibara)

Kehadiran pelayan membuat perhatian mereka terpusat pada menu makanan. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sesaat dan mulai membicarakan menu yang ada. Setelah pesanan disebutkan, pelayan segera kembali ke dapur.

"Ternyata teman – temanmu adalah kumpulan penggemar, Kise. Tapi apa yang digemari Akashi dan Kuroko." (Kasamatsu)

"Akashi-cchi menggemari Kuroko-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi menggemariku _–ssu_." (Kise)

"Jaga ucapanmu Ryouta! Aku bisa mendengarmu." (Akashi)

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan mengenai temanmu Kise." (Kasamatsu)

"Ehhh~ Tapi Aku berkata yang sebenarnya _Senpai_."

"Kalau Kise-kun berbicara lebih dari ini maka bukan hanya Akashi-kun yang akan membuatmu diam, Aku juga akan bertindak." (Kuroko)

"Kenapa kau jadi kejam Kuroko-cchi~."

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara terbaik untuk membuat orang diam Tetsuya."

"Aku punya cara tersendiri Akashi-kun."

" _Senpai_ , hiks… hiks… mereka terkadang jahat denganku."

"Kurasa Aku mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan Kise."

"Eeehh! Jangan berkata seperti itu _Senpai_. Oh ya, hari ini Aku membawa majalah yang memuat fotoku _–ssu_. Kau harus melihatnya Kasamatsu _Senpai_. Disini Aku terlihat sangat keren makanya Aku khusus membawa majalah ini untukmu."

"Jangan suka pamer Kise!" (Kasamatsu memukul perut Kise) "Kenapa Aku harus menyimpan fotomu itu hah! Aku tidak butuh!"

"Ow, sakit _Senpai_ ~"

' _Bagus! Hari ini ada yang bisa menjaga Kise!_.'

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya makanan yang dipesan datang. Mereka langsung menyantap makanan tersebut. Latihan yang berat benar – benar menguras tenaga dan membuat perut mereka berisik. Kagami, Aomine, dan Murasakibara makan dengan lahap. Beberapa pelanggan terkejut dengan jumlah makanan yang dipesan Kagami dan Murasakibara. Yang paling mengesankan adalah Kagami, jumlah makanan yang ada seperti tidak akan cukup.

Hal yang mengejutkan dari meja tersebut bukan hanya jumlah makanannya. Meja itu diisi dengan pelajar – pelajar bertubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut berbeda - beda, selain itu kenapa ada lima balon di sekeliling orang berambut hijau itu. Ada yang makan dengan sangat lahap dan ada yang makan dengan tenang juga anggun. Pemuda berambut merah menatap kedepan dengan tajam tapi apa yang ditatapnya? …. Oh, ternyata ada pemuda berambut biru muda yang makan dengan tenang dan diam. Di meja itu juga terdapat pemuda berambut kuning yang tampan dan berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung perempuan yang ada. Ada juga perempuan yang berbisik – bisik setelah melihat pemuda itu, mereka sepertinya ingin mendekat tapi takut dengan orang – orang disekitarnya. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum tapi Ia juga ribut dengan orang di sebelahnya yang tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Satu – satunya perempuan yang ada adalah perempuan cantik dengan tubuh yang _sexy_ untuk ukuran pelajar tapi sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menjadi pacarnya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang dibelah tengah selalu tertawa dan menyebut kata 'Shin-chan', setelah itu pemuda berambut hijau disebelahnya akan menyuruhnya diam tapi Ia tetap terus tertawa. **/ Hah… Ternyata banyak juga anehnya. /**

' _Hah… sungguh meja yang sangat bersemangat. Hari seperti ini tidak terjadi dengan sering tapi bagaimana kalau persediaan makanannya habis?_ ' (Pikiran para pelayan dan pengunjung.)

"Akashi-kun kau melakukannya lagi." (Kuroko)

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" (Akashi)

"Kau terus melihatku dengan tajam. Orang lain pasti akan bingung dengan apa yang dilihatmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat mereka. Sekarang Aku hanya ingin melihatmu makan."

"Apa kau tidak bosan melihatku terus? Kau juga bisa memperhatikan yang lain."

"Misalnya?"

"…."

"Kise-kun?"

"Berisik."

"Midorima-kun?"

"Merepotkan."

"Momoi-san?"

"Tidak berminat."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Bodoh"

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Bosan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kegiatan yang paling sering dilakukannya adalah makan, tidak bervariasi."

 **/ Mohon maaf jika ada tokoh favorit kalian yang disebut. /**

"Bukankah Aku juga seperti itu? Kegiatanku juga tidak bervariasi, Aku terlalu diam, dan Aku juga tidak begitu pintar."

"Pikiranmu tidak seperti itu. Kau itu keras kepala, sulit dibaca, _straight forward_ ,dan cukup berani membantahku walaupun pada akhirnya tentu saja kau akan mengikutiku. Lalu secara fisik, lebih pendek dariku, _cute_ , Aku suka warna rambut dan matamu. Aku belum melihat tubuhnu secara langsung tapi kurasa Aku akan menyukainya."

"Aku bukan perempuan jadi jangan menyebutku _cute_."

"Baiklah, _cute_ hanya akan ada di kepalaku."

"Aku juga tidak mau kalau itu di kepalamu."

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya harus operasi plastik dan Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Aku tidak akan mengubah wajahku tapi Aku akan mengubah pandanganmu."

"Baiklah. Aku suka itu."

"Huwah! Akhirnya Aku kenyang juga. Aku sangat puas." (Kagami)

"Kau bisa sakit perut kalau terlalu banyak makan _nanodayo_." (Midorima)

"Apa maksudmu terlalu banyak? Itu porsiku yang biasanya."

"Itu salah satu hal dimana Bakagami bisa menang dariku. Jadi kau tidak boleh meremehkannya." (Aomine)

"Tenang saja. Dalam basket Aku akan menemanimu di puncak teratas, Ahomine." (Kagami)

"Hahahaha… Akhirnya kau bersedia untuk bersamaku Bakagami. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik."

"Semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sesuatu tempat untuk liburan musim panas kali ini? pasti akan menyenangkan _–ssu_." (Kise)

"Tapi kita mempunyai kejuaraan Inter-high Kise." (Kagami)

"Kita bisa melakukannya setelah Inter-high Kagami-cchi. Kurasa paling lama kita hanya akan pergi selama tiga atau empat hari. Kita bisa melihat jadwal masing – masing."

"Iya! Kita harus pergi, ini pasti seru! Aku pasti akan pergi kalau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi Tetsu-kun!" (Momoi)

"Seperti yang Kise bilang kita harus melihat jadwal masing – masing. Jadi hal ini tidak bisa diputuskan hari ini _nanodayo_."

"Kalau kita jadi pergi, apa Aku boleh mengajak Muro-chin?" (Murasakibara)

"Muro-chin siapa?" (Kise)

"Temanku~"

"Hm, Aku tidak keberatan kalau ketambahan satu orang lagi. Kalau begitu Kasamatsu _Senpai_ juga harus ikut _–ssu_."

"Aku sudah kelas tiga Kise. Sudah jelas kalau waktu musim panasku tidak akan bisa dihabiskan untuk basket dan bermain." (Kasamatsu)

"Heee… anggap saja ini sebagai waktu istirahat _–ssu_."

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

"Kurasa pembicaraan mengenai hal ini disudahi dulu saja sampai sini. Kita perlu mempertimbangkan berbagai hal untuk memutuskannya dan tentu saja mempersiapkan rencana yang sesuai untuk ide ini. Fokus utama kita adalah kejuaraan Inter-high. Kau juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama kan Kasamatsu-san?" (Akashi)

"Benar, tim kami sangat menantikan pertandingan dengan tim Teikou. Kami pasti akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah kalian semua persiapkan selama ini dan maaf jika pembalasan kami berlebihan." (Kasamatsu)

' _Wah, dia jelas-jelas mengirimkan tantangan_.'

"Aku akan menyampaikannya kepada kapten tim kami. Ia pasti akan sangat bersemangat untuk mempersiapkan jamuan yang terbaik." (Akashi)

"Ok, kurasa ini sudah selesai. Pembicaraan selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan di lapangan. Jadi, apalagi yang bisa kita bicarakan sekarang?" (Kagami)

Saat itu semua orang sudah selesai makan dan mereka mengobrol satu sama lain. Ada yang hanya mengobrol berdua, mengobrol bersama, di- _bully_ , dan makan lagi. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka menyudahi pertemuan mereka karena hari juga sudah semakin larut. Mereka kemudian keluar dan berjalan keluar ke arah rumah masing-masing.

Akashi kembali mengantar Kuroko kembali kerumahnya walaupun mereka berdua ribut dulu sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun apa Aku boleh menonton pertandingan kalian?" (Kuroko)

"Tentu saja Tetsuya. Kau ini salah satu murid SMA Teikou. Sekolah macam apa yang akan melarang muridnya untuk menonton pertandingan sekolahnya sendiri." (Akashi)

"Hm, mungkin saja ada tim yang pernah keberatan. Aku belum pernah menonton pertandingan olahraga yang ada di sekolahku dulu."

"Itu terserah padamu. Kalau kau ingin datang maka datanglah. Kau bahkan bisa melihat pertandingan dari sekolah lain. Tapi saat kami bertanding, kau harus menonton tim kami dan kau harus selalu memperhatikan diriku."

"Pertandingan basket itu harus dimainkan oleh sepuluh orang. Tidak mungkin hanya kau yang memegang bola Akashi-kun."

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bukan berarti matamu harus terpaku dengan bola. Matamu akan ada padaku dan dari situ kau akan melebarkan pandanganmu ke bola dan pemain yang lain."

"Jadi maksudmu walaupun pusat dari pandanganku adalah dirimu tapi aku juga bisa melihat ke sekeliling?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak mengganti bagian pusat itu karena nanti bisa membuatmu bingung."

"Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa harus kau yang menjadi pusatnya?"

"Karena Aku yang memintanya, jadi tentu saja Aku ingin diriku yang jadi pusatnya. Kalau Ryouta yang memintanya, Ia pasti juga ingin agar dirinya yang ada di pusat."

"Kurasa Aku mengerti Akashi-kun."

"Bagus Tetsuya. Hal yang kau mengerti semakin bertambah."

'Berarti saat menonton pertandingan nanti Aku bisa menjadikan siapa saja sebagai pusat pandanganku lalu Aku bisa melihat yang lain juga.' (Kuroko)

"Ternyata kau belum mengerti apa-apa Tetsuya." (Akashi)

'Hm, sebaiknya siapa ya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir yang paling baik memang bola basketnya. Semua kejadian penting pasti terjadi di sekitar bola tersebut.'

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

'Kira – kira nanti ada pemain yang bisa mengeluarkan jurus tertentu tidak ya? Atau mungkin muncul suatu pemain dengan kemampuan khusus.'

"Tentu saja ada. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya sebutan _Generation of Miracles_ muncul. Dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku atau berbicara denganku Tetsuya."

'Pasti akan lebih menarik kalau bisa ada. Lalu di sampingku ada orang-orang yang seperti bisa mengerti dan mendengar percakapan pemain walaupun mereka ada di bangku penonton. Dengan begitu Aku bisa mengerti dengan baik jalannya pertandingan. Kalau Aku Akashi-kun, Aku pasti bisa membaca pikiran para pemain tersebut.'

"Tetsuya?"

'Ok, Aku harus mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan orang yang mengerti basket. Tapi bagaimana mencarinya?'

"Tetsuya, Aku punya fotomu saat sedang membaca dan tidur."

'Cara paling mudah adalah mencari tim lain yang ikut kejuaraan tersebut tapi pada saat itu mereka tidak bertanding dan sedang menonton pertandingan Teikou.'

"…."

'Oh ya, Aku boleh membawa Nigou masuk tidak ya? Dengan begitu Aku bisa sekalian mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan.'

"Tetsuya apa kau berusaha mengajak seseorang?"

'Tapi kurasa hewan pasti tidak boleh masuk. Aku mungkin bisa membawa Nigou didalam tasku, dia masih kecil. Aku tinggal berusaha membuatnya sediam mungkin.'

Lalu tiba – tiba Akashi berhenti berjalan.

"Tetsuya kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Tetsuya!"

"Eh? Oh, kita sudah sampai. Wah, Aku sampai terlewat. Kalau begitu terima kasih Akashi-kun karena sudah merepotkanmu untuk mengantarku sampai ke rumah."

"Tidak apa, Aku memang yang menawarkannya. Kalau begitu Aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam dan selamat bermimpi indah. Tunggu hukuman dariku Tetsuya."

'Eh? Hukuman? Tapi dia tersenyum.'

"Em… selamat malam Akashi-kun, sampai jumpa lagi."

'Kira – kira ada apa ya?'

Setelah itu Akashi berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sambil memikirkan perkataan yang tadi baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Makasih banyak bagi yang udah baca, follow, dan favorite! Jumlahnya sudah lebih dari 20! Tolong dukungannya buat Akashi yang berusaha mendapatkan pasangan hidup.**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Waktu update selanjutnya belum tahu kapan**


	8. Akashi-kun Kenapa Marah?

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

Makasih reviewnya buat chapter 7 : **AulChan12, momonpoi, Akari Kareina, versetta, sejalahzy, XL-SasuHinaGaa,** dan **Guest**

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, dan favorite cerita sebelumnya! Cerita selanjutnya udah hadir, semoga menikmati.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Akashi-kun Kenapa Marah?**

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk dengan tenang di kereta sambil membaca novel yang ada di tangannya. Liburan musim panas sudah dimulai dan pada hari ini Kuroko akan melakukan kegiatan yang jarang Ia lakukan. Semalam Ia mendapat pesan dari Momoi mengenai pertandingan basket hari ini yang akan berlangsung pada jam satu siang. Kuroko menerima ajakan untuk pergi menonton pertandingan SMA Teikou sehingga sekarang Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana. Tiba-tiba dering pesan masuk berbunyi.

' _Tetsuya, kau ada dimana sekarang?_ '

' _Aku sedang ada di kereta dan akan menuju Stasiun X Akashi-kun._ '

'Memangnya ada apa ya?'

Kuroko memasukan kembali handphone ke saku celana dan kembali membaca. Beberapa halaman sudah terlewat seperti pemandangan diluar yang juga berlalu dengan cepat.

'Ok, sebentar lagi Aku akan turun.'

Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian kereta sampai di stasiun dan Kuroko keluar dari sana. Kuroko kemudian berjalan melewati pertokoan menuju stadiun olahraga dimana pertandingan akan dilaksanakan. Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Kuroko bertanya kepada petugas mengenai lokasi pertandingan basket SMA dan segera menuju ke atas. Akhirnya Ia sampai juga di bagian tempat duduk penonton di stadium tersebut.

'Tempat ini besar dan sudah banyak penonton yang datang. Kira – kira Aku harus duduk dimana ya?'

"Selamat siang Kuroko."

Kuroko lalu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Takao. "Ah, selamat siang Takao-kun."

"Kau juga mau menonton pertandingan hari ini kan. Ayo kita duduk."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat kosong yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Mereka duduk di sebelah beberapa anak SMA yang juga menonton. Dari penampilan dan percakapan mereka terlihat bahwa mereka merupakan salah satu tim basket yang juga bertanding di kejuaraan Inter-high.

"Aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu denganmu Takao-kun."

"Ah, kebetulan Shin-chan menyuruhku untuk masuk dari pintu itu juga. Mungkin karena itu kita bisa langsung bertemu."

'Hm, kebetulan atau bukan ya?'

Saat itu pemanasan sedang dilakukan. Pemain mulai membawa bola dan bergerak untuk memasukan bola ke keranjang. Pada bagian SMA Teikou terlihat kumpulan _Rainbow Head_ di lapangan dan juga Momoi yang berdiri di dekat bangku pemain. Para pemain terlihat tenang tapi di dalam hati mereka ada semangat yang terpancar keluar. Akashi yang saat itu sedang melakukan _lay-up_ secara bergantian dengan pemain lain untuk sesaat mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton.

'Sepertinya tadi Akashi-kun melihat kemari.'

Salah satu pemain yang sedang menonton mengajak temannya untuk mengobrol.

"Miyaji, kalau tidak salah kau dulu satu sekolah dengan pemain berambut hijau itu kan?"

"Iya, Aku mengenalnya. Ia _shooter_ yang sangat mahir di tim kami walaupun masih kelas satu. Dan sekarang kemampuannya sudah berkembang dengan pesat."

"Ia terlihat seperti pemain yang sangat serius."

"Ia memang sangat serius. Tapi terkadang Ia jadi suka menutupi kepeduliannya sendiri supaya tidak terlihat orang lain. Oleh karena itu, terkadang Ia harus dilempar dengan suatu benda."

"Benar, Miyaji pernah meminta nanas dari tokonya Kimura untuk dilempar."

"Kenapa nanas?"

"Nanas cukup menyakitkan, setelah dilempar ke kepalanya, orang itu akan dipaksa untuk langsung memakannya. Oleh karena itu, akan lebih baik kalau nanasnya masih hijau."

"Benda itu juga pasti kepunyaannya. Cuma Ia yang akan membawa bunga matahari dalam pot ke pertandingan seperti ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah, semacam benda keberuntungan. Bisa dibilang kalau hidupnya sangat bergantungan dengan ramalan Oha-Asa. Kalau tidak hidupnya akan berantakan untuk satu hari penuh."

Saat itu Takao sedang berbisik kepada Kuroko sambil tertawa.

"Pffft… mereka sekarang sedang membicarakan Shin-chan. Besok Ia akan memberikan bunga itu kepadaku karena Ia tidak bisa merawatnya di rumah."

"Jangan keras – keras Takao-kun. Midorima-kun pasti punya banyak sekali barang di rumahnya, mungkin Ia hanya ingin berbagi denganmu. Ah, pertandingannya sudah dimulai."

Pertandingan basket yang dilakukan SMA Teikou sangat luar biasa. Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa pertandingan yang sesungguhnya akan seperti ini meskipun Ia tahu bahwa tim sekolahnya hebat. Sambil menonton pertandingan, Kuroko dan Takao juga mendengar komentar dari murid SMA disebelah mereka, dengan begitu mereka akan lebih mengerti dengan pertandingan yang berlangsung.

 **oOo**

SMA Teikou menang dalam pertandingan tersebut dengan skor 105 – 82. Para pemain merasa puas dengan kemenangan yang terus menuntun mereka menuju final. Setelah pertandingan selesai, Kuroko dan Takao bergerak menuju pintu keluar dan keluar dari area stadiun.

"Apakah kau akan langsung pulang sehabis ini? Aku akan menunggu Shin-chan." Takao bertanya kepada Kuroko yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Iya. Aku tidak punya keperluan lagi."

"Hm, kau tidak mau menunggu mereka? Kau bisa memberikan ucapan selamat untuk kemenangan hari ini."

"Tapi bisa saja kalau sehabis ini mungkin mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Ucapan selamat hanya memakan waktu singkat, mereka pasti punya waktu. Lagipula kurasa mereka akan beristirahat setelah pertandingan."

Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi dering pesan masuk.

' _Kuroko-cchi, Aku senang sekali kau menonton pertandingan kami hari ini. Bagaimana? Tim kami hebat bukan? Apa kau melihat seranganku tadi? Aku pasti terlihat sangat hebat. Kau harus datang lagi di pertandingan selanjutnya. Oh ya, apakah kau ada keperluan sehabis ini? Kalau tidak ada, jangan pulang dulu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko-cchi. Karena sekolah libur, Aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari. Jadi jangan pulang dulu, Ok?_ ' (Kise)

'Panjang. Entah kenapa Ia justru membuatku mau pulang.'

' _Tetsu-kun ayo kita bertemu sehabis ini. Aku ingin melihatmu._ ' (Momoi)

' _Kuro-chin, Aku sangat lapar dan Aku kehabisan snack. Jadi apa kau bisa membelikannya untuk-ku? Aku akan mengganti uangnnya saat kita bertemu._ ' (Murasakibara)

' _Senang kau bisa datang hari ini Kuroko. Oh ya, Midorima bilang kalau kau sebaiknya menemani Takao._ ' (Kagami)

' _Yo Tetsu. Kau sekarang percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan bukan? Hanya diriku yang bisa mengalahkan diriku sendiri._ ' (Aomine)

"Ada apa?"

"Kise-kun & Momoi-san memintaku untuk menunggu. Murasakibara-kun memintaku untuk membeli snack."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tunggu mereka."

' _Tetsuya, kau sudah menerima pesan mereka bukan._ ' (Akashi)

"Uhm… baiklah, tapi kita harus membeli snack dulu."

 **oOo**

Takao dan Kuroko menunggu kelompok _Rainbow Head_ di luar. Mereka sudah membeli snack untuk Murasakibara dan juga minuman untuk yang lain.

"Kuroko-cchiiiiiii!" (KIse)

"Selamat siang semuanya. Selamat karena sudah memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. Itu pertandingan yang hebat." (Kuroko)

"Tetsu-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu hari ini." (Momoi)

"Aku juga senang sekali bisa melihatmu Kuroko-cchi. Aku sering mengirimu pesan tapi terkadang kau tidak membalasnya. Bagaimana kalau kita selalu bertemu sehabis pertandingan? Berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan tatap muka memang paling baik _–ssu_."

"Aku baik – baik saja Momoi-san. Murasakibara-kun ini snack-nya dan tanda terima belanjanya. Oh ya, kami juga membelikan minuman untuk kalian. Aku hanya perlu membalas pesan yang kurasa perlu dibalas saja Kise-kun."

"Terima kasih Kuro-chin."

"Semua pesan harus dibalas _–ssu_."

"Yo Tetsu, apa tadi kau melihat _dunk_ yang kubuat? Hebat bukan."

"Tapi itu hanya bernilai dua poin Aomine. Tembakan yang bernilai tiga poin tentu saja lebih baik." (Midorima)

"Tapi _dunk_ itu lebih keren dan kau tidak selalu bisa menembakkan tiga poin. Tembakan dua poin memiliki kemungkinan yang lebih besar." (Aomine)

"Oleh karena itu, Aku selalu melatih kemampuanku supaya kemungkinannya semakin besar _nanodayo_. Selain itu, Aku juga selalu meningkatkan keberuntunganku."

"Ya, berkat itu, beredar rumor kalau Tim Teikou selalu menang karena mendapat bantuan dari seorang peramal. Dan hari ini kau menghiasi bangku kita dengan bunga matahari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bunga itu?" (Kagami)

"Oha-Asa memang membantu kita lewat diriku. Kalian tidak boleh meremehkan Oha-Asa _nanodayo_."

"Benar, Shin-chan tidak akan pernah meremehkan Oha-Asa _nanodayo_. Ia akan memberikannya bunga itu padaku dan itu akan menghiasi halaman rumahku." (Takao)

"Midorima-kun hanya ingin membagi peruntungannya dengan Takao-kun _nanodayo_." (Kuroko)

"Aku ingin kalian berdua diam _nanodayo_." (Midorima)

"Selamat siang Tetsuya. Apa kau menikmati pertandingan hari ini?"

"Pada hari ini Aku menonton pertandingan yang mengagumkan Akashi-kun."

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergerak untuk pulang. Tidak baik kalau hanya berdiam disini saja." (Akashi)

 **oOo**

Mereka semua mulai bergerak ke arah stasiun. Setelah tiket didapatkan, mereka menunggu kereta untuk tiba.

"Ne Kuroko-cchi, apa kau sedang punya janji sekarang?"

"Aku sedang tidak punya janji apa – apa sekarang."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain _–ssu_! Kita bisa pergi kemana pun kau mau."

"Maaf Kise-kun tapi Aku akan menolak permintaanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu."

"Eh… tapi kalau Kuroko-cchi setuju, Aku akan mentraktirmu empat vanilla milkshake di Maji Burger."

'Empat?! Itu cukup mengiurkan tapi…. Tidak!'

"Tolak permintaannya, Tetsuya."

"Maaf Kise-kun tapi Aku bisa membeli minuman itu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan sepuluh atau lima belas?!"

'Sepuluh atau lima belas?! Oh, itu merupakan penghematan biaya yang cukup lumayan. Apa sebaiknya kuterima saja ya?'

Akashi segera mendekati Kuroko dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia mengeluarkan aura marah dan mengeluarkan suara yang tegas.

"Tetsuya, jika kau menerima tawaran itu Aku akan membuatmu merasakan dua kali lipat penyesalan. Apa kau sanggup menerimanya? Aku juga akan membuat orang yang bersedia mentraktirmu lima belas gelas benar – benar menyesal sampai Ia trauma untuk mengajakmu pergi lagi."

"A…Akashi-kun?"

' _Akhirnya keluar juga Sang Iblis Penjaga Setia Kuroko Tetsuya! Ia ditakuti oleh siapapun yang mendekati mangsanya. Benda tajam adalah salah satu alat yang dimilikinya untuk menyerang. Ia tidak pernah gagal, oleh karena itu Ia selalu menang. Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.'_

' _Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun sebaiknya kau menyerah saja._ '

"Tapi Kuroko-cchi hanya pergi dengan temannya, Akashi-cchi."

"Aku meragukanmu Ryouta."

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberikanku penyesalan Akashi-kun? Dan kau tidak boleh begitu saja berkata seperti itu pada Kise-kun. Aku tidak suka kalau tiba – tiba kau ingin menyakitiku."

"Aku marah saat kau tidak mau mengikuti keinginanku dan Aku tidak suka kau pergi berdua saja dengan Ryouta. Yang kumaksud dengan 'penyesalan' adalah hukuman bagimu. Kau tidak akan bisa membeli minuman kesukaanmu selama sebulan. Karena kubilang dua kali lipat maka menjadi dua bulan."

"Kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku membeli makanan di Maji Burger."

"Melarang hanyalah salah satu cara, Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lain Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak suka dengan pemikiranmu, tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kereta kita sudah datang jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap – siap."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengaturku Tetsuya."

Kereta berhenti di depan mereka dan mengeluarkan penumpang yang sudah sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Setelah itu mereka masuk dan mencari tempat yang kosong. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang duduk dan ada juga yang berdiri. Setelah kejadian tadi suasana menjadi kikuk antara Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Jadi, apa Kuroko-cchi mau ikut denganku _–ssu_."

"Maaf Kise-kun, Aku menolaknya. Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

"Hah… baiklah."

"Kuro-chin~ apa kau mau permen ini? Ini rasa vanilla."

"Aku mau, terima kasih Murasakibara-kun."

"Sama – sama."

Kuroko tersenyum saat menerima permen pemberian temannya yang besar itu. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan memakan permen tersebut. Walaupun kecil tapi permen itu bisa membuat hati kuroko menjadi lebih baik. Kuroko sedang memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja tadi. Ia merasa kalau Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan masalah ini begitu saja dan pulang.

"Akashi-kun, Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Baiklah, kau ingin bicara dimana? Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau di dekat stasiun yang menuju rumah Akashi-kun saja?"

"Aku lebih suka kalau tempatnya di taman dekat rumahmu saja."

"Eh? Apa itu tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahmu?"

"Jaraknya tidak masalah. Dengan begitu Aku bisa sekaligus mengantarmu pulang."

"Bukankah sekarang kita sedang bertengkar Akashi-kun? Dan kau masih mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Aku rasa permasalahan yang tadi sudah selesai. Aku hanya harus membuatmu lebih penurut lagi denganku. Dan bukan karena Aku marah padamu lalu Aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu lagi."

'Kenapa bisa begitu?'

"Tenang saja, suatu saat nanti Aku akan membuatmu mengerti."

"Tapi Aku masih marah dengan Akashi-kun."

"Hee… Aku ingin sekali merekam ekspresimu yang sedang marah."

"Kau tidak boleh menertawakan diriku yang sedang marah. Kau bisa membuatku bertambah marah."

Suasana antara Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya menghangat kembali. Walaupun mereka berdua masih beradu argumen mengenai Kuroko yang marah tapi tidak terasa aura menegangkan diantara keduanya.

"Hm, sekarang mereka seperti berada di dalam dunia mereka sendiri." (Kagami)

"Tetsu sudah semakin terbiasa dengan Akashi dan Akashi terus mendekatinya. Mungkin suatu saat Tetsu akan benar – benar menempel dengan Akashi." (Aomine)

"Bukan _–ssu_. Akashi yang akan benar – benar menempel dengan Kuroko-cchi. Keimutan yang dimiliki Kuroko-cchi telah membuat sisi _possessive_ Akashi semakin kuat. Hal ini membuatku susah." (Kise)

"Kita tidak boleh meremehkan Tetsu-kun. Ia sudah berhasil menangkap Akashi-kun. … Hah~ kalau kau bisa dekat dengannya, kau pasti akan tertarik dengannya. Kalau saja di kelompok kita ada satu perempuan lagi mungkin ia juga akan tertarik dengan Tetsu-kun." (Momoi)

 **/ Apa kalian juga setuju dengan pendapat Momoi, para pembaca? /**

"Kurasa itu hanya seleramu saja yang berbeda Satsuki." (Aomine)

 **oOo**

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai turun di stasiun yang paling dekat dengan rumah mereka. Akashi dan Kuroko turun bersama – sama lalu menuju ke taman dekat rumah Kuroko. Mereka menuju ke bangku taman yang kosong dan duduk disana lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Akashi-kun kau tidak boleh melarangku untuk pergi dengan temanku. Kau juga tidak boleh langsung memberikanku hukuman karena kau tidak menyukainya."

"Itu adalah hukuman untuk mendisiplinkanmu. Aku melarangmu pergi dengan Ryouta karena keinginannya itu melebihi seorang teman dan apa yang ingin dilakukannya itu menghalangiku."

"Kurasa kau memikirkan hal yang berlebihan. Kise-kun hanya ingin bermain denganku. Memangnya Ia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang melebihi teman?"

"Tidak bisa, Ia hanyalah temanmu. Karena itu Aku menghalanginya untuk melewati batasnya sendiri."

'Apa maksudnya dengan batas?'

"Kurasa masalah tadi sudah selesai dan jelas, jadi kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi. Tetapi kau tetap akan mendapatkan hukuman Tetsuya."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Kau menghiraukanku saat Aku mengantarmu pulang dari makan bersama. Kau terlalu terpaku dengan pikiranmu dan tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri. Aku ini bukan seseorang yang bisa kau hiraukan seenaknya."

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu Aku minta maaf karena sudah menghiraukanmu."

"Permintaan maaf diterima, tetapi kau akan tetap mendapatkan hukuman. Kau akan menjadi pengikutku selama satu minggu. Dalam selang waktu itu Aku akan membuatmu lebih mengenalku juga patuh dan setia."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku tidak mau dan Aku ini bukan anjing."

"Aku ini _absolute_. Kalau kau tidak menerimanya, kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berat dari ini dan tentu saja Aku akan memaksamu. Jadi jangan melawanku."

'Kenapa bisa jadi begini?' **/ Karena disini Aku yang menulis jalan hidupmu Tetsuya XD /**

"Besok datanglah ke sekolah. Seperti biasa kami akan berlatih di gymnasium karena tidak ada pertandingan besok. Untuk waktunya, Aku akan mengirimkannya lewat email."

"Untuk apa Aku datang ke sekolah? Apa kau akan menyuruhku lari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali?"

"Kau bukan anggota club basket jadi Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu itu. Tetapi Aku akan menerima saranmu untuk lain waktu."

'Tolong jangan diterima!'

"Kau datang terlebih dahulu lalu Aku baru akan memberitahukannya. Jadi kau bisa menantikan hari esok dengan bersemangat. Pembicaraan ini kita sudahi dulu saja, sudah waktunya kau untuk pulang."

'Mana ada yang akan semangat. Jadi Aku harus menerimanya begitu saja?' "…."

"Baiklah, kita sudahi saja Akashi-kun. Ayo kita pulang."

Akashi dan Kuroko lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumah Kuroko.

Pada malam itu, Kuroko berusaha untuk memikirkan cara untuk menghalangi rencana Akashi walaupun Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa itu. Kuroko tidak mau begitu saja menerima keputusan Akashi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pasti pada menantikan hukumannya ya?**

 ***Maaf di chapter ini belum. Soalnya Author dan Akashi butuh waktu buat menyiapkan hukuman buat Tetsuya XD. Waktu itu Author buat chapter ini sekalian nyari ide buat hukumannya. Jadi mohon tunggu sebentar.**

 **Author sudah membuat 3 chapter (Panjang amaaaaaaat!) buat "Tetsuya The Akashi's Follower". Di dalamnya ngak hanya ada bagian hukuman buat Tetsuya (ngak terlalu banyak malah), soalnya Akashi juga mau pendekatan lebih lanjut. Jadi nantikan chapter selanjutnya! Makasih!**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**


	9. Rasanya jadi Pengikutmu (Part 1)

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…/** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

 **Guest1** : Terima kasih buat sarannya, maaf kalau formatnya ngak pas. Author akan berusaha membuat bagian dialog menjadi lebih jelas dan lebih dijabarkan. Author memang lebih sering baca komik ketimbang novel dan baru mulai baca fanfiction beberapa bulan lalu.

 **sejalahzy** : Sebenarnya yang _possessive_ itu author-nya. Maunya author adalah Kuroko jadi sama Akashi dan mereka berdua jadi milik author. Tapi tenang, mereka berdua tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.

Makasih reviewnya buat chapter 8 : **Guest1, sejalahzy, AulChan12, Guest2, sareyerana, XL-SasuHinaGaa,** dan **versetta**. Makasih lagi buat yang baca, follow, dan favorite cerita sebelumnya!

 **Warning** : Chapter ini penuh dengan Akashi dan Kuroko tapi tidak romantis, semoga menikmati!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Rasanya jadi Pengikutmu (Asam sedikit Manis)**

 **Hari Pertama**

Pada siang hari yang cukup terik itu Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan kearah SMA Teikou. Ia tidak tergabung dalam club apapun dan juga tidak tergabung dalam OSIS atau kepanitiaan apapun. Jadi, untuk apa ia datang ke sekolah? Ia tidak berniat belajar ataupun mengerjakan PR bersama. Ia datang hari ini untuk menerima hukuman yang baru saja diberitahukan kemarin. Kuroko berusaha untuk memikirkan cara untuk menghalangi rencana tersebut tetapi belum terpikirkan suatu ide yang bisa dilakukan.

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya Ia segera bergerak ke gymnasium dan menemukan tempat itu sudah kosong.

'Oh, latihannya sudah selesai ya.'

Kuroko kemudian mengambil handphone-nya dan mulai mengetik pesan kepada Akashi kalau Ia sudah sampai di gymnasium.

 **(30 detik kemudian)**

"Halo Tetsuya." Akashi dengan pakaian olahraganya muncul di belakang Kuroko.

"…. Halo Akashi-kun. Apa kau baru saja selesai latihan?"

"Iya, Aku baru saja dari ruang ganti untuk mengambil barangku. Sekarang ikuti Aku!"

"Kita mau kemana Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko berjalan sambil mengikuti Akashi.

"Kita akan pergi tempat club Memanah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah sampai disana."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke tempat club Memanah. Hari itu tidak ada latihan yang dilakukan di tempat tersebut, oleh karena itu tidak ada siapa – siapa disana. Mereka berdua masuk dengan kunci yang sudah dibawa Akashi sebelumnya. Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk menunggunya di tempat latihan, sementara Akashi-kun pergi ke suatu ruangan. Kuroko lalu masuk dan duduk sambil memandangi sasaran memanah yang tertempel di dinding yang ada di seberangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi keluar dengan pakaian latihan anggota club Memanah sambil membawah busur panah, sejumlah anak panah, dan sarung tangan khusus untuk memanah. Ia juga membawa tas di punggungnya.

'Eh, apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Hm, pakaian itu terlihat cocok dengannya dan sepertinya Ia sudah biasa memakai pakaian tersebut.'

Akashi meletakkan barang – barang yang dibawanya kemudian mengeluarkan benda lain dari tas tersebut. Benda itu adalah papan tipis putih berbentuk seperti gelang dengan diameter 10cm dan gelang tersebut cukup lebar. Pada benda itu melekat kain panjang yang bisa diikatkan ke benda lain. Akashi mengeluarkan sejumlah benda yang sama lalu bergerak ke arah Kuroko. Ia memintanya untuk mengikuti Akashi ke dinding seberang yang dijadikan sebagai sasaran panah. Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk berdiri diam membelakangi dinding. Kemudian Ia mengikatkan kain pada gelang – gelang yang Ia sudah disiapkan itu di kaki, tangan, dan badan Kuroko. Sekarang di bagian samping kaki, badan, dan tangan Kuroko terdapat lingkaran putih yang terpasang secara vertikal.

 **/ Mau kasih gambarannya tapi disini tidak bisa, semoga tidak bingung /**

"Akashi-kun, kenapa benda ini dipasangkan ke badanku?" Wajah Kuroko sedikit terlihat cemas.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berlatih."

"Berlatih apa?"

"Tentu saja memanah. Untuk itu Aku membawamu ke tempat ini. Tetsuya pegang ini!"

Benda yang dipegang Kuroko adalah gelang lain yang diberi tangkai sepanjang 15cm agar bisa dipegang dengan mudah. Kemudian Ia memakaikan bando dengan gelang papan putih yang dipasang secara vertikal diatasnya pada kepala Kuroko. Setelah selasai memasang gelang yang ada di Kuroko, Akashi pergi ke samping dinding dan menarik kayu yang lebarnya jauh melebihi tubuh Kuroko dan berwarna hitam dengan tebal 3cm yang mempunyai roda kecil di bawahnya. Ia menaruh kayu tersebut di belakang Kuroko dan mengunci pergerakan rodanya.

 **/ Semoga para pembaca bisa membayangkan dan mengerti maksud Author. (^.^) /**

"Nah Tetsuya sekarang rentangkan tanganmu lurus ke samping dan buka kakimu selebar ini. Tegakkan badan dan juga kepalamu. Kau akan bertahan di posisi ini untuk beberapa waktu sampai Aku beri tanda selesai"

"Akashi-kun, perasaanku tidak enak."

"Kau tidak usah tegang, santai saja. Tetsuya akan menjadi boneka sasaran panahku. Gelang – gelang ini akan menjadi sasaran tembakku jadi kau tidak perlu takut akan terluka." Akashi berkata dan memberikan senyuman.

"Akashi-kun Aku tidak mau jadi sasaran tembakmu."

"Apa yang Aku lakukan ini akan melatih kepercayaanmu kepada pemikiran, kemampuan, dan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengikatmu pada kayu ini jadi kau bisa lari dari sini. Tetapi kau akan tetap menjadi boneka sasaranku jadi Aku akan mengejarmu kalau kau lari. Apa kau mengerti Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bagaimana kalau panahnya meleset?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau Aku akan mendisplinkanmu. Sebagai tahap awal kau perlu kepercayaan lebih kepadaku. Aku sudah mendapatkan tingkat keberhasilan memanah yang tinggi jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang sebaiknya kita berhenti berbicara dan lanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Aku akan memberimu tanda saat Aku sudah siap." Akashi berbicara dengan tenang dan tempo yang teratur. Tapi terdengar dengan jelas ada suatu penekanan yang mempertegas maksudnya.

Akashi lalu pergi berjalan ke tempat seberang dinding dan memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Kuroko. Ia memakai perlengkapan memanahnya dan memberi tanda ke Kuroko kalau Ia sudah siap menembak.

'Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Aku akan ada di situasi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Ia memikirkan ini semua? Kalau Aku bergerak nanti bisa jadi salah sasaran, kalau lari nanti dikejar. Aku tidak mau berlari seperti kelinci yang ditembaki anak panah olehnya.'

Satu panah melesat dan menancap ke pusat gelang sasaran yang ada di tangan kanan Kuroko.

'A…Akashi-kun, panahnya tepat sasaran tetapi itu hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari tanganku. … Kurasa yang bisa kulakukan cuma diam, berdoa, dan percaya padanya.'

Kuroko lalu menutup matanya dan berdiri terpaku dalam posisi itu. Sesekali Ia akan membuka matanya untuk memeriksa dan melihat Akashi. Ia mendengar anak panah menancap lagi di dekat kaki kirinya. Kuroko berusaha menenangkan dirinya tetapi setiap suara yang ditimbulkan oleh panah yang menancap membuat jantungnya terus berdebar – debar. Satu per satu panah dilepaskan. Saat yang paling menegangkan adalah saat dimana suara anak panah yang menancap di dekat telinga Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko merasa kalau tembakan panah sudah berhenti dan perlahan – lahan mulai membuka matanya. Di seberangnya terlihat Akashi yang bersiap untuk menarik busurnya, menahan posisinya, lalu melepaskan anak panah tersebut. Panah tersebut menancap ke sasaran yang ada di kepala Kuroko. Kemudian Akashi menurunkan busurnya, mundur, meletakkan busurnya, dan mulai melepas sarung tangannya. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan gerakan yang tenang dan anggun. Akashi lalu berjalan ke tempat Kuroko.

'Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu saat kau baru saja bermain dengan keselamatan diriku?!' Sedikit kerutan muncul di dahi Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu secara perlahan menggerakan kepalanya dan melihat sasaran yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Semua sasaran ternyata sudah berhasil di tembaki anak panah dan tidak ada satu pun yang meleset.

'Semua anak panah mengenai sasaran, apa dia pernah melakukan ini kepada orang lain?'

"Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin memukul Akashi-kun. Apa Aku boleh melakukannya?"

"Hee, jadi sekarang Tetsuya marah denganku, tetapi tadi kau cukup tenang. Apa kau sekarang sudah percaya dengan diriku? Untuk mencapai keberhasilan, Aku mempersiapkan segalanya dan memikirkannya dengan matang. Aku juga mengasah mental dan kemampuanku untuk berbagai kondisi, bahkan Aku juga harus bersikap tetap tenang saat orang yang kusayangi sedang dalam bahaya." Akashi berkata dengan senyum percaya diri tetapi tetap menjaga ketenangannya.

"Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat bahaya itu. Apa kau pernah melakukan ini kepada orang lain?"

"Belum pernah, Aku hanya pernah melakukannya dengan boneka sungguhan. Kau beruntung bisa jadi yang pertama. Dan akhirnya kau sadar kalau kau adalah orang yang kusayangi."

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap mata Akashi dan mendengarkan lagi kata – kata tersebut di kepalanya.

"…"

"Ok, ikatannya sudah dilepas. Kau bisa bergerak dari posisimu sekarang. Regangkan badanmu yang tegang itu."

Kuroko mulai berjalan dari posisinya dan mulai merasakan badannya yang kaku serta tangannya yang bergetar. Akashi kembali ke seberang dan mengambil tasnya. Kuroko memandang lagi kayu hitam yang sudah ditancapi anak panah. Ia merasa bersyukur sudah melewati saat – saat seperti tadi.

 **oOo**

Beberapa saat kemudian Akashi kembali dengan tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan benda yang lain. Benda itu sepertinya adalah benda tipis seukuran gunting yang dibalut dengan kain atau kantung berbahan kain. Gulungan kain tersebut dibuka dan ternyata isinya adalah sejumlah pisau kecil tanpa gagang yang seukuran dengan pisau lipat. Akashi membukanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman pada pisau tersebut. **/ Author terinspirasi dari pisau milik salah satu karakter dengan pengisi suara yang sama dengan Akashi Seijuurou di anime sebelah. /**

"Ini adalah salah satu jenis pisau koleksiku. Aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan koleksiku pada siapapun. Kau beruntung bisa jadi yang pertama."

'Kau tidak boleh membawa benda berbahaya seperti itu ke sekolah!'

"Tunggu disini Tetsuya."

Akashi lalu mendorong kayu hitam ke bagian samping dinding dan mengambil beberapa barang. Kuroko tahu kalau sebaiknya Ia lari dari tempat tersebut tapi kakinya masih terasa kaku akibat kegiatan yang sebelumnya. Jadi Ia mulai meregangkan kakinya untuk menghadapi situasi berikutnya. Akashi kembali dengan membawa tumpukan kayu yang cukup tebal berupa lingkaran dan persegi panjang. Setelah Akashi sampai, Kuroko bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kayu tersebut memiliki semacam tali seperti tali di tas dan ada pengaitnya sehingga bisa dipasangkan ke benda lain.

"Sekarang kau akan memakai ini."

"Akashi-kun, ini benda apa?"

"Ini adalah sasaran lempar pisau."

'Kenapa Aku memakainya? Apa yang tadi belum cukup?'

Akashi memasangkan kayu berbentuk persegi panjang di kaki dan badan Kuroko. Pada bagian kepala Ia memakai helm pekerja konstruksi dengan pengait dan diatasnya terdapat kayu berbentuk lingkaran. Kayu tersebut lebih tipis dari kayu yang lain dan dipasang dengan posisi vertikal. Lalu Ia menyuruh Kuroko memegang dua kayu sisanya yang berbentuk lingkaran seperti memegang perisai. Walaupun kayu – kayu itu cukup tebal, ternyata kayu tersebut cukup ringan untuk dikenakan di tubuh. Saat ini Kuroko terlihat seperti penjaga gawang pada permainan hoki yang memegang perisai dan memakai helm aneh.

"Aku akan melempar pisau – pisau ini padamu yang bergerak. Aku akan mengikutimu jadi kau bisa bergerak sesuka hatimu bahkan berlari. Tetapi Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau hanya bergerak ke kanan atau ke kiri di dekat dinding ini."

"A…Akashi-kun kau serius ingin melemparku dengan pisau tersebut?"

"Aku serius. Demi keselamatanmu, Aku tidak boleh main – main. Dari kegiatan ini kau akan belajar untuk tidak meragukan keputusan dan tindakanku. Ayo kita mulai." Akashi benar – benar mengeluarkan ekspresi yang serius.

Akashi segera mengambil jarak dari Kuroko dan memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam di tempat karena bingung dengan situasi yang ada.

"Bergerak Tetsuya!"

"Eh?" Mata Kuroko bergerak ke kanan dan kiri sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kuroko mulai bergerak perlahan ke arah kanan.

"Bergerak lebih cepat lagi!"

Akashi segera melempar satu pisau ke kayu yang ada di tangan kanan Kuroko. Tangan Kuroko sedikit tersentak ke belakang menerima dorongan dari pisau tersebut. Melihat hal ini Kuroko segara bergerak lebih cepat ke samping kanan. Setelah itu Akashi mengikutinya dan melemparkan beberapa pisau ke badan dan kaki Kuroko. Setelah terpojok di kanan, Kuroko mulai setengah berlari ke kiri.

"Lebih cepat lagi Tetsuya!"

Kuroko kembali merasakan dorongan dari pisau itu di tubuh, tangan, dan kakinya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan Ia merasa panik dengan situasi yang ada. Entah berapa banyak pisau yang tersimpan di balik pakaiannya. Kuroko berhenti dan berteriak ke Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! Jika kau berhenti, Aku akan membuat kegiatan ini berlangsung terus sampai kau tidak ragu – ragu lagi."

"…" 'Aku takut!'

"Jangan takut! Lemparanku tidak akan meleset."

Akashi kembali melempar pisaunya ke arah kepala dan badan Kuroko. Kuroko merasa kalau Ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi untuk menghindar. Oleh karena itu, Ia mulai menenangkan dirinya dan bertekad untuk lari dari Akashi. Kuroko menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya, lalu bersiap – siap. Ia bergerak ke kiri lalu bergerak maju ke arah seberang.

"Oh, jadi kau bermasud untuk melawanku dan lari. Aku terima tantanganmu." Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Akashi.

Akashi segera menghalangi Kuroko untuk maju lagi dan melemparkan pisau ke kakinya. Kuroko segera mengubah arah lajunya untuk menghindar. Bisa dibilang Kuroko seperti berlari zig – zag dengan Akashi beberapa meter di depannya. Karena tidak bisa lepas dari Akashi, Kuroko lalu langsung berlari tepat menuju Akashi. Ia bermaksud menggunakan perisai kayunya untuk membuat Akashi mundur ke belakang. Kuroko akan membuatnya meleset dan merasa yakin kalau Akashi pasti bisa menghindar.

'Akashi-kun hanya akan mengincar kayu ini. Dan Aku sudah mengakui kemampuannya, Ia pasti tidak akan meleset. Tetapi Aku tidak suka cara seperti ini.'

Kuroko mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Akashi untuk membuatnya mundur. Tetapi Akashi menangkis perisainya dengan tangan kosong dan langsung mencabut dua pisau sekaligus dari kayu di tubuh Kuroko. Akibatnya Kuroko sedikit maju ke depan dan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Akashi segera menahan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa?!"

Setelah berhenti Akashi mulai menjaga jarak lagi dan bersiap – siap untuk melmpar pisau lagi. Posisi Kuroko sekarang tidak begitu berbeda dengan posisinya diawal. Dia sudah berusaha tapi kedaannya tidak jauh berbeda.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah!' Terlukis keseriusan dengan sedikit kecemasan di wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko terus berusaha untuk membuat Akashi mundur tapi serangannya selalu tidak berhasil. Akashi terus melempar pisau kepadanya dan terkadang mencabut pisau yang sudah menempel di kayu tersebut. Kejadian tersebut terus berlangsung sampai beberapa waktu. Karena kewalahan, Kuroko akhirnya kembali ke dekat dinding. Sekarang Kuroko kembali bergerak ke arah samping lagi. Tidak lama kemudian Akashi menghentikan serangannya.

 **/ Maaf, adegannya jadi berubah ke versi ninja /**

"Ok, kita sudah selesai."

'Hah… hah… akhirnya selesai juga. Akashi-kun baru saja selesai latihan basket kan? Kenapa Ia seperti tidak ada habisnya.'

"Kau perlu meningkatkan stamina, Tetsuya. Itu supaya kau bisa tetap menjaga kesehatanmu meskipun melakukan kegiatan yang berat."

Akashi bergerak mendekati Kuroko dan mulai melepas kayu – kayu tersebut. Kuroko langsung mengambil posisi duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. Kemudian Akashi mencabut pisau – pisau yang ada dan menaruhnya kembali di tempat kain, lalu menggulungnya dan memasukkan kedalam tas. Ia mengembalikan kembali kayu – kayu itu di bagian samping dinding.

 **oOo**

Akashi kembali ke Kuroko dengan membawa papan berbentuk lingkaran dan papan kayu lebar berwarna hitam yang tadi digunakan di belakang Kuroko. Panah – panah yang menancap sudah dicabut. Ia kemudian mencari benda yang ada di tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak aluminium berbentuk balok persegi panjang. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan panah dart. Papan berbentuk lingkaran itu Ia pasang di papan kayu hitam tersebut. Ternyata papan lingkaran itu adalah papan permainan dart. Kemudian Akashi mengunci roda pada papan kayu hitam. Lalu Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Sekarang Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara melemparkan panah dart ini."

"…." 'Ia tidak menjadikanku sebagai sasarannya?'

"Untuk yang ini tidak. Kau akan menjadi pemain, sama sepertiku tadi."

Akashi kemudian mengajarkan cara melempar panah dart tersebut. Akashi mengarahkan posisi yang tepat dan mengatur tangan Kuroko dari belakang. Perlahan – lahan terlihat sedikit semburat kemerahan di wajah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau perlu memelukku seperti ini. Ini pasti terlihat memalukan."

"Aku memang perlu memelukmu. Dengan begini Aku bisa merasakan sedikit detak jantungmu. Kau masih merasa tegang akibat kegiatan yang tadi, bukan?"

"I…iya." Kuroko merasa kalau Akashi sedikit tersenyum di belakangnya, akibatnya wajah Kuroko jadi semakin merah.

"Sekarang, lemaskan badanmu, ambil napas panjang, dan hembuskan secara perlahan. Bebankan sedikit berat tubuhmu ke belakang. Aku akan menahan tubuhmu."

"Pegang panah itu disini lalu luruskan lenganmu. Saat melemparnya, gunakan kekuatan yang ada di lengan atas dan lengan bawahmu. Jangan hanya kekuatan dari tanganmu. Sekarang lempar itu."

Kuroko mulai menghiraukan keadaannya dan melemparkan panah tersebut. Panah menancap dibawah papan sasaran.

"Ah, Aku gagal."

"Ini masih awal. Sekarang lemaskan tanganmu. Setelah ini lempar lagi dengan lebih kuat."

Akashi kemudian meremas – remas lengan serta tangan kanan Kuroko untuk mengurangi ketegangannya. Kuroko kemudian melempar lagi panah tersebut dan panah tersebut menyentuh bagian bawah papan sasaran.

"Lihat, lemparanmu jadi lebih kuat."

"Oh, benar." 'Hah… kurasa Aku lebih tenang sekarang.'

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko. Sekarang ekspresi wajah Kuroko kembali menjadi datar seperti biasanya. Akashi menyuruhnya untuk melempar lagi dan mengatur akurasi dari tembakannya. Lama – kelamaan kemampuan Kuroko membaik walaupun lemparannya masih banyak yang keluar sasaran.

"Sekarang kau akan bermain denganku. Aku akan berdiri di depan papan sasaran ini. Lihat, tingginya sama dengan kepalaku. Sekarang kau akan menembakkan panah dart itu ke sasaran ini dengan diriku di depannya. Aku akan menghindari panah tersebut jadi kau tidak perlu ragu untuk melemparnya."

"Apa?" Kuroko merasa kaget mendengar perkataan Akashi. Ia memperhatikan wajah itu selama beberapa saat dan hanya terdapat wajah yang tenang.

"Dengan begitu kau akan menunjukan kepercayaanmu dan ketidakraguanmu kepadaku.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan menurutimu." Mendengar hal ini, Akashi mengerutkan dahinya dengan mengeluarkan suara yang tegas.

"Tetsuya, kau sekarang tahu betul bukan, apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau kau melawanku? Hari ini Aku sedikit membatasi hukumanmu dan Aku tidak akan membatasinya terus. Kalau kau terus menekanku, Aku tidak akan ragu menghukummu dengan lebih berat."

Kuroko lalu maju ke depan Akashi dan memukul pipi kanannya. Akashi lalu terdorong ke belakang tetapi tidak terjatuh. Matanya langsung bergerak memandang Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mau melemparnya! Walaupun yang Aku incar adalah papan sasaran tersebut tapi yang terlihat olehku adalah Akashi-kun. Itu sama saja dengan menyuruhku untuk melukaimu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan sebelumnya kalau Aku tertarik dengan Akashi-kun yang tertarik denganku. Aku tidak akan akan mau melukai orang yang kuminati. Aku ini bukan Akashi-kun!"

Akashi memandangi wajah serius Kuroko selama beberapa saat. "Tapi tadi kau baru saja memukulku Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun itu kuat. Pukulan seperti itu takkan mempan denganmu. … Akashi-kun bisa menggunakan cara seperti tadi karena itu sesuai dengan pribadimu sendiri, tetapi cara itu tidak sesuai denganku. Aku tidak mau berkembang dengan cara seperti itu, meskipun itu adalah hukuman yang Aku harus terima."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak akan selalu menuruti perintahku?"

"Aku akan menurutinya saat itu sesuai dengan kepribadianku. Akashi-kun tertarik dengan diriku yang seperti itu, bukan?"

"…." Akashi diam sejenak dan Ia merasa kalau Ia ingin mendengar kata – kata itu sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, saat ini Aku akan mebiarkanmu tetapi Aku akan tetap membalas pukulanmu. Tutup matamu! Kau pasti akan terpental ke belakang."

Kuroko lalu menutup matanya dan bersiap – siap menerima pukulan yang keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dan menekan pipi kanannya. Ia juga merasakan hembusan napas seseorang. Kuroko lalu perlahan membuka matanya dan tersadar kalau Akashi mencium pipinya.

"Akashi-kun?! Bukankah kau mau menyerangku?" Mata Kuroko sedikit membesar dan ada sesuatu yang hangat mulai muncul.

"Aku sudah menyerangmu. Kau bisa merasakan sendiri wajahmu yang memerah itu. Aku yakin warnanya lebih merah dari pukulanmu di wajahku."

Kuroko menyentuh pipinya dan Ia merasa kalau wajahnya menghangat.

"Aku merasa malu jadi, tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Sekarang hanya ibu dan nenek yang terkadang melakukan itu."

"Salah, sekarang hanya ibu, nenek, dan Akashi-kun yang melakukan itu." (Akashi)

"…."

Akashi mengeluarkan senyumannya sambil melihat Kuroko yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayo berlatih lagi Tetsuya, kemampuanmu masih kurang."

 **oOo**

Kuroko dan Akashi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Kuroko. Matahari sudah mengeluarkan warna jingga dan siap untuk terbenam.

"Akashi-kun, kapan kau menyiapkan semua alat – alat itu? Kau baru saja mengatakannya kepadaku kemarin?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya semenjak acara makan bersama. Aku terus – menerus memikirkan kira – kira seperti apa ekspresi yang akan kau keluarkan." Akashi tersenyum sambil mengingat kembali kegiatan di tempat latihan club Memanah.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat latihan memanah?"

"Aku meminta izin langsung ke penanggung jawab dan ketua club Memanah."

"Alasan apa yang kau berikan?"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau Aku ingin berlatih untuk masa depan SMA Teikou."

Kuroko langsung menghadap ke depan lagi dan mengeluarkan napas panjang. "Kau pasti akan dihukum kalau mereka tahu latihan seperti apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tetsuya, jangan lupa besok kau harus pergi ke sekolah lagi."

"…. Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

'Tolong jangan pikirkan yang aneh – aneh lagi Akashi-kun.'

.

.

* * *

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Pasti bingung ya.**

 **Ini semacam pembukaan jadi dibuat panjang. Di chapter selanjutnya, tidak akan seperti ini. Hukuman ke Kuroko tidak akan dijelaskan secara mendetail lagi.**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Chapter selanjutnya akan di-publish dalam waktu dekat**


	10. Rasanya jadi Pengikutmu (Part 2)

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/** ….. **/** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Rasanya jadi Pengikutmu (Asam Manis Seimbang)**

 **Hari Ketiga**

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga dimana Kuroko Tetsuya akan menjadi pengikut dari Akashi Seijuurou. Kemarin Akashi memerintahkan Kuroko untuk bertugas sebagai asisten manager sementara dalam tim basket. Kebetulan ada dua orang manager yang sakit dan saat itu hanya Momoi saja yang bisa bertugas. Club basket Teiko mempunyai tiga kelas dan ketiganya terus melakukan latihan saat liburan musim panas. Momoi sedang sibuk mempersiapkan data – data pemain untuk pertandingan sehingga Kuroko harus melakukan pekerjaan fisik untuk membantu dalam latihan club di ketiga kelas tersebut.

Setelah semua latihan selesai, Akashi membawa Kuroko ke kolam renang yang ada di bagian belakang sekolah. Disana Akashi kembali menguji keberanian, kesabaran, ketabahan, dan kerasnya kepala Kuroko untuk tidak menuruti semua perintah Akashi. Setelah itu Akashi kembali memberinya latihan lempar dart.

Kuroko sekarang percaya bahwa Akashi itu benar – benar tidak normal dan tidak bisa menganggapnya teman yang sama dengan yang lain lagi. Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu harus menganggapnya apa. Ini adalah situasi yang baru pertama kali dia hadapi. Hari kedua berhasil dilewati dengan selamat dengan badan yang lelah. Kuroko berpikir bahwa Akashi bisa membuat club-nya sendiri dengan program – program yang dimilikinya.

 **oOo**

Pada hari ketiga, Tim Teikou mempunyai pertandingan di pagi dan siang hari. Kuroko juga ikut dengan mereka sebagai asisten manager karena manager – manager lain belum bisa kembali. Ia tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu karena Ia bisa membantu Momoi dan yang lain secara tidak langsung. Berkat itu, Kuroko juga berkenalan dengan kapten Tim Teikou, Nijimura Shuuzo. Ia bisa mengatur kelompok _Rainbow Head_ dengan baik.

Seperti biasa pertandingan hari ini dimenangkan oleh Teikou dengan perbedaan minimal 25 poin. Setelah kedua pertandingan selesai, mereka kembali ke sekolah untuk melakukan evaluasi dan melihat data – data yang sudah disiapkan Momoi untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Formasi dan strategi yang akan dilakukan juga dibicarakan dalam pertemuan tersebut. Saat pertemuan selesai, langit telah memancarkan warna jingga dan matahari mulai bersembunyi di Barat. Akashi kembali mengantar Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya walaupun Kuroko menolaknya karena merasa Akashi pasti sudah lelah.

"Tetsuya, besok Aku akan menginap di rumahmu selama tiga malam."

"Apa!" Kuroko merasa sedikit kesal karena Ia merasa kalau Akashi suka sekali mengatakan hal – hal yang membuatnya kaget dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Aku mempunyai hari libur dari jadwalku yang padat. Jadi Aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan menginap di rumah Tetsuya."

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak Akashi-kun."

"Selama seminggu kedepan, kau dan keluargamu tidak mempunyai rencana untuk pergi ke sesuatu tempat, bukan?"

"Memang tidak ada rencana apa – apa tapi Aku harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu."

Akashi perlahan mengeluarkan seyuman manis. "Oleh karena itu, hari ini Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu untuk minta izin ke ibumu. Ia sedang ada di rumah, kan?"

"Eh? Iya, ibu sedang ada di rumah." 'Jangan – jangan Akashi-kun akan membuat ibuku menonton permainan lempar dart kami.' Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Tenang saja Aku tidak akan melibatkan ibumu. Permainan itu untuk Tetsuya jadi hanya Tetsuya yang akan terlibat."

"Tapi apa yang ingin Akashi-kun lakukan di rumahku?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi kalau Aku sedang libur. Dari pagi sampai sore Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk berlatih atau bertanding. Aku baru akan benar – benar ada di rumahmu pada malam hari. Kita juga bisa mengerjakan PR bersama." Perkataan itu dikeluarkannya dengan nada sedikit tidak sabar.

'Tapi Aku masih berada dalam masa hukumanku.'

"Justru karena itu maka akan menjadi semakin efektif." Akashi kembali tersenyum dengan manis.

'Oh tidak, Akashi-kun memikirkan hal yang tidak biasa lagi.'

 **oOo**

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah selamat datang Tetsuya! Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur."

Perlahan terdengar suara kaki melangkah dengan cepat tapi ringan. "Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Aku pulang Nigou."

Kuroko lalu mengelus kepala anjing kecil yang memiliki warna bulu hitam dan putih. Ia mengangkat anjing tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan menunjukannya kepada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, ini Nigou."

Akashi mengangkat tangannya dan hendak menyentuh kepala Nigou. Tetapi Nigou mengelak dari tangan Akashi dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang lain. Ia berusaha untuk menyentuh kepalanya tetapi Nigou selalu menghindar.

Akashi sedit tertawa. "Anjing ini mirip dengan Tetsuya. Dia tidak mau begitu saja menuruti kemauanku."

"Karena itu anjing ini diberi nama Tetsuya Nigou. … Nigou, ini sudah waktunya kau keluar. Tolong jaga rumah dari luar."

Kuroko lalu pergi ke depan dan meletakan Nigou di dekat kandangnya. Ia bermain sedikit dengan Nigou lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu, hari ini Aku membawa teman."

Di dapur terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut biru muda tersanggul yang sedang memasak. Wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai memperhatikan anaknya dan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya kau membawa teman SMA-mu berkunjung. Selamat sore, Aku ibunya Tetsuya. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani Tetsuya di sekolah."

"Selamat sore, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Selama dua hari ini Tetsuya sudah bersedia membantu tim basket jadi justru Saya yang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Akashi menjawab sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, jadi temanmu ini salah satu anggota tim basket. Dia pasti termasuk dalam grup kepala warna – warni yang suka kau ceritakan."

"Sekarang dia adalah wakil kapten dalam tim basket."

"Ah, ibu tahu. Dia pasti adalah Kepala Strawberry yang kau ceritakan itu." Ibu kuroko menjawab dengan riang sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Iya."

"…." Akashi diam sejenak dan memandang Kuroko lalu mengembalikan lagi pandangannya ke Ibu Kuroko.

Akashi berbicara sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kuroko-san, Aku ingin bermain dan belajar dengan Tetsuya besok, jadi Aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk menginap disini."

"Oh, benarkah, sudah lama sekali teman Tetsuya tidak menginap disini. Baiklah, selama berapa lama?" Sedikit terlihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya tetapi Ia langsung tersenyum.

"Tiga malam."

"Baiklah, dengan begini rumah kita akan lebih ramai besok!" Ibu Kuroko tertawa ringan dan memandang Tetsuya dan kembali ke Akashi. "Oh ya, Akashi-kun apa kamu mau makan malam disini dulu? Aku sedang mempersiapkannya sekarang."

"Saya dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Anda."

"Bagus, hari ini kita bisa makan bertiga. Tetsuya, Ibu akan memanggilmu kalau makanannya sudah siap."

"Baiklah ibu." Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi yang sedang tersenyum. "Akashi-kun ayo kita pergi ke kamarku."

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kuroko yang ada di lantai dua. Kuroko mempersilahkan Akashi masuk kemudian Ia menaruh tasnya dan mulai duduk. Kamar tersebut mempunyai gaya tradisional dan cukup besar untuk dihuni sendirian juga tidak terdapat banyak perabotan. Setelah itu Kuroko turun ke bawah dan meninggalkan Akashi. Di kamar, Akashi mulai memperhatikan apa yang ada disana. Pandangannya jatuh pada foto – foto yang menghiasi dinding tersebut juga pada buku – buku yang ada disana. Disana juga terdapat foto – foto Kuroko bersama _Rainbow Head_ saat sesekali mereka pergi bersama. Sebenarnya Akashi sudah tahu mengenai kamar Kuroko dari kegiatan pemantauannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya Ia ada di kamar tersebut.

'Ini memang kamar yang sederhana tapi Aku menyukainya.'

Beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko naik dengan membawa kue dan minuman.

"Silahkan Akashi-kun." Kuroko menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas jus dan kue di bawah. Setelah itu Ia duduk dan memperhatikan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kau belum mempunyai fotoku disini." Akasi bertanya sambil memandangi foto – foto milik Kuroko yang dipasang di dinding di atas meja belajarnya.

"Iya, saat itu Akashi-kun tidak pulang bersama kami. Jadi, tidak ikut bermain bersama."

"Baiklah, besok Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu."

"Foto Akashi-kun?"

Pandangan Akashi berbalik ke Kuroko. "Foto kita berdua."

"Tapi kita belum pernah foto bersama sebelumnya."

"Memang belum pernah, tetapi Aku mempunyai foto kita berdua."

Kuroko terus menatap Akashi seolah Ia mencari sesuatu. 'Kapan difotonya? Mungkin waktu kita makan siang. Tapi kalau begitu siapa yang memfotonya?'

"Tetsuya, keluarkan papan sasaran dan panah dart yang kuberikan kemarin." Akashi kemuadian bergerak ke tempat Kuroko duduk.

Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan benda – benda itu dari lemarinya dan mulai memasang di dinding. Ia tahu kalau mereka akan melakukan latihan itu lagi. Kuroko tidak tahu tujuan Akashi mengajarkannya hal ini. Ia berpikir kalau Akashi hanya ingin bermain dengannya.

"Tetsuya untuk hari ini kau akan sedikit bermain. Jika sepuluh dari dua puluh lemparanmu keluar dari area _triple point_ maka kau akan melakukan _sport massage_ padaku. Aku akan mengajarkan caranya kepadamu."

Muncul tanda tanya di wajah Kuroko. "Apakah hal itu sebaiknya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang ahli?"

"Hal ini juga bisa dilakukan sendiri oleh atlet yang bersangkutan. Aku biasanya melakukan hal ini sendiri di rumah. Tapi hal ini akan lebih efektif kalau dilakukan oleh orang lain, oleh karena itu Aku akan memintamu untuk melakukannya."

"Apa menurutmu Aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Bisa."

Kuroko kemudian mulai melemparkan panah dartnya pada papan sasaran. Kuroko melakukan percobaan sebanyak sepuluh kali terlebih dahulu, lalu Ia memulai permainannya.

 **oOo**

Hasilnya adalah sebelas lemparan berada di luar area _three point_ sehingga Kuroko harus melakukan _sport massage_. Kemudian Akashi mengajarkan Kuroko untuk melakukannya pada bagian kaki. Kuroko dapat merasakan otot – otot pada kaki Akashi yang sedikit menegang. Mereka berdua mengobrol sambil melakukan _sport massage_.

Kuroko memijit otot betis di kaki Akashi yang berbaring di bawah. 'Mungkin ini sebabnya Ia menyuruhku melakukan ini.'

"Ternyata benar, Akashi-kun kelelahan. Walaupun secara mental kau tidak merasakannya tetapi tubuhmu menunjukkannya. Selama beberapa hari ini kau sibuk dengan basket dan kau juga menjalankan suatu program untukku. Setelah itu kau pasti melakukan hal lain lagi."

"Apa Tetsuya sedang memberikanku perhatian?" Ujung bibir Akashi sedikit tertarik ke samping.

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu apa yang sedang Aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Hal ini kau lakukan karena kau kalah dalam permainanmu."

"Benar. Tapi kalau Akashi-kun memang benar – benar membutuhkan bantuanku, Aku akan bersedia."

Akashi diam sejenak dan memandang wajah Kuroko. "Aku tidak mau memanjakan diriku dengan bergantung padamu. Walaupun Aku tahu kalau kau akan bersedia, diriku tidak boleh melihatnya sebagai celah dimana Aku bisa memperoleh kebebasanku begitu saja."

"Akashi-kun terlalu keras, nanti kau bisa menjadi semakin aneh." Kuroko menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak aneh. Kau hanya belum pernah melihat yang sepertiku saja. Oh ya, kau belum menghilangkan nama itu ternyata."

"Nama itu?"

"Nama tidak berwibawa yang kau berikan.", terdengar juga nada penekanan pada kata – katanya.

"Oh, itu. Aku suka nama itu. Sayangnya, Akashi-kun cuma sedikit manis."

"Tetsuya memang membutuhkan yang tidak terlalu manis, dengan begitu kita bisa seimbang." Senyuman menggoda kembali diberikan pada Kuroko.

"Maaf, Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tetsuya kurang peka. Mungkin Aku harus melakukan hal yang ekstrem." Akashi bergumam dan mengatakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah _sport massage_ selesai diberikan, pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut sampai Ibu Kuroko memanggil mereka untuk makan.

Makan malam berjalan dengan menyenangkan dan tenang. Saat ini Ayah Kuroko sedang pergi keluar kota sehingga kehadiran Akashi membuat suasana saat makan kembali seperti semula. Pembicaraan mereka tidak jauh dari topik mengenai Kuroko. Akashi merasa senang karena Ia menerima informasi mengenai Kuroko dari orang dalam. Informasi seperti ini tidak bisa didapatkan hanya dengan pemantauan.

"Waktu SD Tetsuya pernah tertinggal di museum saat mereka melakukan kunjungan. Aku sangat bingung waktu tidak melihat dirinya turun dari bus. Untung saja lokasi museum itu tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Aku bisa langsung menjemputnya disana."

"Waktu itu Aku pergi ke toilet cukup lama dan saat Aku kembali ternyata bus-nya sudah tidak ada."

"Selain peristiwa itu, Tetsuya juga pernah menghilang di rumah sakit. Waktu itu Aku sudah pergi duluan ke tempat kakakku dan Tetsuya ada bersama kerabatku. Tiba – tiba mereka sadar kalau Tetsuya sudah tidak ada. Waktu ditemukan, Ia ternyata sudah berada di lantai tujuh rumah sakit tersebut. Padahal awalnya Ia ada di lantai satu." Ibu Kuroko berbicara sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku ingin menemui Ibu dan Aku tahu kalau Ibu ada di lantai tiga. Tapi saat itu Aku masih belum tahu arti dari lantai tiga. Jadi Aku terus menaiki tangga sampai tangganya habis."

 **/ Maaf Tetsuya, ini sebenarnya adalah pengalaman Author /**

Akashi sedikit tersenyum ke Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, kurasa Aku perlu memasang pelacak padamu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau Akashi-kun menggentayangiku dimanapun Aku berada."

Makan malam akhirnya berakhir dengan penutup berupa apel berbentuk kelinci. Kuroko mengantar Akashi ke depan gerbang rumahnya sekaligus memberi makan Nigou yang ada di luar. Akashi berkata kalau besok Kuroko harus datang ke sekolah seusai latihan basket.

.

.

 **oOo**

 **Hari Kelima**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Jam berdering dengan berisik untuk membangunkan sang pemilik. Kuroko tahu kalau jam itu adalah miliknya dan Ia harus bangun, tetapi bukan dirinya yang menyuruh jam itu agar berteriak sekarang. Walaupun masih ingin tidur lagi, Kuroko akhirnya bangun dan mematikan jam tersebut. Kemudian Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Akashi tidur di sampingnya.

"Akashi-kun bangun, jamnya tadi sudah berdering. Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun… Akashi-kuuun."

Akashi perlahan membuka matanya dan mengusapnya dengan tangan. "Iya~ Tetsuya."

Akashi bangun lalu mulai mengambil posisi duduk, berdiam sebentar, dan mengambil posisi berdiri. Kuroko kembali mengambil posisi tidur kemudian menarik selimutnya.

"Tetsuya, kau harus bangun. Kau juga akan berlari bersamaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau perlu olahraga. Jadi ayo bangun sekarang."

"…."

Kuroko tetap tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Di pagi hari Akashi masih malas untuk beradu mulut karena itu Ia memutuskan untuk langsung menariknya. Akashi mengangkat punggung Kuroko dan membuatnya mengambil posisi duduk. Setelah itu Ia berusaha membuat Kuroko berdiri dan menariknya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kuroko mau tidak mau harus bangun dan mengikuti Akashi.

Kedua orang tersebut mencuci muka masing – masing dan mulai menggosok gigi. Dari cermin Kuroko bisa melihat rambut biru mudanya berantakan. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Akashi.

'Oh, strawberry-nya mekar.'

 **/ We are having a** _ **Double Bed Hair**_ **right now. XD /**

Setelah ritual pagi selesai, mereka mulai berganti baju dan bersiap – siap untuk lari pagi. Kuroko juga mengajak Nigou untuk lari pagi. Mereka berlari selama satu jam di sekitar lingkungan rumah Kuroko. Meskipun begitu, Akashi yang memandu dalam menentukan lintasan berlari. Kuroko bingung sendiri kenapa Akashi bisa tahu jalan disini. Ia berpikir kalau itu terjadi hanya karena Akashi itu pintar sehingga Ia bisa langsung mengingat jalan disini.

Di dalam kepalanya Kuroko membayangkan Akashi dalam bentuk _chibi_ sedang berlari – lari di kepalanya.

'Akashi-kun sedang berlari pagi. Akashi-kun sedang berlari di gymnasium. Akashi-kun sedang berlari di lapangan sekolah. Akashi-kun sedang berlari di lapangan basket. Akashi-kun sedang berlari mengejarku sambil melempar pisau. Akashi-kun sedang berlari di mimpiku. Lalu Akashi-kun berlari – lari di kepalaku.'

"Hah… hah… A…Akashi-kun tolong… perlambat kecepatannya."

Di samping Kuroko, Nigou berlari dengan senang. Di samping Akashi, Kuroko berlari dengan napas tersengal – sengal. Dan Akashi berlari dengan tersenyum.

 **/ Maaf, ide Author-nya lagi ngak jelas, udah lewat tengah malem soalnya /**

 **oOo**

Kemarin sehabis latihan basket, Akashi membawa Kuroko ke tempat club bulutangkis. Disana Kuroko dihujani dengan kok bulutangkis dari segala arah. Akashi bergerak dengan cepat ke segala arah dan Kuroko harus membalas serangannya itu. Untung saja Kuroko bermain bulutangkis sewaktu SD dan setelah SMP Ia bermain dengan kerabatnya di desa sewaktu berkunjung. Walaupun Ia tidak hebat tapi setidaknya Ia mengetahui teknik dasar yang digunakan. Setiap satu serangan yang tidak bisa dibalasnya maka Kuroko akan bermain lebih lama selama satu menit. Permainan awal dilakukan selama sepuluh menit.

Pada hari itu Kuroko merasa bahwa Ia seperti bermain bulutangkis dalam _endless mode_. Akashi memberikannya istirahat selama beberapa kali tetapi waktu permainan terus bertambah. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko diberi keringanan untuk membalas semua serangan dalam waktu satu menit. Setelah itu semuanya akan selesai. Kuroko berpikir kalau malam ini Ia tidak akan bermimpi dengan Akashi yang mengejar sambil melempar pisau atau panah dart tetapi dengan kok bulutangkis.

Setelah makan malam Akashi akan menyeret Kuroko yang lelah untuk mengerjakan PR liburan panasnya. Akashi juga tidak lupa dengan latihan panah dart yang harus dilakukan secara rutin. Di malam hari Kuroko langsung tertidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi bersama Akashi.

Sekarang Akashi dan Kuroko sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Bau kopi dan susu vanilla juga tercium sebagai pelengkap sarapan. Hari ini Kuroko akan ikut bersama Akashi ke sekolah. Akashi akan berlatih dan Kuroko akan melakukan hal lain di tempat lain. Untuk penjelasan lebih detail, Akashi akan menjelaskan itu di tempat. Kuroko hanya bisa berdoa kalau hari ini tidak akan ada benda yang melayang ke arahnya.

 **oOo**

Akashi sedang berdiri di sebelah boneka yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia berhadapan dengan Kuroko sambil memegang gulungan kain berisi pisau.

"Tetsuya, hari ini kau akan menusuk boneka ini dengan pisau. Sebelumnya kau sudah pernah melihat pisau ini dan kau sudah melihat bagaimana Aku menggunakannya."

'Iya, itu adalah pisau yang kau lemparkan padaku berkali – kali! Pisau itu pasti rindu denganku sekarang.' Kuroko memandangi pisau – pisau tersebut dengan tajam.

"Akashi-kun, jadi Aku harus menusuk boneka ini di semua tempat? Apa kau ingin menyuruhku untuk melukai seseorang?" Kuroko bertanya dengan tegas.

"Untuk tempatnya terserah padamu. Aku ingin kau merasakan tekanan dari reaksi yang akan diberikan saat kau menusuk dengan pisau ini. Intinya Aku ingin agar tanganmu itu terbiasa. Oh ya, gunakan kedua tanganmu itu." Akashi berkata sambil menusukan salah satu pisau ke boneka.

"Akashi-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku belum menyuruhmu untuk menusuk siapapun. Jadi, sekarang jangan berasumsi apapun. Pikirkan saja kalau kau bisa melindungi dirimu dengan cara ini." Akashi kembali menusuk boneka tersebut.

"Melindungi diri? Tapi kalau seperti ini, berarti Aku akan menyerang bukan menangkis atau menahan."

Akashi berjalan ke hadapan Kuroko dan berhenti di depannya. Ia membuka telapak tangan Kuroko dan meletakan pisau yang dipegangnya ke tangan Kuroko. "Ada kalanya kau harus menyerang balik orang tersebut untuk membuatnya diam atau berhenti. … Sekarang Aku akan latihan di gymnasium. Jadi berlatihlah sambil menungguku."

Akashi kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Kuroko bersama boneka dan pisau koleksinya. Kuroko sekarang sedang memandangi boneka didepannya ini. Boneka ini lebih tinggi darinya dan desainnya sederhana.

'Untung saja boneka ini tidak memiliki wajah dan kenampakan badannya tidak mendetail. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengutuk orang lain.'

Kuroko mulai menusukan pisau yang ada pada boneka tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama Kuroko mulai bosan. Oleh karena itu, Ia mulai menusuk boneka tersebut dengan berbagai cara dari segala arah. Kuroko bahkan juga mencoba cara yang pernah digunakan di film – film yang sebelum ini ditontonnya. Terkadang Ia melompat, berlari, mendorong, dan melempar. Kuroko mengeluarkan sedikit emosi dan melampiaskannya pada boneka tersebut.

Setelah selesai membuat boneka tersebut menderita tanpa suara, Kuroko memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan dan mengunjungi gymnasium. Ia ingin melihat tim basket yang sedang berlatih. Kuroko berjalan ke gymnasium lalu mengintip di depan pintunya. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya pundak kanannya.

"Ah maaf, Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau baik – baik saja? … Eh, Kurokoooo-cchiiiiii!" Kise bergerak menjauh sambil memegang dadanya.

"Selamat siang Kise-kun. Maaf sudah menghalangi pintu masuk."

Kise kembali mendekati Kuroko dan berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa kau bisa disini _–ssu_? Apa kau ingin membantu club kami lagi?"

"Tidak. Hari ini Aku datang ke sekolah untuk melakukan hal yang lain."

"Hal lain itu apa Kuroko-cchi?"

"Um… bermain dengan boneka." 'Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau sebenarnya Aku sedang menyiksa boneka tersebut.'

Kise menyilangkan kedua di depan dada dan memandang Kuroko dengan serius. "Kenapa di sekolah _–ssu_?"

"Akashi-kun yang menyuruhku melakukannya di sekolah."

"Hah?"

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara kaptennya dari dalam. "Oi! Kise! Jangan malas – malasan dan cepat masuk kedalam!"

"Ah, baiklah! Kuroko-cchi maaf, Aku harus masuk ke dalam dulu. Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti. Bye!"

"Tidak apa – apa. Sampai jumpa."

Kise kembali masuk ke gymnasium dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali bermain bersama dengan bonekanya.

 **oOo**

' _Tetsu-kun ayo pulang bersama kami. Aku dengar tadi Ki-chan bertemu denganmu._ '

Kuroko saat ini sedang duduk di depan bonekanya. Barusan adalah pesan yang diterimanya dari Momoi. Kuroko juga ingin pulang bersama tapi bagaimana dengan Akashi. Tak lama kemudian dering pesan masuk berbunyi. Kali ini adalah pesan dari Akashi.

' _Tetsuya, pulanglah duluan. Ada keperluan yang harus kuurus dulu._ '

Kuroko kemudian menjawab pesan Akashi dan Momoi. Ia membereskan pisau yang digunakannya dan memasukannya ke tas pinggang yang dipakainya. Boneka itu Ia kembalikan ke tempatnya yang semula lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya. Kuroko berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu teman – temannya.

Mereka bertujuh sekarang sedang berjalan bersama setelah bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Murasakibara sedang makan keripik. Midorima sedang memegang _lucky item_. Aomine sedang ribut dengan Kagami. Kagami sedang ingin memukul Aomine. Momoi sedang mengobrol dengan Kuroko. Kise sedang memberikan komentar pada Kagami dan Aomine. Dan Kuroko sedang mengobrol sambil mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya yang ribut.

"Aku tadi benar – benar melihat ada orang yang sedang menyerang sesuatu di sekolah. Aku tidak tahu yang diserangnya itu apa karena tertutup oleh pembatas. Tapi dari bayangannya terlihat kalau yang diserang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali."

"Apa kau tidak salah lihat Kagami. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain drama." Aomine menjawab Kagmi dengan santai.

"Tapi Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain disana. Dan mataku masih bagus Aomine jadi tidak mungkin salah."

Kise melanglah maju ke samping Kagami. "Mungkin itu hantu _–ssu_."

"Tidak! Ini masih siang hari! Belum waktunya untuk muncul."

Aomine kemudian meletakan tangan kirinya di punggung Kagami. "Tapi tadi kau kembali sambil gemetar karena mengira itu hantu bukan?"

"Aku gemetar bukan karena hantu, Aomine!"

"Hentikan keributan kalian! Mungkin saja orang itu sedang berlatih bela diri _nanodayo_." Midorima mendorong bagian tengah kacamatanya. Saat ini Ia sedang memegang _lollypop_ besar yang sering mendapatkan tatapan dari Murasakibara.

"Tapi gerakannya tidak seperti itu. Gerakannya seperti sedang menusuk sesuatu." Kagami megerakan tangannya ke depan untuk menusuk benda imajiner.

"Kagami-kun, dimana kau melihatnya?"

Kagami menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kuroko. "Di tempat laihan club Karate. Pintunya terbuka begitu saja jadi Aku penasaran untuk melihat."

"Um Kagami-kun, yang kau lihat itu mungkin adalah Aku."

"Tidak mungkin! Buat apa kau melakukan itu? Kalau itu Akashi, Aku akan percaya."

"Akashi-kun yang menyuruhku untuk bermain dengan boneka tersebut."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Kuroko dengan penasaran. "Jadi itu boneka? Kau menyerang boneka itu dengan apa?"

"Iya. Aku menggunakan pisau."

"Jadi maksud Kuroko-cchi bermain boneka adalah menusuk boneka tersebut?" Kise sekarang mundur ke belakang dan berpindah ke sebelah Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap teman – temannya yang penasaran dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Tidak hanya menusuk, terkadang Aku juga melempar pisaunya ke boneka tersebut."

"Tetsuu-kuuun!" Momoi langsung memegangi lengan kanan Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kurasa kau sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan Akashi."

"Sebenarnya Aku juga bingung kenapa Akashi-kun menyuruhku itu. Tapi sekarang Aku sedang menjadi pengikut Akashi-kun."

"Pengikut?!" semuanya kecuali Murasakibara terkejut karena Ia sedang mengunyah. Kata Midorima, tidak baik makan sambil bicara.

"Sejak kapan _nanodayo_?"

"Ini adalah hari kelima. Totalnya ada tujuh hari."

"Jadi, karena itu kau sering bersama Akashi-cchi selama beberapa hari kemarin."

"Ah~ pantas saja Aka-chin sekarang suka tersenyum sendiri."

"Apa saja yang sudah Tetsu-kun lakukan selama lima hari ini?" Momoi mengeluarkan nada yang cemas.

Kuroko sedikit menundukan wajahnya ke bawah untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman – temannya. "Maaf, tapi Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya. Rasanya berat."

' _Dia trauma!_ '

"Justru karena berat makanya harus diceritakan Tetsu. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menginap di tempat Kagami?"

"Kenapa tempatku?"

"Karena kau tinggal sendiri, akan lebih mudah mendapat izinnya."

Kuroko langsung menolak ajakan temannya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa Aomine-kun. Aku baik – baik saja. Saat ini Akashi-kun sedang menginap di rumahku jadi Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Apaaa!" Mereka semua berhenti berjalan.

"Bahaya _nanodayo!_ " (Midorima)

"Tidaaaak _nanodayo!_ " (Kise)

"Kuroko bisa terancam _nanodayo!_ " (Kagami)

"Dia sudah terancam _nanodayo!_ " (Aomine)

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan _nanodayo!_ " (Momoi)

"Tolong semuanya tenang _nanodayo._ " (Kuroko) Mereka semua lalu kembali berjalan.

"Hm, kenapa kalian semua mengikuti Mido-chin?~"

"Supaya terdengar lucu Murasakibara-kun."

"Kalau begitu~, Aku juga _nanodayo._ " (Murasakibara)

"Kalian benar – benar tidak sopan _nanodayo!_ " Midorima kembali menaikan kacamatanya yang turun akibat reaksi yang tadi diberikannya.

Kuroko berusaha meyakinkan mereka. "Aku tidak apa – apa semuanya. Akashi-kun bilang kalau rumahku adalah teritorialku jadi Ia tidak akan bertindak berlebihan."

' _Tapi normalnya Akashi itu sudah berlebihan!_ '

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini kita bisa percaya dengan Kuroko." Midorima kembali focus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya.

Kise menoleh ke belakang dan meminta penjelasan."Tetapi kalau terjadi sesuatu, gimana Midorima-cchi?"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau harus segera menghubungi kami Tetsu-kun. Aomine-kun akan langsung Aku lempar untuk menghadapi Akashi-kun." Momoi langsung menarik seragam Aomine yang ada di depannya.

"Lalu Aku akan membawa Murasakibara sebagai tameng dan Kagami sebagai penolong." Aomine hanya menjawab dengan santai sambil memasukan tangan ke saku celana.

"Oh, Aku juga akan membawa cemilan dan Kise-chin sebagai pengalih perhatian Aka-chin~"

"Eh? Kalau begitu Aku akan membawa Midorima-cchi!"

"Aku ini _shooter guard_ jadi hanya akan menyerang dari jauh. Aku cuma akan memberikanmu _lucky item_ , Kise."

"Eeeh!"

Kuroko saat ini sedang memikirkan susunan formasi yang akan dibentuk kelompok _Rainbow Head_. Ia kemudian sedikit tersenyum sambil memikirkannya. Kuroko merasa sangat senang dengan kepedulian yang mereka tunjukan. Ia berpikir kalau kapan – kapan akan mengajak mereka untuk main ke rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

 **Bagaimana dengan bagian yang ini? Ingat masih ada satu bagian lagi**

 **Maaf, di bagian yang ini dan selanjutnya Author tidak lagi membahas latihan/hukuman secara mendetail.**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

* **Chapter selanjutnya akan di-update dalam waktu dekat**


	11. Rasanya jadi Pengikutmu (Part 3)

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

Maaf, update-nya lama! Rencananya cuma mau selang tiga hari tapi ternyata molor jadi seminggu lebih. Ini bagian terakhirnya, selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Rasanya jadi Pengikutmu (Manisnya…)**

 **Hari Keenam**

Hari ini Kuroko menonton dua pertandingan Teikou dan setelah itu Akashi kembali menguji ketabahan Kuroko di tempat latihan Kendo. Kuroko terkadang berpikir kalau Akashi seperti sedang mengenalkan club olahraga di Teikou dengan cara yang ekstrem. Berkat itu Kuroko merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada yang sakit jika digerakkan. Sel – sel ototnya ada yang rusak lalu terbentuk lagi yang lebih kuat. Mungkin hal seperti ini ada baiknya juga untuk membuat tubuhnya sehat.

Saat ini Kuroko baru saja selesai mandi. Berendam di air panas membuat badannya jadi segar kembali. Akashi sudah mandi terlebih dulu jadi sekarang Ia pasti akan menarik Kuroko untuk mulai mengerjakan PR liburan musim panas. Tapi Kuroko mempunyai rencana lain untuk hari ini.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Akashi-kun, Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain."

"Oh, permainan seperti apa itu?" Pandangan Akashi mengarah pada Kuroko dan Ia menutup buku yang dipegangnya.

"Permainan ini disebut _**Liar or Slave**_." Kuroko lalu meletakan setumpuk kartu di tengah – tengah mereka berdua. **/ Terinspirasi dari Truth or Dare /**

"Kita akan menggunakan kartu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memilih untuk menjadi _Liar_ atau _Slave_. Jika pemain memilih _Liar_ maka lawannya akan memberikan satu pertanyaan kepada pemain. Pemain tersebut akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Setelah itu untuk _Slave_ , lawan akan memberikan satu perintah kepada pemain untuk dilakukan."

"Akashi-kun tolong pilih salah satu dari keempat jenis kartu: Sekop, Hati, Keriting, atau Wajik."

"Aku plih Sekop."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku pilih Hati. Sekarang tolong kocok kartu ini." Kuroko memberikan tumpukan kartu yang dipegangnya kepada Akashi.

Akashi mengocok tumpukan kartu tersebut dan memberikannya ke Kuroko. Kuroko mengocok kumpulan kartu itu dan meminta Akashi untuk mengocoknya sekali lagi. Setelah itu Kuroko mengocok lagi untuk terakhir kalinya dan diletakkan di tengah – tengah mereka. Jadi kumpulan kartu tersebut dikocok empat kali.

Pandangan Kuroko kembali pada Akashi. "Kita akan mengambil kartu ini satu per satu. Pemain pertama akan ditentukan dengan suit. Jadi ayo kita suit."

Mereka berdua melakukan suit sebanyak tiga kali dan Akashi-lah pemenangnya.

"Ok, Akashi-kun adalah pemain pertama. Akashi-kun yang akan mengambil kartu pertama kali, setelah itu Aku yang akan mengambilnya. Jika kartu yang terambil adalah Sekop maka Aku harus memilih untuk menjadi _Liar_ atau _Slave_. Kemudian Aku melakukan hal yang Akashi-kun minta dengan penjelasan seperti yang diawal tadi. Jika yang terambil adalah Hati maka yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Akashi-kun harus menuruti permintaanku."

Kuroko lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai peraturan permainan selanjutnya. "Selanjutnya, jika kartu yang terambil adalah kartu selain Sekop dan Hati maka kita akan melihat angkanya. Urutannya adalah 2 sebagai nilai terkecil dan As sebagai nilai terbesar. Tolong jika kau mendapatkan Keriting atau Wajik, jangan tunjukan kartu itu kepada lawan. Simpan kartu tersebut secara tertutup. Kegunaan kartu ini adalah untuk menghindari dirimu untuk memilih. Misalnya, Aku membuka kartu 8 Keriting dan menyimpannya. Setelah itu, Akashi-kun mengambil 6 Sekop. Saat ini, Aku harus memilih dan Akashi-kun menyebutkan permintaannya. Aku ternyata ingin menghindar, oleh karena itu, Aku mengeluarkan kartu 8 Keriting yang kupunya. Nilai 8 lebih besar dari 6 sehingga giliran ini selesai dan berlanjut ke giliran selanjutnya. Kita bisa menghindar menggunakan kartu yang nilainya lebih besar atau sama."

"Di dalam tumpukan kartu ini ada dua kartu Joker. Jika pemain mengambil Joker hitam maka Ia harus menjadi _Liar_. Tetapi jika itu Joker berwarna maka pemain harus menjadi _Slave_."

Kuroko lalu diam sejenak setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Dalam permainan ini sebenarnya tidak ada yang menang atau kalah karena pemain boleh memilih dengan bebas dan bertahan dengan keberuntungan yang dimilikinya. Ok, apakah ada yang ingin Akashi-kun tanyakan?"

Akashi diam sejenak dan lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Hm, apa Aku boleh menghindari kartu yang Aku ambil sendiri dengan kartu yang Aku miliki?"

"Tidak boleh, kau hanya bisa menghindar dari kartu lawan."

"Ok, permainan yang menarik. Sekarang Aku sudah mengerti."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai Akashi-kun."

 **oOo**

Kuroko dan Akashi duduk berhadapan sambil memegang kartu. Posisi mereka berdua dihalangi oleh meja dimana tumpukan kartu ada di tengah dan beberapa kartu lainnya ada di depan Kuroko dan Akashi. Permainan baru berjalan selama beberapa menit.

Kuroko mengambil kartu dan menyebutkan 'Sekop'. "Baiklah, Aku pilih _Liar_ Tetsuya."

"Angka 7. Ano, apa Akashi-kun sering mengikutiku di sekolah?"

"Aku jarang mengikutimu."

Kuroko mulai sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Eh? Jadi itu bukan kebetulan?"

"Aku tidak bisa bergantung pada kebetulan, Tetsuya."

 **(Beberapa giliran berlanjut)**

"Tetsuya pilih apa?"

"Um, _Liar_."

"Ok, tunggu sebentar." Akashi terlihat seperti mengambil sesuatu di dekat kakinya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Beberapa detik kemudian Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertanya. "Jadi, apakah Kuroko Tetsuya mencintai Akashi Seijuurou?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Akashi. "Eh? Um…. Ano… Aku mencintai… Akashi Seijuurou."

"Baiklah, Aku sudah merekam suaramu."

"Apa?"

"Tenang saja, Aku akan mengubah ini jadi kejujuran."

 **(Beberapa giliran berlanjut)**

"Aku dapat Joker hitam. Akashi-kun ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa tadi malam Tetsuya bermimpi indah tentang diriku?"

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya. "Um…. iya."

"Tadi malam Aku mendengarmu mengigau. Aku jadi penasaran, mimpi apa yang kau punya."

'Apa?! Aku sampai mengigau?' Dalam hati, Kuroko memberikan ekspresi terkejut kemudian malu.

Akashi kemudian mengambil kartu dan menaruhnya di tengah. "Ok, selanjutnya Sekop. Tetsuya pilih apa?"

" _Liar_."

"Ini angka 7. Apakah Tetsuya sedang demam? Mukamu merah."

"Aku demam! Dan mukaku tidak merah!... Maksudku, mukaku tidak memerah." Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dan langsung mengambil kartu selanjutnya. "Selanjutnya, 2 Sekop. Aku pilih _Slave_."

"Besok selama satu hari, kau harus memanggil namaku bukan nama keluargaku."

"Apa Aku boleh memanggil namamu begitu saja?"

"Tidak masalah. Ok, kartu berikutnya adalah King Hati. Aku pilih _Liar_."

"Apa sekarang Akashi-kun membawa fotoku?"

"Aku tidak membawanya."

 **(Beberapa giliran berlanjut)**

Kuroko mengambil kartu Hati lalu bertanya ke Akashi mengenai pilihannya.

"Aku pilih _Slave_ Tetsuya."

"Ini Queen. Tunjukan foto – fotoku yang Akashi-kun bawa kepadaku."

Akashi diam sejenak kemuadian mulai bergerak mendekati tas miliknya. "Baiklah, sebenarnya Aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu besok. Ini album foto dirimu dan kita berdua."

"Ada satu album?" Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan memberikan album foto itu kepadanya.

"Ada lebih tapi Aku hanya memberikanmu satu."

Kuroko mulai membuka album tersebut. Isinya adalah foto – foto di sekolah, di kamar, saat mereka pergi ke toko buku dan Maji Burger, dan hari pertama Kuroko menjadi pengikut Akashi.

 **(Beberapa giliran berlanjut)**

"Aku dapat Joker warna. Tetsuya ingin menyuruhku apa?"

Kuroko menegakkan badannya dan menatap Akashi dengan serius. "Akashi-kun harus menjawab ketiga pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Pertama, bagaimana kau mendapatkan fotoku di kamar?"

"Aku memasang kamera disini." Kuroko sedikit terkejut tapi langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kedua, bagaimana caranya foto saat kita pergi ke toko buku dan Maji Burger ada?"

"Kalau kau belum tahu, Taiga, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta, Kazunari, dan Satsuki mengikuti kita. Satsuki yang mengambil foto itu."

'Kita diikuti orang sebanyak itu?!' Kuroko memutuskan kalau nanti Ia akan bertanya kepada salah satu _Rainbow Head_ mengenai hal tersebut.

"Ketiga, bagaimana bisa ada foto Akashi-kun mencium pipiku?"

"Aku memasang beberapa kamera di tempat latihan memanah. Foto ini diambil dari video yang terekam disana."

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dengan muka memerah dan menatap foto itu lagi. "Ini memalukan, Akashi-kun."

"Tenang saja, hanya Tetsuya yang baru melihat ini. Aku juga tidak ingin wajah Tetsuya yang memerah dilihat orang banyak." Akashi tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Kuroko sekarang.

 **(Satu giliran setelah selanjutnya)**

Akashi mengambil kartu dan menunjukannya. "Jack Hati. Aku pilih _Slave_."

"Sekarang ambil semua kamera yang ada di kamar ini dan tunjukan padaku."

Akashi kemudian mulai berkeliling di kamar Kuroko. Mata Kuroko mengikuti pergerakan Akashi. Ia merasa tidak percaya kalau selama ini terdapat kamera kecil di tempat – tempat yang didatangi Akashi. Setelah beberapa waktu, Akashi membawa tujuh kamera kecil di tangannya.

"Akashi-kun ternyata benar – benar _stalker_. Bagaimana bisa kau memasang kamera ini?"

"Aku meminta seorang prosesional untuk memasangnya sesuai dengan posisi yang kuberikan."

Akashi kemudian menyimpan kamera – kamera tersebut di dalam tasnya. Mereka berdua kembali ke permainan. Sekarang giliran Kuroko untuk mengambil kartu.

"Ini 10 Sekop. Aku pilih _Liar_."

"Apakah sekarang Tetsuya marah denganku?"

"Aku tidak marah Bakashi!" Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan meniru Daiki, itu tidak baik Tetsuya. Sekarang Aku mengambil 9 Hati, Aku pilih _Liar_."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mengintaiku sampai seperti ini?"

"Karena Aku tidak menyukai Tetsuya, Aku tidak selalu ingin tahu kegiatan Tetsuya, Tetsuya tidak membuatku penasaran, dan Aku tidak ingin mengkoleksi foto Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak suka diintai. Apa Akashi-kun mau kuintai? Kartu berikutnya 3 Sekop. Aku pilih _Slave_."

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau mengintaiku. Kita bisa saling memperhatikan kalau seperti itu. Ok, sekarang Aku ingin Tetsuya melakukan _sport massage_ padaku, kita bisa sekaligus beristirahat."

 **(Setelah istirahat dan satu giliran)**

Kuroko mengambil kartu dan lagsung menyebutkan pilihannya. "Aku mengambil 4 Sekop, _Liar_."

"Apa ada seseorang yang Tetsuya sukai secara romantis?"

"Ada."

"Bagus, kartu berikutnya As Hati. Aku pilih _Slave_."

"Besok Akashi-kun harus beristirahat setelah latihan basket selesai. Akashi-kun tidak boleh protes."

 **(Beberapa giliran berlanjut)**

"Ini As Sekop, _Liar_ " Kuroko meletakkan kartu itu di tengah dan menatap Akashi.

"Apa Tetsuya sedang mengkhawatirkanku sekarang?"

"Tidak." Kuroko menjawab tanpa ekspresi. 'Iya, Aku mengkhawatirkanmu baik secara mental maupun fisik.'

 **(Beberapa giliran berlanjut)**

Kuroko membuka satu kartu yang ada di tengah. "Ini kartu terakhir. King Sekop, Aku pilih _Slave_."

"Besok setelah latihan basket, Aku ingin beristirahat di rumah Tetsuya sampai makan malam. Setelah itu, Aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Bukankah lebih baik langsung pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik jika beristirahat disini."

"Akashi-kun tidak rindu dengan rumah?"

"Tidak, Aku lebih rindu dengan Tetsuya." Akashi sedikit tersenyum, kemudian Ia mendekati tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. "Aku mempuyai hadiah untukmu, terimalah."

Kuroko lalu menerima sebuah gunting dengan gagang berwarna hitam yang memiliki ukiran berwarna biru muda. Kuroko mencoba gunting tersebut ditangannya dan merasa kalau gunting ini memang terasa pas di tangannya.

"Um... terima kasih, tapi kenapa memberiku hadiah?"

"Kau sudah menerima latihan panah dart dan pisau dariku. Jadi gunakanlah ini untuk melindungi dirimu. Bawa gunting ini kemana pun. Aku juga punya, tetapi ukirannya berwarna merah."

Kuroko terdiam dan hanya menatap Akashi. 'Iya, untuk melindungi diri dari Akashi-kun supaya tidak berbuat macam – macam kepadaku.'

"Aku juga berikan foto album ini kepadamu. Jangan tunjukan album ini kepada orang lain. Itu salah satu koleksi album yang bagus. Oh ya, berhubung kita sedang melihat foto, tunjukan padaku foto – foto masa kecilmu. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Permainannya sudah selesai Akashi-kun."

"Tapi Tetsuya masih menjadi pengikutku. Jadi tunjukan padaku semuanya."

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa kalah hari ini walaupun pada permainan tersebut tidak ada yang menang atau kalah.

.

.

 **oOo**

 **Hari Ketujuh**

"Tetsu, kami ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu hari ini. Apa boleh?"

Hari ini Kuroko kembali membantu di club basket sebagai asisten manager. Ia berangkat lebih pagi karena ada suatu hal yang perlu dilakukan dulu oleh Akashi. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko bisa bertemu dengan teman – temannya lebih awal. Aomine, Kise, Kagami, dan Midorima sudah hadir gymnasium.

"Rumahku. Siapa saja?"

"Aku, Kagami, Satsuki, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise."

"Um… Aku harus bertanya dengan ibuku dulu dan kamarku cukup sempit untuk menampung kita semua."

Kuroko lalu pergi keluar untuk menelpon ibunya. Aomine segera berkumpul dengan Kagami, Kise, dan Midorima lalu berbisik – bisik.

"Apa yang akan akan kita lakukan disana Kise?" (Kagami)

"Tidak perlu melakukan hal khusus. Kita cuma berkunjung saja _–ssu_. Tujuan utama kita adalah untuk mengetahui apa yang Akashi-cchi lakukan terhadap Kuroko-cchi."

"Tapi ini sudah hari terakhir." (Kagami)

"Terkadang justru kejadian penting terjadi di hari terakhir _–ssu_."

"Kau hanya mau pergi ke rumah Kuroko saja _nanodayo_. Kuroko pasti akan menolak kalau kau cuma sendiri."

"Yang kita hadapi adalah Akashi-cchi. Kita harus lebih aktif."

"Uwaaaaah!" Tiba – tiba Kagami terlonjak kaget di sebelah Aomine.

Kuroko muncul dari belakang Kagami. "Ano, Aku sudah menerima jawaban dari ibuku."

"Jangan secara tiba – tiba menaruh tanganmu di tanganku!"

"Maafkan Aku Kagami-kun. Kata ibuku, Aku boleh membawa kalian semua."

Kise langsung tersenyum dan menjawab dengan cepat. "Baiklah, kami akan menantikannya Kuroko-cchi!"

Kuroko sedikit tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena bisa membawa mereka main ke rumahnya. 'Kalau begitu hari ini mereka bisa membantu Akashi-kun untuk istirahat.'

 **oOo**

Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kecil berwarna hitam. Setelah melewati gerbang tersebut terdapat rumah sederhana dengan gaya yang semi tradisional. Hari ini mereka berencana mengunjungi rumah Kuroko untuk mencari tahu dan menghalangi upaya salah satu anggota mereka yang berambut merah dengan warna mata merah dan kuning keemasan.

Kuroko membuka pintu lalu masuk terlebih dahulu. "Silahkan masuk ke dalam."

"Permisi!" Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ masuk satu per satu dan mulai memenuhi _genkan_. Mereka segera mencopot sepatu masing – masing, tetapi tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang datang dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Guk… Guk…. Guk…"

"Aku pulang Nigou."

Kuroko lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dimana ibunya berada. "Ibu, Aku pulang."

Ibu Kuroko membalikan badannya lalu mematikan kompor. "Selamat datang Tetsuya." Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruan tamu. "Selamat datang! Uwah~ rambut kalian berwarna – warni. Lucu sekali."

' _Uwah, Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kuroko-cchi/Kuro-chin versi perempuan._ '

"Ibu, mereka adalah teman – temanku di sekolah."

Satu per satu kelompok _Rainbow Head_ mengenalkan dirinya masing – masing, lalu …

"Dimana Kagami-kun?"

"Loh tadi dia di belakangku."

Kuroko kembali ke _genkan_ dan melihat Kagami jongkok sambil gemetaran. Nigou mengikuti Kuroko di belakangnya.

"Guk…. Guk…"

Kagami semakin gemetaran dan mulai bergerak untuk membuka pintu. "Jangan biarkan dia mendekat! Aku tidak begitu suka anjing!"

Kuroko mengangkat Nigou dan mendekati Kagami.

"Tapi Nigou itu anjing baik Kagami-kun. Dia terlihat imut kan."

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat kemari!"

Kuroko kemudian membawa Nigou masuk ke ruang tengah supaya Kagami bisa bergerak dari _genkan_.

' _Uwah, Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kuroko-cchi/Kuro-chin versi anjing._ '

Mereka semua kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Kuroko. Kuroko turun ke bawah lagi untuk menyiapkan minuman dan snack untuk tamunya. Sementara itu _Rainbow Head_ mulai melihat seisi kamar. Mereka melihat album foto masa kecil Kuroko yang kemarin baru saja dilihat oleh Akashi dan belum dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Album foto Kuroko dan Akashi sudah disembunyikan Akashi di tempat yang aman sehingga tidak mudah untuk ditemukan.

"Tetsu-kun kelihatan imut sekali! Aku ingin sekali punya adik yang lucu seperti ini."

"Benar, Aku juga ingin punya adik seperti ini _–ssu_. Tapi Kuroko-cchi yang sekarang juga tidak apa – apa."

Aomine berdiri di hadapan papan sasaran dart dan menyentuh papan tersebut. "Hm, Tetsu suka bermain dart? Bekasnya terlihat dan ada lubang di dinding. Ini pasti karena meleset."

"Akashi, kau yang mengajarkan Kuroko ini, kan?" Midorima lalu mendekati Aomine dan Ia juga mulai memeriksa papan tersebut.

"Benar. Tetsuya bisa sekaligus mempelajari kemampuan yang dibutuhkannya."

"Kurasa Kuroko tidak akan semudah itu menyerang seseorang _nanodayo_."

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi bukan berarti Ia tidak bisa menyerang. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mempersiapkan."

Aomine mundur ke belakang dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya. "Hah… Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti semua yang kau pikirkan Akashi."

"Tidak masalah Daiki."

"Aku kembali. Silahkan, ini untuk kalian." Kuroko datang membawa nampan yang cukup besar berisi minuman dan snack. Ia lalu menaruh nampan tersebut di bagian tengah ruangan.

"Hoo~ Kuro-chin _cookie_." Murasakaibara bergerak ke tengah dan mulai memakan kue yang ada.

"Kuroko-cchiii, kau imut sekali."

"Tetsu-kun, ayo duduk disini. Jelaskan foto – foto ini. Misalnya, berapa umurmu, sedang dimana, dan dalam _event_ apa."

"Em, tapi Aku tidak begitu ingat waktu Aku masih sangat kecil."

"Tidak apa _–ssu_. Ayo mulai!" Kuroko lalu mendekati Momoi dan Kise yang sedang sibuk dengan kumpulan album foto.

Nigou berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan pandangannya tertuju pada Kagami. Kagami bergerak mendekati jendela. "Jangan kemari! Kenapa dia malah mendekatiku!"

' _Pada akhirnya mereka lupa tujuan kita kemari._ ' (Midorima dan Aomine)

"Yah kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Nigou, kemari! Ayo kita bermain dengan Bakagami!" Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kagami. Ia mengangkat Nigou yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Guk… Guk!"

"Kau jangan ikut – ikutan! Aku pasti akan memukulmu sehabis ini!"

Para _Rainbow Head_ mulai sibuk dengan apa yang ada di depannya masing – masing. Midorima yang tetap ada di depan papan dart lalu mengajak bicara Akashi.

"Aku dengar kau menginap disini Akashi."

"Kau pasti mendengarnya dari Tetsuya."

"Kau juga kelihatan sedang sibuk dengannya _nanodayo_."

Akashi mengeluarkan sedikit senyuman dan mulai menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Selama seminggu ini, Tetsuya menjadi pengikutku. Itu semacam hukuman baginya. Bisa dibilang kalau selama seminggu ini kami melakukan banyak hal. Apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya kepadamu?"

"Dia bilang tidak mau menceritakannya karena terasa berat. …. Tetapi Kuroko masih sama seperti biasanya, mungkin sikapnya terhadapmu sedikit berubah. Yang terpenting adalah tidak terjadi hal yang negatif jadi kupikir mereka tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kuroko." Midorima menjawab dengan tenang sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Kurasa bukan mereka saja. Ya kan, Shintarou?"

"…."

"Tenang saja. Tetsuya ternyata tidak semudah itu bisa diubah. …. Mungkin justru diriku yang sedikit berubah." **/ Iya, jadi OOC /**

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Tiba – tiba Kuroko muncul dari balik Midorima.

"Shintarou ingin tahu keadaan Tetsuya hari ini."

"Aku tidak berbicara itu _nanodayo_!" Jantung Midorima berdebar – debar akibat kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko di belakangnya.

"Hari ini Aku baik Midorima-kun." Kuroko menatap Midorima dan Midorima hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Tetsuya bagaimana kalau kita memainkan permainan _**Liar or Slave**_ dengan 8 orang."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan perubahannya. Kali ini kita akan menggunakan kartu Uno."

"Kalau begitu, itu bukan permainan yang sama lagi Seijuuro-kun."

Mereka berdelapan lalu berkumpul dan duduk membentuk lingkaran. Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ merasa sedikit gugup dengan permainan yang diajukan oleh si Kepala Strawberry. Mereka menyiapkan mental untuk segala sesuatu yang bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Ini bagian terakhir, hah… akhirnya selesai juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca sekalian.**

 **Sehabis ini Author akan berhenti menulis dulu dan baru akan mulai lagi minimal seminggu dari sekarang dengan batasan maksimalnya belum tahu. Semoga kalian bisa sabar menunggu! Oh ya, sehabis ini ada tambahan. Silahkan lanjut membaca terus!  
.**

 **.**

.

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Slave**_ **Melakukan Perlawanan**

"Ini Sekop. Tetsuya pilih apa?"

"Aku pilih _Slave,_ Akashi-kun."

"Berikan foto ini kepadaku. Kartu Jack."

"Tidak akan kuberikan Akashi-kun, kulawan dengan Jack Keriting. Aku tidak mau menambah koleksi yang ada."

"Sayang sekali, foto masa kecil Tetsuya hanya bisa kudapatkan dari orang dalam. Yah, masih ada lain waktu."

"Tolong jangan meminta hal seperti ini! Selanjutnya, kartu Hati."

"Aku pilih _Slave,_ Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun tidak boleh memasang kamera di kamarku lagi. Kartu King."

"Aku menolak, kulawan dengan As Keriting. Aku perlu memantau kegiatan Tetsuya."

"Tolong jangan pantau kegitanku. Ini adalah privasiku."

"Oleh karena itu, Aku memasangnya secara diam – diam. Tetsuya tidak perlu pusing kalau tidak mengetahuinya. Lagipula, kau tak akan bisa mencegahku untuk memasangnya lagi."

"Aku akan selalu memeriksa kamarku Akashi-kun."

 **oOo**

 **Dampak dari** _ **Liar or Slave**_

Hari sudah senja dan saat ini kelompok _Rainbow Head_ sedang berjalan pulang dari rumah Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Murasakibara-cchi mempunyai lagu berjudul _Pocky and Me_." Kise berbicara kepada Murasakibara yang berjalan di samping Midorima.

"Aku memikirnya waktu sedang bosan di kelas. Awalnya Aku cuma bersenandung asal, tetapi setelah itu Aku mulai menambahkan lirik."

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan berbicara kepada Midorima. "Aku juga baru tahu kalau Midorima suka memakai topi untuk tidur. Kau terlalu rapi, tidak masalah kalau kita memiliki sedikit _bed hair_."

"Diam Kagami! Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu!"

"Kagamin tadi lucu sekali. Bersembunyi di belakang Aomine-kun saat dia harus mengelus kepala Nigou selama satu menit."

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Jangan bahas itu lagi Momoi!" Kagami berteriak dengan mukanya yang memerah.

Aomine merangkul pundak Kagami. "Ketakutanmu terlalu berlebihan Bakagami. Nigou itu jinak dan masih kecil."

Kagami segera melepas rangkulannya dan mengambil jarak dengan Aomine. "Aku tidak menyukai semua jenis anjing!"

"Dan Aomine-cchi ternyata pernah mengigau sambil melakukan _dunk_ saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kau menampar kepala orang yang duduk di depanmu ke bawah _–ssu_! Hahaha... Aku ingin sekali melihatnya!"

"Aku tidak sengaja! Di dalam mimpi, Aku melakukan _dunk_ sampai _ring basket_ -nya lepas! _Tsk_ , gara – gara itu Aku jadi dihukum."

"Aku tidak mau duduk dekat Mine-chin~"

"Pantas saja Kuroda sampai pingsan. Dasar idiot basket!"

"Mulut siapa yang berbicara itu hah? Dasar Bakagami!"

"Itu masa lalu, jangan diperpanjang terus _–ssu_."

"Diam kau! Kerjamu hanya nangis saja tadi!" Kagami dan Aomine sama – sama memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kise.

Kise mulai panik karena harus mengingat permainan itu lagi. "Mau bagaimana lagi! Kuroko-cchi menyuruh Akashi-cchi untuk menceritakan cerita seram kepadaku. Dan itu bukan cerita hantu tapi cerita sadis _–ssu._ "

"Kau tidak perlu sampai setakut itu Ryouta. Itu hanya cerita yang kukarang sendiri." Akashi menjawab dengan tenang dari depan. Ia berjalan sambil membawa tas menginapnya.

"Tapi Kuro-chin lebih mengejutkan~. Tiba – tiba Ia menghilang kemudian kita tidak sadar kalau Ia kembali dan duduk di belakangku sambil minum _vanilla milkshake_."

"Benar, Tetsuya bahkan lepas dari pengawasanku saat perhatianku teralihkan sebentar."

"Gara – gara itu Aku menabraknya dan membuat Kuro-chin pingsan."

"Tetsuya tahu kondisinya sendiri seperti apa, tetapi tetap melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu."

Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata – kata temannya yang satu ini. mereka bersyukur Kuroko baik – baik saja. ' _Yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat Akashi menyuruh Kuroko menempelkan telapak tangannya di papan sasaran dart dan Ia menembakan panah ke sela – sela jarinya. Itu pasti karena Kuroko tiba – tiba menghilang di tengah permainan.'_

' _Entah apa yang akan dilakukan ibu Kuroko kalau Ia mengetahuinya._ '

.

.

* * *

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa reviewnya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**

 ***Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mem-follow, mem-favorite, dan memberikan review sampai sekarang! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	12. Pencari dan Pencuri

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge- _follow_ , dan nge- _favorite_ cerita sebelumnya.

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge- _review_ chapter 9, 10, dan 11: **versetta,** **AulChan12, momonpoi, Guest, Yuki-chan, Lisette Lykouleon, XL-SasuHinaGaa, Guest,** dan **love akashi-kun**

Ini balasan _review_ buat chapter 10  & 11 bagi yang tidak _log-in_.

 **Guest** di chapter 10: Makasih buat udah baca dan suka ceritanya.

 **Yuki-chan:** Author sekarang mencoba untuk lebih menjelaskan di bagian dialognya dan lebih menjelaskan lagi ekspresi dari karakternya. Semoga sekarang menjadi lebih jelas dan lebih terbayang.

 **Guest** di chapter 11: Terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu. Ini lanjutannya.

 **Bersiap - siaplah, ini chapter terpanjang!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pencari dan Pencuri**

 **(Saat ini)**

Matahari mengeluarkan sinarnya di Negara Jepang. Langit mengeluarkan warna kuning. Tanah mengeluarkan hawa panas yang disimpannya. Serangga musim panas mengeluarkan suaranya. Nyamuk berusaha mengeluarkan darah dari mahluk lain yang digigitnya. Manusia juga berusaha mengeluarkan keringat untuk mengatur suhu tubuhnya. Berkebalikan dengan itu, Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan hawa keberadaannya.

Di balik semak – semak Kuroko berjongkok sambil melihat sesuatu di kejauhan. Ia berusaha untuk bergerak secara perlahan – lahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Nyamuk di sekitar Kuroko setia menemani dirinya yang sedang berdiam diri. Ia bertahan untuk tidak memukul nyamuk tersebut karena bisa menimbulkan suara yang keras. Ia harus menjaga ketenangannya saat ini karena ada mahluk lain yang sedang mengincarnya. Kuroko merasa sedikit resah karena Ia tidak bisa melihat mahluk yang sedang mengincarnya tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dengan sebaik – baiknya dan menghindari mahluk tersebut.

"Srak… Srak…"

Kuroko segera mempertajam pendegarannya. Ia berusaha untuk menangkap segala suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Pelukan terhadap benda di depan perutnya diperkuat. Kuroko juga mulai memikirkan segala cara untuk mempertahankan benda tersebut. Ia tahu kalau Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak di depan mahluk yang mengincarnya tapi Ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Tak…" "Srak…"

Kuroko segera memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk melihat benda yang menimbulkan suara tersebut. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju sepenuhnya pada wilayah di sebelah kanannya. Ia memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kuroko melihat kerikil kecil yang jatuh di dekatnya. Kerikil ini kemungkinan mengenai pohon di dekat Kuroko kemudian jatuh di semak – semak tempat persembunyiannya. Kuroko mengambil kerikil itu dan mengamatinya. Seketika itu perasaan tegang mulai menjalar di tubuh Kuroko. Ia berpikir kalau sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Tetsuya"

'Eh?!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Setengah jam sebelum saat ini)**

Kagami Taiga berjongkok di balik semak – semak yang besar. Kagami memikirkan betapa kuat hawa panas yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia juga mengutuki semua nyamuk yang menemaninya saat itu dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai mangsa. Ia berusaha mengusirnya tetapi nyamuk memiliki sifat yang sangat setia sehingga tentu saja mereka tidak akan pergi dengan mudah. Sesekali pandangan Kagami jatuh pada pemandangan di depannya. Di kejauhan beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang dan berjalan melewati semak – semak yang ada.

Kasamatsu terlihat berjalan mendekati arah Kagami. Kagami segera bergerak secara perlahan untuk menjauh sebelum Kasamatsu bisa mendekat dan mendengar suara yang ditimbulkannya. Ia bergerak sambil merangkak tanpa melepas benda yang ada di tangan kirinya. Ia harus mempertahankan benda tersebut agar tidak ada siapapun yang melihat isinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pergerakan Kasamatsu terhenti dan Ia mulai berjalan kearah yang lain. Kagami merasa lega dengan hal yang dilihatnya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan melihat ada semak – semak besar di dekatnya. Kagami bergerak kearah kiri dan bersembunyi lagi di balik semak – semak yang baru.

Kagami lalu duduk di tanah karena merasa kalau Ia bisa mengendurkan kesiagaannya sebentar. Kakinya butuh beristirahat dari posisi jongkok yang dari tadi selalu dilakukannya. Ia lalu mulai berpikir kira – kira berapa lama lagi Ia harus seperti ini. Bersembunyi di balik semak – semak sambil ditemani mahluk – mahluk berisik. Ia tidak masalah dengan serangga musim panas tetapi nyamuk benar – benar menguji keasabarannya.

Kagami kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari nyamuk. Ia mulai memikirkan kedatangan 'kakaknya', Himuro Tatsuya ke Tokyo dari Akita. Setelah pulang ke Jepang, Himuro masuk ke SMA Yosen yang ada di Akita. Sebelum ini Kagami bertemu dengannya di kejuaraan Interhigh. Saat itu Kagami baru tahu bahwa Himuro adalah teman masa kecil dari Murasakibara Atsushi sebelum kepindahannya ke Amerika. Mereka berdua tetap saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Himuro ternyata juga suka bertanya tentang Kagami kepada Murasakibara. Kagami tidak pernah diberitahu oleh kedua belah pihak. Ia paham dengan Murasakibara tetapi Ia tidak menyangka kalau Himuro juga akan merahasiakan hal itu dari dirinya.

Memikirkan hal lain ternyata membuat udara terasa lebih sejuk. Kagami lalu membalikan badannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatian ke depan. Belum ada satu orang pun yang mendekat ke tempatnya.

'Hm, bagaimana dengan yang lain ya? Kuroko pasti bisa bersembunyi dengan baik dan Kise pasti sedang tidak bisa diam sekarang….. Hah… udara terasa semakin sejuk, kurasa Aku menemukan tempat yang tepat.'

Kagami melanjutkan kembali pengintaiannya terhadap keadaan sekitar. Ia juga merasa semakin nyaman karena udara di sekitarnya terasa semakin sejuk. Ia bahkan merasakan ada angin semilir dari belakangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kagami mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. 'Ini musim panas dan saat ini sedang tidak ada angin yang lewat jadi kenapa ada udara dingin dari belakang?'

Kagami mulai berpikir yang macam – macam. Ia kemudian melihat ke belakang dan tidak menemukan apapun. Kepalanya kembali menghadap ke depan dan udara dingin mulai terasa lagi. Kagami menelan ludahnya dan merasa kalau sesuatu yang aneh benar – benar terjadi.

"Yuuuoooouuuoooo…" Bersamaan dengan suara ini dari belakang, Kagami juga merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kagami langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari sekencang – kencangnya.

"Itu Kagami!" Takao langsung berteriak kepada yang lain untuk memberitahukan kemunculan Kagami.

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" Kasamatsu segera menjawab Takao setelah Ia melihat Kagami yang berlari.

Takao lalu berlari mendekati Kasamatsu dan menghentikannya. "Kurasa tidak perlu Kasamatsu-san. _Ace_ kita sudah mengejarnya. Biarkan dia saja yang menangkap Kagami."

"Oh, benar juga." Kasamatsu menjawab sambil melihat kearah orang yang berlari di belakang Kagami.

Kagami merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu tapi Ia harus segera lolos sebelum muncul lebih banyak orang yang mengejarnya. Kagami segera menyingkirkan pikiran _horror_ -nya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga benda yang ada di tangannya.

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menangkap Kagami dari belakang. "Bruk!" Kagami segera jatuh ke depan dan merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya.

"Ooow!"

"Yo Bakagami! Aku berhasil menangkapmu. Sekarang berikan ini kepadaku!" Aomine yang berada diatas Kagami langsung memegang kantung hitam yang dipegang Kagami dan berusaha merebutnya.

"Tidak mau!" Kagami langsung menjauhkan kantung hitamnya dan memukul kepala Aomine dengan kantung tersebut. Aomine melepaskan genggamannya terhadap Kagami dan terguling ke samping. Kagami berhasil meloloskan diri dan segara bangun untuk berlari lagi.

"Oouuw! Berhenti kau! Dasar Kagami sialan!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku Ahomine!"

Akhirnya aksi kejar – kejaran antara Kagami dan Aomine dimulai.

 **oOo**

Kagami berlari melewati sungai kecil buatan yang mengalir dan semak – semak yang berada di sekitarnya. Di belakangnya Aomine mengejar sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berteriak sekencang itu Kagami. Hahahaha! Itu lucu sekali."

"Jadi itu perbuatanmu! Dasar Ahomine sialan!" Kagami berteriak ke belakang dengan muka yang merah.

"Lihat! Aku membuat udara dingin itu dengan mengipas es ini. Aku ini pintar, tidak seperti Bakagami yang penakut!"

"Aku tidak penakut! Aku tidak berpikir kalau ada hantu di siang hari! Dan jangan menyebut dirimu pintar!"

Dari balik semak – semak yang ada di dekat sungai kecil, Midorima memperhatikan Kagami dan Aomine yang sedang bermain kejar – kejaran. Dalam jarak pandangannya Ia juga melihat Takao yang mulai bergerak kearah Kagami dan Aomine.

'Hah… tolong pilih antara mau berlari atau bercanda. Kalian bisa tersandung kalau berlari seperti itu.' Midorima menasehati dalam hati sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

'Ini kesempatan bagiku. Aku harus bergerak kearah yang berlawanan selagi perhatian mereka dialihkan oleh Kagami.'

Midorima mulai bergerak sambil merangkak dangan arah yang menyusuri sungai kecil. Ia bergerak kearah semak – semak yang lebih rimbun dan tempat yang lebih tenang. Ia lalu menemukan pohon cukup besar yang memiliki semak – semak di sekitarnya. Midorima memutuskan untuk menggunakan tempat tersebut.

Midorima duduk bersandar di balik pohon dan membuka kaitan kantung hitam yang dipegangnya. Ia mengeluarkan _lucky item_ untuk hari ini dan menggenggamnya. Hari ini Ia membawa kipas dengan lambang _onsen_ di kedua sisinya. Midorima merasa sangat beruntung kalau _lucky item_ hari ini bisa Ia dapatkan dengan mudah dari penginapan yang mereka tempati. Penginapan yang mereka tempati memiliki pemandian air panas sebagai daya tarik utama. Mereka juga menjual kipas buatan penduduk lokal dengan simbol _onsen_ , sangat cocok dengan _lucky item_ milik Cancer hari ini.

Midorima mengunakan kipas itu untuk membantu mengurangi hawa panas di sekitarnya. Awalnya kipas ini Ia masukkan kedalam kantung yang dibawanya bersama benda yang harus disembunyikannya. Ia biasanya membawa _lucky item_ di genggaman tangan kirinya. Tetapi benda itu Ia masukan kedalam kantung sebagai perwujudan tekadnya untuk memenangkan game hari ini. Jika kantung ini terebut maka _lucky item_ -nya juga akan terambil sehingga keberuntungan akan pergi darinya selama beberapa waktu. Ia tidak ingin keberuntungan pergi oleh karena itu Ia harus mempertahankan benda ini. Midorima lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengipasnya sambil berdoa kalau _lucky item_ untuk besok bisa Ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

"Midorima-kun pasti sedang memikirkan _lucky item_ sekarang."

"Uwaa! Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kuroko muncul dari samping kanan dan mendekati Midorima yang terkejut.

"Aku tadi sedang bersembunyi disana. Lalu tadi kau melewatiku jadi Aku mengikutimu." Kuroko berbicara sambil berbisik – bisik di dekat Midorima. Ia juga bisa sekaligus mendapatkan angin yang muncul dari kipas Midorima.

"Aku melewatimu? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali _nanodayo_. …. Kuroko, apa dulu kau pernah bermain petak umpet?"

"Tentu saja Aku pernah memainkannya Midorima-kun."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kuroko lalu sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Um, terkadang mereka suka melupakanku dan mengakhiri permainan sebelum menemukanku. Karena itu, Aku lebih suka kalau Aku yang berjaga dan yang bertugas mencari."

"Hm, sesuai dugaanku." Midorima menjawab sambil menaikan kacamatanya. 'Untung saja hari ini kau yang bertugas untuk bersembunyi, Kuroko.'

"Midorima-kun, ayo kita tukar benda yang kita bawa."

"Oh benar, ini kesempatan yang bagus _nanodayo_."

Mereka berdua lalu menukar benda yang mereka bawa. Kuroko bisa merasakan bahwa benda yang dibawanya lebih berat tapi Ia masih bisa membawanya.

"Kau tidak selemah itu sehingga tidak bisa membawanya, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Aku bisa membawanya Midorima-kun. Kau tidak usah khawatir denganku."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita kalah _nanodayo_."

"Sraak!"

"Aku akan bergerak lebih kesana lagi Akashi!"

Midorima dan Kuroko langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dan melihat ke belakang. Kasamatsu ternyata tiba – tiba muncul dari semak – semak yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter di depan mereka. Di kejauhan Akashi berjalan mendekati Kasamatsu dan mereka berdua terlihat melakukan pembicaraan.

"Akashi menuju kemari, sebaiknya kita segera berpencar Kuroko."

Midorima terus memusatkan perhatiannya kepada intaiannya di depan untuk melihat pergerakan mereka berdua.

"Kuroko?" Midorima lalu menunggu sesaat dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping.

"Hah… sejak kapan dia menghilang _nanodayo_." Kuroko sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Midorima segera memasukan kipas miliknya kedalam kantung dan berpindah tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(55 menit sebelum saat ini)**

Kise Ryouta saat ini sedang berjalan mengendap – ngendap menuju semak – semak di dekat lapangan basket yang tadi siang mereka gunakan untuk bermain. Ia tidak merasakan keberadaan satu orang pun jadi Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di balik pohon besar. Kise lalu mengingat kembali mengenai kedatangan mereka di tempat ini.

Ini adalah hari ketiga mereka di tempat ini. Kemarin lusa mereka sampai di penginapan milik paman Aomine yang sedang dalam masa perbaikan sehingga mereka bisa menginap dengan hanya membayar biaya makan yang juga diberi potongan harga khusus pelajar dan khusus keluarga. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada pengunjung lain saat ini yang menginap. **/Author mendapat ide ini dari anime Hyouka/**

Penginapan ini terkenal dengan pemandian air panasnya yang alami. Selain itu, penginapan ini juga terletak di daerah pegunungan yang sedikit terpencil sehingga cocok sekali untuk tempat melepas kepenatan. Mereka pergi ke tempat ini untuk mengerjakan tugas liburan panas mereka yang belum selesai dan untuk bermain.

'Hah… setelah sampai dan beristirahat, Akashi-cchi langsung menyuruh kami untuk mengerjakan tugas gila tersebut. Kami terus mengerjakannya di hari pertama dan kedua sampai tadi sebelum makan siang. Waktu istirahat hanya untuk makan, mandi, dan tidur. Lalu besok siang kami sudah harus pulang. Akashi-cchi dan Midorima-cchi sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka sehingga mereka mengawasi kami. Tetapi untung saja tugas Kuroko-cchi, Takao-cchi, dan Momoi-cchi sudah mau selesai sehingga mereka bisa langsung membantu kami. Himuro-san juga sudah selesai sehingga bisa membantu Murasakibara-cchi. Dan Kasamatsu _senpai_ sibuk belajar, Hah… susahnya kelas tiga.' Kise berbicara di dalam hatinya sambil terus mengeluarkan napas panjang. **/Dalam fanfic ini, Himuro sudah kelas dua SMA./**

'Kami ini kan sibuk dengan basket dan murid lain pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan club-nya masing – masing. Pihak sekolah seharusnya mengurangi tugas yang diberikan. Hah… Kejuaraan Interhigh sudah selesai dan sekarang liburan musim panas tinggal seminggu lagi. Hah… Ok! Aku harus menikmati festival malam ini!'

Penginapan yang mereka tempati memiliki halaman yang sangat luas dan alami. Selain itu, juga terdapat lapangan basket sehingga mereka bisa bermain tadi. Saat ini mereka bersepuluh sedang bermain di halaman penginapan. Permainan yang mereka lakukan dibagi menjadi dua grup, yaitu grup pencari: Akashi, Kasamatsu, Takao, Murasakibara, dan Aomine; dan grup pencuri: Kise, Himuro, Kagami, Midorima, dan Kuroko. Momoi bertindak sebagai pengawas waktu dan penjaga bagi mereka yang sudah tertangkap.

"Srak!"

Kise segera membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah sumber suara. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kantung hitam berisi benda bulat itu. Ternyata suara itu ditimbulkan oleh Murasakibara dan Kasamatsu yang sedang memeriksa semak – semak di dekat lapangan basket.

"Hm, entah kenapa Aku merasa kalau Kise ada di sekitar sini."

"He~ kraus… krauk… krauk…, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Murasakibara melihat sekitar sambil memakan keripik kentang di tangannya.

"Entahlah, hanya perasaan saja." Kasamatsu lalu menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

'Uwaahh, Aku harus segera pindah _–ssu_.'

Kise segera merangkak secara perlahan – lahan untuk menjauh dari kawasan lapangan basket. Saat sedang merangkak, tiba – tiba terlihat tangan putih dan saat Ia mengangkat kepalanya terlihat satu kepala berambut biru muda dengan wajah datar muncul dari balik semak – semak.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!"

"Halo Kise-kun. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Kuroko segera pergi menghilang dari pandangan Kise.

Kise masih terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang akibat kejutan yang barusan dialaminya.

"Itu suara Kise! Aku tahu kalau Ia pasti disini!" Kasamatsu langsung bergerak ke tempat Kise.

Mendengar teriakan Kasamatsu, Kise langsung tersadar dan memutuskan untuk bangun dan lari.

"Kenapa harus Aku yang pertama _–ssu?!_ " Kise berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tahu kalau Kasamatsu akan memberikan tendangan untuk membuatnya berhenti.

Takao kemudian muncul dari kejauhan dan melihat Kise yang sedang berlari. "Murasakibara, kalau kau menangkapnya lebih cepat, kita bisa makan semangkanya lebih cepat lagi!" Takao meneriakkan itu untuk memotivasi Murasakibara.

"Ok~"

"Hiiieeeeeh!" Kise semakin berteriak histeris membayangkan Murasakibara yang mengejarnya dengan mata berkilat walaupun sebenarnya Murasakibara hanya menambah kecepatan saja.

Kise lalu berbelok kearah taman luar. Di taman tersebut terdapat pohon besar yang cukup tua. Kise memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon tersebut. Ia tahu kalau terus berlari maka akan dikejar terus jadi Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu lawannya dengan mencari cara untuk menangkapnya diatas pohon. Ia tahu kalau Ia pasti tertangkap tetapi setidaknya perhatian lawannya teralihkan dari teman – temannya.

"Ckris… ckris…"

"Uwaaaaaaaah!"

Tiba – tiba dari balik pohon besar muncul tangan putih yang membawa gunting dan berhasil membuat Kise terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Dari balik pohon tersebut muncul Akashi Seijuurou sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Halo Ryouta. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Kau akan menyesal kalau memilih untuk memanjat pohon ini."

Ryouta diam sejenak akibat kejutan yang diterimanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali melihat muka Akashi yang mengerikan.

"Buagh!"

Kasamatsu berhasil melancarkan tendangannya pada Kise dan membuat Kise jatuh ke depan.

"Hahaha! Kau tertangkap Kise. Aku ambil benda ini!" Kasamatsu mengambil kantung hitam di tangan Kise dan membuka isinya.

"Cih, isinya bola basket. Aku tahu, mereka tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu. Ok, waktunya bergerak ke penjaramu Kise." Kasamatsu lalu menarik kaos Kise untuk membuatnya berdiri lalu menariknya pergi.

"Kau kejam _Senpai_. Aku tadi sudah berhenti. Kau tidak perlu menendangku lagi." Kise berjalan di samping Kasamatsu sambil ditarik menuju tempat Momoi duduk.

"Itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku. Susah sekali menghilangkannya."

"Sadis _–ssu_!"

Mereka sampai di tempat Momoi yang ada di beranda penginapan di lantai dasar. Di sebelah Momoi terdapat dua buah semangka.

"Hai Ki-chan! Ayo masuk penjara dan temani Aku."

Akashi ternyata juga mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang dan berjalan mendekati Kise.

"Ryouta, dinginkan semangka – semangka itu dengan air di wadah yang besar atau ember. Lalu sepuluh menit sebelum permainan selesai, potong semangkanya dan taruh di piring. Jangan biarkan Satsuki membantumu! Apa kau mengerti?"

"Yah, baiklah. …. Tunggu sebentar! Akashi-cchi kau tidak boleh membawa gunting. Itu bahaya _–ssu_!"

"Aku tidak akan menggunakannya kalau memang tidak diperlukan. Aku pergi." Akashi lalu pergi bersama Kasamatsu untuk kembali ke permainan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ketahuan Ki-chan?" Momoi duduk sambil mengipasi Kise yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Hah… Kuroko-cchi muncul dan mengejutkanku _–ssu_." Kise mengeluarkan napas panjang lagi dan mulai menatap buah semangka yang ada di sebelahnya.

 **oOo**

"Murasakibara, tangkap dia! Dia berlari kearahmu!" Aomine berteriak setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Himuro dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Muro-chin~ Aku akan menangkapmu." Murasakibara bersiap – siap untuk menghadang Himuro yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Atsushi, sebutkan sepuluh rasa keripik kentang _Oishiyo!_ " **/Nama ini cuma dibuat – buat./**

"Original, _kimchi_ , wasabi-nori, _salt,_ _sweet chilli_ , tomat, keju, udan–" Selagi Murasakibara menyebutkan rasa – rasa yang ada. Himuro langsung melewatinya dan segera kabur.

"Cih, pantas saja Ia lari kearahnya. Oi, dia lolos! Jangan diam saja!" Aomine berteriak dan segera bergerak melewati Murasakibara lalu mengikuti Himuro.

 **(Beberapa menit kemudian)**

"Atsushi, apa persamaan antara _Ojuusu_ rasa jeruk dan strawberry?" Himuro kembali memberikan pertanyaannya. **/Yang ini juga cuma dibuat – buat./**

"Eh~, memangnya bisa sama ya?" Murasakibara menyentuh dagunya dan mengambil posisi berpikir. Himuro kembali melewati Murasakibara.

"Jawabannya tentu saja karena sama – sama asam! Dia kabur lagi tukang makan!" Aomine dan Murasakibara kembali mengejar Himuro.

 **(Beberapa menit kemudian)**

"Atsushi, kenapa _Pocky_ bentuknya panjang?" Himuro kembali berlari kearah Murasakibara.

"Aah~, Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya Muro-chin. Memang apa jawabannya?" Himuro berhasil melewati Murasakaibara lagi.

"Karena itu tidak akan mengenyangkanmu kalau bentuknya pendek, idiot!" Aomine berteriak kepada Murasakibara.

"Berisik Mine-chin! Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu!" Akhirnya Murasakibara mulai merasa _bad mood_ akibat pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang terus dilemparkan kepadanya. Tetapi berkat itu, pergerakan Murasakibara menjadi semakin cepat.

Aomine tiba – tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke samping. "Oh, naluriku merasakan Bakagami. Murasakibara kau tetap kejar dia. Aku akan menangkap Bakagami!" Aomine lalu mengubah arah geraknya dan berpisah dengan Murasakibara.

"Tsk, Muro-chin! Sekarang Aku jadi ingin makan _Pocky_!" Murasakibara segera berlari untuk menangkap Himuro. Ia ingin menangkapnya karena tahu Himuro membawa banyak _Pocky_ untuk dirinya.

 **/Maaf, kalau Himuro-nya jadi terlihat OOC./**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Satu setengah jam sebelum saat ini)**

Saat ini kelompok _Rainbow Head_ sedang berkumpul di lapangan basket. Mereka baru saja bertanding basket dengan membentuk dua tim. Momoi juga ikut sebagai wasit dari luar lapangan. Setelah mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panas, mereka memilih bermain basket untuk melepas kepenatan. Setelah pertandingan yang sengit, mereka beristirahat sambil duduk – duduk dan membeli minuman.

"Sehabis ini bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu?"

"Permainan seperti apa Takao-cchi?"

"Kita akan dibagi menjadi dua tim. Yang satu mencari kemudian yang lain bersembunyi. Ada kelompok pencari dan pencuri. Kita akan menggunakan bola basket dan semangka sebagai benda yang harus didapatkan. Aku memikirkan permainan ini setelah melihat semangka yang dibawa Shin-chan."

"Apa maksudmu itu seperti permainan petak umpet?" Himuro mulai menanggapi Takao.

"Aaa, semacam itu… tetapi ini berbeda. Kita akan memasukan tiga bola basket dan dua semangka ke lima kantung serupa. Kemudian kelima orang yang bertugas sebagai pencuri akan membawa kelima kantung tersebut masing – masing. Kelima orang lainnya yang mencari akan menangkap orang yang bersembunyi dan mendapatkan bendanya. Oh ya, kalian akan ikut semua kan? Aku mengasumsikan ada sepuluh orang yang bermain." Takao memberikan ekspresi bertanya kepada orang yang ada disana.

"Itu akan dipikirkan nanti. Kita akan dengar dulu peraturan dan bentuk permainannya." Akashi yang kebetulan sedang bermain dengan rambut Kuroko menjawab Takao.

"Ok, kita lanjut. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya hanya satu benda yang dibutuhkan oleh kelompok pencari untuk menang. Kita akan menandai salah satu semangka ini untuk menjadi benda tersebut."

"Sekarang untuk peraturannya. Pencarian akan dilakukan selama satu jam. Sebelum pencarian dimulai, kelompok pencuri mempunyai waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersembunyi. Kita bisa menggunakan halaman penginapan ini sebagai arena bermain. Area penginapan tidak termasuk kedalam tempat persembunyian. Selama kelompok pencuri bersembunyi, kelompok pencari akan masuk kedalam supaya tidak bisa melihat. Kelompok pencari akan mencari semangka ini dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Kelompok manapun yang memegang semangka tersebut di saat terkahir akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Jadi, walaupun kelompok pencari sudah mendapatkan semangka tersebut, Ia tidak akan menang kalau kelompok pencuri berhasil mengambilnya kembali sebelum permainan berakhir."

"Hm, jika salah satu kelompok pencuri sudah kehilangan benda yang dimilikinya tetapi tidak tertangkap, apakah Ia boleh membantu temannya yang lain?" Saat ini Akashi sedang bermain dengan telapak tangan Kuroko.

"Tentu saja Ia boleh membantu temannya. Oleh karena itu, akan lebih baik kalau pencuri yang ditangkap segera dimasukan ke penjara. Salah satu dari kita bisa menjadi penjaga dan wasit untuk melihat waktu serta menjaga orang yang tertangkap. Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan? Dan siapa yang tidak ingin bermain?" Takao mulai memandangi teman – temanya satu per satu.

Kise mulai tersenyum dengan senang dan menjawab dengan senang. "Ok, Aku mengerti _–ssu_. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mempertaruhkan sesuatu? Kelompok yang menang boleh meminta satu permintaan kepada salah satu orang di kelompok yang kalah. Satu orang hanya boleh mengabulkan permintaan untuk satu orang _–ssu_. Kita akan bermain dengan jumlah yang genap, kan?"

"Aku suka saran itu." Akashi saat ini sedang bermain dengan tangan Kuroko yang satu lagi.

"Akashi-kun tolong berhenti, kau menggangguku." Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Aku perlu mengganggumu supaya pandanganmu tidak tertuju pada Takao terus."

"Tapi Aku perlu memperhatikan peraturannya."

Midorima yang ada di samping Takao menjawab. "Aku tidak keberatan _nanodayo_."

"Kau memang sudah pasti ikut Shin-chan. Ini berkaitan dengan semangka yang kau bawa." Takao memberikan senyuman kepada Midorima.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya dari mana kau mendapatkan semangka – semangka itu Midorima? Ukuranya sampai sebesar bola basket." Kagami bertanya sambil menghalangi Aomine untuk bermain dengan rambutnya.

" _Senpai_ -ku di SMP mengirimkan itu kepadaku. Ia mengirimkan cukup banyak sehingga orang tuaku meminta agar semangka ini juga dibawa kemari." Midorima menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Intinya, Shin-chan ingin berbagi semangka itu dengan kita."

"Kata – kata yang kukeluarkan bukan seperti itu _nanodayo_."

"Midorima-kun baik sekali _nanodayo_."

"Akashi, Kuroko sedang berusaha menaruh daun – daunan di kepala dan bajumu." Midorima menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Tsk, Midorima-kun." Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi dan menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Apa Tetsuya yang nakal mau menerima hukumanku lagi?" Akashi segera mengambil tangan Kuroko yang disembunyikannya.

Kasamatsu lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ok, sebaiknya kita abaikan pasangan itu dan langsung membagi kelompoknya."

Semua orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Takao kemudian mulai merencakan cara pembagian kelompok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Saat ini)**

"Tetsuya"

'Eh?!'

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kuroko langsung bergerak ke kanan untuk melarikan diri. Ia mendekap benda bulat di dalam kantung hitam yang dibawanya. Kuroko berusaha terus lari menuju arah timur untuk menjauhi keributan yang ada di bagian utara penginapan. Keributan itu disebabkan oleh teman – temannya yang sedang main kejar – kejaran. Tempat persembunyian Midorima juga sudah diketahui sehingga saat ini empat orang sedang mengejar tiga orang yang membawa kantung hitam. Midorima, Kagami, dan Himuro juga sudah sadar kalau Akashi sekarang sedang memburu Kuroko. Mereka berdoa dalam hati semoga Kuroko bisa selamat.

Kuroko terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Ia bisa mendengar suara hentakan kaki di belakangnya. Kuroko lalu berbelok di suatu bangunan kecil seperti gudang agar Akashi kehilangan pandangannya terhadap Kuroko. Kuroko terus berlari dan perlahan – lahan Ia sadar kalau suara langkah kaki di belakangnya sudah hilang. Kuroko lalu memperlambat langkahnya dan melihat ke belakang. Tidak terlihat ada orang yang mengikutinya. Kuroko lalu berlari sedikit lagi dan bersembunyi di semak – semak yang cukup rimbun. Kuroko segera memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak melihat siapapun dan tidak mendengar suara yang mencurigakan.

Kuroko menyandarkan badannya di pohon dan mulai mengatur napas. Ia benar – benar berlari sekuat tenaga dari Akashi. Kuroko lalu kembali mengambil posisi berjongkok dan mengintip lewat semak – semak.

"Buagh!"

Tiba – tiba Akashi muncul dari samping kanan dan langsung menangkap Kuroko. Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko berguling di tanah sehingga sekarang Kuroko berada dibawah Akashi sambil memeluk kantung hitamnya.

"Benda yang kau pegang ini adalah semangka, bukan?" Akashi menyentuh benda yang ada di kantung hitam Kuroko.

Kuroko menghiraukan pertanyaan Akashi. Ia hanya berusaha untuk bangun dan lepas dari Akashi. Tetapi Kuroko tidak bisa membuat Akashi melepas cengkeramannya. Kuroko juga berusaha membuatnya jatuh ke belakang tetapi tidak bisa.

'Kenapa susah sekali untuk menjatuhkan mahluk bernama _Akashi_ ini.' Kuroko berusaha membalikan badannya untuk mengambil posisi tengkurap dengan terus memeluk benda yang dibawanya.

"Jadi yang memegang semangka adalah kau dan Himuro-san. Dan menurut dugaanku, Shintarou pati memberikan semangka yang kita cari kepadamu karena ini adalah keahlianmu." Akashi sekarang sedang memeluk Kuroko yang mengambil posisi tengkurap. Akashi mencari area dimana Kuroko merasa geli. Lalu Ia menggelitiki Kuroko. Kuroko berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya yang mau keluar.

"Pffft… hah… hahaha… Akashi-kun… tolong hentikan. Akashi-kun… hahaha… Aku tidak suka digelitiki… haa… hahahaha."

Selama beberapa menit Akashi terus menggelitiki Kuroko. Akashi benar – benar menggunakan kesempatannya dalam kesempitan yang diberikannya kepada Kuroko.

Akashi kemudian melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. "Oh, ini sudah waktunya. Aku akan membawamu langsung ke penjara."

"Aku tidak mau jadi tahanan Akashi-kun."

"Ini hanya permainan Tetsuya. Dan kau tidak mau menjadi buronan semangka selamanya, bukan?"

Akashi lalu mengangkat Kuroko di pundak kirinya. Kuroko merasa kalau badannya melayang dan Ia menghadap ke bagian belakang Akashi. Kuroko berpikir untuk menjatuhkan semangkanya tetapi Itu sama saja dengan bodoh. Disini tidak ada temannya yang akan mengambil semangka tersebut. Akashi lalu bergerak kearah penginapan dimana Momoi dan Kise berada.

 **oOo**

Akashi sekarang sedang berjalan dengan cepat di taman luar. Dari jarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter, Kuroko melihat Midorima, Himuro, dan Kagami yang sedang berlari.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berteriak sekencang mungkin pada Kagami. Ia harus menyerahkan semangka ini sebelum Akashi membawanya ke penjara.

Mendengar teriakan Kuroko, Midorima dan Kagami langsung menambah kecepatannya. Akashi juga mulai berlari. Himuro memutuskan untuk menghalangi orang – orang yang mengejar mereka. Himuro membalikan tubuhnya dan melempar dengan kencang kantung yang dipegangnya kearah Murasakibara agar Murasakibara menangkapnya dan berhenti berlari. Kemudian Himuro menghadang Kasamatsu dan tidak membiarkannya lewat.

Sekarang hanya Aomine dan Takao yang mengejar Midorima dan Kagami. Midorima berlari mendahului Kagami untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan Akashi lalu mengubah arah berlarinya. Ia membuka kantungnya dan mengeluarkan bola basket. Midorima lalu berhenti sejenak dan mengambil posisi menembak tembakan jarak jauh. Ia menembakan bola tersebut kearah Akashi dengan mempertimbangkan arah lari dari Akashi.

"Akashi! Shin-chan menembak dengan bola basket!" Takao segera berteriak kepada Akashi setelah Midorima mengambil posisi menembak.

Akashi langsung menoleh ke belakang dan ke atas, Ia bisa melihat ada bola yang melambung tinggi. Akashi memperhitungkan posisi jatuhnya bola. Dari belakang Kagami semakin mendekat. Kagami mengeluarkan basket dikantungnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya dengan basket, Bakashi!" Kagami lalu melompat dengan kuat dan Ia melemparkan bola tersebut kearah kepala Akashi seperti sedang melakukan _dunk shoot_ di pertandingan.

Akashi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat tembakan Kagami. Sepersekian detik berikutnya Akashi berpindah ke samping kiri untuk menghindari tembakan Midorima. Sesaat kemudian Akashi berpindah ke samping kanan untuk menghindari tembakan Kagami.

"Apaa!" Kagami berteriak kencang melihat Akashi yang menghindari kedua tembakan dengan jeda yang sangat sebentar.

"Kagami-kun tangkap semangka ini!" Kuroko melempar kantung yang dipegangnya ke Kagami.

Semangka yang berat mengarah ke bawah. Kagami melempar dirinya ke depan untuk menerima kantung tersebut dan meluncur di tanah. Kantung hitam berhasil Ia dapatkan, tetapi tiba – tiba dari belakang Aomine menindih tubuh Kagami untuk menahannya agar tidak bangun. Beberapa detik kemudian, Murasakibara datang dan juga menindih Aomine sambil membawa kantung lain di tangannya.

"Uwaaaaah!" Kagami dan Aomine berteriak bersamaan setelah menerima beban Murasakibara diatas mereka.

Midorima yang sebelumnya langsung berlari setelah menembakan bola basket, sekarang sedang berlari kearah Kagami untuk mengambil kantung yang dilempar Kuroko. Jaraknya dengan kantung tersebut hanya tinggal satu meter.

"Shin-chan!" Takao menerjang Midorima yang ingin mengambil kantung tersebut dari samping.

"Buagh!" Sekarang giliran Midorima dan Takao yang berguling di tanah.

Akashi yang sudah menurunkan Kuroko di tanah segera bergerak kearah kantung tersebut untuk mengambilnya. Kuroko tidak mau kalah dan mengejar Akashi. Akashi berhasil memegang bagian ujung kantung tetapi–

"Buagh!" Kuroko menerjang Akashi dari belakang untuk membuatnya jatuh. Sekarang giliran Kuroko yang menindih Akashi dari atas.

Semenjak kantung yang dibawa Kuroko diterima Kagami, kantung tersebut hanya diam saja dan berpindah ke tangan Akashi, tetapi di sekitarnya sudah bergelimangan banyak orang di tanah.

"Priiiiiiiiit! Waktunya sudah habis!" Momoi meniupkan pluit sebagai tanda permainan selesai.

Momoi sekarang sedang melihat pemandangan di depannya yang mengenaskan. Semua orang ada di bawah kecuali Himuro yang berusaha menahan Kasamatsu. Momoi lalu berjalan ke tengah – tengah tubuh yang bergelimangan dan mengambil kantung hitam dari Akashi lalu melihat isinya.

"Isinya hanya semangka yang biasa."

"Apaaaa!" Semuanya berteriak kecuali Kuroko, Momoi, dan Akashi. Tetapi bisa terlihat kalau Akashi juga terkejut dari matanya yang melebar.

Momoi lalu bergerak kearah kantung hitam yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangan Murasakibara. Ia mengambil kantung tersebut dan melihat isinya.

"Ini semangka dengan tulisan _Pemenang_."

"Tunggu! Bagaimana caranya semangka itu bisa berpindah? Kami yakin kalau Tetsu pasti yang membawanya!" Aomine berteriak protes dari bawah.

Himuro kemudian datang kearah mereka semua bersama Kasamatsu. "Ah, akhirnya ketahuan juga. Hahaha… saat sedang dikejar Atsushi, Aku tiba – tiba bertemu dengan Kuroko yang bersembunyi di semak – semak. Kami langsung menukar kantungnya dan Aku terus berlari. Atsushi tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko dan terus mengejarku." Mereka sekarang hanya bisa memasang tampang melongo pada Himuro.

"Tunggu! Tapi tadi kau melempar kantung itu ke Murasakibara, Tatsuya!" Sekarang giliran Kagami yang protes dari bawah.

"Aku menduga kalau Atsushi akan meninggalkannya di suatu tempat jika Ia yakin kalau itu bukan semangka yang dicari. Aku berniat mengambil saat Ia melepaskannya. Tetapi ternyata Kasamatsu-san terus membuatku sibuk." Himuro menjawab dengan tenang sambil tersenyum. Ia meminta Murasakibara untuk bangun sehingga Kagami bisa terbebas.

"Oh, jadi itu terjadi setelah Kuroko menukarnya denganku _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya untuk menutupi ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau melebihi dugaanku Tetsuya." Akashi bangun dari bawah Kuroko dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku tidak menduga kalau kau bertemu dengan Himuro-san." Akashi mengeluarkan senyuman menggoda dan memegang tangan Kuroko. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau kuberikan ciuman sebagai hadiah?"

"Akashi-kun tidak boleh melakukan hal memalukan di depan banyak orang." Kuroko berusaha menarik tangan yang dipegang Akashi.

"Berarti Aku boleh melakukannya kalau bukan di depan siapapun."

"Tidak mau, nanti kau mempunyai foto yang aneh lagi. Akashi-kun tolong jangan dekat – dekat." Kuroko berusaha mundur ke belakang dan Akashi terus mendekat.

"Ok, abaikan pasangan itu yang sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Kasamatsu bertanya langsung ke Momoi. Mata semua orang yang semula mengarah ke Akashi dan Kuroko kembali kepada Momoi.

"Karena di saat terakhir, tidak ada yang memegang kantung ini maka tidak ada kelompok manapun yang menang."

"Maksudmu, dari tadi kami hanya berlari untuk hal yang sia – sia! Kau pasti bercanda Satsuki!" Aomine protes kepada Momoi dari belakang Kagami.

Kagami langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku mau tanding ulang! Aku tidak mau menerimanya begitu saja!"

"Tidak mau! Aku lapar sekarang. Lebih baik semangka itu kita makan daripada untuk dimainkan lagi!" Murasakibara yang kesal bergerak mendekati Momoi. Ia mengambil kedua kantung berisi semangka dan bergerak ke penginapan.

"Menurut peraturannya memang tidak ada yang menang Aomine-kun. Terima saja hasilnya." Momoi berusaha menenangkan Aomine yang kesal.

Midorima bangun dari tempatnya dan mengeluarkan napas panjang lalu berjalan kearah penginapan. "Hah… permainan yang konyol."

"Tapi kau bersyukur karena kantung itu sudah bertukar, bukan?" Takao berjalan mengikuti Midorima.

"…"

Aomine bergerak dan mengumpulkan bola basket yang tersebar. "Sial! Aku tidak puas. Kagami, ayo kita _one on one!_ "

"Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan jatah semangka kalau tidak makan sekarang! Mukkun sedang kelaparan. Jadi ayo kita kembali saja!" Momoi lalu menggiring Kagami dan Aomine menuju tempat Kise berada.

Saat ini Kuroko sedang bergumul dengan Akashi yang terus menempel kepadanya. Wajah Kuroko perlahan mengeluarkan semburat merah karena Akashi bersikap terlalu intim terhadapnya.

"Akashi-kun tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku ingin kembali ke penginapan bersama yang lain."

Entah, apakah Akashi ingin mencium Kuroko karena kesal atau tidak dan apakah Akashi berhasil mencium Kuroko atau tidak, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Hanya Akashi dan Kuroko yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Uuuoooo chapter ini selesai! Dan seperti biasanya, panjaaaaaang! Idenya tiba – tiba muncul dan ngerasa harus ditulis jadi munculah chapter ini. Buat yang merasa kurang dengan AkaKuro, nantikan chapter selanjutnya. Bakal ada yang spesial diantara mereka berdua, sekaligus jadi penutup buat cerita liburan musim panas** _ **Rainbow Head**_ **.**

 ***Jika ada yang bingung, langsung tanya di kolom _review_**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa** _ **review-**_ **nya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**


	13. Suatu Hal yang Tersimpan

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge-follow, dan nge-favorite cerita sebelumnya.

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge- _review_ chapter 12: **AulChan12, Devil Dobe-chan,** dan **.9**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Suatu Hal yang Tersimpan**

Akashi yang memandang Kuroko yang terus menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Tetsuya, kau tidak harus memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Sekarang Aku ingin menikmati kembang api ini bersamamu."

Setelah mendengar kata – kata Akashi, Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Akashi yang sedang melihat keatas. Kemudian Ia mendongak keatas dan melihat taburan warna – warni di depannya.

"Bum… Piiiii… Duaaar!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Malam ini bukanlah malam yang gelap dan sunyi. Deretan lampion menghiasi jalan. Penduduk desa memenuhi jalan untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Hari ini diadakan festival musim panas di desa yang sekarang sedang dikunjungi oleh kelompok _Rainbow Head_ dan teman – temannya. Festival ini diadakan setahun sekali sehingga dibuat cukup meriah walaupun letaknya jauh dari keramaian.

Kuroko Tetsuya bersama teman – temannya berjalan menuju kuil paling besar di wilayah tersebut untuk menghadiri festival. Mereka sudah merencanakan hal ini bersama setelah mendengar dari paman Daiki bahwa sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival di desa tersebut. Kuroko sangat menantikan hal tersebut, pergi bersama – sama ke suatu tempat dengan tujuan bersenang – senang. Ia tidak hanya pergi dengan satu atau dua orang, Ia pergi bersama sepuluh orang yang cukup unik. Mereka adalah Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Momoi, Himuro, Kasamatsu, Takao, Kagami, dan Akashi. Kuroko merasa kalau malam ini tidak akan berakhir dengan biasa.

"Stan apa yang kita harus kunjungi pertama _–ssu_?" Kise yang sudah tidak sabar mulai memberikan pertanyaan.

"Um, nyam… nyam… Aku mau berkeliling di stan makanan.~" Murasakibara menjawab sambil memakan pacar setianya, _Pocky_.

Momoi yang ada di sebelah Muraskibara langsung menanggapinya. "Kita sudah makan malam, Mukkun. Lebih baik kita mengunjungi stan permainan terlebih dahulu."

"Kau tidak boleh hanya mengunjungi stan makanan, Atsushi." Himuro tahu kalau Murasakibara tidak akan pergi ke stan lain kalau tidak ada yang mengarahkannya.

"Sepertinya Aku ingin bermain dulu. Kagami, Aku tantang kau untuk menangkap ikan yang paling banyak!" Aomine langsung menaruh lengan kirinya diatas pundak Kagami.

"Tantangan seperti itu biasanya dilakukan saat kau masih kecil, Aomine-cchi."

"Itu permainan seumur hidup. Aku boleh memainkannya kapan saja! Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?" Aomine terus mendesak Kagami yang sedang berpikir.

"Um, sebenarnya Aku belum pernah menangkap ikan." Kagami menjawab sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"Ok, itu adalah pemberhentian pertama kita."

"Hee… Bagaimana denganmu Midorima-cchi?" Kise sekarang beralih pada Midorima yang berjalan di samping Takao.

"Aku akan mengunjungi kuil _nanodayo_."

"Oh, Aku mengerti. Midorima-cchi ingin meramal keberuntungan _–ssu._ " Kise mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukul telapak tangan kiri. "Um, tapi bukannya kau hanya perlu melihat Oha-Asa _–ssu._ "

"Oha-Asa hanya memberitahukannya per hari. Dengan peruntungan yang ada di kuil, Aku bisa melihat peruntunganku dalam skala yang lebih luas." Midorima menjawab dengan mengeluarkan wajah yang serius.

"Hm, Ok. Sehabis itu kau mau kemana, Shin-chan?"

"Aku belum tahu _nanodayo_."

"Kalau Kuroko-cchi?" Kise memandangi salah satu temannya yang tidak berekspresi.

"Um, Aku juga mau mengunjungi kuilnya terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin melihatnya." Kuroko berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya untuk mengunjungi kuil paling besar yang ada di wilayah tersebut. Ia mungkin tidak bisa mengunjunginya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah terlebih dahulu disana lalu berkumpul lagi saat pesta kembang api?" Kasamatsu yang terus mengawasi Kise memberi tanggapan.

"Tapi Aku tidak mau berkeliling sendirian, _Senpai._ "

"Kita ini ada bersebelas, tidak mungkin kau hanya sendirian saja."

"Kalau begitu _senpai_ harus ikut denganku kemana saja _–ssu._ " Kise menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan ikut kalau Aku mau. Kau pasti ingin mengunjungi semua tempat."

"Ayolah _senpai_! Kita sudah lama tidak pergi berdua _–ssu._ " Kise terus berusaha membujuk Kasamatsu sampai akhirnya Ia diberi jitakan yang bisa membuatnya diam.

Kuroko menoleh ke samping kanan dan bertanya kepada Akashi. "Akashi-kun mau pergi kemana nanti?"

"Untuk malam ini Aku akan mengikutimu kemana saja sampai pesta kembang api dimulai. Setelah itu Aku yang akan mengambil alih."

"Tapi itu memang hal yang biasa Akashi-kun lakukan. Mengikutiku lalu mengarahkanku pada suatu hal."

Akashi memberikan seyuman ramah kepada Kuroko. "Malam ini akan berbeda dari yang biasanya jadi Tetsuya tunggu saja."

Kuroko memandangi Akashi sebentar lalu kembali diam. Kuroko mulai memikirkan hal – hal apa yang bisa Ia lakukan hari ini.

'Yah, kurasa hari ini memang berbeda dari biasanya.'

 **oOo**

Akashi dan Kuroko baru saja mengambil kertas keberuntungan yang mereka ambil di kuil tersebut. Disana juga terdapat Midorima dan Takao yang masih mengambil bagian mereka. Kuil ini mempunyai suatu halaman sangat luas yang terpisah dari bangunan kuil tersebut. Di halaman itulah festival diadakan. Meskipun begitu, bangunan kuil tersebut juga tetap mendapatkan dekorasi yang memeriahkan festival. Cukup banyak orang yang mengunjungi kuil tersebut. Apalagi pada acara pembukaan, dilakukan suatu upacara tersendiri yang berkenaan dengan dewa di kuil tersebut. Upacara tersebut merupakan salah satu cara bagi penduduk desa untuk mengucapkan syukur atas segala kebaikan yang mereka terima di desa tersebut.

Kuroko memandangi Akashi yang sedang membaca kertas keberuntungannya. "Bagaimana dengan hasilmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Sangat beruntung, seperti biasa. Tetapi Aku tidak pernah begitu peduli dengan hasil ini. Aku akan memastikan sendiri keberhasilanku." Akashi menjawab tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Tetsuya? Perlihatkan padaku." Akashi lalu melihat ke kertas yang dipegang Kuroko. "Hm, sangat beruntung."

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan 'sangat beruntung' atau 'tidak beruntung' sebelumnya. Jadi, ini diluar kebiasaan." Kuroko membaca kertasnya berkali – kali untuk melihat hal - hal berbeda dari yang biasanya Ia dapatkan.

Dalam hati, Akashi membaca deskripsi yang ada di kertas Kuroko. 'Hm, pendidikanmu berjalan dengan baik; Usahamu mendapat keuntungan besar; Kesehatanmu akan terjaga dengan baik; Hari ini kamu akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang baik; Kamu akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan bersama–' Akashi lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa ini memang keberuntungan yang bagus, Tetsuya."

"Namanya juga sangat beruntung, Akashi-kun."

Akashi lalu membuka lagi kertas yang dimilikinya dan membaca dalam hati. 'Coba untuk mengatakan semua hal yang ada di hatimu; Hari ini kau akan membuat perubahan positif dengan orang yang kau sayangi.'

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi dengan seksama. Kuroko jarang melihat Akashi senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Kurasa Aku sedikit mengerti perasaan Shintarou walaupun itu tetap tidak mengubah pandanganku."

Kuroko tetap memandangi Akashi untuk mencari maksud dari perkataannya barusan. 'Hm, Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.'

Midorima dan Takao kemudian datang menghampiri Kuroko dan Akashi.

 **oOo**

"Kurokooo-cchiii, ayo kita main ini!" Kise menyambut Kuroko yang baru saja mengunjungi kuil. Akashi, Midorima, dan Takao ikut berjalan menuju Kise.

Kuroko lalu memandangi stan yang ada di depannya. Stan itu adalah stan dimana kau bisa menembak barang apa saja yang dipajang dengan membayar sejumlah uang untuk beberapa kali tembakan. Kuroko sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan tersebut dan Ia merasa tertantang untuk mencobanya. Di sebelah Kise ada Kasamatsu yang sedang berusaha untuk membidik aksesoris gantungan berbentuk anak ayam yang berwarna kuning. Hal yang aneh dari anak ayam tersebut adalah anak ayam tersebut mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

'Hm, masih kecil tapi sudah punya ekspresi seperti itu.'

"Aku ikut Kise-kun."

Kuroko lalu memberikan uang kepada pemilik stan dan memandangi barang – barang yang dipajang. Di stan itu ternyata tidak hanya terdapat satu aksesoris gantungan saja. Ada akasesoris – aksesoris lain yang berbentuk anak ayam. Ada yang warna merah, biru, hijau, ungu, pink, bahkan ada yang berwarna biru muda. Kuroko lalu memutuskan untuk mengincar gantungan anak ayam yang berwarna biru muda. Saat membidik incarannya, Kuroko sadar jika ada gantungan anak ayam lain yang terletak di pinggir. Anak ayam tersebut memiliki warna merah yang berbeda dengan anak ayam merah yang satunya. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah anak ayam tersebut memiliki warna mata yang berbeda.

'Hm, anak ayam jaman sekarang, hebat ya.' Kuroko berkata dalam hati sambil memandangi gantungan tersebut. Ia lalu mengubah incarannya dan berusaha membidik gantungan anak ayam merah dengan warna mata yang berbeda. Kuroko berpikir bahwa jarang ada gantungan yang seperti itu.

 **/ Anak ayam yang dimaksud adalah anak ayam dari tokoh – tokoh Kuroko no Basuke. Pemilik stan ini nge-fans berat sama anime Kuroko no Basuke. /**

Dengan uang yang tadi dibayarkannya, Kuroko mempunyai lima kali kesempatan untuk menembak. Kuroko terus gagal sampai percobaannya yang keempat kali. Tetapi di percobaannya yang kelima, tembakan Kuroko berhasil menjatuhkan sasaran yang ada di gantungan anak ayam tersebut.

"Aku berhasil."

Pemilik stan lalu mengambil aksesoris gantungan tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. "Ini hadiahmu, anak muda."

"Terima kasih." Kuroko menerima hadiahnya lalu memandanginya selama sesaat. Setelah itu pandangannya memandang ke sekitar untuk mencari temannya yang berambut merah.

Akashi ternyata juga ikut memainkan permainan tersebut. Ia mengambil sikap membidik dan menembakan senjatanya. Pelurunya mengenai sasaran yang ada di depan aksesoris anak ayam berwarna biru muda. Setelah mendapatkan hadiahnya dari pemilik stan, Akashi menghampiri Kuroko.

"Ini untukmu Tetsuya." Akashi memberikan aksesoris yang dipegangnya kepada Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko memandangi sesaat benda yang ada ditangan Akashi. "Ah, ini juga untuk Akashi-kun, terimalah." Mereka berdua lalu menukar benda yang ada di tangan masing – masing. Kuroko memandangi benda yang diterimanya sambil tersenyum. Ia berencana untuk memasang aksesoris ini pada tas sekolahnya.

"Tetsuya, kau ingin apa lagi? Aku masih mempunyai empat peluru lagi."

"Eh, um… kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain."

Akashi memandangi kembali benda – benda yang dipajang. "Hm, Aku juga tidak menginginkan benda lain lagi."

Kuroko berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau gantungan anak ayam yang lain? Pink untuk Momoi-san."

"Baiklah." Akashi membidik sasaran dan langsung mengenainya.

"Kau memang hebat dalam hal menembak, Akashi-kun."

"Tiga tembakan lagi Tetsuya." Akashi memberikan gantungan yang diterimanya pada Kuroko.

"Um, merah untuk Kagami-kun."

"Tidak perlu. Daiki sedang mengincarnya." Saat itu Kuroko sadar kalau Aomine sudah muncul di depan stan tersebut.

"Kagami, ada anak ayam yang punya alis bercabang! Ternyata ada juga hewan yang bernasib sama sepertimu." Aomine mengambil peluru dan memasangkannya pada senjata yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak suka perkataanmu! Yang merah itu masih lebih baik dari yang biru itu. Anak ayam macam apa yang punya mata mengerikan seperti itu." Kagami juga mengambil peluru untuk dipasang pada senjatanya.

Aomine dan Kagami ternyata sudah memutuskan untuk bersaing pada permainan ini.

"Aku ambil yang merah. Kau ambil yang biru itu." Aomine mulai mengambil posisi menembak untuk membidik sasaran dari anak ayam yang merah.

"Aku tidak mau yang biru, Aku mau yang merah!" Kagami ribut disamping Aomine.

"Ayolah! Tidak ada bedanya kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan keduanya. Kita bisa bertukar kalau kau mau. Tetapi, kurasa Aku tetap mau yang warna merah."

"Tsk… Baiklah. Ekspresi dari yang biru itu membuatku kesal. Mengingatkanku pada orang bodoh menyebalkan! Aku ingin sekali menembak kepalanya!" Kagami akhirnya bersedia untuk menembak.

"Apa maksudmu?! Yang kau tembak itu sasarannya Bakagami!"

"Aku tidak perlu ajaranmu Ahomine!"

Kuroko lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi. Ia sadar kalau pertengkaran kedua teman sekelasnya tidak akan pernah habis.

"Aku mau yang ungu untuk Murasakibara-kun. Lalu kalau berhasil lagi, kau bisa mengincar yang hijau. Midorima-kun sepertinya mau menambah koleksi _lucky item_ miliknya."

"Kazunari sudah mengincar yang hijau itu, dua lagi." Akashi mengambil peluru untuk dipasangkan.

"Um… Kalau begitu yang abu – abu muda, yang salah satu matanya tertutup rambut. Itu untuk Himuro-san." Kuroko menunjuk salah satu anak ayam lain yang berhasil Ia temukan lagi.

Dari belakang Takao, Midorima memberikan komentar. "Sepertinya anak – anak ayam itu mirip dengan kita."

"Benar, apa lagi kalau anak ayam yang hijau itu juga memegang boneka kodok." Takao menembakan senjatanya.

"Benda mati tidak perlu _lucky item nanodayo_!"

"Shin-chan, Aku mendapatkannya! Sekarang kau harus memberikanku yang itu!" Takao menunjuk benda lain yang terpajang.

"Satu lagi Tetsuya." Akashi memberikan kembali hasil kemenangannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali memandang benda – benda yang ada di depannya. Ia bingung harus mengambil yang mana.

"Bagaimana dengan kantung hitam yang memiliki tali itu, dengan bordiran bunga lily diatasnya. Ibumu bisa mengunakan itu untuk membawa sesuatu jika Ia pergi." Akashi menunjuk salah satu kantung tradisional yang bisa digunakan untuk membawa bekal makan siang.

Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dengan kata – kata Akashi. "Ibuku? Kau tahu kalau ibuku suka bunga lily?"

"Aku tahu." Akashi mengangguk dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Kuroko.

"Eh, bagaimana caranya? Ibuku tidak menyinggung hal itu saat kau menginap." Kuroko sedikit memberikan nada gelisah pada kata – kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"Sebenarnya, Aku dan Kuroko-san mulai bertukar surel setelah Aku menginap disana."

"Apa! Akashi-kun, Aku tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu pada ibuku. Untuk apa kau dan ibuku bertukar pesan?" Kuroko memulai interogasinya terhadap Akashi.

Akashi menjawab dengan tenang dan Ia mulai membidik sasaran pada kantung hitam yang diincarnya. "Bisa dibilang itu semacam pertukaran informasi. Ibumu cukup _possessive_ , kita berdua langsung bisa menjadi teman yang cocok."

Sesaat, Kuroko merasa kalau seperti ada petir yang menyambar dibelakangnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau orang di depannya ini sudah memperluas jaringan informasinya.

"Akashi-kun, Aku tidak mau kau memanfaatkan ibuku." Kuroko mengeluarkan sedikit nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan sepihak Tetsuya. Kami berdua memastikan untuk selalu menyediakan informasi yang setara, bisa dibilang ini seperti sedang berbisnis. Tetapi, tentu saja kami tidak sekaku itu. Kuroko-san suka bersenda gurau mengenai dirimu."

Sekarang Akashi sudah berhasil mendapatkan semua kemenangannya. Ia memberikan hadiah terakhirnya pada Kuroko yang masih terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

 **oOo**

"Tetsuya mau makan apa? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Kuroko bisa mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan yang diajukan Akashi, tetapi Ia tidak mau menjawab karena merasa kesal dengan Akashi.

Sekarang Akashi dan Kuroko sedang terpisah dengan kelompok yang lain. Kuroko sengaja memisahkan diri karena tidak mau temannya yang lain melihat dirinya kesal. Ia tidak mau mengganggu suasana festival yang menyenangkan.

"Tetsuya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"…"

Akashi lalu mengambil salah satu tangan Tetsuya dan menariknya ke tempat istirahat yang kosong. "Kau tahu betul Aku tidak suka didiamkan begitu saja. Katakan perasaanmu sekarang!"

Kuroko mengerutkan wajahnya. "Akashi-kun bisa membaca pikiranku. Kau sudah tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang."

"Aku tahu itu tetapi Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa kalau kau tidak berbicara sedikit pun." Akashi berkata tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

Kuroko sebenarnya tahu kalau Ia tidak bisa marah begitu saja kepada Akashi karena dalam hal ini ibunyalah yang melibatkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Kuroko tetap merasakan kesal di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau kalau Akashi-kun tahu tentang diriku lewat orang lain. Kenapa tidak tanya langsung kepadaku. Aku akan menjawabnya kalau Aku tidak keberatan." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan serius.

"Jadi kau lebih suka cara langsung. Baiklah, Aku terima itu tetapi bagiku itu tidaklah cukup. Aku ingin tahu semuanya, karena itu Aku juga perlu orang lain. Kau belum dewasa, karena itu kau belum berkembang sendiri. Aku juga mau tahu perkembanganmu. Dan Aku tidak hanya bertanya pada ibumu, Aku juga bertanya pada temanmu. Bahkan setelah kau dewasa nanti, Aku akan tetap selalu memata – mataimu sampai Aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi." Akashi membalas tatapan tajam Kuroko. Ia ingin memastikan kalau kata – katanya melekat di pikiran Kuroko.

Kuroko memikirkan kata – kata yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kapan Akashi-kun tidak memata – mataiku lagi?"

"Sampai kau tidak ada atau diriku yang tidak ada."

"Itu… sama saja dengan selamanya?" Kuroko memberikan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Kalau kau memang mau selamanya, Aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan heran. "Um, ini pertama kalinya Aku memiliki teman yang sangat _possessive_. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa."

"Aku justru bingung kenapa belum ada yang seperti itu sampai sekarang." Sekarang giliran Akashi yang memberikan tatapan heran.

"Karena temanku tidak ada yang seaneh Akashi-kun. Mereka semua normal."

"Aku tidak butuh normal kalau itu tidak memenuhi keinginanku. Ayo kita jalan lagi, kau belum melihat semuanya." Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk kembali ke deretan stan – stan yang ada.

"Sekarang Aku melarangmu untuk marah dan sebutkan makanan apa yang ingin kau makan! Ini perintah, jadi jangan melawanku." Akashi berbicara tanpa melihat Kuroko.

"Masa hukumanku sudah lewat Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tidak menerima cara halus jadi Aku akan memerintahmu saja. Kalau tidak mau, tinggal dihukum. Sederhana, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu Aku mau minta sup rumput laut, Aku tadi melihatnya sekilas. Akashi-kun akan makan bersamaku. Tenang saja, Aku akan menyuapimu. Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Kalau Aku harus menuruti perintahmu maka akan kuturuti. Kalau Aku tidak suka dengan perintah itu, Aku tinggal menyiksamu sambil menuruti perintah tersebut. Sederhana, bukan?" Kuroko mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Tetsuya, Aku ingin sekali memelukmu sekarang." Akashi mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Tsk…" Kuroko membuang mukanya karena melihat Akashi yang tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju stan sup rumput laut. Akashi terus mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Hah… tidak jadi. Aku mau _vanilla milkshake_ saja, dan Aku tidak akan berbagi dengan Akashi-kun." Kuroko langsung mengubah keputusannya karena Akashi terus mengeluarkan senyum yang mengerikan. Kuroko lalu mengubah arahnya menuju stan produk susu asli dari sapi di daerah pegunungan.

 **/ Maaf, kalau tokohnya labil. /**

 **oOo**

Saat ini semua _Rainbow Head_ dan pendampingnya(?) sudah berkumpul di tempat istirahat. Diawal, mereka sudah berjanji untuk berkumpul bersama sebelum acara kembang api dimulai.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tempat yang strategi sebelum tempatnya benar – benar penuh _–ssu_."

Mereka semua lalu mulai bergerak dan pergi menuju tempat terdekat untuk menonton kembang api. Tempat tersebut ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh penduduk desa yang datang. Walapun begitu, kumpulan orang ini tidak seramai dengan orang – orang yang berkumpul untuk menonton acara kembang api di Tokyo. Kelompok _Rainbow Head_ mencari tempat yang cukup leluasa untuk mereka semua.

"Tetsuya, ikut Aku." Akashi menarik tangan kiri Kuroko dan membawanya ke tempat lain sehingga terpisah dari kelompok _Rainbow Head_.

Akashi membawa Kuroko untuk naik kembali ke tempat kuil berada. Kuil berada cukup jauh dari tempat menonton kembang api tetapi dari posisi tersebut, mereka tetap bisa melihat kembang api. Disana juga ternyata ada beberapa orang yang berhenti untuk mengunjungi kuil atau menonton kembang api. Tempat ini sepi jadi bagi mereka yang tidak menyukai keramaian, tempat ini sangatlah cocok walaupun pemandangan kembang api tidak maksimal.

Akashi dan Kuroko lalu menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang belum ditempati oleh siapapun. Mereka kemudian duduk dan menunggu kembang api diluncurkan.

"Sekarang silahkan ajukan pertanyaanmu, Tetsuya." Akashi akhirnya mengalihkan matanya ke Kuroko yang terus memandanginya.

"Kenapa kita disini? Kita terpisah dari yang lain."

"Aku memang ingin kita terpisah dari yang lain. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu."

"Sekarang apa lagi yang Akashi-kun rencanakan?" Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi tidak mengajak Kuroko ke tempat tersebut hanya untuk menonton kembang api.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

"Akashi-kun mau menghukumku lagi."

"Bukan."

"Akashi-kun mau mengorek informasi dariku."

"Bukan."

"Akashi-kun mau bertanya mengenai foto _bed head_.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Bisa kau perjelas maksud kata – katamu, Tetsuya."

"Oh, itu bukan apa – apa Akashi-kun. Anggap saja Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu."

"Tetsuya, kau jelas – jelas mengatakan hal itu."

Kuroko lalu menundukan kepalanya selama beberapa detik. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan memandang tepat di mata Akashi.

"Um… sebenarnya Aku pernah mengambil foto Akashi-kun yang baru saja bangun tidur. Akashi-kun memiliki rambut sepertiku dan itu terlihat lucu sekali, makanya Aku tidak tahan untuk mengambil fotomu. Aku sebenarnya juga mau mengambil foto kita berdua sehabis bangun tidur tetapi Aku berpikir kalau Akashi-kun tidak akan menyukainya."

Kuroko lalu diam tetapi Akashi tetap memandanginya. "Ok, apa itu sudah semuanya Tetsuya?"

Kuroko akhirnya lanjut berbicara. "Lalu saat Aku dan Aomine-kun sedang membahas mengenai Akashi-kun yang menginap di rumahku, Aku tanpa sadar juga menyinggung hal mengenai foto tersebut. Aomine-kun memintaku untuk memperlihatkan foto tersebut. Setelah itu, Ia juga meminta foto itu jadi Aku mengirimkan foto itu kepadanya."

"Akashi-kun, Aku mau minta maaf." Kuroko lalu menundukan kepalanya di depan Akashi. "Maaf karena sudah mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"Tetsuya, perlihatkan foto itu kepadaku."

Kuroko lalu mengambil _handphone_ di saku celananya dan mulai mencari foto yang dimaksud. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Kuroko memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ -nya ke depan muka Akashi. Akashi lalu mengambil benda tersebut dan memperhatikan foto yang ada disana. Di foto itu terlihat Akashi dalam posisi duduk di _futon_ yang bagian kakinya masih tertutupi selimut. Mata Akashi terlihat sayu karena saat itu Ia masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Rambutnya seperti biasa selalu terlihat berantakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Lucu sekali, kan? Aku selalu tersenyum kalau melihat foto itu." Kuroko mengeluarkan senyuman yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

Akashi lalu mengembalikan _handphone_ tersebut kepada Kuroko. "Kau boleh menyimpannya, tetapi jangan perlihatkan itu ke orang lain lagi. Oh ya, kirimkan foto itu kepadaku. Aku ingin mengabadikannya sebagai fotoku yang pertama kali Tetsuya ambil."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun."

"Kapan – kapan jika kau mengambil fotoku, perlihatkan hasilnya kepadaku. Kau tidak perlu bilang saat mengambilnya tetapi setelah itu perlihatkan hasilnya kepadaku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya. "Tetapi Akashi-kun seharusnya juga berbuat seperti itu."

"Jadi, Aku boleh mengambil fotomu sebanyak apapun yang kumau?"

"Um, tidak. Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini."

 **/ Ok, kita memang harus menghentikan pembicaraan yang keluar topik ini. /**

Kuroko sedikit membersihkan tenggorokannya dan kembali memasang muka datar tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi apa yang ingin Akashi-kun katakan kepadaku?"

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya."

"Bum… Piiiii… Duaaar!" Suara kembang api memenuhi telinga Kuroko. Taburan warna – warni memenuhi langit yang gelap.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya. Sama seperti laki – laki yang menyukai perempuan dan ingin menjadikannya kekasih." Akashi kembali mengulangi perkataannya dengan sikap yang tenang.

"Bum… Piiiii… Duaaar!"

Kuroko memberikan ekspresi bingung pada Akashi. "Um… itu… Aku… Um, tapi Aku ini laki – laki Akashi-kun. Seperti yang kau bilang, seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada perempuan."

"Aku mengatakan itu kepada laki – laki karena kau adalah laki – laki. Aku akan mengatakan itu kepada perempuan kalau kau terlahir sebagai perempuan." Akashi memberikan senyum yang ramah kepada Kuroko.

"Walaupun perasaanku mungkin belum sebesar perasaan cinta yang dimiliki orang tuamu tetapi Aku tahu kalau apa yang Aku rasakan ini adalah awal dari perasaan cinta itu." Akashi lalu mengambil telapak tangan kanan Kuroko dan menekankannya di dada kiri Akashi.

"Bum… Piiiii… Duaaar!"

Kuroko bisa merasakan ada denyut dari jantung yang berpacu dengan cepat. Mata kuroko sedikit membesar karena terkejut dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang tetapi, wajah Akashi terlihat tenang dan napasnya juga terasa tenang.

Perlahan – lahan Kuroko merasakan ada hawa panas yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak lebih kencang. Setelah mengalami perubahan pada dirinya. Kuroko segera menarik kembali tangannya lalu menundukan kepala. Ia bisa merasakan rasa panas di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Um… Akashi-kun… Aku… kurasa Aku… Aku tidak mempunyai pandangan yang sama dengan Akashi-kun. Um… Aku masih menganggap Akashi-kun sebagai temanku."

Saat itu entah kenapa Kuroko tidak bisa mengatakannya sambil menatap wajah Akashi. Ia merasa kalau wajahnya terasa panas dan Ia tidak mau Akashi melihatnya begitu saja. Entah kenapa Kuroko juga merasa kalau Ia ingin lari dari Akashi lalu pulang ke rumah dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut. Ia juga mau berteriak tetapi Ia tidak bisa berteriak begitu saja di tempat umum. Kuroko lalu memikirkan kembali semua kata – kata yang didengarnya dari Akashi barusan. Akibatnya Kuroko merasa semakin ingin lari dari Akashi.

Akashi yang memandangi Kuroko yang terus menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Tetsuya, kau tidak harus memikirkan semua hal itu sekarang. Sekarang Aku ingin menikmati kembang api ini bersamamu."

Setelah mendengar kata – kata Akashi, Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Akashi yang sedang melihat keatas. Kemudian Ia mendongak keatas dan melihat taburan warna – warni di depannya.

"Bum… Piiiii… Duaaar!"

Kuroko melihat semakin banyak taburan warna – warni di langit. Walaupun kembang api itu terasa sedikit jauh tetapi pemandangan yang ada di depannya terlihat indah.

'Akashi-kun benar, Aku tidak bisa langsung memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya.'

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko menonton kembang api dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia merasa banyak perasaan yang bercampur di dadanya. Perasaan malu karena Akashi, terpesona karena kembang api, gugup karena Akashi, marah karena Ia mau berteriak dan lari tetapi tidak bisa, juga senang karena Akashi dan kembang api. Kuroko merasa kalau Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akhirnya! Akhirnyaa! Akhirnyaaa! Kata – kata itu terucap! Setelah melewati 13 chapter dan setelah melewati 40rb kata. Author jujur, merasa seneng banget sekarang. Semoga** _ **romance**_ **-nya tetap bisa kerasa walaupun Author nyelipin sedikit humor di tengah – tengah, tepat sebelum bagian pentingnya. Sehabis ini ada omake dari chapter sebelumnya dan sekarang.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Scissors**_

"Akashi-cchi kenapa kau menggunakan gunting sebagai senjatamu?" Kise bertanya kepada Akashi sambil memotong semangka.

"Aku terispirasi dari _lucky item_ Shintarou yang dibawanya saat Aku meminjamnya untuk menyerang Kagami. Gunting terasa pas di tangan dan tidak mencurigakan untuk dibawa kemana – mana. Itu hal yang biasa dibawa oleh pelajar. Aku juga bisa menyelipkannya dibalik pakaianku. Blablablablablablabla."

' _Midorima-cchi, kau berhasil membuat temanmu jadi maniak gunting –ssu._ '

"Haacih!" Midorima bersin di depan pancuran air sambil membersihkan dirinya.

'Sepertinya ada yang ingin berbicara denganku _nanodayo_.' Midorima berbicara dalam hati.

 **.**

 _ **Double Scissors**_

Akashi berdiri di depan Kagami dan menatapnya dengan mengerikan. Kagami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi. Kagami saat ini sedang duduk sehingga Akashi terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. Pemandangan Akashi yang sedang marah dari bawah itu jauh sekali dari menyenangkan.

Akashi menggenggam kaos Kagami dan berkata dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan tembakanmu tadi hah? Bagaimana kalau itu mengenai Tetsuya? Aku bisa memprediksi pergerakanmu tapi Aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada kebodohanmu. Dan lagi, apa itu 'Bakashi'? Kata – kata menyebalkanmu itu bisa menulari Tetsuya."

Kagami menelan ludah dan menjawab Akashi. "Er, Aku minta maaf jika kau tersinggung tetapi Aku sudah memperhitungkan tembakanku supaya hanya mengenaimu saja."

"Aku tidak terima itu. Kau terlalu liar." Akashi lalu menoleh ke Aomine. "Daiki, berikan bola – bola itu! Taiga akan menerima lemparanku sebagai hukuman."

Kuroko lalu berdiri di depan Kagami untuk menghalangi usaha Akashi. "Itu tidak diperlukan Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun sudah bilang kalau Ia tidak akan mengenaiku. Dan lagi, Akashi-kun memang terkadang suka berbuat bodoh jadi wajar kalau kata – kata itu keluar."

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu. Dan kau mau menghalangiku sekarang?" Akashi memberikan senyuman mengejek.

Kuroko terdiam kesal lalu menarik sesuatu dari saku celananya. Benda itu adalah gunting yang diberikan Akashi. Kuroko membuka dan menutup gunting itu berkali – kali.

"Oh, jadi kau mau menggunakan itu sekarang?" Akashi lalu juga menarik sesuatu dari celananya. Benda itu adalah gunting yang serupa dengan milik Kuroko.

"Gunting itu berbahaya _–ssu_. Bagaimana bisa kalian membawanya kemana – mana?" Kise mendekati Kuroko dan Akashi untuk menenangkan keduanya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Ryouta/Kise-kun!" Kuroko dan Akashi berbicara bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Kise merinding. Kedua orang tersebut sekarang mengeluarkan aura yang gelap.

' _Ya ampun. Satu saja sudah cukup, kenapa harus ditambah lagi guntingnya?_ ' Murasakibara, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Aomine, Kagami, dan Momoi hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati.

' _Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kise akan selamat selama tiga tahun bersama mereka._ ' Kasamatsu berbicara dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

 **.**

 _ **Memory**_ _ **and**_ _ **Tripple Oi!**_

"Tetsuya, kau hanya memperlihatkan foto itu kepada Daiki, bukan?"

"Iya. Memangnya apa yang ingin Akashi-kun lakukan?"

"Aku ingin menghapus ingatan Daiki, mungkin Taiga juga."

"Akashi-kun, mereka bisa tambah kesusahan dalam ujian kalau kau melakukannya."

"Ingatan yang kumaksud adalah _memory_. Aku hanya ingin menghapus _memory_ foto itu dari _handphone_ Daiki. Aku mungkin juga perlu memeriksa _handphone_ Taiga."

 **oOo**

"Hm, Kuroko-cchi ada dimana ya?" Kise melihat sekelilingnya yang cukup ramai tetapi tidak padat.

"Seperti biasa, Ia pasti ada disini tapi tidak terlihat, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia memang bocah transparan." Kagami menjawab tanpa melihat Kise. Matanya sedang terpaku pada kembang api di langit.

"Haaciiih! Aneh, kenapa Aku tiba – tiba bersin." Aomine menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya.

"Haaciiih! Aku juga." Kagami juga bersin mengikuti Aomine.

"Tenang saja _–ssu_. Ada yang bilang kalau orang bodoh tidak mudah terserang flu." Kise menjawab tanpa melihat Aomine dan Kagami.

"Oi!" Aomine dan Kagami menyahut.

"Aku juga merasa tenang, karena itu Taiga tidak pernah terserang flu saat kita di Amerika." Himuro berkata sambil makan _takoyaki_ di sebelah Murasakibara.

"Oi!" Kagami berteriak di sebelah Aomine.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak pernah ke rumah Aomine-kun untuk menjenguknya yang sakit flu." Momoi berkata sambil makan permen apel di sebelah Murasakibara.

"Oi!" Aomine berteriak di sebelah Kagami.

 **.**

 **/ Ini omake-nya kok ngak jelas ya. /**

* * *

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ **nya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**


	14. Sedikit Jawaban Dariku

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

* * *

Pertama – tama mau minta maaf dulu karena udah lama banget ngak _update_ dan pasti para pembaca udah lupa lagi ceritanya kayak apa. Sebenarnya chapter yang ini udah lama selesai tapi baru mau di- _publish_ setelah dua chapter selanjutnya selesai.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge- _follow_ , dan nge- _favorite_ cerita sebelumnya.

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge- _review_ chapter sebelumnya: **dwinur** **.halifah.9** **,** **AulChan12,** **yuki kun, momonpoi, siucchi,** dan **fuyu cassiopeia**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sedikit Jawaban Dariku**

Setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, pelajar akan kembali ke dalam rutinitas akademiknya masing – masing. Masuk ke kelas, mendengarkan penjelasan guru, mengerjakan tugas, mengerjakan kuis dadakan, melaksanakan piket kelas, dan melakukan kegiatan club. Tidak lupa juga dengan bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelas. Kegiatan yang ada tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelum liburan, hanya saja terjadi pergantian musim di dalamnya. Walaupun begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah Akashi Seijuurou menyatakan perasaannya di malam pesta kembang api, Kuroko merasa sedikit canggung jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi. Tetapi karena Kuroko tahu kalau itu tidak baik untuk berlanjut, Kuroko berusaha untuk terus menjaga ketenangannya. Akashi menanggapi Kuroko seperti biasanya, oleh karena itu Kuroko juga merasa tidak enak kalau Ia harus menjauhkan dirinya karena merasa canggung. Akashi tetap suka mengikuti Kuroko secara tiba – tiba. Terkadang makan siang bersama saat istirahat, pulang bersama kalau sempat, juga bertemu di perpustakaan. Kuroko merasa kalau Ia harus berbicara dengan Akashi mengenai hal di malam itu. Tetapi karena Kuroko merasa kalau Akashi tidak menekannya, Ia memutuskan untuk berpikir secara perlahan – lahan dan melihat perkembangan perasaannya.

Tiga minggu setelah kegiatan sekolah kembali berlangsung, Kuroko memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat kepada seseorang mengenai hal tentang dirinya dan Akashi. Seseorang yang dia pilih adalah kakak sepupunya yang saat ini sedang bersekolah di Kyoto. Kuroko memilih kakak sepupunya karena saudaranya tersebut mempuyai suatu rumor mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Empat tahun yang lalu tersebar suatu rumor di salah satu SMP Swasta di Kyoto. Rumor itu adalah mengenai seseorang yang bisa memberikan solusi atas segala masalah yang kau ajukan dengan tepat. Entah bagaimana rumor itu bisa mulai, tetapi memang terdapat orang – orang yang pernah mempunyai pengalaman tersebut. Meskipun begitu, orang – orang yang pernah mengalaminya tidak tahu mengenai identitas dari orang yang memberikan solusi tersebut.

Cara untuk menghubungi orang tersebut hanya bisa dilakukan melalui bertukar surat elektronik. Alamatnya pun didapat melalui kabar yang tersebar dari mulut ke mulut. Semenjak itu banyak pelajar yang mengirimkan surat elektronik pada alamat tersebut dengan berbagai masalah yang ada, tetapi tidak semua orang ditanggapi. Hanya segelintir orang yang berhasil berkomunikasi dan mendapatkan saran – saran untuk solusi dari masalahnya. Oleh karena itu, hal ini tetap menjadi rumor. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara yang dibuat suatu kelompok untuk mengumpulkan informasi di kalangan pelajar. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau suatu kelompok sedang mengumpulkan banyak pengikut untuk melakukan suatu gerakan masal di masa depan.

Orang tersebut adalah kakak sepupu dari Kuroko Tetsuya, yaitu Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mayuzumi bukanlah sukarelawan yang akan membantu seseorang begitu saja, apalagi kalau itu bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya dan Ia tidak mendapat keuntungan apa – apa. Walaupun begitu, Ia tetap melakukan perannya sebagai _The Problem Whisperer_ sampai sekarang. Mayuzumi hanya memilih kira – kira masalah yang menurutnya menarik atau menantang bagi dirinya. Dan jika Ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun mengenai identitasnya yang _lain_ maka Ia akan mematikan _handphone_ -nya yang _lain_ dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Rekor waktu terlama yang pernah Ia capai adalah tiga bulan sehingga hal mengenai dirinya tersebut semakin dianggap sebagai rumor. Mayuzumi melakukan itu bukan untuk membantu orang – orang di sekitar, tetapi Ia hanya merasa senang jika saran yang diberikannya tepat. Jika seseorang tersebut berhasil menyediakan masalah yang sesuai di saat yang tepat, Mayuzumi akan memberikan saran tersebut.

 **oOo**

Pada hari minggu siang Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu danau kecil yang ada di dekat lingkungan rumahnya. Ia juga mengajak Nigou jalan – jalan bersamanya. Kuroko datang ke tempat tersebut bukan untuk berwisata, melainkan untuk menelpon kakak sepupunya. Ia tidak mau menelpon di rumah karena bisa saja Akashi memasang suatu kamera atau alat penyadap lainnya. Kuroko memeriksa kamarnya secara berkala tetapi mungkin saja kalau Akashi memasang di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Kuroko juga merasa curiga dengan ruangan lain selain kamarnya. Ia belum pernah melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh tetapi Ia harus berhati – hati. Kuroko tidak mau kalau pembicaraannya didengar oleh Akashi, apalagi kalau hal ini memang menyangkut dirinya.

Setelah sampai di depan danau, Kuroko lalu duduk di salah satu bangku alami yang terbuat dari batang kayu. Kuroko bersyukur karena hari ini pengunjung yang ada cukup sedikit dan udara sudah mulai terasa lebih sejuk karena musim gugur mulai mendekat. Kuroko lalu membiarkan Nigou untuk bermain di sekitar sana dengan tetap mengawasinya. Ia kemudian mengambil posel dari saku celananya dan mulai mencari suatu nomor tertentu. Setelah itu Kuroko lalu menelpon nomor tersebut.

" _Tuut… Tuut… Tuut...–_ " Kemudian terdengar suatu suara yang terakhir kali didengarnya saat sebelum masuk sekolah di SMA Teikou di sebelah telinganya. " _Halo_ "

"Selamat siang Kak Chihiro. _"_

" _Siang Tetsuya. Ada apa kau tiba – tiba menelponku? Tidak seperti biasanya._ " Tanpa basa – basi, Mayuzumi bertanya kepada Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu mengenai suatu hal. Apa paman dan bibi baik – baik saja? Ibu berpesan kalau Ia akan membawakanmu manisan saat kau berkunjung kemari tiga minggu lagi."

" _Mereka baik – baik saja. Ibuku juga akan membawakan Kusaya saat Aku kesana. Memangnya kau mau bertanya tentang hal apa?_ "

Kuroko lalu mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Ini mengenai hal cinta."

" _Tetsuya, Aku tidak akan meladenimu kalau kau hanya mau meminta pendapatku apakah kau harus mengutarakan perasaanmu atau tidak. Aku sudah cukup banyak mendengar itu waktu SMP._ "

"Bukan Aku yang jatuh cinta tetapi temanku. Awalnya Ia tertarik denganku, setelah itu Ia mulai berusaha mencari segala informasi mengenai diriku. Dan sekitar sebulan yang lalu Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"…"

Kuroko tiba – tiba merasa sepi. "Kak Chihiro?"

" _Apa Ia baru kau kenal saat SMA?_ "

"Benar. Ia mengenalku lebih dulu lalu Ia menjadi tiba – tiba suka mengikutiku dan mengatakan kalau diriku menarik. Akibatnya, Aku juga menjadi tertarik karena Aku ingin tahu kenapa Ia menganggap diriku menarik."

Mayuzumi lalu mengeluarkan tawa kecil. " _Oh, Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Ternyata ada juga perempuan dengan tipe agresif yang tertarik padamu. Lalu apa masalahnya?_ "

Kuroko lalu diam sejenak. "Benar, dia teman SMA-ku yang aneh. Dia bisa sadar kehadiranku, bisa membaca pikiranku, suka memerintahku, dan suka mengambil foto diriku. Tetapi dia itu laki – laki, bukan perempuan. Kemudian masalahnya adalah setelah menyatakan perasaannya, Aku merasa canggung tetapi Ia bersikap seperti dirinya belum menyatakan perasaannya. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya kalau Aku tidak mepunyai perasaan yang sama dan hanya menganggapnya teman, tetapi Ia tidak melakukan apa – apa. Ia sering mengatakan kalau dirinya mutlak tetapi Ia tidak menyuruhku untuk membalas perasaannya. Dan seperti yang kau duga, dia itu agresif. Oleh karena itu, Aku bingung kenapa tidak ada reaksi lebih lanjut. Ia mengatakan kalau Aku membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk memikirkan hal tersebut tetapi dia tidak pernah lagi mengungkit – ungkit hal tersebut."

" _Hm sejujurnya, menurutku kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah laki – laki juga bermasalah. Apa kau yakin kalau Ia merasakan hal romantis terhadapmu, bukan karena terobsesi dengan keanehanmu?_ "

Kuroko lalu mengingat kembali malam kembang api yang selalu membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. "Dia mengatakan dengan jelas kalau Ia menyukaiku sama seperti laki – laki yang menyukai perempuan. Dan Aku tidak aneh, Kak Chihiro."

Mayuzumi lalu terdiam untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kuroko.

" _Aku punya dua hal untukmu. Pertama, Ia sudah menyerangmu dengan menyatakan perasaannya. Karena kau menganggap dirinya sebagai teman, tentu kau akan merasa canggung dengan hal tersebut. Kau menjadi semakin peka terhadap kehadiran dan perasaannya. Awalnya, kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman yang berbeda, tetapi sekarang kau menganggapnya sebagai teman yang suka kepadamu atau teman yang menganggapmu spesial. Itu sama saja dengan Ia menambah nilai positif terhadap dirinya karena sekarang kau tahu kalau Ia membutuhkanmu. Manusia adalah mahluk sosial, jadi merupakan suatu hal yang wajar kalau kau merasa senang saat ada orang lain yang membutuhkan dirimu."_

Mayuzumi lalu membersihkan tenggorokannya. " _Kedua, Ia memintamu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut lebih lama lagi. Itu sama saja Ia meminta dirimu untuk lebih sering memikirkan dirinya. Ia seperti membuat dirimu menyiapkan ruang dalam otakmu, khusus untuk dirinya. Apalagi, dirimu juga sudah mempunyai perasaan tertarik padanya._ "

" _Jadi, sekarang Ia sedang menunggumu. Ia sedang melihat dampak dari serangannya. Kemudian Ia akan memikirkan serangan berikutnya berdasarkan reaksi yang kau berikan. Atau mungkin Ia sudah memprediksi reaksimu._ "

Kuroko lalu termenung sebentar. Ia sekarang sedang membayangkan dirinya sedang berduel dengan Akashi. Kuroko mulai kewalahan dengan serangan Akashi yang dilakukan terus – menerus tetapi Kuroko terus bertahan dengan tameng yang dipegangnya. "Hm, jadi dia sebenarnya belum menyerah. Dan itu artinya dia tidak tersinggung dengan jawabanku, kan? Aku ingin tetap berteman baik dengannya."

" _Iya, dia tidak tersinggung. Kurasa Ia sudah menduga jawabanmu itu._ "

"Kurasa sekarang Aku mulai bisa mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Kalau begitu, Aku bisa bersikap seperti biasanya tanpa harus merasa tidak enak dengannya."

" _Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terus – menerus dan bersikaplah seperti teman biasa baginya. Ia tidak seharusnya mendapatkan perhatianmu terus. Dan sepertinya Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Tetsuya._ "

Kuroko lalu merasa heran. "Kenapa Kak Chihiro mau bertemu?"

" _Aku penasaran dengan orang yang mendekati Tetsuya. Aku ingin tahu laki – laki seperti apa dia._ "

"Baiklah, Aku akan mengajaknya belajar bersama saat kau ada di Tokyo." Kuroko lalu berencana ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan tetapi tiba – tiba ada suatu pemikiran yang muncul dalam benak Kuroko. "Oh ya, Kak Chihiro. Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah menerima permintaanku? Bukankah kau sangat pemilih dalam memilih masalah mana yang mau kau pikirkan."

" _Aku memang tertarik dengan situasimu dan Aku juga penasaran dengan orang yang tertarik denganmu dan membuat Tetsuya bingung._ " Kuroko merasa kalau Mayuzumi menjawabnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Kuroko lalu menghembuskan napas kesal. "Kak Chihiro pasti merasa penasaran karena menganggapku aneh. Tolong jangan berpikir seperti itu."

Mayuzumi lalu tertawa mendengar perkataan Kuroko. " _Oh ya, siapa nama orang itu Tetsuya?_ "

"Akashi Seijuurou."

 **oOo**

Seminggu kemudian di suatu hari yang terlihat muram karena jatuhnya air hujan ke tanah, Akashi dan Kuroko berdiam diri di suatu teras bangunan untuk berteduh dari hujan. Hari ini Akashi kembali mengantarkan Kuroko ke rumahnya. Jas sekolah mereka basah kuyup akibat hujan yang tiba – tiba semakin besar. Mereka berdua tidak membawa payung karena ramalan cuaca tidak mengatakan adanya hujan. Pantas saja, pada hari ini Midorima mendapat _lucky item_ berupa payung berwarna ungu dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura. Hujan rintik – rintik mulai terjadi saat mereka keluar dari sekolah. Mereka terus maju menghadang hujan dengan berjalan cepat dan menutup kepala dengan tas. Tetapi di tengah jalan hujan membesar menjadi hujan deras. Dengan terpaksa mereka berteduh di suatu tempat sampai hujan mereda.

Akashi dan Kuroko mengeluarkan sapu tangan mereka untuk mengelap wajah dan rambut mereka. Kuroko lalu memandang jas Akashi yang cukup basah. "Akashi-kun seharusnya mendengarkanku dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan terjebak bersamaku disini. Kalau seperti ini, bajumu bisa basah sampai ke bagian dalam."

Akashi lalu meraba bagian jas Kuroko yang basah. "Kita tidak bisa sering pulang bersama jadi Aku akan tetap melakukannya walaupun di hari hujan. Dan kau juga mengalami hal yang sama Tetsuya. Kau bisa sakit kalau tubuhmu benar – benar basah dan mendingin."

"Jarak rumahku masih cukup jauh dan hujannya jadi semakin lebat, kita tidak bisa langsung lari begitu saja. Akashi-kun sebaiknya berhenti dulu di rumahku untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu."

"Tidak ada salahnya menunggu sampai hujan ini menjadi lebih tenang." Akashi lalu memeriksa bagian dalam tasnya untuk melihat ada bagian yang basah atau tidak.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya masing – masing, Akashi dan Kuroko mulai terdiam sambil menunggu hujan. Tetapi sepertinya hujan masih ingin terus membasahi tanah dengan lebatnya.

Kuroko lalu menoleh ke samping dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Akashi-kun bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu sambil menunggu hujan ini?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Memangnya Tetsuya ingin melakukan apa?" Akashi merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditawarkan oleh Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita menceritakan sesuatu? Ceritanya boleh apa saja. Pengalaman sendiri, pengalaman orang lain, cerita buatan sendiri, cerita dari buku, abstrak, atau dongeng yang diberi perubahan juga boleh. _Genre_ -nya juga boleh apa saja, tetapi cerita tersebut harus sesuai dengan umur kita."

"Hm, baiklah. Itu mudah." Akashi mengangguk setuju pada saran Kuroko. "Dan supaya lebih menarik, kita bisa meminta satu hal yang harus ada dalam cerita tersebut. Orang yang bercerita adalah orang yang kalah dalam suit."

Kuroko kemudian memikirkan ide Akashi. "Um, usulan diterima. Kita tetap bisa membuat cerita apa saja dengan hal tersebut."

Mereka berdua lalu mulai melakukan suit dan seperti biasa Akashi menang. Kuroko belum pernah menang dalam beradu suit dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kurasa Aku akan memikirkan metode lain selain suit yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menentukan giliran. Aku merasa kalau Akashi-kun tidak akan pernah kalah dalam suit."

"Tetsuya boleh berpikir kreatif dalam hal tersebut. Aku memang perlu berbagai cara untuk menunjukan kemutlakanku." Akashi memandang Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun minta apa?"

Akashi kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mulai berpikir. "Ok, um… hal itu adalah…" Akashi lalu tersenyum lagi. "Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Hah… Akashi-kun memang tidak pernah bosan denganku." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan wajah datar.

Akashi lalu dengan cepat mencubit pipi Kuroko. "Dan kau sudah tahu alasannya Tetsuya." Akashi segera melepas tangannya sebelum Kuroko menggerutu. Entah kenapa saat ini Akashi sedang gemar mencubit Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun tidak boleh nakal." Kuroko lalu mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Akashi. "Baiklah, Aku akan diam sebentar untuk memikirkan ceritanya."

Kuroko lalu diam selama lima menit. Setelah itu Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan memulai ceritanya.

 **…..**

 **...**

 _Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang anak laki – laki di salah satu wilayah yang terkenal di Jepang. Anak tersebut memiliki penampilan yang biasa seperti penduduk Jepang lainnya. Keluarga dari anak tersebut juga biasa – biasa saja dan tinggal di rumah yang sederhana. Oleh karena itu, anak tersebut tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang._

 _Anak laki – laki tersebut tidak memiliki banyak teman tetapi Ia memiliki teman – teman yang benar – benar peduli dengannya. Anak tersebut lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya sendiri karena Ia memang tidak menarik perhatian orang – orang di sekitarnya._

 _Suatu hari anak laki – laki tersebut duduk sendirian sambil memandangi ladang bunga di depannya. Anak tersebut sangat menghargai keindahan dari bunga sampai akhirnya Ia menyadari suatu keanehan. Bayangan yang ada dibawahnya mempunyai sikap yang berbeda dengannya. Arah bayangan tersebut juga tidak berlawanan dengan arah sinar matahari._

 _Anak laki – laki tersebut diam sebentar dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Wahai bayangan, kenapa kau bersembunyi di bayanganku?"_

 _Bayangan tersebut tetap terdiam._

 _Anak itu lalu bertanya lagi. "Wahai bayangan, apa kau tidak bisa berbicara?"_

 _Bayangan itu lalu menggerakan tangannya dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu terlihat kata dal_ _a_ _m bentuk banyangan di tanah. Kata itu adalah [Benar]._

 _Anak itu merasa terkejut melihat bayangannya bergerak sendiri. Ia juga terkesan dengan cara bayangan tersebut berkomunikasi. "Setidaknya kau bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Jadi, kenapa kau bersembunyi di bayanganku?"_

 _Bayangan itu lalu menulis. [Aku tidak pernah bersembunyi. Aku selalu berada di dekatmu dan Aku adalah bayanganmu. Kau hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya.]_

 _Anak itu kembali terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bayangannya memang bisa bergerak sendiri. Ia menjadi teringat dengan salah satu cerita_ _mengenai_ _seorang anak laki – laki yang menjahit banyangannya pada kakinya sendiri agar bayangan tersebut tidak pergi dari dirinya._

" _Apa semua bayangan bisa bergerak sendiri? Lalu apa kau bisa berpisah dari tubuhku?"_

 _[Tidak. Aku bisa bergerak karena kau itu spesial. Aku juga bisa berpisah dari tubuhmu tetapi kalau itu terlalu jauh, Aku mungkin_ _bisa_ _tersesat. Oleh karena itu, Aku selalu mengikutimu.]_

 _Anak itu menatap bayangannya dengan heran. "Hm, kurasa Aku menjadi spesial karena bayanganku bisa bergerak sendiri. Baiklah, Aku tidak keberatan. Walaupun kau benar – benar membuatku terkejut tadi."_

 _[Kita berdua memang spesial dan kau tidak terlihat terkejut.]_

 _Semenjak itu anak laki – laki tersebut tidak pernah merasa sendiri. Kemanapun anak itu pergi, Banyangan akan ikut. Kemanapun tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Bayangan, anak itu juga akan menuruti keinginannya. Anak tersebut juga memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan bayangan kepada teman – teman baiknya. Teman – temannya tentu saja merasa kaget melihat Bayangan yang tiba – tiba mendekat dan menyapa mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka semua bisa berteman dengan baik._

 **…**

 **...**

Akashi tiba – tiba memberikan komentar. "Tetsuya, pemerintah Jepang tidak akan tinggal diam kalau ada bayangan yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Bagaimana bisa bayangan itu tetap ada disana?"

"Akashi-kun, karena ini adalah ceritaku maka pemerintah Jepang menuruti kemauanku. Selain itu, bayangan tersebut menjaga sikap dan rahasianya dari lingkungan sekitar." Kuroko lalu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya

 **…..**

 **...**

 _Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, anak laki – laki tersebut tidak lagi memandang Bayangan sebagai bayangan miliknya melainkan sebagai salah satu temannya. Pada suatu malam Anak_ _L_ _aki –_ _L_ _aki dan Bayangan duduk di kamar sambil memandangi bulan penuh yang bersinar dengan terang. Sambil memandangi bulan, anak_ _L_ _aki –_ _L_ _aki lalu bertanya._

" _Jika kita berada di tempat yang gelap, apa kau akan menghilang?"_

 _[Tidak. Aku bisa berpisah denganmu jadi Aku akan pergi ke bagian yang terang. Tetapi jika tempat tersebut benar – benar gelap, Aku akan bergabung dengan kegelapan yang ada lalu muncul lagi setelah kau berada di tempat yang terang.]_

" _Jadi, kau tidak akan bisa menghilang? Maksudku menghilang dari dunia ini."_

 _[Aku bisa menghilang jika kau sudah tidak ada lagi. Tetapi, sebenarnya Aku tetap bisa berkelana di dunia sebagai suatu bayangan tanpa pemilik. Hanya saja kehidupan seperti itu akan terasa sangat sepi.]_

" _Tetapi kau bisa mencari teman yang baru jika Aku sudah tidak ada."_

 _[Tidak. Mereka akan menganggapku sebagai hantu lalu lari dari diriku. Cuma kau yang bisa menerimaku dengan tenang dan apa adanya karena Aku adalah bayanganmu.]_

 _Anak laki – laki itu lalu terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi bayangannya yang gelap. Setelah itu, anak tersebut menghentikan pembicaraannya dan kembali menikmati pemandangan bulan diatas._

 _Delapan bulan kemudian datanglah seorang pria di kota tempat_ _Anak_ _L_ _aki –_ _L_ _aki tinggal. Pria itu lalu bekerja di salah satu tempat makan cepat saji di_ _kota tersebut_ _._

 _Pada musim semi yang cerah Anak Laki – Laki dan Bayangan pergi ke ladang bunga kecil dimana Anak Laki – Laki menyadari keanehan bayangannya. Saat itu tidak ada orang lain yang datang ke tempat te_ _r_ _sebut. Tempat tersebut memang terpencil dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu._

 _Ketika mereka berdua sedang main kejar – kejaran, tiba – tiba terdapat bola api yang ditembakan ke arah Bayangan. Bayangan yang menyadari serangan itu langsung menghindar._ _Dari arah tembakan terlihat ada seorang pria dan Ia adalah pendatang baru di kota tersebut. Pria tersebut lalu mengeluarkan suatu kertas dan mengarahkannya pada Bayangan. Anak Laki – Laki segera menarik Bayangan ke samping dan lolos dari serangan tersebut._

 _Pria itu lalu mengatakan bahwa Bayangan adalah siluman yang menyamar menjadi bayangan dan menipu Anak Laki – Laki tersebut. Anak Laki – Laki tidak mempercayai perkataan pria tersebut. Kemudian pria tersebut memberikan cermin ajaib pada Anak Laki – Laki untuk mengungkap identitas sebenarnya dari Bayangan. Sinar matahari yang dipantulkan_ _dari_ _cermin itu bisa digunakan untuk membuka segala penyamaran yang dilakukan siluman. Anak Laki – Laki_ _kemudian_ _me_ _m_ _inta pendapat pada teman bayangannya karena Ia merasa bahwa pria tersebut tidak berbohong. Bayangan mengatakan bahwa Ia percaya dengan Anak Laki – Laki dan memintanya untuk mencoba cara yang diutarakan oleh si pria._

 _Anak Laki – Laki lalu menyinari tubuh Bayangan dan beberapa detik kemudian kegelapan yang dimiliki Bayangan mulai memudar. Anak Laki – Laki itu merasa kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia lalu menyinari semua bagian tubuh Bayangan dengan sinar matahari dan beberapa lama kemudian terlihat sesosok anak laki – laki dengan_ _k_ _imono putih yang memiliki corak biru muda di bagian kakinya. Sosok itu juga memakai haori dan obi berwarna hitam. Pada bagian kepala terdapat dua tanduk kecil dan corak merah pada bagian wajahnya._

" _Jadi, selama ini kau menipuku, Bayangan?"_

 _Bayangan lalu menjawab, "Benar. Selama ini Aku selalu menyembunyikan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Tetapi Aku tidak pernah berniat membunuh dan memakanmu."_

 _Anak Laki – Laki lalu meninggikan suaranya. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu berbohong. Aku tetap mau bersamamu meski kau itu siluman."_

" _Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu dengan wujud seperti ini. Kalau Aku adalah bayangan, Aku bisa ikut kemana saja kakimu melangkah. Bahkan kau bisa mengenalkanku pada teman – temanmu."_

 _Pria itu lalu maju ke depan dan mengambil kertas mantra. "Kurasa pembicaraan kita sudah selesai. Aku akan segera memurnikan dan memusnahkannya."_

 _Anak Laki – Laki lalu maju ke depan pria itu. "Tunggu sebentar! Kau tidak bisa berbuat begitu. Dia tidak bermaksud jahat."_

" _Aku tidak menerima kabar ada kematian yang aneh di kota ini jadi siluman ini pasti belum makan dalam waktu yang lama. Ia terus memperhatikan dirimu dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memakanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mahluk kelaparan ini berjalan bebas." Pria itu lalu menyerang Anak Laki – Laki dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Beberapa jam kemudian Anak Laki – Laki siuman dan mendapatkan Bayangan duduk disamping_ _diri_ _nya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur yang ada di rumah. Setelah itu Anak – Anak Laki tahu kalau pria itu sudah memurnikan Bayangan. Pada saat matahari terbit Bayangan akan kembali ke tempat Ia lahir lalu tidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama sampai Ia bisa bangun lagi. Setelah bangun_ _,_ _Bayangan tidak bisa memakan manusia lagi dan Ia hanya menjadi hantu tanpa kekuatan yang berkelana di dunia manusia sampai ada yang mengirimnya ke tempat penghakiman._

 _Anak Laki – Laki lalu mulai menangis karena Ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Bayangan lagi. "Jelaskan dirimu! Aku tidak mau kau pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun."_

 _Bayangan bercerita bahwa Ia sudah hidup selama berabad – abad sebagai siluman bayangan. Bayangan yang ditakuti oleh siluman lainnya merasa sangat kesepian dan bosan karena dirinya selalu dihindari. Setelah itu Ia mulai memilih – milih manusia yang akan jadi makanannya. Seabad kemudian Bayangan melihat anak laki – laki yang berumur lima tahun._ _Saat itu_ _Ia sudah tidak makan selama dua puluh tahun dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Anak Laki – Laki sebagai makanannya. Bayangan menunggu Anak Laki – Laki tumbuh besar dan_ _rasa_ _suk_ _a_ _nya pada anak tersebut bertambah. Ia tidak lagi ingin memakannya, Ia ingin hidup bersama anak tersebut._

" _Semakin lama Aku melihatmu, Aku semakin tahu kalau Aku hanya mau memakanmu. Tetapi Aku juga mau hidup bersamamu. Akhirnya Aku memutu_ _s_ _kan untuk tidak memakanmu. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Aku mulai sadar bahwa sebentar lagi kekuatanku akan habis seluruhnya lalu Aku akan menghilang. Maka Aku memutuskan untuk membuatmu sadar dengan keberadaanku. Dan saat itu Aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah memilihmu. Kau berhasil menghapus kesepian dan kebosanan yang kurasakan." Bayangan tersenyum ramah pada Anak Laki – Laki._

 _Anak Laki – Laki lalu menangis. Ia tidak mau Bayangan pergi meninggalkannya. Anak Laki – Laki_ _kemudian_ _segera_ _bergerak menuju_ _meja belajarnya dan_ _membuka lacinya lalu_ _mengambil sebuah buku._

" _Ini buku diary yang kutulis setiap hari. Aku_ _memang_ _selalu menyuruhmu keluar saat Aku menulisnya dan melarangmu untuk membacanya._ _Tetapi, sekarang_ _Aku ingin kau membawanya. Lalu di dalam diary ini Aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan Bayangan dan memberimu_ _sebuah_ _nama."_

 _Bayangan segera membuka buku tersebut dan membaca halaman pertama._

 _ **[Ini adalah buku yang bertuliskan kehidupan seorang anak laki – laki bersama bayangannya yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Bayangan itu diberi nama Seijuurou.]**_

 _ **[Penulis, Kuroko Tetsuya]**_

 **…**

 **...**

Kuroko mengambil botol berisi air dari tasnya lalu meminum isinya. Setelah minum, Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi. "Akashi-kun ceritanya sudah selesai."

Akashi lalu memberikan komentar. "Hm, Aku kurang begitu suka dengan akhirnya karena mereka tidak bisa bersama lebih lama lagi. Dan itu terjadi karena kau menjadikanku sebagai siluman bayangan. Kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai siluman yang lebih kuat dan Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa hidup terus bersamamu."

Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan napas panjang. "Hah… itu tidak penting Akashi-kun. Cerita ini terpikirkan olehku karena setelah kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Aku mengira kalau Akashi-kun itu mirip denganku, bisa muncul dimana saja dan kapan saja karena Aku tidak menyadarinya. Kau seperti bayangan yang selalu menempel."

Akashi lalu tersenyum kepada Kuroko. "Menurut cerita tersebut, Tetsuya tidak ingin berpisah dengan diriku?"

"Tentu saja, Aku ingin menjadi teman yang baik untuk Akashi-kun. Walaupun Akashi-kun itu aneh, suka mengajak ribut, dan suka mengganggu privasiku. Aku akan merasa ada yang janggal jika Akashi-kun menjauh lalu menghilang. Akashi-kun sudah membuatku terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Mungkin Aku akan merasa aneh kalau kau tiba – tiba tidak masuk sekolah tanpa Aku mengetahui alasannya."

Kuroko lalu melihat sedikit rona merah pada wajah Akashi. Kuroko belum pernah melihat Akashi yang tersipu malu sebelumnya. 'Jangan – jangan Akashi-kun mulai demam akibat hujan.'

"Aku merasa sangat senang mendengar apa yang kau katakan Tetsuya. Tetapi seperti yang kau tahu, Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu sehingga Aku tidak hanya ingin Tetsuya menjadi teman baik. Aku juga ingin dirimu merasakan ketertarikan yang lebih pada diriku."

* * *

" _Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya. Sama seperti laki – laki yang menyukai perempuan dan ingin menjadikannya kekasih." Akashi kembali mengulangi perkataannya dengan sikap yang tenang._

" _Bum… Piiiii… Duaaar!"_

* * *

" _Walaupun perasaanku mungkin belum sebesar perasaan cinta yang dimiliki orang tuamu tetapi Aku tahu kalau apa yang Aku rasakan ini adalah awal dari perasaan cinta itu." Akashi lalu mengambil telapak tangan kanan Kuroko dan menekankannya di dada kiri Akashi._

" _Bum… Piiiii… Duaaar!"_

 _Kuroko bisa merasakan ada denyut dari jantung yang berpacu dengan cepat. Mata kuroko sedikit membesar karena terkejut dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan kencang tetapi, Wajah Akashi terlihat tenang dan napasnya juga terasa tenang._

 _Perlahan – lahan Kuroko merasakan ada hawa panas yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak lebih kencang. Setelah mengalami perubahan pada dirinya. Kuroko segera menarik kembali tangannya lalu menundukan kepala. Ia bisa merasakan rasa panas di telapak tangan kanannya._

* * *

Kuroko lalu kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada pesta kembang api. Dan sekali lagi Kuroko merasa kalau frekuensi detak jantungnya meningkat. Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Akashi. Ia merasa kalau Ia tidak bisa menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi saat ini hanya sebesar itu perasaan yang bisa kujanjikan. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan yang lebih besar dari itu." Sekarang giliran Kuroko yang tersipu malu.

Akashi lalu mengelus kepala Kuroko. "Tenang saja, Aku akan membuatnya jadi lebih besar sampai Tetsuya benar – benar kebingungan dengan ukurannya." Tangan Akashi tetap mengelus – elus kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu mengambil tangan Akashi yang ada di kepalanya kemudian dilepas. "Jangan lakukan itu Akashi-kun. Aku merasa kalau kau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil."

"Perasaanmu kepadaku memang masih dalam tingkat anak kecil, Tetsuya."

Kuroko lalu memberikan sedikit ekspresi kesal. "Huh, Akashi-kun sok dewasa." Kuroko lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan. "Hm, hujannya ternyata masih cukup deras. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau sekarang Aku yang bercerita? Aku bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau mau. Tetapi, tentu saja dengan gayaku sendiri."

Kuroko lalu kembali teringat dengan reaksi Kise yang benar – benar ketakutan setelah mendengar cerita dari Akashi. Kuroko merasa penasaran dengan cerita tersebut tetapi Kise tidak mau menceritakannya kepada orang lain.

'Hm, kurasa Aku harus memikirkan tawarannya dengan benar.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author Message:**_

 **Ya ampun, akhirnya bisa dikeluarin juga chapter ini. Maaf ya, karena satu hal dan lain hal, Author jadi mangkir dulu dari dunia fanfic dan cuma mampir sekali – kali. Bagi yang lupa cerita sebelumnya, mungkin bisa dibaca lagi, he he he (Chapter sebelumnya banyak banget! Hina aja Author-nya!). Jadi, sekali lagi, mohon maaf banget!**

 **Dan makasih bagi yang udah mau lanjut baca! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ _ **-**_ **nya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**


	15. Gelisah

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan Penulis)

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge- _follow_ , dan nge- _favorite_ cerita sebelumnya.

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge- _review_ chapter sebelumnya: **Angel810, Dewi15,** **AulChan12,** dan **Kiddors**

Oh ya, chapter ini penuh dengan dialog antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Gelisah**

Sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berjalan dengan cepat ke rumahnya. Ia perlu sampai ke rumah agar Ia bisa menghubungi seseorang dengan leluasa dan orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Hari ini Kuroko mendengar dari Midorima kalau Akashi tidak masuk ke sekolah karena sakit. Akashi mempunyai tubuh yang kuat sehingga dia jarang sakit. Dan kalaupun Ia sakit, Ia akan berusaha untuk melakukan segala hal yang bisa membuatnya tetap beraktivitas walaupun kondisi badannya lemah. Jadi, jika Akashi sampai tidak masuk sekolah, hal itu menandakan bahwa sakit yang dideritanya cukup serius dan telah berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur.

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengan Midorima, Kuroko merasa khawatir dengan Akashi. Kemarin Akashi kembali mengantar Kuroko di tengah hujan deras. Karena mereka hanya memakai satu payung dengan keadaan hujan yang deras dan angin yang bertiup, pada akhirnya mereka tetap mendapatkan basah dan harus berhenti di tengah jalan untuk berteduh dulu karena keadaan yang benar – benar tidak memungkinkan. Akashi lalu mampir lagi di rumah Kuroko untuk makan malam dan mengeringkan pakaian sambil menunggu hujan berhenti.

'Tiga hari yang lalu Akashi-kun sudah kehujanan dan kemarin Ia kehujanan lagi. Ia pasti sedang terkena flu sekarang.' Kuroko berkata dalam hati sambil mengingat kembali Akashi yang masih sehat kemarin. Akashi memberikan salam perpisahan sambil tersenyum sebelum Ia pulang ke rumahnya. 'Aku seharusnya melarang dia untuk pulang dan membuatnya menginap di rumahku. Dengan begitu, Akashi-kun bisa langsung beristirahat.'

Setelah sampai di rumah, Kuroko memberi salam kepada ibunya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Ia berganti baju lalu mengambil _handphone_ dan mengirimkan suatu pesan.

* * *

" _Aku bisa memberikan padamu alamat rumahnya nanodayo. Tetapi jika kau mau berkunjung ke rumah Akashi, sebaiknya kau menghubungi Akashi terlebih dahulu. Dan kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, keluarga Akashi mempunyai dokter pribadi yang akan langsung datang jika dihubungi. Selain itu, Ia juga mempunyai banyak pelayan yang akan merawatnya selama 24 jam. Kirim saja pesan untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan mengganggu kalau Ia sedang istirahat."_

 _Kuroko lalu sedikit tersenyum setelah mendengar saran dari Midorima. "Terima kasih Midorima-kun, kau membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik."_

 _Midorima lalu mengalihkan padangannya sambil menaikan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa nanodayo."_

* * *

Setelah mengirimkan pesannya, Kuroko turun ke bawah untuk berbicara dengan ibunya. Setengah jam kemudian Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengecek _handphone_ -nya. Kuroko ternyata sudah mendapat balasan dari Akashi. Akashi bilang kalau Ia akan menelpon Kuroko jika Kuroko sedang bisa menerimanya. Kuroko lalu mengirimkan pesan lagi.

 _To: Akashi Seijuurou_

 _From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Re: Tetsuya sayang_

 _Akashi-kun sebaiknya istirahat saja dan tidak usah menelponku. Yang terpenting, Aku sudah tahu kalau Akashi-kun baik – baik saja_

Satu menit kemudian jawaban dari Akashi sampai.

 _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _From: Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Tetsuya sayang_

 _Aku ingin mendengar suaramu Tetsuya. Aku akan menelpon sekarang_

"Drrrt… drrrt… drrrt…" _Handphone_ Kuroko lalu mulai bergetar. Kuroko segera menjawab telpon tersebut.

" _Halo Tetsuya._ " Suara Akashi terdengar sedikit parau dan ada beberapa kali suara batuk.

"Akashi-kun, Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu menelpon. Dari suaramu, Aku bisa tahu kalau suhu tubuhmu masih belum normal. Sekarang, Aku akan menutup teleponya agar kau bisa tidur." Kuroko berbicara dengan tidak sabaran.

Akashi kemudian sedikit meninggikan suaranya. " _Tidak Tetsuya! Aku bilang kalau Aku ingin bicara denganmu! Apa kau mau melawanku? Kau tidak boleh meremehkanku walaupun Aku sedang sakit. Dan Tetsuya justru membuatku tidak bisa tidur jika menutup teleponnya. Aku bosan sekali hari ini, tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa dan hanya bisa tidur dengan kepala yang panas juga tenggorokan yang sakit. Hidungku juga terus melawan perintahku. Dan hal yang terpenting adalah tidak ada Tetsuya yang bisa kuganggu._ "

Kuroko lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Haah… hal itu dinamakan istirahat Akashi-kun. Dan Aku tidak suka diganggu terus!"

" _Tetsuya mengatakan kalau kau akan merasa aneh jika Aku tidak masuk sekolah. Semenjak hari itu, Aku berencana untuk selalu mencek kehadiranku di kepala Tetsuya._ "

Kuroko lalu berbicara di dalam hati. 'Huh… Akashi-kun selalu saja bisa mencari alasan supaya keinginannya bisa terpenuhi.'

"Jadi, apa Akashi-kun sudah makan siang dan minum obat?"

" _Sudah, Aku ingin cepat sembuh untuk Tetsuya. Atau, Aku bisa membuatnya lebih lama supaya perhatian Tetsuya terus tertuju kepadaku._ " Akashi mengeluarkan sedikit nada nakal pada perkataannya.

"Tolong segera sembuh Akashi-kun! Tim basket dan OSIS membutuhkan kehadiran Akashi-kun." Kuroko menegaskan perkataannya dengan perlahan.

Akashi lalu tertawa dengan suara yang parau. " _Dan Tetsuya juga membutuhkanku untuk memenuhi kehidupan romantisnya. Apa kau sedikit terpengaruh oleh Shintarou?_ "

 **/Benar sekali, Author dan para pembaca juga membutuhkan Akashi untuk memberikan asupan basket dan** _ **boys love**_ **./**

"Midorima-kun tidak pernah berusaha untuk mempengaruhiku. Dan kurasa demamnya sudah mempengaruhi otakmu, Akashi-kun."

" _Otakku baik – baik saja Tetsuya. Demam baru menimbulkan kerusakan otak saat suhunya sudah lebih dari 42_ _o_ _C. Aku berbicara seperti itu karena Aku sedang rindu dengan Tetsuya._ " Kemudian terdengar suara batuk – batuk dari balik _handphone_ Kuroko.

Kuroko berusaha untuk menasehati Akashi dengan sabar. "Aku sudah dengar suara batuk itu. Jadi, sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat Akashi-kun. Tenggorokanmu bisa tambah sakit kalau bicara terus."

" _Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Aku berhenti bicara tetapi Tetsuya berbicara terus?_ "

"Akashi-kun justru tidak akan bisa tidur kalau Aku bicara terus." Kuroko mulai tidak sabar lagi.

Akashi mengeluarkan tawa kecil. " _Kau belum pernah mencobanya Tetsuya. Jadi, ini bisa menjadi saat yang tepat untuk mengetahuinya._ "

"Huh… ini tidak akan pernah selesai kalau seperti ini terus. Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau Aku menyanyikanmu suatu lagu supaya kau tertidur? Kemudian nanti malam Aku akan menelpon Akashi-kun lagi kalau sudah bangun."

" _Kau akan bernyanyi untukku?_ " Terdengar bahwa Akashi sedang tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

Kuroko lalu langsung membalas dengan cepat. "Iya. Apa Aku sudah boleh mulai? Dan berjanjilah kalau sehabis ini Akashi-kun akan tidur."

" _Hm, sebenarnya itu bergantung pada lagu yang Tetsuya nyanyikan, tapi baiklah."_ Kuroko lalu mulai menyiapkan napasnya. Tiba – tiba Akashi menyela. _"Oh ya, tapi tunggu sebentar! Aku perlu menuang air ke gelasku dulu. Aku haus sekali sekarang._ "

Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Aku tahu, Akashi-kun pasti mau merekam nyanyianku."

" _Bagus Tetsuya! Kau sudah bisa mengerti apa yang Aku inginkan._ " Akashi tertawa dengan senang.

Kuroko lalu berpikir bahwa semakin parah sakit Akashi, maka Ia akan semakin banyak tertawa. " _Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Silahkan mulai Tetsuya._ "

Kuroko lalu mengambil napas dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

 **/Untuk nadanya, tolong gunakan nada dari lagu penutup anime Clannad season 1. Judulnya** _ **Dango Daikazoku**_ **(Keluarga Besar Dango)/**

 _Demam, meriang, batuk, pilek, pergilah dari Akashi-kun_

 _Jangan datang lagi walaupun di hari hujan_

 _Akashi Seijuurou-kun tidurlah dengan tenang_

 _Akashi-kun mau kembali sehat dan main lagi di luar_

 _Jadi cepatlah tidur supaya cepat sembuh_

 _Kuroko-kun tidak suka khawatir tetapi Akashi-kun malah senang_

 _Akashi-kun tidak boleh nakal lagi nanti bisa kena demam lagi_

 _Kuroko-kun bernyanyi dengan riang gembira untuk tuan muda Akashi_

 _Akashi-kun tidur, Akashi-kun tidur, dan bermimpi indahlah_

 _._

Kuroko selesai menyanyi dan menghembuskan napas. Kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan telepon bersama suara tertawa.

" _Plok… plok… plok… pffft… hahaha… plok… plok… hahahaha… hahaha… plok… plok… pffft… uhuk… uhuk…_ "

"…"

Pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Akashi merasa khawatir dengan suara tawa yang tiba – tiba keluar dari kamar tuannya. " _Tetsuya, pffft… Aku tidak menyangka kau akan… hahaha… menyanyikan lagu seperti itu. Hahahaha… hahaha… uhuk…_ "

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam sambil mendengarkan Akashi yang tertawa. Perlahan – lahan Kuroko merasa malu dan mukanya memerah kemudian memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Akashi. Kuroko lalu duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di dada dan menundukan kepala kemudian menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara getar _handphone_. Kuroko tahu siapa orang yang menelponnya. Ia kemudian menunggu dan getarannya berhenti. Setelah itu benda tersebut kembali bergetar dan Kuroko tahu kalau Ia harus mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Akashi-kun sudah puas tertawa." Kuroko sedikit mengeluarkan nada kesal walaupun sebenarnya Kuroko tahu kalau dirinya sendirilah yang membuat Akashi tertawa.

" _Tetsuya, Aku sudah tenang sekarang._ " Kemudian terdengar suara batuk. " _Terima kasih atas lagunya. Aku akan mendengarkannya sampai Aku tertidur._ "

"Jangan bercanda Akashi-kun! Kau justru akan tertawa kalau mendengarkannya lagi."

" _Tidak Tetsuya, itu hanya reaksi pertama."_ Akashi lalu membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan air. _"Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyanyikan lagu seperti itu untuk diriku selain ibuku. Aku sebenarnya merasa senang Tetsuya._ "

"…" Kuroko lalu terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu ini saatnya Aku pergi Akashi-kun. Selamat tidur."

" _Sampai jumpa nanti malam Tetsuya._ " Akashi lalu memutus sambungan telponnya.

Kuroko lalu menutup _handphone_ -nya dan kembali dalam posisi memeluk kaki sambil menunduk. Kuroko merasakan panas di wajahnya dan berubah warna menjadi merah. Entah hal itu terjadi karena Kuroko merasa malu akibat menyanyi atau karena merasa senang setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi.

 **oOo**

Malam hari akhirnya tiba. Setelah selesai mencuci alat makan yang dipakai saat makan malam tadi, Kuroko lalu pergi mandi sehabis Ayahnya selesai menggunakan kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Kuroko menikmati waktu berendam dengan senyaman mungkin. Tubuhnya menyerap panas yang ada di air dan melemaskan otot – otot yang telah bekerja pada hari ini. Kuroko tidak bisa berlama – lama berendam, oleh karena itu setelah merasa tubuhnya menyimpan panas yang cukup, Ia segera keluar dan mengeringkan badan dengan handuk.

Sehabis mandi, Kuroko biasanya akan pergi ke kamar dan karena itu adalah malam Sabtu, Ia akan membaca novel. Tetapi untuk malam ini Ia sudah berjanji untuk menelpon Akashi. Kuroko lalu mengirim pesan kepada Akashi untuk memastikan bahwa Akashi sedang terbangun dan bisa diganggu.

"Drrrt… drrrt… drrrrt…" Beberapa detik kemudian _handphone_ Kuroko bergetar. Kuroko lalu menjawab telpon dari Akashi.

"Halo, selamat malam Akashi-kun."

" _Selamat malam Tetsuya._ "

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Akashi-kun?"

" _Keadaanku terus membaik. Demamku sudah turun dan kau bisa mendengar sendiri suaraku yang terdengar lebih jelas. Kurasa lagu yang Tetsuya nyanyikan benar – benar bekerja._ "

"Aku tidak mau membahas itu sekarang dan jangan biarkan orang lain mendengarkannya. Dan Akashi-kun, Aku sudah bilang kalau Aku yang akan menelponmu. Kau cukup menjawab pesanku dan Aku akan langsung menelponmu." Kuroko menunjukan sedikit nada heran pada kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu Tetsuya. Hasilnya sama saja, yang terpenting adalah kita bisa saling berkomunikasi._ " Akashi menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita hanya bertukar pesan saja?"

" _Tidak. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu dan Aku juga ingin menduga ekspresimu saat ini dari nada bicaramu. Dan cara ini lebih cepat daripada mengetik pesan._ "

Kuroko lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah untuk mengistirahatkan punggungnya dengan posisi lurus. Ia tahu kalau pembicaraan yang dilakukannya akan berlangsung lama. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko berusaha mencari posisi yang paling membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak ada yang spesial dengan suaraku dan Akashi-kun harus belajar untuk sabar."

" _Apa Tetsuya tidak pernah menyadarinya? Aku selalu bersabar denganmu. Aku berharap agar kau menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang spesial tetapi kau hanya melihatku sebagi salah satu temanmu. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau memang menunjukan perubahan tetapi itu hanya sedikit. Aku ingin sekali memaksamu tetapi Aku tahu kalau cara itu tidak akan memberikan hasil yang kuinginkan. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau Aku bisa saja menyukaimu._ " Akashi lalu membersihkan tenggorokannya. " _Tetapi, sekarang Aku cukup senang dengan perkembangan yang kau berikan._ "

Kuroko lalu merasa kalau emosinya sedikit meningkat. "Akashi-kun menganggapku spesial, tentu saja kau tidak bisa memakai cara yang biasa dan cara itu harus mengikuti diriku. Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan perasaanku kepadamu, jadi Akashi-kun tidak akan menang dengan mudah. Kalau Akashi-kun tidak sabar, selalu tersedia pilihan yang lain, bukan?"

" _Jadi, sekarang Tetsuya ingin menantangku? Dan Aku tidak suka kalau Tetsuya menganggap perasaanku mudah berubah sehingga ada pilihan lain yang tersedia. Jadi, ubah pandanganmu itu._ "

Kuroko lalu tersenyum. "Iya. Akashi-kun pasti merasa senang sekali diberi tantangan olehku."

Akashi juga mulai tersenyum. " _Mengejar Tetsuya itu seperti bermain Shogi. Banyak sekali langkah yang harus dipersiapkan dan diperhatikan. Dan terkadang kau sering memberikan kejutan untukku._ "

"…" "Hm, kurasa hanya Akashi-kun yang akan berkata seperti itu."

" _Aku merasa senang mendengar perkataanmu._ "

Kuroko lalu memutuskan bahwa pembicaraannya mengenai hal itu sudah selesai jadi Kuroko membuka pembicaraan yang baru.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan besok? Apa kau akan berusaha menggangguku?"

" _Aku memang suka membuat Tetsuya merasa terganggu jadi wajar kalau Aku melakukannya._ " Kuroko lalu memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau besok kita membuat _chat group_ dengan yang lain? Kita juga bisa memainkan sesuatu. Akashi-kun tidak akan bosan kalau ramai." Kuroko mencari cara agar bukan hanya dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian Akashi besok. Kuroko berpikir jika Akashi sedang bosan, Akashi pasti akan memikirkan cara – cara aneh untuk mengganggu dirinya.

Akashi lalu diam sejenak. " _Um, Aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Tetsuya bisa menemaniku bermain Shogi._ "

"Aku tidak mengetahui peraturan dan tata caranya Akashi-kun. Dan Aku tahu kalau Aku tidak bisa menjadi lawan yang pantas bagimu. Lebih baik kalau kau mengajak Midorima-kun."

" _Aku tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, Aku akan mengajarimu._ "

"Artinya Aku harus pergi ke rumah Akashi-kun?" Kuroko sebenarnya ingin menjenguk langsung ke rumah Akashi besok. Tetapi Midorima mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Kuroko harus mendapat izin Akashi terlebih dahulu jika ingin mampir. Kuroko juga merasa kalau Ia bisa saja merepotkan Akashi jika berkunjung.

" _Tidak usah, kita akan bermain secara online. Jadi, malam ini Tetsuya akan mengunduh aplikasinya dan membuat akun permainan. Kau bisa bermain sendiri dan mendapatkan peringkat dari jumlah kemenanganmu. Kau juga bisa menantang pemain yang lebih kuat sebagai pelajaran untukmu._ "

Kuroko lalu memberikan ekspresi sedikit heran pada Akashi imaginer yang ada di kepalanya. "Jadi, Akashi-kun sering bermain Shogi secara _online_? Aku pikir kau lebih suka bermain melawan dirimu sendiri, walaupun hal itu sebenarnya cukup aneh."

" _Benar, Aku jadi bisa bermain dengan bermacam – macam orang dan menemukan lawan yang kuat dengan mudah. Tetapi, Aku tetap lebih suka permainan secara langsung karena bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan lawan_." Akashi lalu diam sejenak. " _Kemudian bermain sendiri itu tidak aneh Tetsuya. Hal itu justru akan membuat dirimu lebih tertantang dan memahami strategi permainan dengan lebih baik._ "

Kuroko merasa tidak puas dengan Akashi imaginer yang sekarang sedang bermain Shogi. "Tetapi kau pasti sudah mengetahui langkah lawan karena memang dirimu sendiri yang memikirkannya. Dan Aku belum setuju dengan rencana Akashi-kun."

" _Justru hal itu yang membuatnya jadi lebih menarik. Aku akan berpikir lebih keras lagi untuk mengalahkan strategi yang sudah kubuat sendiri. Dan tentu saja Tetsuya akan setuju karena Aku sudah meminta Kuroko-san untuk meluangkan waktumu supaya bisa bermain denganku. Aku juga punya cara lain jika kau tetap menolak._ "

"Jadi, Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, Akashi-kun?"

" _Tidak ada_ "

Sekarang Kuroko merasa sedikit jengkel dengan lawan bicara yang tidak bisa dilihatnya. "Akashi-kun, sekarang Aku ingin sekali mempunyai satu hari dimana kau menuruti semua permintaanku dan Aku bisa melawanmu." Kuroko sekarang membayangkan dirinya sedang menarik kerah baju dari Akashi imaginer yang sedang duduk. Dari belakang Kuroko imaginer terlihat ada aura gelap.

" _Bagaimana kalau hal itu dijadikan sebagai hadiah jika Tetsuya bisa mengalahkanku sekali saja dalam permainan Shogi? Batas waktunya adalah seumur hidup kita._ " Akashi imaginer di dalam kepala Kuroko kemudian melepaskan tangan Kuroko lalu duduk di suatu kursi mewah dengan menyilangkan salah satu kakinya.

"Akashi-kun curang. Permainan Shogi adalah keahlianmu dan Aku bahkan belum pernah memainkannya satu kali pun." Kuroko imaginer lalu menggebrak meja yang tiba – tiba muncul di depannya.

" _Kau mempunyai waktu seumur hidup Tetsuya. Dan kau hanya membutuhkan satu kali kemenangan dariku. Kau bisa belajar banyak hal dalam waktu bertahun – tahun. Apa dengan keringanan yang sangat murah hati itu, kau tetap mau protes?_ " Akashi imaginer menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memberikan ekspresi angkuh kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu merasa kalau dirinya cukup tertantang dengan tawaran itu. Tetapi karena Akashi Seijuurou itu _tak terkalahkan_ , Kuroko ingin hadiah yang lebih besar. "Aku akan menerimanya tetapi dengan hadiah yang lebih besar." Kuroko lalu diam sejenak. "Hadiahnya adalah Akashi-kun harus berhenti memata – mataiku selama sebulan dan satu hari dimana kau menuruti semua keinginanku."

" _Apa kau gila, Tetsuya? Aku perlu menjamin keselamatanmu setiap hari. Aku tidak mau melepasmu walau hanya tiga hari._ "

"Akashi-kun menantangku untuk mengalahkanmu dalam Shogi jadi Aku juga akan menantangmu. Lagipula Akashi-kun terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk selalu melindungiku." Kuroko sengaja mempertegas suaranya agar Akashi bisa menerima tawarannya dengan cepat.

" _Justru karena Aku belum mempunyai itu makanya Aku terus memata-mataimu. Kalau Aku sudah mendapatkannya, Aku bisa melindungimu secara langsung. Dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang mengisi posisi tersebut di masa depan._ " Akashi sekarang merasa ingin sekali menuju tempat Kuroko untuk menegaskan kata-katanya secara langsung.

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu berlebihan Akashi-kun. Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk membuat diriku aman. Itu sudah menjadi hal dasar yang tertanam pada diri manusia. Akashi-kun memang temanku tetapi bukan berarti pandanganmu harus selalu tertuju padaku."

Kemudian terdengar helaan napas yang panjang dari _handphone_ Kuroko. " _Bagaimana kalau pandanganku memang selalu tertuju padamu? Dirimu seperti mempunyai magnet tertentu yang selalu bisa menarik perhatianku._ "

"Mmmm, itu magnet yang aneh Akashi-kun. Apa menurutmu Aku bisa menghilangkannya?"

" _Tetsuya, apa kau sedang mengajakku bercanda?_ "

"Aku tidak bercanda. Akashi-kun sendiri yang menggunakan kata-kata aneh."

" _Baiklah, Aku anggap pembicaraan ini selesai. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku menolak tawaranmu dan tidak ada tawar-menawar lagi jadi pikirkan hadiah yang lain._ "

Wajah Kuroko lalu memberikan ekspresi sedikit cemberut. "Dasar Akashi-kun pelit! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan _stalking_ -mu." Di dalam kepala Kuroko terlihat kalau Kuroko imaginer sedang diseret oleh pelayan Akashi imaginer agar keluar dari ruangan untuk menghentikan protesnya.

" _Tetsuya apa kau bisa memfoto mukamu sekarang? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya._ "

"Tolong jangan minta hal seperti itu Akashi-kun. Kau seperti sedang meremehkan diriku yang sedang marah."

" _Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan semua ekspresi yang bisa dibuat oleh wajahmu._ " Kuroko lalu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan dari Akashi.

"Kalau Akashi-kun merasa penasaran denganku berarti kau pasti akan merasa lebih penasaran lagi dengan Kise-kun, atau mungkin Takao-kun dan Momoi-san. Mereka lebih banyak menunjukan ekspresinya Akashi-kun."

" _Bukan ekspresi wajah yang membuatku penasaran. Aku penasaran dengan Tetsuya. Mereka bukan dirimu jadi jangan tanyakan hal seperti ini lagi. Apa Tetsuya sudah mengerti?_ "

"Aku mengerti tapi Akashi-kun tidak boleh mengaturku terus. Sifat seperti itu tidak baik."

" _Kau memang keras kepala ya. Sepertinya Aku harus menggunakan palu untuk masuk ke dalam kepalamu. Seperti perkataanku sebelumnya, Aku akan mengajakmu bermain besok jadi tunggu saja telpon dariku. Sehabis ini, setelah urusanmu selesai, beristirahatlah, kau harus tidur yang cukup setiap hari._ "

"Hah… baiklah, Aku akan menurutimu. Dan sekarang yang sedang sakit adalah Akashi-kun jadi seharusnya Aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Sudah waktunya Akashi-kun untuk beristirahat. Sehabis ini Aku akan menutup teleponnya, selamat malam dan semoga bermimpi indah Akashi-kun." Kuroko berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum walaupun Ia tahu kalau senyumannya tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh penerima telpon.

" _Selamat malam Tetsuya. Aku akan memimpikanmu malam ini, jadi jangan kaget kalau tiba – tiba dirimu bertemu denganku dalam mimpi. Mimpi indah bagi kita berdua adalah mimpi dimana kita bisa selalu berduaan._ " Akashi sengaja membuat senyuman terdengar untuk menggoda Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu kembali teringat dengan mimpinya tempo hari dimana Akashi mengejar dirinya sambil melempar pisau. "Akashi-kun tolong jangan pancing Aku untuk berdebat denganmu. Selama ini Aku selalu merasa kelelahan jika kau muncul di mimpiku."

" _Hm, Aku penasaran dengan hal itu. Kita akan membahasnya besok. Sampai jumpa besok sayang!_ "

"Sampai jumpa juga Akashi-kun. Dan jangan panggil Aku _Sayang_!"

Kuroko lalu menjauhkan benda yang dipegangnya dari telinga lalu menyudahi telpon tersebut. Kuroko merentangkan tangannya dan pikiran di dalam kepalanya mulai terbang ke berbagai arah. Beberapa lama kemudian dirinya sadar kalau percakapan yang Ia lakukan tadi sedikit mirip dengan percakapan yang pernah dibacanya di novel. Setelah itu dirinya segera menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda penolakan terhadap apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Kuroko juga teringat kalau dua orang yang melakukan percakapan itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author Message:**_

 **Maaf ya chapter ini banyak dialognya dan ceritanya cuma sedikit sehingga kurang memuaskan. Makasih!**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ _ **-**_ **nya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**


	16. Musuh dan Ciuman Pertama

_**Kuroko no Gakuen**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Pairing AkaKuro, Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbiasa), multichapter, cerita sedikit bertele-tele jadinya panjang, OOC**

 **/Ini Fanfiction pertama newbie author jadi mohon bantuannya./**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan Penulis)

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge- _follow_ , dan nge- _favorite_ cerita sebelumnya.

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge- _review_ chapter sebelumnya: **AulChan12** **, Dewi15, outofblue,** dan **Angel810.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Musuh dan Ciuman Pertama**

Pada hari Minggu jam sepuluh pagi terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana. Pemuda tersebut membunyikan bel rumah untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru muda. Pemuda rambut merah lalu tersenyum hangat dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ayah, hari ini temanku berkunjung untuk belajar jadi Aku akan berada di dalam kamar terus sampai waktu makan siang." Si pemuda berambut biru berkata di depan Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

Pandangan sang Ayah jatuh kepada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri tidak jauh dari anaknya. Selama beberapa saat sang Ayah memperhatikan tamu anaknya yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Pemuda berambut merah lalu maju mendekat dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. "Selamat pagi Kuroko-san. Perkenalkan, nama Saya Akashi Seijuurou, teman Tetsuya di sekolah. Hari ini Saya minta izin untuk belajar bersama Tetsuya."

Ayah Kuroko menatap wajah tamunya dengan wajah datar. Setelah itu Ia memperkenalkan diri dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk berkegiatan di dalam rumah tersebut. Ayah Kuroko terus memperhatikan tamu tersebut sampai Akashi naik ke lantai dua. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membaca koran yang sebelumnya tertunda.

'Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Kepala Strawberry.'

 **oOo**

Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko lalu meletakan tas yang dibawanya di dekat meja belajar Kuroko. Pandangannya lalu tertuju ke deretan foto yang terpajang di atas meja belajar tersebut. Sekarang dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau foto dirinya bersama Kuroko sudah terpajang disana. Akashi lalu tersenyum dan mengambil foto tersebut.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau pilih foto yang ini?" Akashi menunjukan foto yang dipegangnya pada Kuroko.

Pada foto tersebut terlihat gambar Kuroko dan Akashi dari sudut samping depan. Kuroko sedang memandang ke langit sore sambil sedikit tersenyum dan di samping Kuroko terdapat Akashi yang mulutnya sedang terbuka untuk memakan semangka di tangannya. Foto itu diambil saat mereka sedang liburan musim panas di penginapan milik Paman Aomine.

"Pada foto itu diriku terlihat lebih keren dari Akashi-kun."

"Hm, Tetsuya memang terlihat lebih manis. Tetapi, kita berdua punya foto yang lebih mesra dari ini. Kenapa tidak pajang yang itu saja?"

"Justru karena itu, Aku tidak mau memajangnya Akashi-kun. Dan Aku terlihat keren bukan manis."

Akashi lalu tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipi Kuroko. "Kau harusnya merasa senang Tetsuya. Sampai kapanpun dirimu akan terlihat manis di mataku."

"Kalau mau yang manis, Akashi-kun sebaiknya makan gula saja. Rasa manisnya pasti akan lebih terasa, tetapi jangan terlalu banyak."

" _Tetsuya Manis_ sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi. Sekarang Tetsuya mau melakukan apa? Kau bisa pilih, mau belajar teori cinta atau cara bermesraan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko lalu membuka buku yang sudah dipersiapkannya di atas meja tanpa menghiraukan Akashi. "Hari ini kita cuma belajar Matematika, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, tidak ada gunanya kau menghitung besar cintaku sekarang. Ukurannya akan terus membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Atau justru perasaanmu yang mau dihitung?" Akashi mengambil beberapa buku yang ada di tasnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan bahan – bahan yang akan dipelajari oleh Kuroko. Baik itu bahan pelajaran yang sesuai dengan kurikulum sekolah maupun yang sesuai dengan kurikulum _Akashi Seijuurou_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghitung seberapa besar kesabaran yang Aku punya Akashi-kun? Aku tidak akan memberikan toleransi hari ini. Aku sudah tahu kalau tes Matematika besok pasti sangat sulit."

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai belajar sekarang. Tetapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu adalah tes untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nilai seratus jauh lebih sulit dari pada tes Matematika manapun yang pernah Aku kerjakan."

Kuroko hanya bisa memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Akashi. Kuroko tidak pernah habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sangat tegas dan disiplin bisa menggoda dirinya yang jelas – jelas tidak begitu menarik di mata orang banyak (Iya, kalau Kuroko-nya lagi kelihatan).

 **oOo**

"Selamat siang!"

Akashi segera memutar kepalanya ke belakang setelah mendengar suara yang tidak familiar di telinganya. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut pendek dan mata berwarna abu – abu muda. Wajah dari pemuda tersebut tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

 **/Kuroko saat ini sedang membuat minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka berdua di dapur./**

Dalam hati Akashi berkata, 'Ternyata, hawa keberadaannya sama tipis dengan Tetsuya.'

Akashi sudah menduga siapa orang tersebut sehingga Ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Selamat siang! Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, teman dari Tetsuya yang sedang berkunjung untuk belajar bersama." Di dalam hati Akashi tidak lupa untuk menambahkan perkataannya. 'Tentu saja statusnya adalah penjaga dan pemilik Kuroko Tetsuya.'

"Salam kenal, namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak sepupu Tetsuya." Mayuzumi lalu menatap Akashi sebentar. "Hm… ternyata hanya teman. Aku tadi berpikir kira – kira siapa orang yang bersikap sedekat itu dengan Tetsuya. Ia tidak pernah bercerita denganku mengenai seseorang dari sekolahnya yang sangat dekat dengannya sampai ingin melebihi status teman."

"Kami berdua sebenarnya cukup dekat. Hanya saja Tetsuya belum siap untuk mengatakan hal itu." Akashi lalu memberikan tatapan serius kepada Mayuzumi.

"Hm, jadi menurutmu dirimu cukup dekat dengan Tetsuya. Baiklah, semoga saja Tetsuya bisa memberikan jawaban yang sama sehingga harapanmu tidak salah." Mayuzumi menatap tajam orang yang berdiri di depannya walaupun Ia tahu kalau tatapannya mungkin akan tetap terlihat kosong.

Akashi bisa merasakan suasana yang sedikit tegang diantara mereka berdua, tetapi dirinya tetap bisa tenang. Dirinya sudah mempersiapkan situasi seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau suatu saat Ia akan bertemu dengan orang – orang yang akan bersikap _possessive_ terhadap Tetsuya walaupun Tetsuya sudah dianggap sebagai miliknya.

"Hm, sepertinya anda cukup dekat dengan Tetsuya. Oh ya Mayuzumi-san, apa anda bersekolah disini? Saya tidak melihat anda saat menginap disini tempo hari."

"Tidak, Aku hanya sedang berkunjung sekarang. Hm, Tetsuya jarang sekali mengajak temannya untuk menginap. Apa saat itu ada keperluan yang mendesak?" Mayuzumi menatap curiga Akashi. 'Cukup dekat katamu? Diriku ini lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya daripada dirimu.'

"Saat itu kami sedang liburan musim panas. Saya menginap disini supaya bisa mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan Tetsuya, akan lebih mudah kalau dikerjakan secara bersama – sama." Akashi berkata sambil mengeluarkan senyuman bangga dengan sengaja untuk meningkatkan emosi Mayuzumi.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Tapi Aku yakin kalau hal itu sepertinya tidak mendesak bagimu. Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesulitan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Apa kau melakukan itu untuk Tetsuya? Atau ada hal lain?"

"Saya yakin Tetsuya pasti bisa mengerjakan tugas liburannya sendiri. Saat itu Saya juga mengajarinya hal – hal lain yang sudah pasti akan berguna untuk masa depannya jadi anda tidak usah khawatir Mayuzumi-san." Akashi kemudian meletakan tangan kanannya tepat di depan dada dan berkata dengan tegas. " _Aku_ tidak akan mengecewakan Tetsuya."

Mayuzumi lalu diam sejenak. Ia kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang tertarik dengan Tetsuya sampai seperti ini. Tetsuya sebenarnya sudah pernah bercerita sedikit tentangmu walaupun Ia tidak menjelaskannya secara detail. Tetsuya bukan tipe pengadu. Ia akan terlebih dahulu berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Ia hanya akan meminta saran tanpa memintaku terlibat untuk membantunya." Mayuzumi lalu maju selangkah mendekati Akashi menatapnya dengan serius. "Oleh karena itu, Aku harus bertanya sendiri pada masalah itu, _Akashi Seijuurou_."

Saat itu bisa terlihat bahwa ada api imaginer yang sedang menyebar di belakang Akashi dan Mayuzumi. Mereka berdua hanya diam dan seolah – olah bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan pikiran masing – masing.

'Aku harus memastikan dengan baik orang yang akan bersama dengan Tetsuya.' Mayuzumi imaginer menendang Akashi imaginer keluar dari rumah Kuroko. Disebelahnya Kuroko imaginer hanya terdiam saja sambil minum _vanilla milkshake_.

'Kau harus sadar bahwa sudah waktunya Tetsuya lepas darimu, _kakak sepupu Chihiro_.' Akashi imaginer yang ditendang keluar lalu menangkap dan mengurung Mayuzumi imaginer. Dari luar kurungan Akashi imaginer tertawa dengan keras. Sebagai hukuman bagi Kuroko, _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya diambil lalu disembunyikan.

Mayuzumi imaginer kemudian tersenyum kejam dan menunjuk bom yang sebelumnya sudah dipasang di tubuh Akashi imaginer. 'Kau masih belum bisa apa – apa _bocah merah_! Tetsuya tidak akan semudah itu jadi milikmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku diatur begitu saja.'

Melihat bom yang terpasang di tubuhnya, Akashi imaginer langsung menelpon Kuroko imaginer. Pasukan _Rainbow Head_ lalu datang untuk menjinakan bom tersebut. Kuroko imaginer berhasil mendapatkan _vanilla milkshake_ kembali dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. 'Aku sudah _menyerang_ Tetsuya sebelum ini. Dirimu tidak akan bisa membalikan keadaan _Chihiro_.'

Setelah diam yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat, Mayuzumi lalu menengok ke belakang dan beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko muncul dengan membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk dirinya dan Akashi.

"Ah, halo kak Chihiro." Kuroko lalu masuk dan meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja kayu yang kecil dan pendek. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi. "Apa kakak ada perlu denganku?"

Mayuzumi kemudian menjawab dengan santai. "Tidak, Aku hanya ingin menyapa temanmu yang satu ini."

Pandangan Kuroko lalu berpindah kepada Akashi. "Jadi, kalian berdua sudah berkenalan satu sama lain?"

"Sudah Tetsuya. Kami bahkan sudah sedikit mengobrol. Bukan begitu, Mayuzumi-san?" Pandangan Akashi yang awalnya teralihkan oleh Kuroko kembali pada Mayuzumi.

"Benar, obrolan yang cukup menarik." Mayuzumi lalu bergerak ke depan Kuroko dan mengelus kepala Kuroko sesaat lalu bergerak menjauh. "Aku kembali ke kamarku, Tetsuya."

Mayuzumi bergerak ke arah pintu tetapi tiba – tiba pergerakannya terhenti sebelum keluar dari kamar. "Oh ya Tetsuya, Aku menemukan ini di kamarmu saat kau pergi keluar dari rumah tadi pagi." Mayuzumi memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu mengeluarkan sekumpulan benda yang berukuran kecil.

Kuroko lalu mendekati Mayuzumi dan melihat benda – benda tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Mayuzumi lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup pintu geser kamarnya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ya?"

Kuroko membalikan badannya, mendekati Akashi dan bertanya kepadanya. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa benda ini bisa ada disini?" Dari tangan Kuroko terlihat ada enam kamera kecil berwarna hitam dengan kabel pendek, yang tentu saja terlihat mencurigakan.

"Oh itu adalah kamera yang waktu itu Aku tunjukan padamu. Aku memasang kamera – kamera itu kembali di tempat yang berbeda saat kau sedang tidak ada di kamar Tetsuya." Akashi lalu menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan mengambil posisi berpikir. "Mayuzumi-san ternyata cukup lihai, Aku belum memeriksanya hari ini sehingga Aku belum sadar kalau benda – benda ini sudah dicabut."

"Entah kenapa Aku tidak merasa kaget dengan hal ini. Maafkan Aku Akashi-kun, sepertinya Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirimu dari penyakit _stalking_. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya meladenimu sambil menjaga jarak." Kuroko lalu mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama benda – benda kecil yang sudah cukup lama terus berada di kamarnya tapi tidak pernah disadari oleh dirinya sendiri. Kuroko merasa kalau benda – benda ini mirip dengannya.

"Tetsuya, ada kalanya sesuatu kegiatan yang terlihat negatif bisa menyelamatkan dirimu atau orang lain. Kau hanya perlu melihat sisi positif dari hal tersebut."

"Akashi-kun, apa kau bisa menyalakan dan mematikan benda ini secara manual? Mungkin ada suatu tombol agar Aku bisa menyalakannya." Kuroko terlihat sedang membolak – balikan salah satu benda ditangannya.

Akashi lalu menatap Kuroko dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah mau menerima hal ini?"

"Tidak, Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau kita gunakan kamera ini untuk mengobrol atau semacamnya. Kita berdua bisa menentukan waktu yang tepat lalu Aku akan menyalakannya dan kita bisa melihat satu sama lain."

"Hm, Aku sebenarnya sudah pernah memikirkan hal itu tetapi Aku pikir kau masih belum mau melakukan hal itu. Dan perlu kau sadari kalau apa yang kau tawarkan itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya Aku lakukan dengan kamera ini. Aku tidak mau hanya melihatmu saat kita berdua mengobrol. Aku juga mau melihatmu melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana jika Akashi-kun meminta izinku terlebih dahulu jika mau melakukan _pengintaian_? Kemudian Aku baru akan menyalakan kamera ini, kita tidak perlu mengobrol kalau memang sedang tidak ingin."

Akashi lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Ia memegang kedua pundak Kuroko dari depan dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Tetsuya, sepertinya Aku perlu mengajarkan satu hal kepadamu. _Pengintaian bisa terasa menyenangkan karena orang yang kita intai tidak tahu mengenai keberadaan kita_." Akashi lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Kuroko dan mulai bergerak mendekati tas sekolahnya. "Aku rasa kita tidak perlu membahasnya sekarang. Untuk saat ini Aku akan membawa pulang kamera – kamera ini."

"Tapi Aku mau minta satu Akashi-kun?"

"Percuma Tetsuya, kamera ini cuma bisa terhubung dengan _PC_ yang ada di rumahku. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya."

Kuroko akhirnya mengurungkan kembali niatnya dan mulai meminum minuman yang sebelumnya sudah Ia bawa dari dapur. Ia memang merasa sedikit kecewa tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tetsuya, apa hubunganmu dengan Mayuzumi-san sangat dekat?" Akashi sekarang sedang merapikan kamera – kamera tersebut di dalam tasnya agar tidak tertimpa oleh barang lain yang dibawanya.

"Um, sejak kecil Aku memang paling dekat dengan Kak Chihiro jika dibandingkan dengan saudaraku yang lain. Mungkin karena kita berdua sama – sama anak tunggal."

"Apa kalian sering mengobrol tentang kehidupan sekolah kalian? Atau mungkin main bersama."

"Tidak begitu sering, toh kehidupan sekolah kami biasa – biasa saja. Kami sering bersama kalau Ia sedang berkunjung atau Aku yang pergi ke rumahnya, walaupun itu tidak bisa dibilang main. Memangnya ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Aku cukup tertarik dengannya." Akashi lalu duduk di depan Kuroko untuk meminum minumanya sendiri. 'Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berusaha untuk mengenal musuh kita secara lebih dekat.'

"…" Setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi, Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dan berubah menjadi diam. Ia hanya meminum minumannya saja.

…

…

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menjadi diam?"

"Pada dasarnya Aku memang pendiam Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, jawab pertanyaanku."

Kuroko lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Akashi. "Aku tidak suka perhatian Akashi-kun tertuju pada Kak Chihiro. Seharusnya perhatianmu tertuju padaku saja."

'Aku bisa repot kalau Akashi-kun sampai ribut dengan Kak Chihiro. Kak Chihiro pasti akan jadi cerewet nanti.'

Mata Akashi melebar setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut biru muda yang sangat disukainya tersebut. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau sekarang Kuroko sangat ingin mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Akashi berpikir kalau Kuroko belum sampai ke tahap itu tapi ternyata perkembangannya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya adalah pusat dari perhatianku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya akan tetap menjadi orang nomor satu yang akan terus Aku ganggu atau ajak ribut. Dan seharusnya kau mengatakan hal ini lebih awal. Aku pasti akan memberikan perhatian yang lebih banyak kalau Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih dari ini Akashi-kun. Aku cuma ingin agar Akashi-kun tidak mengganggu Kak Chihiro. Kak Chihiro lebih tidak penyabar jika dibandingkan dengan diriku."

Akashi lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Kuroko. "Tetsuya kemarilah. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu." Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah kanannya. Akashi kemudian menyentuh tangan Kuroko lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kuroko untuk berbisik.

"Aku menyukaimu Kuroko Tetsuya. Cuma kau, pria yang akan mendapatkan hal ini dariku."

Akashi lalu mencium pipi kiri Kuroko. Setelah itu, Ia memutar wajah Kuroko ke kiri sehingga berhadapan dengan wajah miliknya dan mencium dahi Kuroko. "Karena itu, jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam dan tidak berbuat apa – apa. Kuroko hanya membiarkan begitu saja Akashi yang sekarang sedang mencium pipi kanannya. Setelah pandangan Akashi kembali pada mata Kuroko. Kuroko akhirnya tersadar dan langsung menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedang memanas sekarang dan Ia tidak ingin Akashi melihatnya.

"Aku malu Akashi-kun." Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah dan semakin tertunduk ke bawah.

"Tidak apa – apa, Aku menyukai reaksi seperti ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu menundukan kepalamu, biarkan Aku melihat ekspresimu, Tetsuya." Akashi lalu sedikit menarik dagu Kuroko untuk membuatnya mendongak.

Melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang sekarang membuat Akashi sedikit tersipu malu. Di mata Akashi, Kuroko terlihat sangat manis dan dirinya ingin sekali mencium bagian lain di wajahnya yang belum pernah disentuhnya. Akashi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas bagian tersebut.

'Eh?!'

Wajah mereka berdua sekarang hanya berjarak lima centimeter. Kuroko mulai panik melihat wajah Akashi yang terus mendekat. Dirinya mau lari tetapi matanya terlalu terpaku pada mata yang terus menatapnya. Kuroko baru sadar sekarang kalau mata yang berbeda warna tersebut ternyata terlihat sangat indah dan membuat dirinya ingin menatapnya terus.

'Indah… Dan keindahan tersebut terus mendekat.'

Kuroko bisa merasakan napas Akashi mulai mendekat dan sebentar lagi hidung mereka berdua akan bersentuhan. Akashi mulai membelai wajah Kuroko dan seakan ingin menariknya maju ke depan.

.

.

" _Duk… Duk… Duk…_ "

"Tetsuya… keluarlah sebentar!"

Pergerakan mereka berdua langsung terhenti. Mereka berdua sama – sama terkejut dengan suara yang ada di balik pintu geser kamar Kuroko. Sekarang yang terdengar adalah suara detak jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang. Entah itu jantung milik siapa, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Kuroko langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi untuk menjauh sehingga Ia bisa bangkit berdiri dan bergerak ke arah pintu. Kuroko bergerak dengan cepat lalu menggeser pintu, keluar, dan menutup pintu itu lagi.

" _Daaak!_ "

"Ada apa Kak Chihiro?" Kuroko bertanya dengan cepat.

"Ini sudah waktunya untuk mengangkat _futon_ yang tadi dijemur."

"Ah, baiklah, Aku akan langsung mengangkatnya." Kuroko langsung mulai bergerak untuk turun ke bawah. Tetapi pergerakannya segera tertahan oleh sebuah tarikan.

"Kenapa mukamu merah sekali Tetsuya?" Mayuzumi menarik tangan Kuroko untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Eh? Ah… Aku… Aku hanya kepanasan Kak Chihiro. Kami tadi… um, bermain sebentar sambil istirahat." Kuroko sengaja tidak mendongakkan kepalanya agar mata mereka berdua tidak bertemu. "Sekarang ayo kita turun ke bawah!" Sekarang giliran Kuroko yang menarik tangan Mayuzumi agar segera berjalan maju.

Mayuzumi menatap curiga Kuroko yang bergerak di depannya. 'Cih! Bocah itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada Tetsuya.'

Sementara itu dengan Akashi yang sedang menenangkan dirinya.

'Hah… bagaimana bisa Aku membiarkan diriku terbawa suasana. Sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan memang sering kali gagal. Dan ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk mengambil ciuman pertamanya.'

 **oOo**

Kuroko dan Mayuzumi sekarang sudah selesai mengangkat semua _futon_ yang mereka jemur secara masal. Sebelum pergi, Ibu Kuroko menitipkan jemuran tersebut karena harus diangkat sebelum udara mendingin. Mereka hidup di musim gugur sekarang, jadi kalau ingin menjemur sesuatu harus dilakukan saat matahari masih bersinar dan diangkat sebelum suhu udara belum terlalu dingin.

Pepohonan di halaman sudah cukup banyak menggugurkan daunnya. Apabila dedaunan tersebut dikumpulkan, rakyat Jepang bisa menggunakannnya untuk membakar ubi lalu dimakan saat masih hangat. Dan pada musim seperti ini waktu luang paling nyaman dihabiskan dengan membaca novel sambil memakai pakaian hangat dengan teh hangat yang tersedia di atas me–

' _Stop!_ '

Kuroko akhirnya menghentikan pikiran – pikiran yang baru saja Ia keluarkan. Pikiran tersebut ada untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kuroko sadar dengan jelas kalau Akashi ingin menciumnya tadi. Dan Ia juga sadar kalau reaksi yang diberikannya adalah diam tanpa ada perlawanan.

'Untung saja Kak Chihiro datang di saat yang tepat. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa jika kami berdua benar – benar berciuman. Tetapi, Aku juga tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa sekarang. Walaupun gagal, Aku mengetahui dengan jelas maksudnya.'

"Terima kasih Kak Chihiro. Aku akan kembali ke kamar sekarang." Kuroko menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Ia masih belum tahu harus menanggapi Akashi dengan cara yang seperti apa.

" _Sraaak…_ "

Pintu kamar digeser dan terlihat Akashi yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Kuroko. Kuroko lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia mengambil tempat di depan Akashi dan diantara mereka berdua terdapat meja kecil yang digunakan sebagai tempat meletakkan minuman dan cemilan. Setelah duduk Kuroko hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya, apa kau mau melanjutkan yang baru saja hampir terjadi tadi?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada yang santai.

"…"

Kuroko tidak menjawab apa – apa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan menanyakan hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Tetsuya, apa kau ingin Aku menciummu sekarang?"

"…"

"Karena kau hanya diam, maka Aku anggap kalau jawabannya adalah _iya_." Akashi lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat untuk bergerak mendekati Kuroko.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Akashi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena Ia berhasil mengingat kembali kejadian yang sebelumnya.

Akashi sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk melakukannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin agar Kuroko berbicara sehingga suasana diantara mereka tidak menjadi canggung. Akashi juga sudah tahu kira – kira jawaban seperti apa yang akan Kuroko berikan.

"Jadi, jawabannya adalah…"

"Um, Aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun."

Akashi lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mengambil tehnya untuk diminum. "Baiklah, Aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Maaf, karena sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa – apa Akashi-kun." Kuroko lalu lalu terdiam sejenak. "Tetapi sebaiknya jangan lakukan hal yang tadi lagi. Kak Chihiro dulu pernah bilang kalau kita harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu jika ingin mencium bibir seseorang. Oleh karena itu, Kak Chihiro mengatakan kalau Aku harus menolak siapapun yang mau menciumku secara langsung."

"Heh… ternyata ajaran seperti itu yang kau pahami." Akashi jujur merasa setuju dengan Mayuzumi. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dirinya menjadi kakak Kuroko. Bahkan dirinya akan menyuruh Kuroko untuk memukul orang tersebut sebelum dirinya dicium.

"Tapi, tadi Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menolak, bahkan tidak ada perlawanan."

Kuroko cuma bisa bingung dan menjawab dalam hati. 'Kenapa pembahasannya masih terus dilanjutkan Akashi-kun?!'

"Aku penasaran Tetsuya."

"…"

"…"

"Um, mata Akashi-kun terlihat indah."

Akashi terdiam dan berdialog dalam hati. 'Justru matamu yang lebih indah sayang. Walaupun kenampakannya hampir sama dengan Nigou.'

"Lalu?"

Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari tatapanmu Akashi-kun."

"Tetapi sekarang kau sedang mengalihkan pandanganmu Tetsuya."

"Suasananya sudah jauh berbeda Akashi-kun!" Kuroko berbicara dengan tidak sabaran karena merasa terpojok. "Akashi-kun ayo kita lanjutkan lagi belajarnya. Istirahatnya jangan lama – lama!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang Tetsuya ingin menghindar. Padahal biasanya kau sangat keras kepala." Akashi mulai tersenyum nakal sambil memberikan cubitan di pipi kiri Kuroko.

"Anggap saja kita seperti sedang bertukar _shift_ waktu kerja. Biasanya Akashi-kun yang menghindar dan diriku yang keras kepala. Sekarang kita sedang bertukar peran." Kuroko lalu menyingkirkan tangan Akashi yang masih setia memainkan pipinya. "Akashi-kun jangan bermain dengan pipiku!"

"Kau sudah seperti bidak Shogi yang selalu Aku ingin mainkan. Jadi rasanya sulit sekali untuk menahan diri. Dan perlu Tetsuya ingat kalau Aku tidak menghindar, Aku hanya sedikit mengajakmu bermain."

Akashi akhirnya bergerak menuju meja belajar. Ia sepertinya sudah setuju untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka (sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut kegiatan belajar Kuroko). Kuroko akhirnya bernapas lega dan duduk di sebelah Akashi. Ia bersyukur Akashi tidak bertanya kepada dirinya lebih jauh. Kuroko lalu mengambil pensil dan mulai mencari soal yang ingin dirinya tanyakan.

"Sekarang kau belajar dulu, sehabis ini kita akan melanjutkan perbincangan tersebut. Seperti yang tadi sudah Tetsuya katakan, kita sedang bertukar peran sekarang."

Kuroko menarik lagi napas lega yang sudah Ia keluarkan tadi. Ia sekarang tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa tenang sampai Akashi pergi dari rumahnya. Kuroko berharap Akashi tidak bertanya hal yang aneh – aneh.

* * *

 _ **Author Message:**_

 **Yak, akhirnya Akashi bertemu dengan Mayuzumi. Dan di cerita ini Author membuat Mayuzumi mempunyai rasa sayang terhadap Kuroko. Ia bersikap seperti kakak yang menjaga adiknya diam-diam. Dari luar tidak terlihat peduli tetapi sebenarnya sangat peduli sampe jadi kakak (hantu) penasaran.**

 **Oh ya, buat chapter depan bakal lama** _ **update**_ **-nya karena idenya lagi mandek. Belum keluar ide yang sesuai. Jadinya, Aku cuma bakal** _ **publish fanfic**_ **buat ultah Kuroko.** _ **Fanfic**_ **-nya udah selesai, ditunggu ya!**

 ***Jika ada typo, bisa langsung beritahu.**

 ***Jangan lupa** _ **review**_ _ **-**_ **nya, saran & kritik pasti diterima**


End file.
